Keefvine
by Dlbn
Summary: The sequel to Iz Moth. Prince Zim is adjusting to his new life on Earth better then one might expect. But a new student brings with him both Zim's past and a whole new group of problems.
1. Keefvine

Dlbn: Hello there, dear readers, and welcome to Keefvine; The sequel to "Iz Moth"!

Nbld: Since it has been a while since Iz Moth was put up, we have a prologue in this chapter that kind of recaps things.

Dlbn: And then the next chapter in the story of "Iz" and "Moth" begins.

Nbld: And before we begin, we would like to do a Review Corner for all the reviewers of the epilogue of "Iz Moth" and those who reviewed after the story's completion. So thank you to Silver Night Stalker, Shar're from Abydos, suckishLEMONADE, ecrounox, MoonToy, Servant of Time, Mio-chan returns again, Dadles, XxFuTuRe-EaRtH-RuLeRxX, faith is everything, VixenOfTheWolves, Ladylunasuki, and Captor of the Crazies for reviewing the preview, and kingdomheartsforevs, and Moth Mask for reviewing other chapters! Here's a bunch of Zim-themed cookies for everyone!

Dlbn: Since there are so many reviewers, we don't really have the space to reply to everyone here. (Sorry all!) But all reviewers have been replied to in another way. And for all the pervs out there, get your mind out of the gutters. I know it's warm in there, but still. XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anything related to it. The Mask, the plot, Iz Moth, and Keefvine belong to me, though. As does Krill who may or may not make a triumphant return eventually. (Can't give that away can I?) I make NO money off of this work of fiction. I simply have fun doing it.

000

Running away from home was the best thing he'd ever done. At least, that's what Zim would think for some time. He'd lived a cushy life at home in the Palace, where he was raised since he was about four. Tallest Miyuki, his 'mother', had found him in the streets as a young smeet and took him in. But when she'd forbidden him from going out with Krill, he'd started to snap. Her overreaction to his father, Spork, letting him leave though he wasn't supposed to had been the last straw. Zim had packed up everything he'd had and left. No note, no explanation, no confrontation with the rest of his family…nothing. When he'd arrived on Earth, he'd met a boy named Dib. The two hadn't got along at first, but after some real stupidity on their part, they were officially a couple. The past six months had been a wondrous bliss. But that bliss wasn't going to last forever.

Keefvine

Twirling his pencil between his fingers, Zim hardly listened as Mr. C. droned on and on about something Zim could care less about. Dib wasn't paying much attention either, sleeping at the desk next to Zim. Zim chuckled to himself, noting how both he and Dib weren't going to do well on the next exam…whenever it was. The bell rang, freeing Zim from his internal monologue.

"So everyone just do the exciting homework from the homework sheet, okay?" Mr. C. addressed the class. "I'll be doing it. When I'm not watching math shows on the TV, that is!"

Most of the students either rolled their eyes or laughed at their teacher. Zim shook his head and nudged Dib awake with his elbow.

"Dib?" Zim asked. "Babe, wake up."

Dib awoke groggily, wiping at his left eye with his fist. "Class over?" He asked.

"Unless Mr. C. asked you a question that you need to answer, then yes." Zim giggled.

Dib smiled softly at his boyfriend. "You, my friend, are an ass."

"A grade 'A' ass, if I do say so myself." Zim smiled proudly.

Dib laughed. "Oh, aren't I lucky to be with a grade 'A' like you?"

"Yes, yes you are."

Dib had to laugh at that as he stood. Of all the humans Zim was in regular contact with, only Dib knew the full extent of his situation. Dib's sister, Gaz, knew a few things; but not all of it. Dib was fully aware that Zim was a 14 year old runaway alien Prince who was pretending to be 16. Gaz simply thought he was a 14 year old runaway pretending to be 16. She had no idea that Zim wasn't from Earth. Or was of Royal heritage…er…_technically_ was of Royal heritage. He was adopted by the Tallest, the leader of his people, so he wasn't Royal by blood. Tallest Miyuki had always wanted kids, but couldn't have them since most Irkens were infertile. She and Spork had adopted Red and Purple, the twins, two years before they'd adopted Zim.

Zim and Dib left the classroom together, headed for their next class. Keef, who was Zim's best friend, was waiting outside the classroom. He waved his bangle-covered left arm as they joined him.

"Did you two hear the big news?" Keef asked, all smiles. "We're getting a new student next week."

"Really?" Dib asked, wrapping his arms around Zim's waist as the Irken leaned into him.

Keef nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah-huh!" He agreed. "It's a _boy_, too. Maybe I'll find my Prince Charming after all."

"I already have mine." Dib winked at Zim.

Keef and Zim both flushed. "You silly lucky." Keef stuck his tongue out at Dib.

_Prince Charming. In more ways then one._ Zim thought to himself, trying not to giggle.

"So are you both coming to the next GLASS meeting, or are you going with your friends again, Dib?" Keef asked, shifting his weight to his left foot.

"I'll probably come this week." Dib nodded. "I skipped out last week for Torque's football practice, so…"

"What about me?" Torque's voice asked, as the other boy slung an arm around Dib's neck.

"Just commenting on what a cute ass you have." Keef winked.

Zim laughed as Torque became as a red as a tomato. "Nice, Keef."

Keef giggled. "You're cute when you blush." Keef danced his fingers up Torque's shoulder, making the other boy pull away.

"I hope that wasn't what you were talking about." Torque made a face. "I have a girlfriend, and I don't think she'd appreciate me being the subject of other men's discussions."

"We won't tell her if you won't." Keef winked. "I know a nice closet we could go to where your ass and I could become more acquainted."

"I think my ass will have to rain-check on that offer, man." Torque informed, making Keef giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Speaking of your girlfriend, I haven't seen her all day." Dib informed.

"Yeah, Zita wasn't in math, now that you mention it." Zim said. "Mr. C. assumed she was home watching the 24 hour math-a-thon that was on today."

"Is there really a marathon of math on the TV?" Torque asked, scratching his head. "I can't imagine she's watching it, if there is."

"I hope you're just trying to be cute." Zim informed him, raising a false eyebrow.

"He doesn't have to try hard." Keef winked again.

Torque rolled his eyes. "Would you stop hitting on me?"

"He's only playing around."

"I'd like to play around with…"

"Keef, if you finish that sentence, _I'll_ kill you before Torque gets the chance to." Dib warned the redhead. "Now come on, we've all got class."

Zim pulled from Dib and took his hand in his, entwining their fingers. The majority of the school knew they were together, so it was fine. Even Dib's father, world-renown Professor Membrane, knew. He'd been fine with it as well, even going so far as to practically force Zim to move in with them when he learned that the Irken lived alone. Of course, in the end, Dib had asked Zim to move in. It wasn't as creepy that way.

"Aw, but I don't want to go to history!" Keef complained.

"Oh, come on, Keef." Zim slugged his shoulder lightly. "You know you like looking for cute guys in the textbook."

"Yeah, that's true." Keef nodded, tapping his chin with a finger as the four of them started to move down the hall. "Considering that the only cute guy in class is taken."

"I thought you thought I was cute, too." Zim said. "I'm in your class, so there's more then one."

"You're taken aren't you?"

"I walked into that one."

"Yes you did."

They reached the end of the hall. "This is where I get off." Dib chuckled. "I'll see you in lunch."

"Alright." Zim smiled. "Don't be late."

Dib kissed his bottom lip. "I won't; don't worry." He and Torque went left, as Zim and Keef went right.

"Want to help me pick out hot guys in the book?" Keef asked. "It's more fun when there's two people."

"I have a man, Keef, I'm not much for looking." Zim said. "And like you'd have a chance with all those famous people anyway."

"You mean I'm not good enough for some famous guy with a lot of money?" Keef pretended to be shocked. "Oh, Zim, you're so mean." Keef pretended to cry, until Zim wrapped his arms around his neck in a loose hug. "Aw!" Keef latched onto Zim.

"I can't breathe." Zim informed.

"If you have enough breath to be able to _tell_ me you can't breathe, you can breathe." Keef said, sticking out his recently pierced tongue.

"Fair enough." Zim poked Keef in the side, making the redhead squeal and let go of his captive.

"Okay, okay." Keef giggled. "I guess we better get into class."

"Yeah."

They entered the classroom right before the bell rang. Mrs. C., a young woman with shoulder-length amber hair, smiled at them. "_Just_ made it, boys." She informed.

"Oh, you know we wouldn't miss this class for the world." Zim said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." Mrs. C. simply motioned to their seats before beginning the class.

000

Lunch time couldn't have come sooner. Zim plopped down at the lunch table that the other GLASS members had claimed as 'theirs' before he'd showed up in town. Dib's friends managed to move another one of the long tables over to connect to the GLASS table, so they all spent lunch together. Unlike before, where Dib's crew would stay in the back corner of the cafeteria and avoid Zim's friends at all cost. It was good that they all got along to a degree. Even Sarah's new boyfriend, Alex, seemed to get along with everyone. He was a bit wary of Keef, though, but so was Zim at first. Dib plopped down next to Zim and kissed his cheek, knowing that anymore would set his friends off to throwing food at them.

"Did you survive?" Dib laughed.

"I think I did." Zim nodded and chuckled, before kissing Dib back. "I mean, I'm here, aren't I?"

"Are you?" Dib wondered. "This could be a holograph, for all I know." He whispered the last part, since his friends were unaware of Zim's alien ancestry.

"Ha-ha." Zim responded, opening his bag lunch. He'd managed to find some human foods that he could eat and brought them to school every day.

"Why do you always eat the same thing?" Morla asked. She was a short, squat girl with a mole on her forehead.

"I like it." Zim offered weekly.

"Lame." Gaz accused him.

"Gaz, be nice." Dib warned his sister. He was a bit protective of Zim, not that Zim really needed it.

Gaz looked up from her Gameslave, the portable video game system she never let out of her sights, to glare at the dark haired male. Dib nervously adjusted his glasses.

"Don't you like other stuff too, though?" Morla wondered.

"Well…yea…" Zim paused. "I just don't think when I put my lunch together."

"You don't think much, do you?" Gaz asked rudely.

"Gaz!" Dib rolled his eyes at her.

Zim smirked, knowing she was only playing with him. Or messing with Dib. One of the two things…maybe both. "No, I try not to." Zim said. "It kind of hurts."

Rob rolled his eyes. "That might explain your little lying habit." He informed.

"Oh, let it go." Zim moaned.

When he'd first met Dib and his friends, Zim had gotten flustered and ended up lying to them. Once they figured it out, they weren't very happy. Dib had been especially annoyed, but he was over it now.

"Never." Rob countered, taking a sip of his drink.

Keef bounded over to the table and sat at Zim's other side. "Hey there, everyone!" He greeted with a bright smile. "Did you all hear the news?" He was practically singing.

"High School Musical isn't real man. Don't sing." Brian argued.

"No, not that." Keef giggled. "We are getting a new kid next week. A boy."

"Oh no." Gretchen moaned softly. "Another new crush for Keef."

"What makes you say that?" Keef whistled innocently. "I only _said_ it was a boy. I said nothing about a crush."

"You had a crush on Zim when he got here, you had a crush on Dirge when he got here, you had a crush on…" Gaz listed off people who'd moved to the school.

"Alright, alright, I fall easily." Keef rolled his green eyes. "I know. But I _promise_ I won't fall for the new guy unless he falls for me first."

"We'll hold you to that, you know." Torque informed, sipping on his milk carton.

"I know, I know." Keef waved him off. "So, let's get in on another happy note. We got a GLASS meeting on Monday! What are we going to do?"

"That's our cue to tune out." Rob informed.

"Sure, sure. Members? Any suggestions?"

No one offered anything. "Is there anything we really need to do?" Gaz asked. "We finished our festival stuff earlier this week."

"True." Keef sighed. "Well, we gotta do _something_."

"We could just hang." Dib said. "You know, wind down a bit after the weekend?"

"That could work." Keef nodded. "Oh, the carnival is going up. We should make some carnival plans."

"Carnival plans?" Zim wondered. "It sounds like you're trying to blow it up or something."

"You better not be." Torque warned. "It's the one thing that we have that's fun around this place in the spring."

"It can't be that boring." Zim argued.

"Yu haven't been here long enough to know." Sarah laughed. "We had a golf course, but it got closed down. The restaurant part got shut down by the health department."

"The health department should shut _this_ place down." Zim said. "I swear, your lunch is growling at me."

"I'm not surprised." Sarah shook her head.

Alex laughed. "I have to agree." He informed.

"Of course you would." Jessica laughed. "You agree with everything she says."

"Whipped." Torque muttered.

Zim burst into laughter, almost spitting out his soda. "Nice one."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I am not whipped."

Zim shook his head. "I don't know, man…my dad's whipped and you act like him."

"Your mom ahs your dad whipped?" Dib wondered. "She must be tough."

"She's in charge of her company, Dib. She didn't get there by just being pretty." _She actually got there by being really, really tall._

"That could be taken the wrong way, Zim." Brian warned.

"How so?" Zim asked.

Dib pointed in Keef's direction. The redhead was leaning on his hand and wiggled his fingers from under his chin. "Hi."

Laughter filled the conjoined tables. Zim smiled softly. To him, this was like heaven.

000

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck as the human pressed him against the pillows. Their lips didn't split as they kissed, tongues entwining before they separated for air.

"I love you." Dib informed, kissing Zim's forehead.

"I love you, too." Zim blinked his red eyes. Since Dib knew about his being an alien, Zim felt no need to keep his hologram disguise on around him when they were in bed together. Which was quite often, though Dib's dad wanted to believe that it wasn't and that his son was a virgin still.

"You know…dad is out, and Gaz shouldn't be back for a while either…" Dib trailed, and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think I know where you're going." Zim winked.

Dib kissed him again, moving his collar aside so he could suckle on Zim's neck when he felt the need to. The opening of the front door interrupted them. Dib groaned, irritated, and handed Zim his hologram…or holograph, as Dib had incorrectly called it a few times before. "Should we make it look like we were doing homework, or should we just keep making out?" Dib asked.

"What do you think?" Zim pulled him close and kissed him again.

The door opened as Dib settled in over Zim, straddling the Prince's thighs.

"I really don't need to see this." The Professor said.

Zim and Dib looked at him, not breaking their kiss.

"Hi." Dib said, once they did separate. "You're home early."

"Too early." The Professor said, but he was smiling. "What do you two want for dinner?"

"Gaz isn't home, so anything but pizza." Dib informed, backing away and helping Zim sit up.

"Aw, such a gentleman." Zim laughed, latching onto Dib's neck and nuzzling him. "I'll have whatever." He said to the Professor.

"We'll go out to eat then, since I have the time. I wish your sister was around though. How long will she be staying out?"

"I'm home." Gaz called, slamming the door downstairs. "Everyone should have their pants on by the time I get upstairs."

"Dad's home too, you know!" Dib called to her.

"He _better_ have his pants on then, cause that's just weird if he doesn't." Gaz answered back.

Once she was behind her father, he smiled. "Good, everyone's home." He said. "Family Night's tonight, then! Let's get going."

He left past Gaz. "You think you two can wait until tonight to have fun?" She asked.

"Shut up, Gaz." Dib ordered softly.

She rolled her eyes and left after her father.

"Your father has terrible timing for these sorts of things." Zim said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom first." He got of the bed and started to leave the room, but was interrupted by Dib speaking.

"I thought Irkens didn't use the bathroom." Dib said.

"That's not why I'm going in there." Zim informed, continuing walking.

"Hey…uh…let me help you out there, babe…" Dib followed him.


	2. Mysteries Unfold

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Time for chapter two of Keefvine! So, let's start off with a quick question. Both chapters have been 5-6 pages long. Too long? To short? Just right? What do you guys think?

Nbld: Review corner! Thank you to Captor of the Crazies, XxFuTuRe-EaRtH-RuLeRxX, Aliensexist567, Krystal, Faith neil, suckishLEMONADE, and Itachi-Uchiha13 for reviewing! Keyvine-shaped cookies for everyone!

Captor of the Crazies: Thank you! Hehe. I probably should go plant that spy bug now. That's a good idea…. ;)

XxFuTuRe-EaRtH-RuLeRxX: Thank you! The postings will probably be every Monday. :D

Aliensexist576: Thanks! That's my favorite part of the chapter, too. Dib's such a pervert…

Krystal: Thanks! Continuing! My real name is actually Krystal too. Same spelling. Trippy. XD

Faith neil: Thank you! ZADR makes my ill-rpone belly flutter with joy. :3

suckishLEMONADE: Thanks! Who doesn't wear pants? I hope Keef does. (Shudder) ;D

Itachi-Uchiha13: Thanks! Not being able to get to a computer sucks. It's like that in the campus center all the time. But my laptop saves me. Lol. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters, places, things, species, tech, etc. I DO own Keyvine though. Invader Zim and everything related to it belongs to the fabulous Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO MONEY off of this.

000

Of course, Gaz had won out and Bloaty's Pizza Hog was the chosen family night location. Zim shied away from the purple animatronic squid that came up to him and started dancing. Dib knew they freaked him, though he didn't know exactly why, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "It's just a robot, Zim." He whispered into Zim's hidden antennae. "You deal with those at home, don't you?"

Zim nodded, realizing just how foolish he was being. This thing was by no chance as advanced or deadly as a SIR unit. So why be afraid of it? Besides, Zim was working on his own robot. He could handle these sad excuses for machinery.

With that thought in mind, Zim pulled from Dib and settled for just holding his hand for any comfort he might have needed otherwise.

"Don't like robotics, Zim?" Professor Membrane asked. "A shame. You might make a good scientist if it wasn't for that. Concerning your grades and all."

"…Thanks?" Zim asked, still a bit disturbed that the Professor read his report card before Zim got the chance to. "I don't mind them but these…something's off. Their matrixes are off, actually. Maybe that's it. That one's lopsided." Zim pointed to the squid.

It seemed annoyed by him and rolled off to bother some screaming baby. A man in a white and red striped shirt bounded over.

"Welcome to Bloaty's Pizza Hog!" He said, the pig-shaped hat bouncing on his head. "Is it just the four of you today?"

"Just four, thank you." The Professor agreed.

The waiter eyed Dib and Zim's linked hands a bit suspiciously, but the smile never left his face. "Follow me, then. I'll get you settled in a nice booth, Professor." The waited bounded off to a table as the Membrane party followed him.

"Whatever you guys want on it is fine by me." Professor said.

"Can I start you off with drinks, everyone?" The waiter asked.

"Just a pitcher of water, please." The Professor said.

"Uh…" Zim started to protest.

"Dad, no water pitcher." Gaz came to Zim's rescue. "Poop cola." She told the waiter.

"Make it two." Dib informed.

"Three." Zim added."

"I guess just a glass of water for me, then."

"Thank you!" The waiter wrote down their drinks. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks!" He bounced away again.

"He's very happy." Zim muttered, looking over the menu that was built into the table.

"They try to be." Gaz said. "I think they threaten them with tasers and cattle prods at the beginning and end of their shifts." She smirked.

"Gaz, please. No talk of torture at the table." Professor Membrane said. His goggles lit up and he pressed a button on the machine on his arm. "Yes, Simmons?"

"I wish there was a no work at the table policy too." Gaz muttered.

"He's always like this, you know that." Dib argued, rolling his eyes. "What do you want on it, Zim?"

"Anything that's not meat."

"It is _so_ hard to live with a vegetarian." Gaz muttered.

"So half whatever you want on top, Gaz, and half plain for Zim and me." Dib offered.

"Pepperoni."

"Fine."

Professor Membrane finished up his call. "So has everyone decided what they want?"

"Half cheese, half pepperoni." Dib informed.

"Are you a vegetarian, Zim?" Professor Membrane asked. "Because I noticed that you don't eat a lot of meat."

"I'm surprised you even noticed _that_." Dib accused his dad.

"Yeah, I was raised vegetarian."

"Of course, of course. We'll respect your wishes to stay that way, then." Professor Membrane nodded. "So how is school going? Everyone getting along? No fighting?"

"Dib's coming to the GLASS meeting next time." Gaz said.

Nobody said a word as the waiter dropped off their drinks and took their orders. Once he bounded away, Gaz spoke again. "And we're making plans to do something for the carnival."

"The carnival, hm?" Membrane nodded. "I hope they're not going to do anything illegal…that Keef boy seems to be a bit of a loose cannon."

"Zim keeps him in line." Dib informed, taking a sip of his soda. "He behaves more when Zim's around. Trying to impress him, I guess."

"That might be a good thing. A boy like him needs structure." Membrane nodded. "So what else is new around school?"

"There's a new kid coming next week." Zim said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a guy."

"We think it's going to be Keef's next flame." Dib laughed. "He seems to have a crush on ever guy that walks through the door as a transfer."

Membrane shook his head. "That boy needs to find a nice boyfriend and settle down. Like you two."

Zim started choking on his soda. Dib lightly slapped his back to help him, until Zim waved him off. "I'm fine." He said. "What do you mean by 'settle down'?"

"Well, you two are together, and you haven't had crushes on any other guys since you hooked up, have you?"

"Of course not." Dib said. "Not since the whole 'Iz and Moth' incident."

Zim kicked his shin. "I _thought_ we weren't mentioning that anymore?" He asked.

"Sounds like someone won't be getting any tonight." Gaz smirked.

Dib gave her a look and Zim flushed.

"Who are 'Iz' and 'Moth', anyway?" Professor asked.

"Zim and Dib's stupid alter-egos they made up for some club thing." Gaz informed. "Morons didn't realize that they were dating each other inside and outside of the club."

Zim gave her a look. "How did you know?"

"You two are pretty loud at night." Gaz informed. "I know you think I'm sleeping, but you wake me up. Zim could shatter glass."

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, I assume you'd bottom, so I figured it was you."

"This is a lovely dinner-time discussion." Professor Membrane informed, taking a drink from his water.

"Blame Zim. He asked." Gaz said.

"Shut up." Zim laughed.

"Excuse me?"

The waiter walked over with the pizza. "Here's the pizza you or-dered!" He sang. "Enjoy!" Once he'd bounced off again, they began to eat.

"I think we met Keef's real soul mate." Zim muttered.

Laughter.

000

Once the weekend came around, Zim and his friends were wiped out from both the week's adventures, and Keef's blabbering about the new guy and how cute he probably was. They didn't have a name to call him by yet, so they just called him 'the new kid'. A little lame on their part, but fitting nonetheless. Zim tapped on the on-board keyboard in his Voot Runner. It was an old Irken ship his mother had let him buy when he turned 13, and therefore able to obtain a license for driving it. Dib had let him keep it in the garage when he moved in, since Professor Membrane never went in the garage anyway. Apparently, it was easier for him to peel out of the driveway quickly then it was for him to have to backup out of the garage first. So he parked in the driveway. He hadn't found the ship yet, which was good. He'd ask questions that Zim was afraid to answer. What if he decided he wanted to dissect him? That wouldn't be good.

Dib sat next to Zim in the passenger seat, watching Zim click on the keys with unfamiliar writing on them as though it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"You need to teach me to read Irken." Dib informed Zim.

"Yeah." Zim nodded, not really listening to his boyfriend. "That weird signal I picked up the other day is gone."

"Oh yeah?" Dib asked. "When did you notice this?"

"A few days ago." Zim shrugged one shoulder.

His computer's tracking device was programmed to recognize any vessels, Irken or not, in the immediate area. The ship had started beeping wildly one night when the Professor wasn't home and, thankfully, had only awoken Zim. Dib and Gaz both slept like rocks, and the neighbors seemed to do the same. The ship had found a vessel's power signature 10,000 miles away from Earth. A far distance for old technology to catch. Even if it _was_ Irken. The signature seemed to get closer every night, but it had vanished three days prior.

"Do you think it passed us?" Dib asked.

"I haven't heard of any alien sightings on the news, so probably."

"I'm sure Mysterious Mysteries would have put something up on their site, but the last log is about Bigfoot from two months ago."

Zim tapped his chin. "Then again, it was pretty far out. I'm surprised my ship even caught it."

"So our Earth scanners may have just missed it then? And it probably didn't register when it landed."

"If it did. I'm running a scan with the computer now to see if there's any alien power signatures out there. It's picking up one a few blocks down, but the signal is faint." Zim nodded once. "If I had to guess, they were leaving or covering up their presence so they wouldn't be detected."

"Can you tell what species it might be?"

"All signs point to Irken."

A lump caught in Dib's throat. "You're Irken."

Zim nodded. "I'm fully aware of that, Dib, yes."

"Could it be someone your mother sent out looking for you?" Dib asked. "To bring you home?"

"They would have gotten to your house by now." Zim blushed. "I'd forgotten to hide my power trail when I got here. It should be really faint if it's still there, but any Irken scanners can pick it up."

"So someone might know you're here then?" Dib ran a hand through the ebony locks on his head. "Just great."

"If they know I'm here, like I said, they'd have followed the trail here already." Zim shook his head. "This person is either just stupid or not interested in finding me."

"What would they be after then? You're far from here, right?"

"Six months, without Hyperdrive." Zim shrugged. "Worst case scenario, it's an Invader."

"Invader? That doesn't sound good."

"Invaders do just what their title says. They invade other planets to conquer for the empire." Zim explained. "I was trained as one for a bit, but they didn't think I was 'fit' enough. I think mom had something to do with it, but that's something for another day. Our best scenario, if it _is_ an Invader, it's Krill and I can talk him out of invading."

"Who?"

"Krill's a…friend of mine from back home. We were together for a day or so, and I got in trouble for him. He left for his military base before I ran off. I just missed him."

"I'm sorry."

Zim shrugged. "I'm over it." He laughed. "I've got you, what more do I need?"

Dib leaned over and kissed Zim's temple, before capturing the Irken's lips in his own. "Mm." Zim moaned, as the computer beeped.

Zim pulled away, reluctantly, and read the screen. "It's not coming up with anything. I think we're good for now. It could have just been space junk. Someone probably had something on their ship that they shouldn't have and dumped it out the airlock when they thought they'd get caught. One of my customers, knowing my luck."

"Uh…"

"I sell things."

Dib nodded. He pulled Zim close and pressed his lips to the younger boy's collarbone. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You know…we never really _did_ finish what we wanted to do the other day."

"I'm not having sex in my ship."

"Our room's upstairs."

"You mean that _your_ room is upstairs."

"You sleep in my room enough. I think it's more 'ours' then anything right now."

Zim laughed.

"I guess." He pulled from his boyfriend and climbed out of the side of the ship. "Let's go, then."

Dib followed, shutting the ship with a push of a button on the side. As they went into the house, neither noticed the beeping coming from the ship. Had they noticed, they would have seen a hundred little green dots slowly coming towards the Earth.


	3. Planning

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Time for another update of Keefvine! I almost wrote "Iz Moth" there. Oops. XD Sorry if this is a bit late. Fanfic won't allow documents to be uploaded for some reason, so I just replaced the text of an old upload with the new chapter. But that's not important.

Nbld: It's been an eventful week. The semester is drawing to a close, which means vacation is approaching! I WAS going to go to Animenext in New Jersey, but not anymore. Still trying to figure out how to get them to answer me and cancel my registration, but nothing yet. Oh well. I won't burden you with this crap lol. So instead, here's the review corner! Thank you to suckishLEMONADE, Captor of the Crazies, kill4blood, ecrounox, Faith Neil, XxFuTuRe-EaRtH-RuLeRxX, Yaoigirly, xX Eternal Promise, and Itachi-Uchiha13 for reviewing! Keyvine would like to do the honors of gift presenting with these: ZaDr goggles. Just put um on and look at any image of two men, and it will turn into a ZaDr image. Don't you wish those actually existed? I kind of want one…XD

suckishLEMONADE: Oh yeah! That one episode where we see up his lab coat…In this, Membrane DOES wear pants, so your retinas are safe! Thanks for the length vote! I'm gonna try and stick with it, unless absolutely necessary.

Captor of the Crazies: First, thanks for the length vote! It's gonna stay that way, since the consensus seems to be that it's fine. I like it that way myself. Some places just don't end right for a chapter. Cookies are gooood. I can so imagine Gaz just bursting in while they're going at it and threaten to doom them into a nightmare world if they don't STFU. XD

Kill4blood: Run, Zim! Run! I always wanted to use that reference somewhere. XD

Ecrounox: Foreshadowing creepiness is what I do best, I think. XD. Other then insane laughter and really loud burps…Membrane is sometimes observant. Sometimes he's just too lost in his science to care either way.

Faith Neil: Invasion! (Pumps fist into the air like in the title sequence. :D)

XxFuTuRe-EaRtH-RuLeRxX: Zim will always choose Dib. (Hope that's not a spoiler…not that it really is. :3) Things are getting off to a roll. The new boy is coming in next chapter, I think…(Looks back at chapters that have been written already) Yeah, he's in the next chapter.

YaoiGirly: Idiot Zim is kind of fun to write. I think he's more…oblivious then anything, though. ^^

xX Eternal Promise: Suspense is running through my veins like radioactive rubber pants run through Zim's veins. :3

Itachi-Uchiha13: I'm glad I'm the only one who knows who to turn the laptop on at my house. My parents are too old to understand. They can't use the mouse pad either. Keef makes me giggle the most. I modeled him after a friend of mine who's really flamboyant, so I put a lot of excess energy in him. Lol. Green dots shall cause the downfall of the Earth. (Not a spoiler. Just a fact.) :#

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Keyvine, Krill, and The Mask (That might appear later. We'll see how things go) Invader Zim and all related characters, themes, and everything else related that I'm too lazy to name, belong to the fabulous Jhonen C Vasquez.

000

With another week of classes out of the way, Zim actually couldn't wait to go back to school again and meet the new kid. They'd learned that the new boy's name was 'Kevin', but he apparently spelled it differently then what most people would expect. Keef had done enough asking around the school to find out that much information, but the boy's actual records were sealed. Pretty heavily, too. Keef had come across a number of different firewalls in another language. When he'd described it as 'nothing he'd ever seen before', Zim had become intrigued. But he couldn't get onto the site without a computer, and either Dib or Gaz were around the majority of the time. He didn't want to freak them out with his…suspicions.

Keef spent the first ten minutes of homeroom being quiet and not talking. Zim wondered if something was wrong, but the boy was smiling. Maybe he'd run into the new kid and fell in love. Gretchen sat on top of Zim's desk once the announcements were over.

"What's up with Keef?" She wondered. "He's _never_ this quiet."

"Probably met the new kid." Zim laughed.

Dib and Gretchen both giggled at that. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was it. I knew he couldn't keep his promise to Torque." Dib said.

Melvin nodded. "I agree." He waved Keef over, and the redhead skipped over.

"I. Saw. The. New. Kid." Keef said, seemingly trying to contain himself.

"Is he cute?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Keef squealed. "He's so-o-o-o cute!"

"So what's he look like?" Melvin sighed.

"He's dirty blonde, and his eyes are bright blue." Keef swooned. "His ear is pierced and my God, his smile could blind you if the light hits his teeth just right."

"I thought you weren't going to develop a crush on this new guy." Torque said. "We were holding you to it."

"I can't help it. He's simply _delicious_."

"How can a _person_ be delicious?" Zim wondered, antennae wiggling under his hologram.

"You think _I'm_ delicious, don't you?" Dib wondered.

Zim flushed. "Shut up."

"Yeah, we don't need to hear that." Sarah laughed.

Keef giggled. "They said he was starting class tomorrow, I overheard."

"You were eavesdropping." Dib said flatly.

"No." Keef waved his hand. "You're silly."

"Keef…" Zim warned.

"Okay, okay. I know I'm horrible. But I just _had_ to snoop." He said. "But anyway, my radar wasn't going off. He's most likely straight." Keef sighed. "All the good ones are straight or taken."

"You can say that again." Melvin muttered.

Zim caught it and smiled softly at him.

"So there's no crush?" Torque wondered.

"He's cute, don't get me wrong, but unless I _know_ he's gay, I won't waste my time on him." Keef said. "Maybe I'll meet my Prince Charming at the next rally."

"Rally?" Zita questioned.

"The gay-rights coalition is having another one of their rallies at the capital this weekend." Keef informed. "I'm going, as I do every year."

"Why doesn't the whole club go?" Brian asked.

"Most of us have no way to get there." Melvin answered. "And until Keef gets his license, we can't go with him. His parents don't really support the gay community, and they support us and the club even less."

"Are they okay with you being gay, Keef?" Rob asked.

Keef shrugged. "I'm not sure. They claim they support me, but they don't seem to support my cause. Or my friends, for that matter. They probably think that it's just a 'faze'." Keef air quoted the term, obviously not liking it.

"That stinks." Rob said.

Dib nodded. "It's something they'll have to get used to." He said. "Especially once you find your 'Prince Charming'."

"That's true." Keef said. "I'm surprised your dad is so accepting. I thought he'd do something science related about it."

"I was surprised, too." Dib responded. "But I'm glad he's in full support."

"He better be." Zita laughed. "He let your boyfriend move in."

"Yeah, really." Torque nodded.

"Actually, the Professor asked me to move in, because he was concerned about me living alone." Zim corrected them.

"That's…a little creepy…" Sarah said, pausing mid-bite of her sandwich.

"I asked Zim to move in later on, so it's okay." Dib informed, wrapping an arm around Zim's shoulders.

No one spoke for a minute.

"So do you guys want to come with us to the carnival when it comes?" Keef asked Dib's friends.

"He's planning something." Gaz muttered.

"Maybe." Rob said. "If I'm not going with my family."

"You never go with your family." Dib pointed out.

"Shut up."

Laughter. No wonder Dib had had a problem with lying when he'd first met Zim. His friends seemed to like to make up stories too.

"Well, if you don't go with your family, then let us know." Keef smiled.

Did he seriously believe Rob?

000

Zim yawned as he searched through his Voot Runner's databases for any sign of the trail it had picked up on. According to the onboard computer, nothing was out of the ordinary out in space. Maybe it was a glitch or something? That was the only rational explanation Zim could come up with. Unless the new guy was an Invader or something. Zim had toyed with the idea in his head a few times, but he couldn't figure out why his mother would send a soldier out this far, even if it was to gain more territory. Zim hadn't known that there was life out here until he'd arrived. It would have made more sense for his mother to directly lead the armada to this area of the galaxy and squash any resistance. But that was his opinion. The door to the garage opened and Zim leaned out of the side of the cockpit. He looked back to see Dib, shirtless and in pajama bottoms, standing in the doorway. He was rubbing one honey-colored eye under his glasses.

"What are you doing up?" Dib asked groggily. "Can't sleep?"

Zim smiled softly. "I was just curious. I didn't get to check earlier, since your dad was home." He informed. "And then…"

Dib flushed, remembering what the two had done in his bed merely a couple hours beforehand. "So anything new?" He asked his boyfriend, walking over to him.

"Nothing." Zim shook his head. "It's like what we found yesterday never happened too."

"Strange."

Zim nodded as he yawned again. "That it is."

Dib put a hand on Zim's arm, which was draped over the side of the open cockpit. "Why don't you come back to bed, hm?"

"I guess I should. There's nothing more I can really do without going out there and," Zim paused to yawn, "I'm in no condition to drive right now."

Dib chuckled. "We'll go out and look tomorrow after school, okay? Gaz is going to Gretchen's or some video game thing."

"Sounds like a plan." Zim smiled. He turned the ship off and yanked his keys out of it. After literally falling out of the cockpit and to the garage floor, Zim stood and wiped himself off. "Let's not speak of that again." He said.

"Noted." Dib tried to hide his laughter, knowing it wouldn't do him any good in the long run to laugh at his clumsy boyfriend.

Zim lightly punched Dib in the shoulder. "I'm not _too_ tired, you know."

"No?" Dib asked. "Maybe you should have some warm milk to calm down, then."

"Or…I know another way to tire me out. You can help." Zim smirked slyly.

"What is it?" Dib asked, obviously too tired to notice innuendo when it was being shoved down his throat.

Zim walked his fingers up Dib's arm to his shoulder. "I think you know." He informed. He leaned in and pulled Dib to him, pressing their lips together.

Dib's eyes opened slightly wider as he registered the kiss. Once it sank in, he pulled Zim close by the waist. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck. The human felt something brush up against his leg as Zim moved one of his legs up against Dib's side, bent at the knee. Dib reached under the leg and held Zim there as the Irken deepened the kiss with his long, serpentine tongue. Their tongues fought for dominance a little before Zim pulled Dib's hand off of his thigh and settled his foot on the ground again. He pressed against Dib for emphasis before slowly pulling away, holding onto Dib's tongue between his teeth. He nibbled on the older teen's lower lip a moment before pulling away. Zim smiled.

"I think you know." He ran his hand down Dib's arm and grasped his fingers. He walked away, holding Dib's hand, and dropped it when the time came. Dib stared, dumbfounded, as his boyfriend sauntered into the house. After what Zim was trying to convey sank through his weary mind, Dib smirked and gave chase.

000

Keef was happier then usual when Zim and Dib arrived at school with Gaz. The youngest of the Membranes shook her head at the hyper male.

"What's he so excited for?" Gaz asked. "What a dork."

"The new kid started today, remember?" Zim sighed. "Anyone else ready for Keef's crash?"

"I give him until the end of the day." Dib said, adjusting his glasses. "I just hope this new guy lets him down gently."

"Your faith in Keef is astounding." Gretchen said from Zim's side. "I'm sure that even _if_ this guy is straight, which is a stretch since I've met him, he'll at least be nice and say yes once."

"Your faith in people is amusing." Zim informed her. "People can be horrible."

"Oh, no one knows that better then me and the other club members." Gretchen nodded. "But maybe he'll have a heart."

"Maybe we should prepare him for Keef being all clingy." Gaz suggested.

"That wouldn't be right to Keef." Gretchen twirled some dark hair between her fingers. "I don't want to hurt him. And if we say something to Keyvine, then Keef finds out somehow, he'll never recover from that. it's like a huge betrayal."

"Trust me, I know about betrayal." Zim muttered, hoping no one heard him. His people violated treaties and betrayed other species all the time, in their plan for world conquest. Zim's running away from the home that was shelter to him for so long, and the people who were his supposed family, was quite a betrayal too. They'd opened up their home to him, and he'd just run out. He was a fantastic person, he really was. "So where is this new guy anyway?"

"He's at the main office." Keef informed. He'd sidled up next to them at the tail end of their conversation. "They didn't have some information filled out on his paperwork, so he had to go fill it out. He'll be in homeroom, I hope."

"What's his last name?" Dib wondered. "He might not be with us."

"My last name is far off from yours, and I'm in your homeroom." Zim countered.

"Oh yeah."

"What is your last name, anyway?" Keef asked.

Zim paused. He had _not_ thought about that. "Uh…it's…"

"He's practically a Membrane." Dib informed. "Might as well just use our last name."

"That would look weird." Gaz said. "Oh, that's just Dib and Zim Membrane. They're sleeping together."

"Gaz!" Dib flushed.

Even Zim had to laugh at that one. Dib gave him a look that told him to shut up. Keef flushed as well. "I don't need to know." He said.

"You want details, Keef, don't lie." Gaz said.

Keef didn't answer for a moment. "Yeah, you're right!" He laughed. "Maybe once I get a boyfriend, we can swap some stories." He nudged Zim with his elbow. "Eh? _Eh_?"

"I don't do it and dish." Zim answered.

Gaz tried to hold back her laughter. "New term?"

"Naw, my brothers say it all the time. I never had a reason to use it until now."

"You have interesting brothers." Keef said. "Two, right?"

"Yeah. Older, before you ask."

"I remember from the last time you told me." Keef smiled. "See? I'm not full of hot air like everyone thinks. There's a brain in here." He taped the side of his head.

"Sometimes." Gaz said.

Keef nodded as the bell rang. "Hey, wait!"

They all ran into the building together, hoping to not be late.


	4. Zim's Got Some 'Splaining to Do

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Time for another Keefvine update! Ugh. Whoever thought that having a final exam at 8 am needs to be shot. It's too early. I went in my pj's. Lol.

Nbld: Who cares? Anyway, let's get out of the melodrama that is Dlbn's life and get to the review corner, hm? Thank you to Captor of the Crazies, YaoiGirly, XxFuTuRe-EaRtH-RuLeRxX, Dragon-of-Quelthalas, and Itachi-Uchiha13 for reviewing! Long range-Zim-ified cameras for all! (that will make more sense at the end of the chapter)

Captor of the Crazies: I know, right? Someone should invent those goggles…too bad Zim isn't real and can't do it for us. U_U. OMG that MIGHT be why he wears goggles! I smell a one-shot fanfic coming….lol.

YaoiGirly: You'll know who it is in a couple chapters. I think. I'm not sure how long I'm making this. Probably as long as Iz Moth, maybe longer? I don't really know yet, sorry.

XxFuTuRe-EaRtH-RuLeRxX: Then I've destroyed some families and burned down some buildings. Oops. My friend eavesdropped on me and my other friends once. It wouldn't have been obvious if she hadn't been standing right next to a wall while doing it. We all saw her. XD. Actually, we should know all those things eventually. Er…I should say…that I already know those things and readers will find out eventually. ;)

Dragon-of-Quelthalas: You need a life? The highlight of my day was going to the dentist. Which is creepy cause I hate going there. And yes, arguing with yourself IS fun. I've been known to do that a few times… Ris and Pur were entertaining. I think "Oh Mother Irk no!" might have been what my friend's college friend said when he found out I might go there with them next year. XD

Itachi-Uhichia13: I think I've said it before, but Keef reminds me of a friend of mine (Who I might have modeled him after, subconsciously). That line was my favorite to write. Gaz and her dark humor is always fun to write. Yay for laptops! I'd be completely lost without mine. It's my connection to the world outside the tin can I call my home. It's a mobile home. I don't live in a mental institution or anything (Eye twitches). Hehe…

Disclaimer: I only own Krill, The Mask, and the plots of both Keefvine and Iz Moth. Invader Zim and anything that is easily recognizable as part of the Invader Zim franchise belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make no money from this.

000

This new kid was fascinating. Upon his introduction to Zim and Dib's math class, he'd become popular in a manner of minutes. Even Dib's friends seemed more interested in him then anything else. Not that they really paid much attention in class anyway. Keef had taken an instant liking to him and was flirting with him when Mr. C wasn't looking. The teacher was currently lost in a rant of why graphing calculators ruined the magical wonders of joyous math. Zim wasn't giving him much attention, instead doodling while Dib slept on the desk next to him. Keyvine. Zim had overheard the boy correct their homeroom teacher for spelling his name wrong. It sure was an interesting way to spell a simple name. It seemed Irken, in a way. The bell rang and Mr. C's rant was cut short. He wished everyone a good weekend and let them leave. Dib's friends left with Keyvine, Keef hot on their trail. Zim nudged his boyfriend.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty." He whispered. "Wake up time."

Dib moaned until Zim kissed his forehead.

"Wake up." Zim whispered again.

Dib groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. Is class over?"

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "Not much sleep last night?"

"Yeah, that's _your_ fault." Dib responded, standing.

"How is it my fault?"

"_You_ wanted to sleep in my room."

"Well excuse me for wanting to be close to you." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll get back at you tonight."

"I'm sure."

They linked hands and walked out into the hall. It had been major news for a week or so that they were together now that Dib was out of the closet, but the gossiping and looks had died down.

"What do you think of the new guy?" Zim asked, noticing that he and the others were at the end of the hall, talking.

"He's okay." Dib shrugged. "Keef has a crush on him. Not that that's saying much. Keef has a crush on a lot of guys."

"I noticed." Zim said. "But this is different. He doesn't even bat an eye at other people. He was swooning over Keyvine earlier, remember?"

"True." Dib nodded.

It wasn't that Keyvine wasn't good looking. He had dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. A silver stud graced his left earlobe. He was thin, but not sickly, and obviously had some muscles under his shirt. Not that Zim had eyes for anyone else, mind you. He loved Dib and Dib only. It was just that, well, you couldn't help but look.

Keyvine flipped his hair over his shoulder as Keef laughed. Zim could see a romance blooming as he and Dib walked up to them.

"Hey, there you two _are_!" Keef greeted. "Keyvine, this is Dib and Zim."

Keyvine looked surprised at Zim's name, but it was fleeting. He smiled. "Nice to meet you." He shrugged his shoulder to move his backpack up it and extended his hand. Dib shook it first, then Zim.

"Hey." Zim greeted with a smile. "Welcome to the Skool."

"Thanks." He smiled back.

"I was just telling him all about GLASS." Keef said with a sigh of content. "He's going to come to the next meeting! Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, cool." Dib smiled. "And before you ask, yes Zim and I are together."

"People were asking us nonstop for a week." Zim laughed.

Keyvine's smile turned into more of a grimace, but he schooled his features quickly. "That must have been annoying."

"Beyond belief." Dib laughed.

One of the teachers walked up to them. "You might want to get headed off to class." He looked away from Dib and Zim, not making eye contact.

Zim raised an eyebrow, noticing Keyvine do the same.

"He's right!" Torque said, looking at his watch. "Let's go, guys!"

The teacher nodded at them and left. The others all ran off to class. Keef stayed with Zim and Dib as Keyvine jogged after the others. He stared straight at Keyvine's rear end, not bothering to hide it.

"You want him." Zim informed.

"I do not." Keef responded.

"Sure." Dib rolled his eyes. "You're staring at his ass like a giggly skool girl." To prove his point, he pointed at one of the girls in the hall who was staring at a guy's ass as he passed her.

"He's cute, okay?" Keef sighed dreamily. "I think I'm in love!" He practically skipped down the hall, telling anyone and everyone that he was in love. He mostly earned looks or the occasional shove.

"So what do you think?" Dib wondered.

"I think Keef needs medication."

"Well, yeah." Dib laughed. "I mean about Keyvine. He seems friendly enough."

"Yeah, he does." Zim shrugged. "Until he proves otherwise, I have no reason to dislike him. He's going to be a part of the group anyway."

"Probably as Keef's boyfriend." Dib said. "I give him a week before they get together."

"I give um less then that, sorry." Zim shook his head. "We should get off to class, too. Unless we're skipping again."

Skipping classes had become a weekly thing for them. Once a week they'd pick a class and skip it.

"We haven't skipped this week, but its only Tuesday." Dib held his chin as he thought. "I guess we could skip. I'm kind of in the mood to…" He trailed and gave Zim a suggestive look.

Zim flushed. "Let's skip, then."

They walked off down the hall together.

"So have you gotten any more readings about that activity?"

"Yeah, it looks like it was nothing more than an asteroid." Zim nodded. "I'll give it another look on my Voot though, when we get home."

"It was definitely something." Dib nodded. "It's not on the news anymore. Dad called some people and had it scrapped because the Swollen Eyeballs was getting frisky."

"Frisky?"

"Dad's words. I don't understand him half of the time."

Zim couldn't help but laugh. There had to be a logical reason for Zim's scanners to go haywire. The Voot was old, sure, but it didn't malfunction. Zim upgraded and updated it quite a lot himself, and he had one hundred percent assurance that his stuff worked well. So what was it? A small asteroid was nothing to be concerned of, if it was that. Knowing that the rest of the universe was capable of space travel, Zim wouldn't be surprised if it was refugees from a conquered planet. It's not like an Invader was sent out this far. That was impossible…right…?

000

Once school was out and Gaz was at a tournament, Zim started up his Voot Runner and ran another scan. Dib, sitting next to him as almost always, seemed interested in something on the bottom of the screen.

"What's this?" He pointed.

"I don't know." Zim said, tapping on the screen. The corner enlarged so that Zim could see it better. A bunch of green dots was clustered in that area, around what appeared to be one of the moons of Jupiter. "Strange."

The moon disappeared. Zim paled at that. "That's not good."

"Did…did those dots do something to the moon?" Dib wondered, becoming pale as well.

"They might have blown it up." Zim said. "I'd say we should go out there, but I don't want to be blown up next."

"Yeah, we're not going." Dib shook his head. "Is there any way to get a feed out there to see what's up?"

"If this were a Spittle Runner, then yes. But it's a Voot Runner, so no."

"Huh?"

"Spittle Runners have probes that they can shoot into space, but Voot Runners don't have that."

"Do you have something that can throw projectiles?"

"Yeah, of course."

"If I get an old camera, can you launch it up?" Dib asked. "Or will it not stay in space long enough?"

"It won't see far enough." Zim paused. "Unless you let me modify it."

"Sure." Dib shrugged. He left the cockpit and entered the house.

What Zim didn't want to tell Dib, was that it was a possibility that those were Armada Flag Ships. _Irken _Armada Flag Ships. That could mean that an Invasion was on the way. Zim didn't want to worry his boyfriend, so he didn't bring it up.

When Dib returned with his camera, Zim took it and popped open the side of it with a screwdriver. "Does your dad have any anti-matter around here?"

"…No."

"Can I use your dad's lab?"

"Uh…"

"I knew that would be a no." Zim chuckled. "Well, does he have any scrap metal and wires I could use?"

"Yeah." Dib walked over to a metal cabinet in the corner and opened it. He pulled out a few metal sheets and some wires. "Would this stuff work?"

Zim hopped out of the ship and hopped over to where Dib was. He fiddled through the stuff before finding some things he liked. "Is there any chance I could get a telescope attachment?"

"Sure, I have an old one." Dib nodded. "Be right back." He left.

"What are you two getting up to in here?" Gaz's voice asked from the doorway.

Zim turned from the workbench he was using. "Oh, hey, Gaz." He greeted. "Just trying to see if I can make his camera see further away." He looked over the inside of the camera and pulled down some wire cutters from the tool rack above the workbench.

"For what reason?"

"Oh, just curious." Zim shrugged. "Why are you home?"

"The tournament ended. People got too rowdy because someone cheated."

"Ah." Zim nodded. "Hey, uh, speaking of curiosity, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you think I have this?" Zim nodded at the ship, not turning away from his work.

"Why?"

Zim nodded. "Yeah."

"I could make up something lame and say that it's a science project, but I know that's not it."

"Oh?"

"So I take it you're _really_ not from around here, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a spaceship that I've never seen before, you're smart, you have all this tech…" Gaz paused. "I don't give out compliments lightly, Zim. So take it while you can."

"Understood."

"Are you going to explain?"

"I could." Zim said. "But I like my privacy."

"I'll get it out of one of you two, you know. I'm assuming that no one else knows about it."

Zim sighed. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Do I talk to people?"

"Yeah."

"About personal stuff?"

"No."

"So answer."

"Fine." Zim sighed. "I'm from out there." He waved his hand towards the sky.

"I figured it was something along those lines." Gaz sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "I never believed in aliens, you know. Dib's big into them though, which I assume you know. He's _gotta_ be a xenophile."

"Hm?" Zim's antenna rose. He caught the term, but it was unfamiliar to him.

"Likes having sex with aliens." Gaz said. "It explains you."

"Yeah." Zim flushed, finishing up on his work on the camera. "Let's see if this works." Zim turned it on and looked at the screen. He zoomed out as far as he could go. He could see the side of a building across the street, but it wasn't transparent. Zim walked to the garage door and opened it just enough to slide under by ducking down. Once outside, he faced down the road in the direction of the school. Zim made sure the camera was zoomed in far enough. When he saw that it zoomed in enough to read the graffiti on the side of the school, he smiled. If it could see that far, a telescopic attachment was going to do wonders. He snuck back into the garage and shut it. Dib was waiting by the workbench Zim had used, and Gaz was sitting on top of an unopened metal cabinet.

"I think this one fits." Dib handed Zim one of the telescope attachments he had in his hands. "If not, I have four more."

Zim nodded. "Let's go out into the street and test it." He suggested.

"Alright." Dib nodded. "Gaz, can you stay here in case we get locked out?"

"Sure thing, Xeno-boy."

Zim flushed and Dib stared at his sister, mouth slightly open. Then human turned to his extraterrestrial boyfriend. "She knows?"

"I asked her what her reasoning for me having my ship was and…well…" Zim flushed. "It's no big deal. She won't tell anyone."

"Did you tell her _everything_?" Dib wondered, raising his eyebrows.

Zim shook his head, but nodded when Gaz shifted her eyes to him. "Of course."

"Liar." Gaz said. "Your lip twitched. It's fine, I guess. Keep your secrets." She returned to her game.

Dib took Zim by the hand and led him outside, under the garage door again. As Zim attached the telescope attachment to the camera, Dib wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, clasping his hands together on his chest. Dib nuzzled into Zim's air as the Irken looked into the camera. This time, he could even make out each individual granule in the painted-on graffiti on the side of the Skool building. He smirked. Imagine how far this could see into space?

"Do you have any more telescope attachments?" Zim asked.

Dib produced one from his pocket. "Doesn't that one fit?"

"It does, but I want to see if two will let me see farther."

"Okay." Dib handed over the piece.

Zim put the two together and turned so he was facing the other direction, Dib doing the same. The human didn't let his grip on Zim go as they turned to look. "I can see Membrane labs from here." Zim said. 'That guard just picked his nose and flicked it."

"I didn't need to know that, Zim." Dib laughed, kissing the top of the alien's disguised head. "So I guess it works well?"

"Very well, actually." Zim nodded. "I'll just need to weld these pieces onto the camera so they don't get lost in space and we can shoot it out."

"Do you want to add more pieces?" Dib wondered.

"This should be…well…" Zim reached a hand out and Dib handed him another lens. Zim attached it, and the fourth one that Dib handed him soon after. "This works really well." Zim said, tilting up to look out. He saw a couple asteroids close up and a few stars, but he didn't want to stare too long and shut off the camera. "I could see pretty far out. Let's hope this works."

They went back into the garage and Zim grabbed a welder's mask. He welded the lenses to the camera in the order her had them using Professor Membrane's tools. Zim climbed back into his ship and clicked a few buttons. What appeared to be a slingshot started to come out from the back of the ship, but Zim pressed a button to stop it. "Can you open the roof? Or do I just shoot it through and hope an owl doesn't get in?"

Dib laughed. "Here." He pressed a button next to what appeared to be the circuit breaker for the house. The roof opened up, but the four walls surrounding the Voot stayed up and blocked the ship from view. Mostly. Zim let the slingshot-like canisters rise from his ship. Zim put the camera into a small loading dock and turned it to make sure it faced the direction of the dots. He turned it on and then turned back to his ship's controls.

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready." Dib said.

Gaz nodded, taking time from her game to actually _look_. Zim pressed one more button as soon as the slingshot-canisters were fully expanded. The ship shook slightly as the cannon part of the slingshot pushed the camera out. Zim pressed a button on the console to see if it camera came up on the radar. When he spotted it, he laughed. "Success!"

"So…where is it going to land?" Gaz asked.

Zim paused. "Oh, crap, I don't know how to get it out of space."

"Zim!" Dib groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Can we go after it? Is it too dangerous?"

"Well…"

"Too dangerous? You two _are_ up to something big in here." Gaz smirked. "Jerks."

"There might be an alien force out there." Zim informed. "It's no big deal. I'll go out and get the camera. You two stay here."

"No way." Dib shook his head. "I'm coming."

"There's no use for both of us to go." Zim said. "It's just a quick recovery mission."

"Well…"

"Let him go, Dib. He's a big boy." Gaz ordered.

Dib sighed and shrunk back as Zim lowered the canister-slingshot. Gaz closed the garage by pressing the same button Dib had before.

"I'll be right back. Promise."

"Promise?"

"I said I do." Zim laughed. "I'll get it, come right back, and then we can watch it. And maybe…you know…"

Gaz rolled her eyes as her brother flushed. "If you're going to sleep with him, don't get embarrassed when he offers in front of people."

"You're my sister."

"I already know what you to do. The walls aren't as thick as you think they are, Dib."

Dib glared. "We'll go in the house." He joined Zim's side and kissed the holograph-covered Irken on the lips. "Don't take too long."

"I won't." Zim shook his head. "If I use a tractor beam, I'll get it quick. And they're by Jupiter. I doubt they can see me."

"Still…"

Gaz grabbed Dib's arm. "Come on, Lover Boy. He'll be fine. he came here all by himself, so I would think that he knows what he's doing." She dragged Dib backwards into the house and shut the garage door.

Zim got out of his ship and opened the garage door completely, before he reentered the ship and closed the hatch to the ship. He took a deep breath to prepare himself. It had been a while since he'd gone into space…but he was ready. Zim sighed and pulled off the ship's equivalent of a parking brake, before lightly pushing forward on the throttle. The ship slowly left the garage. Zim pressed a green button and the ship went up into the air, quickly going through the layers of the atmosphere and into space. Zim swerved around the moon.

"That was a close one. Better not tell anyone about that." Zim wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around. "Now…where is that…aha!" Zim flew the Voot Runner over to a floating piece of metal. It was the camera.

Zim activated a tractor beam to grab the camera with. The camera froze in its place within the beam, before slowly floating in the beam towards the Voot Runner. A small ding and a cylinder opened up near the console. The camera was inside of it. Zim smiled and took the camera from the canister. "Hm. I guess it worked after all. Let's hope it caught something on film." Zim pushed down on the throttle and flew back towards Earth.


	5. Surprises

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! SO sorry about this being late! It's been a stressful couple days with my best friend being a douche, playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days again because I've been on vacation for about a week and I'm already bored out of my skull, and my grades being horrible. Still haven't told the rents about it yet. They might kill me.

Nbld: As usual, shut the hell up. Review Corner! Thanks to Itachi-Uchiha13, kill4blood, Captor of the Crazies, VixenOfTheWolves, XxFuTuRe-EaRtH-RuLeRxX, suckishLEMONADE, YaoiGirly, and Servant of Time for reviewing! Video clips of alien ships blowing up Jupiter's moon for you all!

Itachi-Uchiha13: Hahahaha nice. XD My Zimified camera helped me on my last exam…sort of… No, I kid…about the camera. Mobile homes are like tin cans. Literally. It's hot inside, but not that bad outside. Ugh, writer's block sucks. I think I hit a bit of it with this chapter, but watching TV and music helped me for some reason. Keyvine? An Irken? You'll find out soon…I hope…

Kill4blood: This time. ;)

Captor of the Crazies: Yes, she _is_ very snoopy, isn't she? Hehe. I agree. Dentists suck. I never got the work done. The dentist made me have a panic attack. I'm going somewhere else now. Hopefully not too much. Fan-fics are a more productive way for me to spend my time. I can eat all the lollipops I want. Lol.

VixenOfTheWolves: Haha thanks! Aliens blowing up moons is never good. Keyvine's secrets will be revealed…eventually. (Thinks of The Amanda Show's "The Procrastinator" sketch and bursts into laughter. God, I'm such a 90's kid.)

XxFuTuRe-EaRtH-RuLeRxX: (Sings the waiting song from some Mary Kate/Ashley Olsen movie) Jupiter's moon would be forever in our debts if we avenged it's destruction. The next installment is here! Mwahahahaha!

suckishLEMONADE: Drama abounds!

YaoiGirly: Gaz will get an explanation eventually. Not sure how to have her see Zim without the hologram yet, but it WILL happen in this story. Tak! I almost forgot about her! Bold fan, bold! No gtfo is necessary. As for "Keyvine", I just wanted to spell "Kevin" differently then you'd normally see. "Weirdest name ever" might just be appropriate. XD

Servant of Time: I can't answer those questions without revealing too much. I CAN say that Keyvine isn't one of Zim's brothers. They're too busy gorging themselves on snacks and searching for resistances that might have kidnapped Zim…or something like that. I really don't know what they are up to.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Keyvine, Krill, and the plot. Invader Zim and anything that is familiar as being a part of that show is NOT mine. Not at all. I make NO money off of this work of fiction. I'm just a poor college student on summer vacation.

000

Dib plugged his camera into the audio/video hookups on the Membrane TV. He pushed the play button before joining Zim and his sister on the couch. Zim stared intently at the camera, hoping with all his ability that the camera caught something.

"Woa." Dib gulped. "What is _that_?"

Zim hit the pause button and then zoomed in on the object. It was some type of spaceship.

"I've never seen one of those before." Zim informed. "At least we know it's not Irken, now."

"So what could it be?" Dib wondered. "There are a ton of them! Are you looking, Gaz?" He was unable to tear his eyes form the screen as he questioned his sister.

Gaz looked up. "Eh." She responded, before going back to her game. "Space junk."

"It's not space junk." Zim informed, giving her a look. "It's something, I just don't know what yet."

"So it's not your mother or her forces coming to find you?"

"Your mother's forces?" Gaz asked, looking at Zim with one eye wide and the other small. "Just what are you to your people that your mother has 'forces' to send after you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just an expression." Zim responded. "I just thought my mother might have hired someone to track me down is all."

"Uh huh." She obviously didn't believe him, but she didn't press the matter.

"To answer your question, Dib, it's not my mother. Unless they conquered some new territories since I've been away. I mean, it's entirely possible…"

"Huh?" Dib wondered, scratching the side of his head.

"Er…forget I said anything."

"Okay then." Dib laughed. "Is this bad or good? I mean, it's good that it's not your family coming to find you, but is it bad like, 'we're in big trouble' bad?"

"Or make dad's experiments explode bad?" Gaz offered. "Or raising the dead bad?"

"I only did that once!"

"Which one?" Zim wondered, curious about his boyfriend.

"The last one." Dib muttered. "I _said_ I was sorry. Let up."

Gaz smirked.

"I don't know if it's bad or not, so I guess we'll just have to wait it all out and see what happens."

000

School went by painfully slow. Keyvine seemed to have an interest in Zim for whatever reason. Zim had caught Keyvine watching him a couple times, but that might have been because Zim and Keef were so close. Keef and Keyvine had been growing closer and closer over the few days. Maybe the overzealous redhead finally found someone to be with. Keyvine hadn't really hinted, or said, that he might have had feelings for Keef beyond best friends, but one would never know. Dib never hinted it until they actually got together. And that was partially Zim's doing, since he'd run after Dib once the boy had yelled out that he was gay and split.

"Hey, Zim." Keyvine greeted, walking over.

"Hey." Zim responded with a nod. "What's up?"

"Keef asked me to go to your guys' next meeting, and I said yes…" Keyvine paused. "But I forgot to ask where it is."

"Oh." Zim smiled. "You can just follow me, if you want. I'm going to Dib's locker first, though."

"Alright, cool."

They walked down the hall together.

"So…Keef says you were the new kid before I got here…?"

"Yup." Zim nodded. "I've been here for half a year, now."

"Cool. And you like it here?" Keyvine cocked an eyebrow.

"I love it here." Zim said with a sigh. "I didn't really have friends back home, so this is all new for me."

"Oh. That stinks. I had a couple friends back home. No one to really mention."

"Oh yeah? At least you had people. I had my brothers."

"I'm an only child." Keyvine chuckled. "How many brothers do you have?"

"Two." Zim responded. "They're twins. I think my parents decided to stop having kids around because of them." Zim laughed.

"Having kids around?"

"We're all adopted."

"Oh, I get it."

Zim nodded once.

"So…you and Dib are together, right?"

Zim nodded again. "For about five months."

"Wow, that was quick." Keyvine laughed. "You spent a month here before you got with him?"

"Yeah." Zim shrugged.

"And Keef is single, right?"

"Yup."

"Good to know." Keyvine smiled.

"Do you like him?" Zim looked at the slightly taller male, cocking an eyebrow.

"I believe that's why I asked if he was…"

"Okay, enough said." Zim laughed. "I think he likes you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'd go for it if I were you."

"You're not just saying that because you're his friend and want to see him with someone, are you?"

"I'm saying it because he's my friend and I know it's true."

Keyvine laughed. "I'll ask him out one of these days." He sighed. "I just got over a bit of a break up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He just up and left. No warning, no nothing."

"That blows." Zim said. "He didn't see you before he left?"

"Nope." Keyvine sighed.

"You know, I had the same sort of problem."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he left earlier then he was supposed to, and didn't even bother to say goodbye before he left."

"That…might be a bit worse."

Zim laughed. "It worked out for the better. I met Dib."

"So you left to escape it?"

"My mom pissed me off."

"Oh."

They reached Dib's locker, where the bespectacled one was shoving a book into his locker.

"Oh, come on! Fit!" Dib yelled at the locker.

Zim chuckled and sidled up behind Dib, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "Yelling at it isn't going to make it fit in any quicker." He informed.

"Oh, you're hilarious." Dib informed. He kissed the Irken's cheek before forcing the book in his hand into the locker. "Fit…in…there!"

"From where I'm standing, that's a very erotic position you two are in." Keyvine informed, shrugging his backpack further on his shoulder. "Especially with you saying, 'fit in there'."

Dib, startled, turned and looked at the other Human. "Oh, hey." He greeted. "You…waiting for us…?"

"He's going to the meeting with us, but Keef the super genius forgot to tell him where it is." Zim answered.

Dib laughed. "Lovely, Zim."

Keyvine smiled. "Zim said I could just follow him to the meeting." He informed.

"Us, you mean." Dib informed. "The guys aren't staying for the Senate meeting tonight, so I'm coming, too."

"Cool." Keyvine smiled, though he seemed a bit nervous at having Dib so close by. The more the merrier."

"Agreed." Dib said. "That is, if I can make this history book fit in my locker before the meeting starts."

"Let me give you a hand." Zim moved Dib out of the way and pushed up a different book. He shoved in the history book and let the other fall back into place. "You need to clean your locker out sometime, babe."

"Yeah, I know. It's full of crap." Dib said, as a pile of papers spilled out.

"I think even your locker agrees." Keyvine offered.

Dib grumbled as he shoved the papers back into his locker and shut the door to keep everything in. "Let's just go to the meeting." He started to leave, but was yanked back by his backpack strap. "Damn it!" Dib cursed, pulling on the strap that was caught in his locker.

Keyvine laughed as Zim helped Dib pull the strap free. Dib went flying forward, and Zim caught him with one arm.

"Nice catch." Dib smiled.

"Thanks." Zim smiled back. "But Keef is going to kill us if we're late."

"True."

They joined up with Keyvine and left for the GLASS meeting.

000

Cheers rose and paper cups hit one another in celebration inside GLASS. Keyvine had agreed to become a full time member of the cub, and Keef was practically bursting at the seams. Keyvine had pulled Keef off somewhere a few moments ago, but no one had any idea what he'd wanted. Zim thought maybe there was a slim chance that he was going to ask the redhead out, but he wasn't too sure.

"I wonder what he wants Keef for." Gretchen said, taking a seat next to Zim.

"I don't know." Zim shrugged. "Maybe he has to leave early or something." Zim took a sip of the soda Dib had gotten him, thankful that he wasn't allergic.

"Or maybe it's something else…" Dib offered.

"Yeah, maybe he likes Keef and wants to ask him out." Gaz informed.

Dib looked at her. "Really?"

"I've seen the way they look at each other, too." Gaz nodded, not looking up from her game.

"I find that hard to believe." Gretchen giggled.

Gaz glared at her.

"It's true." Morla agreed. "You always have your head buried in your game."

"Sometimes fantasy is better then the real world." Zim offered in Gaz's defense.

Gaz smirked. "You can say that again."

Keef ran over to them, looking ready to explode. "Oh. My. God." Keef said with a smile. He clasped his hands and spun in a circle.

"What happened?" Dirge asked.

"What?" Gretchen echoed.

"Keyvine asked me out!" Keef giggled and bounced around. "He asked me out!"

"You're breaking my eardrums." Gaz informed Keef. "But congrats."

"I can't believe it!" Keef said. "It's a dream come true!" He plopped down next to Zim and laid across his lap. "I'm in love!"

"So where'd your lover boy go, anyway?" Zim asked.

"Oh, his cell phone went off and he said he had to go." Keef waved his hand. "We're going to a movie on Saturday. I can't _wait_!"

"Maybe once you two go out enough, you two can start double dating with Zim and Dib." Gaz said, snickering.

Dib and Zim looked at each other.

"Would you guys?" Keef asked, eyes wide. "I mean, after a few solo dates? I don't wanna drag you guys with us. It would be too awkward."

"Yeah, we don't need to see that first kiss that you're hoping for." Zim chuckled.

"Oh, and watching the two of you kiss isn't awkward?"

"I'm used to it." Gaz said. "Just like I'm used to the noises they make at night."

"Gaz!" Dib scolded.

Zim spit out his soda and hacked. "Why do you say things?"

Gaz chucked darkly. "Just to annoy you."

"I gathered." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I can't sit here any longer. I'm going to go run down the halls!" Keef sprang out of his chair and quickly edited the room.

Gretchen sighed. "We better go make sure he doesn't hurt himself." She said.

The others nodded and left with her.

000

Later that night, Zim scanned images from a satellite feed that was streamed to Dib's laptop. His boyfriend lay next to him, reading their assigned English assignment for the night. Zim groaned as he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The cameras were only stationed on Mars and one or two on Saturn, but he didn't find anything. It looked like Jupiter might have been missing another moon, but Zim wasn't so sure how many the planet had to begin with. Dib had said a lot. Not helpful.

"Hey, Dib?" Zim asked.

Dib grunted.

"What do you think is going on with Jupiter's moons? It looks like one might be missing again."

"Another one?" Dib looked at Zim and set the book down on his chest. "Those ships must be up to something."

"I don't know who in the world might be behind it. I just hope Keyvine isn't involved."

"Why would he be?"

"He showed up right around the time Jupiter first lost a moon."

"True." Dib said. "I can't see him being an alien, though."

"You didn't see me as being an alien either, did you?"

"No." Dib shook his head and slid closer. "But that's because I love you and it doesn't matter to me."

He kissed Zim before sitting up and throwing his book to the side. "Wanna do something a bit more fun?"

Zim flushed and laughed. "Hm…I don't know. I think I could handle a little fun…" He smirked and put the laptop on the table. He turned to Dib and smirked again.

"I don't like that look."

Zim pounced and straddled Dib's thighs, kissing the human on the nose. "I love you, Dib." He informed.

"I love you, too." Dib captured Zim's lips in his own.

The Irken's eyes slid closed as his antennae moved forward. Dib's tongue slid along Zim's bottom lip and the Irken parted his lips for his boyfriend. Their tongues met and whipped across teeth as they kissed. Dib pulled Zim closer by the back of the neck. When Zim let his guard down enough, Dib flipped them so that he was on top. He nibbled on the Irken's bottom lip as Zim's tongue slid back into his mouth. Zim's antennae twitched in enjoyment.

"Dib, Zim, Gaz!" Professor Membrane called from downstairs. "Come downstairs. Quickly!"

"Why does he always come home just in time to ruin the mood?" Dib moaned. "I swear, he has 'my son and his boyfriend are about to do it' radar or something and finds it funny to come and interrupt us."

"Maybe." Zim said. "It sounds urgent, though." He flicked on his hologram so he wouldn't forget.

"Yeah." Dib sighed.

"Boys, now!" Membrane called again.

Dib and Zim moaned and went downstairs without a fight.

000

When Dib and Zim got downstairs, Gaz was already there with her father. A couple other scientists were downstairs as well, and they were starting to make Zim a little nervous. Dib grasped his hand.

"What's going on, dad?" Dib asked.

"Sit down, boys." Membrane ordered. His collar was turned down and Zim could see his mouth for once. His eyes were still hidden by his goggles, however.

The brunet man next to him with a clipboard smiled softly and waved at the boys as they sat.

"So what's going on?" Dib asked again, shifting.

"Are you hurt or something, son?" Membrane wondered. "You're sitting funny."

"Him and Zim were probably going at it." Gaz informed, not looking up.

Zim gave her a look.

"Thanks for that information, kids." Membrane chuckled. "But anyway, the reason I called you all down here, is because you need to pack anything you want to have with you, including clothes and activities, and come with us to membrane labs. We found some…interesting items floating around in space. They appear to have been able to destroy a couple of Jupiter's moons. As a precaution, we'll live at the labs from now on."

"What about school?" Dib asked, as Zim began to sweat bullets at the thought of leaving his ship behind.

"You can still attend school, but it would be safer to have everyone close together, and I can't leave the labs." Membrane said. "Simmons here will bring you guys to the lab."

Simmons, the man who'd waved at the boys, smiled at them. "I'm going to use your bathroom, professor." Simmons said, before exiting the room.

Membrane nodded at his other three assistants that had joined him. "Let's get back to the lab." He said. "Check in with me when you get in." They left.

Zim immediately bolted to the garage. This was the one chance he had to shrink the ship and bring it with him. Dib followed close behind.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked. "If Simmons sees this, he'll freak!"

"We forgot your camera." Zim threw the camera to Dib, before walking over to his ship. He opened the hatch and pressed a button inside.

"Ship shrinky activated." An automated voice said, before the ship became a small model of what it really was.

"Ship shrinky?" Dib asked.

"Vortians came up with the name." Zim shrugged. "I guess we'd better pack."

Dib led him back out into the living room, and then up to his room. "You have anything in your room you want?" He asked.

"Just a few things." His robot-in-the-works for one. "I'll be right back."

"Here." Dib tossed him a suitcase. "I'll come in when I'm done. Or you come here when you're done, whichever comes first."

Zim nodded. "Right." He left to the guest room with the suitcase. This wasn't going to be enough for everything, but he supposed he could worry about it later. Zim piled in all his scrap metal and a couple miscellaneous games that Gaz had let him borrow, including an old game slave, so he could get better at games. Once all that was packed, Zim grabbed the robot head and almost completed body. He smiled sadly at it. "Until next time, my friend." He said, carrying it alongside the suitcase. He went into Dib's room.

The human was scurrying around, looking through paranormal stuff and deciding what to bring and what to leave behind.

"Hey, Dib?" Zim asked. 'Do you guys have an empty box? I need to put this in something."

Dib turned and his eyes got big at the sight of the robotic head.

"What is…?"

"My robot that I've been working on when Gaz thinks I'm practicing games." Zim informed.

"There might be a box in the garage." Dib said. "We'll get it before we leave."

Zim nodded and joined Dib by his box of paranormal stuff. "Why not bring the whole box? You can put something over it to cover it up, if you're worried about the Professor…"

"No, it's fine." Dib stood and stuck something into a port on his computer. He pressed a few buttons. "Could you tell me when this is done? I'm going to upload all my files onto the flash drive, and bring that with me for the laptop. The desktop is too much to bring."

"Sure." Zim sat in the computer chair and monitored it. "Do you have something special to put your laptop in?"

"Uh, yeah. There's a laptop case under the bed. Would you mind?"

Zim nodded. He retrieved the brown luggage-like case. He slid the laptop in it, along with the charger. "Anything else need to go in here? Besides the flash drive?"

"Uh…that plug in mouse."

Zim threw that in as well. "Oh, do you have anything I could put clothes in?"

"Dad might have some luggage in his closet, in his room. Could you get me one, too?"

"Here." Gaz said from the doorway. She threw in a couple suitcases on wheels. "I figured you'd pile nothing but junk in your stuff." A wheeled suitcase, two carry-on cases, a duffel bag, and a laptop case sat by her side.

"I didn't know you had a laptop, Gaz." Zim said.

"I don't. I bought it for my games and my system." She said. "I have to get the Gameslave 64, too. I'll be downstairs if you need me." She walked away, bringing all of her stuff with her.

Zim went into his room and put all his clothes into the suitcase. Still having room in it, he took a plastic container from the bathroom and piled his toothpaste, toothbrush, cleansing gel, and cleansing chalk into it. Since it snapped shut, he threw it into his rolling suitcase, before joining Dib.

"Your flash drive is done." Zim informed.

Dib pulled the flash drive from the port and put it in his laptop case. Satisfied with how everything was, he turned to Zim. "Let's go."

They met Gaz and Simmons downstairs. The brunette male was smiling at them again. "All set, boys?" He asked. "Let's get going." He looked at all their luggage. "Good thing I brought the company van." He muttered.

They followed him outside. Dib locked the door as they piled everything into the van, before getting in themselves and driving off.


	6. Membrane Labs

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Sheesh, I didn't update yesterday. I went hiking and was too tired when I got home. Going to an amusement park with my friend tomorrow, but thankfully, I got the chance to update tonight. Yay (Dances)

Nbld: While she dances herself until her legs fall off, we'll get into the review corner! Thanks to Captor of the Crazies, Servant of Time, Illisandria Carthain, VixenOfTheWolves, unnamed reviewer, and YaoiGirly for reviewing! Keyvine and Krill action figures for you all! (I wish I had those. They sound _sweet_. Lol)

Captor of the Crazies: My grades are all online, so it's not like the rents can actually find out. Lol. Membrane's senses make me wanna smack him, too. Smexy times will come soon. He'll be busy in his lab a lot. XD

Servant of Time: I never thought of Simmons having anything to do with anything…interesting idea, though. Since I don't know anything about him, but being Membrane's assistant, he's just going to be stuck babysitting a lot. Miyuki and Spork should come up somewhere. I'm not sure where yet, though. Yes, Dib fainting would be funny. I can see Membrane just passing out because science has failed him…or whatever… XD

Illisandria Carthain: Predictions are fun! Number 7 is actually suited to my life, oddly enough. Keevine rules! XD

VixenOfTheWolves: Hehe. Curse me indeed. ^^ Zim going through a metal detector would suck. I'm sure he'd get out of it somehow. Like Membrane would bring them through the staff entrance or something. Then again, he doesn't know…eh, he'd want to skip anything too time consuming anyway. XD

Unnamed reviewer: I think I know who this is, but I'm not going to say in fear of humiliating myself if I'm wrong. XD But anyway, Zimified cameras would be awesome! Anytime someone came in though, they would look like Zim and Dib going at it. Not very good for identification if things turn up missing later, no? I hate writer's block. It needs to go away. Forever. Some mobile homes scare me, too. Like my neighbor's. It always smells like pot. Chess is fun. I have a computer chess game, but not a real one. Don't worry about review length. Long reviews are great, too. ^^

YaoiGirly: Keyvine reminds you of Krill? I think he's a more nervous, childish Krill. XD

Disclaimer: I only own Keyvine, Krill, and The Mask. Everything you see in here that is Invader Zim related is NOT mine. I make NO money off of this. it all belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez.

000

Zim found himself gaping like a fool at Membrane Industries; Professor Membrane's lab on the other side of town. It was bigger then any research station he'd seen on his few trips to Vort and around Irk. Heck, it was probably bigger then the palace back home, too. Two armed guards stood by the gates, but they didn't stop them as Simmons drove through the gate. Zim couldn't help but look around at the different buildings they passed. A few scientists were scattered around outside, but most were probably inside. A few guards patrolled the different areas as well. Simmons pulled up to a parking garage and went through the gate without having to pay. He parked somewhere on the third level. Three guards and two other scientists came up and opened the doors. One of the guards opened the van's trunk and began taking luggage out.

Zim turned to see the man handling the bags a little too roughly. "There's some very fragile stuff in there." Zim warned him. "Be careful, please!"

The man ignored him as Zim leaned over the back of the backseat to the trunk. "Excuse me." He said, being ignored again. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. You. You. You."

The guard looked up at him. "What, kid?" he asked.

"There's fragile stuff in there. Could you not throw…"

The man threw Zim's box that contained Gir to the ground and parts of the robot's brain hardwire plopped to the ground. Zim scrambled out through the trunk and over the annoyed guard. He got to the hardwire before the other guards could and quickly shoved them back into the box, assessing the damage on the motherboard. He glared at the guard. "I hope this still works." He muttered, walking back over and joining Dib's side.

The guards who hadn't been chucking Zim and the Membrane's stuff watched him warily.

"He's eccentric." Dib laughed nervously.

"A friend of yours…?" The taller guard asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Dib corrected. "He lives with us."

Both guards paled. "Interesting." The shorter one said. "Anyway, we'll guide you to where you will be staying until your father decides that it's safe for you to return home."

Zim eyed the man who was piling all their luggage onto a rolling cart before following the others, behind the guard.

000

Some of the stuff Membrane labs was working on was disturbing. In one room, they were setting something on fire that looked like a plant, at least Zim hoped it was a plant. In another, scientists were scrambling to clean up chemicals that had spilled on the floor and ate a hole through the floor. Another room contained animals that didn't look natural. Two of them were chewing on what appeared to be a scientist on the floor. Zim didn't look at that for very long.

"What exactly does your father's labs _do_?" Zim asked Dib.

"I don't know the details." Dib shook his head. "Sometimes it's better not to."

"That's one of those times." Zim pointed to one of the rooms and shuddered as blood splattered on the window that allowed viewing form the outside.

Professor Membrane himself was standing at the corner where two hallways met. He was talking to another scientist who held a clipboard in his hand. The Professor looked towards his family as they approached and nodded, the black lightning-bolt shaped lock of hair on the top of his head bobbing. Zim and Dib waved back, but Gaz was too engrossed into her video game to respond to her father.

"Hello, kids." Membrane greeted them. "Have you been here long?"

"A bit too long." Zim said, as two scientists walked past.

They were wheeling a cart with a carrying case on top that was bouncing around and filled with the sound of growls and snarls.

"What…in the world…was that?" Zim asked, looking after the men.

"Don't worry about that, Zim." Membrane said. "You kids go get settled. I'll bring you to see PEG later. Goodbye." He took off down the hall, after the scientists with the living case.

Once he was out of sight, the guards took the teens down the opposite direction.

"What's a PEG?"

"How do you not know?" The taller guard snorted, making some comment under his breath that sounded vaguely homophobic.

"What did you say under your breath?"

"I said PEG is Professor Membrane's Perpetual Energy Generator." The guard answered, obviously lying about what he'd said. "He's going to unveil it in a couple weeks."

"Oh?" Zim wondered. Perpetual Energy was no big deal to him. Irkens and Vortians together had figured out the secret to that idea years ago.

The guard nodded, not seeming to care what the boy thought.

"I've never seen it." Dib said. "Have you, Gaz?"

"If you haven't, how would I?" She responded.

"True." Dib nodded.

A few minutes later, the guards stopped at outside of a door with no window, but a number on it in gold.

"This is where Gaz will stay. "The taller guard informed. "Dib will be over there." He pointed across the hall. "And Zim will be next door." He pointed.

"We can share a room, thanks." Dib said, grabbing Zim's wrist. He pulled him into the room that had been designated as Dib's.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Dib placed a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Gaz paused her game and looked up at the guard. "If you _ever_ repeat that word that you muttered under your breath again, I will plunge you into a nightmare world that will make this place seem like heaven." Gaz sneered. She went into the room that they had decided was hers.

000

Zim rolled over onto Dib's bare chest an hour and a half later, sighing contently, and nuzzling against the fair flesh. Dib kept an arm wrapped around the Irken's barely covered green waist. The linen sheets were tossed over them as carelessly as their clothes were dumped on the floor.

"For once, dad didn't interrupt us." Dib muttered, kissing the top of Zim's green head, between his antennae.

"Mm…miracle." Zim informed, yawning slightly. His tongue snaked out and flicked across the hardened nub near his mouth.

Dib chuckled. "Hey, hey, no foreplay." He chuckled. "Dad might come soon and I'm not dealing with him when I have an…"

"Understood." Zim nodded.

A knock resounding on the door startled both boys into a slightly more awakened state. The drowsiness from their activities made both moan in protest.

"Who gets it?" Dib asked.

"My backside is swore."

"I'll get it." Dib stood. "I'm not looking for my boxers, so if these are yours by my feet, I'm wearing them."

"I don't care." Zim muttered, snuggling the pillow Dib had left behind. He covered himself better with the sheets and put on his hologram watch. He became a human in seconds as Dib struggled to pull on his, or Zim's, underwear; whoever's they were.

Dib walked to the door and opened it. Professor Membrane was on the other side. "Hey, boys." He greeted. "Am I interrupting?"

"We finished." Zim muttered into the pillow.

"What's up, dad?" Dib leaned up against the doorway.

"Are you two ready to come and see PEG?"

"Do we look ready?" Dib looked down at himself and then to Zim. "We can be soon, though."

"Fair enough."

"So…are we going to find out what's going on that has you all paranoid?"

Zim sat up on his elbows, eager to hear the Professor's reaction to Dib's question.

"I told you. Jupiter's moon was blown up by those strange floating objects." The Professor said, seemingly annoyed. "I don't know what else…"

"You mean UFOs?" Zim asked suddenly.

The Professor gave him a look.

"Unidentified flying object." Zim said, lazily. "That's what a UFO is, right? And if I'm not mistaken, these things are flying, and they're not identified yet, right?"

"I suppose." Membrane chuckled. "I thought you meant aliens and whatnot."

"Is it out of the question?"

"Zim, stop. Dad doesn't want the paranormal around." Dib muttered.

"It's out of the question. Aliens." Membrane laughed a little to himself, making Zim flush.

Dib gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look, not knowing if the flush was from embarrassment or anger.

"There's no proof that they…_don't_ exist, no?"

"It's highly unlikely that any other planets in this solar system…"

"Could there be more then one solar system?"

"There are."

"Then why…"

"All tests have shown no ability to sustain life. No oxygen, no water. Nothing." Membrane shook his head. "Now, no more alien questions. You two get dressed and join me and Gaz in her room when you're done." He left without another word, and Dib shut the door behind him.

"You obviously haven't looked far enough." Zim muttered under his breath, falling limp against the bed.

Dib pulled the boxers he was wearing off. "These are too tight. They have to be yours." He informed.

"Sorry." Zim chuckled, imagining Dib in boxers that were too tight. He shook the image away as he began to get a bit too excited.

Zim stood and exited the bed, dressing alongside Dib in clothes from their still packed suitcases. They exited the room and went into Gaz's room. The only girl in the family was dressed in the same clothes she'd left the house in earlier. She was sitting on the end of the bed with her game in her hand. Membrane exited the bathroom connected to his daughter's bedroom.

"Ah. Looks like you're all collected and ready to go." He nodded. "Let's go see PEG."

000

Zim wasn't impressed by the generator in front of him. It was on a platform that raised and lowered, with a sunroof-like opening above it. To Zim, it looked like the aliens with brains for heads…whatever they were called again. Zim didn't really care, since it didn't concern him much. Zim tried not to yawn.

"So this is PEG. What do you think?" Membrane wondered.

"It's cool, dad." Dib smiled up at the older version of himself.

Gaz just grunted and Zim shrugged. "I've never seen anything like it." Zim offered.

"That's putting it gently." Gaz agreed.

"Well, at least one of you is fascinated." Membrane smiled down at Dib, though the boy couldn't see it through the lab-coat hiding his mouth from view.

"It's not that I'm not fascinated myself…" Zim paused. "I'm just tired."

"Dib probably kept him busy." Gaz snickered.

Dib opened his mouth to protest, but his father beat him to it. "Gaz, please." The eldest Membrane said. "I don't need to know the details about their love…er…sex…lives…"

Dib flushed red as a cherry. "Gee, thanks, dad."

"Any time, son." Membrane said, not catching his son's despair.

"Professor!" Simmons called into the PEG room. "Professor Membrane! We have a situation!"

"What's the situation, Simmons?" Membrane asked, calmly looking at the brunet.

"The objects near Jupiter…"

"UFOs." Zim corrected.

Simmons didn't seem to hear him. "Another moon, sir! One from Mars!"

"Mars?" Membrane repeated. "Those things must be getting closer…Fear not! I shall figure out what to do, as usual! Simmons, guard these children." He fled the room, coat trailing behind him.

"Why do I get the feeling that if he's the hope for the planet, we're screwed?" Zim muttered, hoping no one heard.

Dib didn't seem to notice, too fascinated by PEG, but Gaz snickered in Zim's direction.

"Hm…" Simmons paused. "I've never had to entertain children before…"

"We never _had_ to be entertained before." Gaz corrected him.

"How about some dinner, hm?" Simmons said, as if he didn't hear. He smiled brightly. "Follow me to the cafeteria."

Zim dragged Dib along by the wrist as they left.

000

Keef seemed worried when Dib and Zim arrived at school the next day with Gaz. Zim walked up to him. "Hey, man." He said. "You look like a bundle of nerves."

"I haven't heard from Keyvine since he asked me out yesterday." Keef said. "Our date is tonight. I hope he's okay. What if he decided he doesn't really wanna go out? Maybe he's avoiding me? Or he moved again! Oh, God, what if he left?"

"I'm sure he'd tell you before he went anywhere." Zim said. "Who leaves someone hanging like that?"

Krill did. So did Zim, actually, when he thought about it hard enough.

"I don't know." Keef sighed. "Maybe you're right and I'm worried for nothing?"

"I agree with Zim." Dib nodded. "It takes a lot of guts to ask someone out. Why ruin it by ditching them without saying anything?"

"True." Keef sighed. "I hope he's in school today."

"There he is." Morla said, pointing to the gate.

Sure enough, Keyvine was walking through the school gate. He waved sleepily at the other GLASS members and joined them a few moments later.

"Hey, everyone." Keyvine greeted. "Sorry I didn't call you last night, Keef. Dad had company."

"Oh, it's okay." Keef said, smiling. "No big deal."

"It was a few minutes ago." Gaz informed.

Keyvine looked at her, surprised. "Okay…"

"Don't ask, man." Dib said, sitting down on the bench.

Zim sat next to Dib, and the older male put his arm around the Irken.

"So we're still on for tomorrow, right?" Keef asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Keyvine grinned.

Keef smiled back as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang and cut him off. "Oh poo." Keef frowned. "I hate that bell. Can't we just sit outside all day?"

"Looks like rain." Gretchen commented.

Zim looked up at the graying sky, fearful. "You brought an umbrella this morning, right, babe?" He asked Dib.

"I was too busy escaping Simmons." Dib said. "I didn't even know it was going to rain."

"Is Simmons staying at your house again?" Zita asked. She and Dib's other friends had joined them as the bell had rung.

"No." Dib said. "We're staying at the lab. Dad found a…UFO, Zim keeps calling it to annoy him, and he's paranoid."

"UFO?"

"It's not identified and it floats." Zim said. "That's a UFO, right?"

"It's an object, too." Keyvine added with a short laugh. He seemed anxious.

"Yeah." Zim nodded, pretending he didn't catch the waiver in his new 'friend's voice. No one else seemed to notice either.

"So your dad thinks it's out to get Earth?" Torque asked. "Or something."

"I guess." Dib nodded.

"Or something is more like it." Gaz said. "It's near Mars, but that's about it."

Keyvine paled at that, but he seemed to try and force the color back into his face. "That's not too bad." Keyvine said. "I mean, it's close, but not too close. I hope it's not an asteroid or something."

"Those never land here." Keef said. "They always land in open fields or deserts for some reason." He shrugged.

"We're going to be late." Sarah pointed out. "Let's go in."

Thunder rolled overhead and a light drizzle started to fall. Dib handed Zim his coat quickly and the Irken covered his head. Keyvine looked at him oddly. "You okay?" He asked.

"Sometimes pollutants in the water bother my skin." Zim said. "Better safe then sorry. Let's go."

As a whole, the group ran into the building. Hopefully, they'd be on time enough to avoid detention.


	7. Identity Revealed

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Welcome to another update of Keefvine! GASP! An update on a Monday? I haven't done this in a couple weeks! (Faints)

Nbld: While she's unconscious (Pokes Dlbn with a stick) I'll do the Review corner! Thank you to Captor of the Crazies, Illisandria Carthain, suckishLEMONADE, Servant of Time, VixenOfTheWolves, YaoiGirly, Itachi-Uchiha13, poke2death, and lady luck the thief for reviewing! Irken cameras for all. They're high-high def!

Captor of the Crazies: My cousin tried changing his grade once with white out and a pen. Too bad the paper wasn't white and the original writing wasn't blue (Face-palm). Alone time is good for the two lover boys. They'll have more smexy times along the way. Maybe the spy bug will be around more for that. XD. Yes, Gaz and her jokes amuse me.

Illisandria Carthain: Good spelling isn't something I do either. Thank god for spell check, no? Lol. 'Or they're just bored'. Haha. Sounds like my week. XD

suckishLEMONADE: Thanks! ^^ More drama is on the way in the next few chapters.

Servant of Time: Hehe _maybe_. This wouldn't be the sequel to Iz Moth without Zim's family being involved in one way or another. That won't be until later, though. More towards the end.

VixenOfTheWolves: Curioser and curioser, right? Lol.

YaoiGirly: Zim shall live because he is ZIM! And because he and Dib have yet to have full blown smexy times in this sequel yet. OMG, I can SEE Professor's reaction now. Lmao.

Itachi-Uchiha13: I had a feeling it was you. Just didn't want to embarrass myself in case I was wrong. Writer's Block just needs to be sent to a nightmare world from which there is no awaking. My mobile home doesn't rock. It's old, so I think it might be cemented to the ground lol. I suck at chess, too. But it's still fun to play. Zim's "hey you" speech was partially influenced by Family Guy. Stewie's "mom, mom, mom…" rant. I use it on my parents sometimes, because they tend to not listen well. I'm glad I'm on vacation. I like my old school, but I need the break. XD

Poke2death: Next chapter coming up!

Lady luck the thief: Yes, Krill is a type of shrimp. I so wasn't creative when I made that be his name. I think I just hit random letters. 3 days to read Iz Moth? I can't even do that! Kudos to you! "Are you on yaoi" sounds like something my friends would say to me, actually. XD Don't worry. Rambling is fine by me! I ramble sometimes, too. If you couldn't tell from the before the "Review Corner" parts. Lol.

Dlbn: Ugh, what'd I miss?

Nbld: Review corner. (Cracks Dlbn over the head with a baseball bat)

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or anything related to it. Anything you recognize outside of Iz Moth and Keefvine belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Krill, Keyvine, and The Mask belong to me. Anything else? No, that's not mine. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

000

Having been lucky to avoid detention, Zim and Dib met by Zim's locker. The Irken had an easier time putting his books away then his human boyfriend had the day before.

"I'm not so sure I believe Keyvine." Dib told Zim.

"No?" Zim wondered, putting his last book away. "Why not?"

"Well…I mean…" Dib sighed. "Look, I'm not saying he's lying. But there's something…not quite right about him."

"Like?"

"He looked afraid of the rain."

"_I'm_ afraid of the rain." Zim sneered.

"Yeah." Dib kissed his temple. "But you have a good reason. Allergies. But Keyvine is human. He shouldn't have to fear rain."

"I guess." Zim said. "You noticed his uneasiness too, huh?"

"You noticed?" Dib asked.

Zim nodded. "It was a bit hard not to." He said. "He seems nervous about the space things, too."

"Yeah." Dib said. "I wonder if he knows something. I mean, he came around the same time they did."

Zim nodded. "Don't mention it to him, though or Keef for that matter."

"I won't." Dib shook his head. "But anything more suspicious, and I'm saying something."

"Okay, okay." Zim cut his hand across his throat as he spotted Keyvine coming down the hall.

"Hey, guys!" Keyvine greeted with a smile. "There's a van outside with some brunet guy, and he's looking for you."

"Van?" Dib asked.

"It says 'Membrane Industries' on the side of it. If that helps you."

"Oh, that's Simmons." Dib explained. "He's my dad assistant."

"Oh, cool." Keyvine said. "I assume he's bringing you guys to the labs?"

"Since we're living there now, yeah." Zim nodded.

"Cool." Keyvine said. "I drove past that place on the way to town. Pretty cool."

"Maybe we can show you around sometime." Dib said. "But we shouldn't keep Simmons waiting. I'll hear it from dad later."

"We'll ask the Professor if we can give you a tour." Zim offered with a smile.

"Okay, thanks." Keyvine smiled.

"You busy?" Dib asked. "You can just come now."

"Oh. Sure." Keyvine smiled. "Thanks. But are you sure your dad will approve?"

"It wouldn't be a full tour, because I'm not allowed in a lot of areas, so he'll just treat it like us having a friend over."

"Okay then." Keyvine smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" Keef asked, laying his arms around Keyvine's waist.

The taller male flushed, but he didn't push Keef off of him.

"Keyvine's gonna come and see the labs." Dib said.

"Oh, really? I didn't think people were allowed in there."

"We're living there, remember?" Zim asked. "Dib says his dad would just treat it like a friend coming over."

"Oh, cool." Keef grinned. "Wish I could go, too…"

"You can." Dib nodded. "But no one else, okay?"

Keef and Keyvine nodded.

"Our lips are sealed." Keyvine informed.

"By each other's." Zim muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Keyvine was flushing. He'd obviously heard Zim…though the Prince had said it low enough that humans shouldn't have been able to hear.

"Let's go before Simmons gets mad." Dib said. "Come on."

The four males left together.

000

Zim had thought that he was surprised at the Labs, but Keyvine looked absolutely enthralled. Experiments that had made Zim shudder just peaked his interest. He'd make a good scientist, if he ever wanted to be one, that is. Maybe Membrane would want to meet him. If he wasn't busy working on the UFO problem. Or whatever he called it, since the term "UFO" seemed to annoy him.

"This place is amazing." Keyvine said, practically drooling at an experiment as the boys passed by it.

"Thanks." Dib said. "I'm sure my dad would appreciate that."

"Wherever he is." Keef said.

"He's probably concerned with the space objects." Dib said.

"Space objects?"

"Small asteroids, more likely."

"Actually, Dib, meteors are smaller." Keyvine said, before Zim had the chance to correct him. "It might be meteors."

"You know a lot about space, Keyvine?" Keef asked, looking at the boy with an unmistakable sparkle in his eyes.

"A bit, I guess." Keyvine smiled. "I use my telescope a lot."

"I love space." Zim said, not realizing what he'd said until Dib was elbowing him in the side gently.

"Ever think of getting into astronomy then, Zim?" Keyvine wondered.

"Never thought about it." Zim shrugged. "I'm a tech boy, I can't help it." He laughed. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I've considered it." Keyvine offered. "But I'll probably join the military."

"Oh, really?" Keef asked, eyes wide. "How do you know that's what you want to do already? I _still_ have no clue what I'm gonna do."

"It's kind of in the family." Keyvine shrugged. "I guess it's just what I wanna do. I mean, there's no reason I can't do astronomy on the side, right?"

Dib nodded. "Right." He agreed. "As for me, I'm probably going to take over this place." Dib said. "I'd rather do something with the paranormal, but dad won't allow that."

"I guess I can see why." Keyvine laughed, though it seemed a bit forced. "Hey, where's the bathroom? I know that's random, but I kind of need to go."

"I'll show you." Zim offered. "We'll be back."

He led Keyvine down a hall. "Do you think I could talk to you?" Zim asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Keyvine responded.

"Well…you seem nervous a lot. Is something bothering you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we first brought up the space debris at school, you got real pale when we said it was near Mars. And then you were as afraid of the rain as I am. So what's up?"

"Oh…just a bit nervous about my date with Keef. That's all."

"Ah." Zim nodded. "That's understandable."

Keyvine nodded. "Yeah. Were you nervous when you first went out with Dib?"

"A bit." Zim shrugged. "But the nerves went away pretty quick." Remembering their escapades as Iz and Moth a few months earlier, Zim couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Keyvine chuckled back.

"Well…we both started hanging out at this club called The Mask, where you wear a mask and a voice changer to hide your true identity. And you have a code name, too. I was Iz and he was Moth, unknown to us, we started dating as Iz and Moth." Zim explained. "But we were also dating as Zim and Dib. And when Iz and Moth decided to meet each other's real world boyfriends, we were all annoyed when neither showed up. Stupid us. I almost fainted when I found out it was him. He was surprised too. How had we not noticed?"

"Love is blind, I suppose." Keyvine said with a sigh. "Maybe I can sue that to my advantage…"

"Huh?" Zim asked. "Are you planning something?"

"No." Keyvine blushed. "I mean, there's just some things I want to keep secret, you know?"

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "I know exactly what you mean." Like the certain things he didn't tell Gaz, or his school friends.

"It's nothing bad, it's just…secret."

"No, I get it. I do." Zim nodded. He stopped and pushed open the bathroom door. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Keyvine put a hand on Zim's shoulder as he passed.

Zim smiled. "I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine. I'll be right back." He said.

"Okay."

000

When Zim went back to where the bathroom was, Keyvine wasn't waiting outside. Zim looked around and spotted the human down by a viewing window. Zim crept up behind him, not trying to be secretive but doing so anyway. Keyvine had something in his hand that looked like a camera. He only wanted a tour for the pictures? Zim looked in the window and saw an experiment that sort of creeped him out. It was some kind of cybernetic cat with bright red eyes. It looked more like an oversized rat then anything, but it had cat ears.

"What are you doing?" Zim asked.

Keyvine jumped. "Oh, nothing." Keyvine said. "Just uh…looking."

"Give me the camera." Zim held out his hand.

Keyvine handed it over. "There's nothing on it from here." Keyvine said. "I got bored, so I was watching an old video on it."

Zim went into the archives and found a recording of the cybernetic cat. "Then what is this?"

"Oops." Keyvine flushed.

Zim looked the camera over. "I've seen something like this before. But not form around here. This is military grade."

"Dad's in the military. Remember?" Keyvine said quickly. "It's in the family."

"Uh huh." Zim frowned. This was Irken technology. How had Keyvine…? "Armada?"

"What?" Keyvine frowned this time, but Zim could tell that he was surprised.

"This is Armada technology." Zim scowled.

"Ar…mada?"

"You think I'm stupid?" Zim asked in Irken.

"You…you speak…"

"Irken?" Zim asked. "That's right."

Keyvine paused. "So…who are…"

"You know my name."

Keyvine sighed. "Yeah, I figured it was you." He scratched the back of his neck. "Can I have my camera back?"

"No." Zim shook his head. "I can't let the Membrane's secrets get out." Zim deleted the video. "I don't care who you are, or why you're here, but come on. We're trusting you."

"You should know how much we rely on deception." Keyvine backed Zim up towards a wall. "You're deceiving everyone, yourself." Keyvine smirked.

"Yea, I guess." Zim shrugged. He pushed Keyvine back a bit, but the other boy held his ground and merely stumbled. "I had you fooled at least."

"Only a little."

"Sure." Zim laughed, not noticing that Keyvine had him pinned to the wall. When he looked up, he let a scowl cross his features. "You do know I live here with my _boyfriend_ and his family, right? And that they could catch you at any minute?"

Keyvine swiped his camera back from Zim. "This was all I needed, my Prince." He let 'Prince' curl on his tongue as he backed off.

Zim frowned. "Shit." He muttered. "You're not going to tell my mother you found me, are you?"

"Your mother doesn't even know I'm here. Long story." Keyvine shrugged. "She's mad at me for…seducing you…before I left. Her words, not mine."

"Seducing…" Zim paused. "…Krill?"

Keyvine cocked a smirk. "Hello, Zim."

Zim's jaw fell open a bit. "Great." He said. "Just great." He arched off of the wall and paced back and forth in front of, he now knew, who used to be his friend…maybe more? What in the world were they before Krill had left abruptly?

"Not happy to see me?" Keyvine laughed. "I thought you would be."

"Well, I mean, it's nice to see you and all, but…hey wait."

"Yes?"

"You do know Keef is only a few years older then me, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you have a thing for teenagers, or something?"

"Hey, love knows no age…or species."

Zim chuckled. "Yeah, me and Dib are examples of that…" He paused. "Look, just don't let my mother know you found me, okay?"

"I'm here on my own terms." Keyvine answered.

"Own terms?"

"I screwed up on…you know what? It's not your business. Sorry." Keyvine inched around Zim, back towards the way they had come. "Let's go find the others, hm?"

Zim sidled up next to him. "I swear, Krill, if you tell my mother, I'll tell Keef."

Keyvine paused. "Tell him what?"

"You being an adult, you not being human…"

"Tell him that last one, and I'll let it slip to Dib."

"Dib knows." Zim rolled his eyes.

Keyvine cocked an eyebrow. "You wouldn't last a day as an Invader, if you're telling people this stuff."

"Only Dib knows." Zim started off and Keyvine joined him quickly.

"So let's make a deal, okay? I tell your mom, you tell Keef whatever you want. But if you tell Keef I'm not human before I do, then I get to tell the GLASS club that you're not human either. Deal?"

Zim glared. "I guess." He said. "But we're not going to have that problem, right? I mean, we _were_ friends…for a brief time."

"Yeah." Keyvine smiled. "I didn't forget about you on my last mission, you know. I called to talk to you, but your mother told me she didn't want me talking to you and that you'd disappeared anyway."

"She knows how old you really are." Zim whispered, noting that they were near their boyfriends.

"Yeah." Keyvine shrugged. "I guess."

"What, did you get lost?" Keef asked, laughing.

"Yeah, a bit." Zim responded, making the others laugh.

"I'm not surprised. The lab is big." Dib said.

"I got sidetracked by one of your dad's experiments. Sorry." Keyvine apologized.

"It's okay." Dib said. "Let's go. We'll show you more of the lab."

The four of them walked away together, Zim and Keyvine putting Dib and Keef between them.


	8. Announcements and Discoveries

Dlbn: Oh my God, it's another Monday update! I'm on time? (Faints again)

Nbld: Not again. Anyway, this chapter was going to be longer, but a combination of an injured arm (Seriously, I have _no_ clue how it happened) and the fact that the next scene would make this too long, made me end earlier. But enough of my excuses. Time for the review corner! Thank you to Captor of the Crazies, suckishLEMONADE, Lord Rebecca-Sama, Illisandria Carthain, VixenOfTheWolves, YaoiGirly, Servant of time, Death's lullaby once again/Lady luck, Itachi-Uchiha13, Shar're from Abydos, and Princess-of-Your-Doom95 for reviewing! Cookies for you all!

Captor of the Crazies: Awkward situations _do_ suck. If/when Krill's identity is revealed to Keef (can't say for definite because I don't want to give away too much of the plot), it might be a bit awkward. At least you did it in a way that makes sense. My cousin is just stupid. XD

suckishLEMONADE: Thank you!

Lord Rebecca-Sama: One more update coming up!

Illisandria Carthain: I waste my time checking my email and reading fanfics a lot. You're not alone lol. I also waste time checking my phone for texts…cause no one really texts me anymore. Keyvine being Resisty would have been fun, too. Lard Nar and the gang are great comic relief. Haha 'boo on them'. Nice. In another time, Krill might have gotten Zim. But he left without a word and became a bit of an ass since he was last in a fan fic. He's better off with Keef. He chased Zim away, to a point. Zim's mom might kill him, too, though. (Sheepish grin)

VixenOfTheWolves: I had originally intended for Krill being exposed to be later on, but it came early cause I couldn't pass it up. The idea of him using Zim and Dib to get intelligence makes sense. Lol. There is a lot more in store for everyone. This should be as long as Iz Moth was.

YaoiGirly: Haha nice. "I'm gonna read it again!" I have to do that sometimes with my own stuff. Then I'm like 'wtf was I on when I wrote that?' I haven't reached that yet in this, though, so that's a good thing.

Servant of Time: One person's ex falling for their friend. Classic plotline, no? It happened to two of my friends. They hate each other now. Hmm…very interesting ideas. You might be surprised at what's going on. ;)

Death's lullaby once again/Lady luck: Choking on a donut? O.o That's not good. I choke on everything, lol. Nice on the WoW name. I don't play, but I have a friend that does. She sucks. :D

Itachi-Uchiha13: Don't worry about it. There is no late when it comes to reviews! There is when it comes to me updating, though. ^^" Yes it is an old mobile home. It's like from the 70's or something like that. 80's? All I know is that it had real ugly tile until my mom and aunt put carpet in (That was before I was born. I can find some tile on the floor where the carpet doesn't hide it, so that's how I know. The tile was on the kitchen walls too. Ugh.) That is a creepy ice cream man you had a run in with. It's strange how people can hear stuff from real far away. On my old campus, we were watching people play a game for free t-shirts. And my friends and I were just joking around and saying 'I want a shirt'. The guy in charge heard us and gave us the shirts without even having to play. XD Membrane's experiments creep me out, too. And yes, Krill/Keyvine is somewhere in the mid 30's range. I'll have to check back in Iz Moth. I think his roomie told Zim how old he was.

Shar're From Abydos: No 'Iz Moth' timeline story would be complete without Krill making an appearance. Or at least a mention. XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Krill won't get in the way of Zim and Dib. He's got Keef. Your werecat can still go after him for being a jerk, though. And thank you!

Dlbn: Before we start the story, I'd like to say something quick. When Keyvine/Krill is in disguise, he will be referred to as 'Keyvine' for his actions. (Such as Keyvine said, or Keyvine sat down). Out of disguise, he will be referred to as Krill. (Krill said, Krill sat down) Like how in The Mask, Zim was Iz and Dib was Moth.

Nbld: Okay, that's out of the way, so disclaimer and then we're done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or anything encompassed within it. Krill is mine and so is The Mask, and the mystery objects, but that's about it. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez

000

Even as Dib kissed and suckled on his neck, Zim couldn't get what had happened earlier out of his mind. Dib seemed to notice that Zim wasn't into it and pulled off. He nuzzled his alien boyfriend's neck.

"Something wrong, Zim?" Dib asked.

"Huh?" Zim sighed. "I found out something today."

"Yes?"

"Keyvine might know more about the ships then he's letting on."

"What?" Dib asked, backing off. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"He's Irken."

Dib's face fell. "You're kidding me."

Zim shook his head. "I wish I was, Dib."

Dib stood and began pacing. "So your mother _did_ send someone after you."

"No." Zim shook his head. "Mom hates him. He says he's here on his own terms. Screwed up on something and is hiding."

"Oh." Dib paused. "Why does your mother hate him?"

Zim sighed. "He's Krill."

"Krill?"

"I told you about him, remember? We were…involved for a bit back home?"

Dib paled. "Great."

"He's got it for Keef, so don't worry. I told him that if he ever did contact mom and let her know I was here, I'd tell Keef that he's not human. He got nervous at that." Zim said. "But, anyway, mom hates him because he 'seduced me'. Her own words, apparently."

"Strange choice of words." Dib laughed, feeling a little less nervous. He sat on the edge of the bed. "So…what do you think Keef would do if he found out about Krill…er Keyvine not being human?"

"I don't think he'd believe him without proof, and it's a long-shot even then." Zim said.

"True love is blind, no?"

"Yeah." Zim chuckled.

"So what are you going to do?" Dib asked. "I mean, Krill was your friend before he met Keef. Aren't things going to get awkward?"

"I guess." Zim shrugged. "For Keef's sake, though, I'm not going to let our past relationship get in the way of anything. As far as I'm concerned, we'll just go back to the way things were. Just one extra member of the group."

Dib smiled softly. "You're a good person, Zim." He kissed his lover.

Zim smiled back. "Sort of."

000

At school the next day, the students were all rounded into the auditorium for some huge presentation regarding news from Membrane Labs. Zim sat between Dib and Keef, and Keyvine sat on the other side of the redhead. As he'd told Dib earlier, Zim stuck with the plan of 'don't let it interfere with how things were going'. It was like an unspoken contract between the two Irkens. Neither acted awkwardly around the other, and Keef hadn't been any the wiser of what had happened in the halls of Membrane Laboratories.

The big projection screen came down from the ceiling and showed a live news feed from outside Membrane Labs. Professor Membrane stood behind a podium on a platform in the background, Simmons at his side as per usual. There were a couple other scientists there, as well as bodyguards. Membrane had a large projection screen next to him as well. He was obviously about to show something to the rest of the town's populace; maybe the world's.

"This is Alex with Channel 5 WHUH news." The reporter said into a microphone. "We are live outside Membrane Labs, where Professor Membrane himself is holding a press conference of an unknown subject."

"May I have your attention, please?" Professor Membrane called out.

"It looks like we are about to begin." Alex the reporter said. "A hush has fallen over the crowd."

"Several days ago, we here at Membrane Laboratories discovered several items floating around near Jupiter. We did not think anything of it, until two of Jupiter's moons were destroyed." Membrane said, causing a murmur amongst the people outside the labs.

Dib and Zim exchanged a look. What was Membrane doing?

"Although we believe that these things are not hostile, it is imperative that I warn the world. Lest we need to prepare later on." Professor paused for dramatic effect.

The crowd outside of Membrane Labs roared to life, making the school Principal turn down the volume on the computer that the projection was coming from. Once the Professor held up a hand and stopped the crowd's chatter, the volume was turned back up.

"These things are near Mars at this point in time, and have destroyed one of Mars' moons." Professor Membrane went on.

"How are they not dangerous if they blow up stuff?" Someone in the audience called to the Professor.

"They seem to only go after small moons. Not one planet has been destroyed yet." Professor Membrane answered the man.

Zim zoned out of what the Professor was saying and glanced at Keyvine. He looked pale and slightly sick. He had to know what was going on, to a degree.

"At least I know it's not mom." Zim muttered to Dib, leaning close to his boyfriend so they could talk.

"How do you know?"

"My mom sends out Invaders to planets to infiltrate them from the inside." Zim informed. "And only the planets that Invaders' information deems usable are conquered. Even then, they're not destroyed. I don't think anything Armada would be destroying moons, anyway."

Dib nodded and fell silent as a monitor passed. Once the monitor was out of earshot, he spoke once again.

"Then what could it be?" Dib asked. "Do you know of any other species that does that?"

"No." Zim shook his head. "None that I'm aware of. I think Krill knows something, though. He's pale and looks kinda nervous."

Dib leaned back and looked at the disguised Irken. He leaned back and nodded. "I agree. Did he say anything to you about it?"

Zim shook his head. "He wouldn't." He said. "He told me he screwed up on his last mission, but he wouldn't go into details."

"Hm." Dib nodded once. "Maybe we should just keep an eye on him."

"For now? That's the plan." Zim nodded.

A couple of monitors took up posts near their row, so the boys sat back and listened to the rest of Membrane's speech.

000

After school let out, Zim caught Keyvine as the older male was going to his locker.

"We need to talk." Zim told him.

Keyvine looked a bit startled, but then noticed who was talking to him. "I'm not going to do anything to this planet, or the people here, if that's what you're worried about." He said, not really seeming to care what Zim had to say.

"I'm not concerned with that right now. I'm concerned about what's destroying the moons."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Everyone's worried."

"Not my problem."

"Can you at least tell me what species it is? That way I can at least know something? Please?"

Keyvine groaned. "Slerks."

"Slerks? Really?"

They were normally docile. What made them go out and attack moons?

"Apparently, they're territorial of their home planet. Who knew." Keyvine shrugged. "Now do you mind? I gotta go meet Keef so he can show me how to get to his house. And isn't Dib waiting for you?"

"He knows where I am." Zim responded. "Thanks, Krill."

He left without so much as another glance.

Zim lounged on his and Dib's bed as his boyfriend did homework at the table in their room. He'd told Dib what he'd learned. He was still puzzled over why the docile Slerks would go and destroy moons. What had Krill done to make them mad? Something big, that was for sure. Zim sighed. Why wouldn't Krill tell anyone? Who in the world was he going to tell? Well, Dib, obviously. But what did that matter? It wasn't like Dib would do anything. He hadn't turned Zim in yet. Then again, the human _was_ in love with him. Or loved him, in the least.

"I wonder what he did wrong?" Dib asked. "Killed the wrong person, maybe?"

"That's a possibility. I mean, if he killed off the Slerk leader…" Zim paused. "I guess that would drive them to anarchy at the last. But destroying moons? What if they're practicing for something."

"Maybe they want to…" Dib paused for a moment. "I don't know."

Zim laughed. "I'm not sure either. I wish I knew, though." He sighed. "This line of thinking is getting nowhere. I've got to stop thinking like someone on the sidelines and start thinking like an Invader."

"So think like an invader." Dib shrugged. "You know enough to be able to, right?"

"Yeah." Zim nodded once. "Well, I know if I were a Slerk and I found out that there was an Irken on my planet that, for argument's sake, killed off my leader. I'd want to go after the little bastard."

"Nice language."

"Thanks." Zim rolled his eyes. "So maybe they're after Krill?"

"What else would they be after? Your Armada?" Dib wondered. "Aren't they in the wrong area for that?"

"They're six months of travel away from my home galaxy." Zim informed. "If they're after Krill, then they're in the right ballpark."

"But if they figure out that Krill is here, wouldn't the Earth be in danger?" Dib's honey eyes were wide.

"I don't know." Zim said. "I don't know enough about the Slerks. I'm sure they'd just want to kill him, though. I don't think they'd put an innocent planet in harm's way. This is just a guess, mind you."

Dib nodded. "Well, maybe you can get more out of Krill later? I'll go with you, if you want. See what else we can dig up out of him."

"Yeah, we could try. I just don't want to push too hard. He might go to Keef and tell him that I'm not human."

"Then you can tell Keef that he's not human, too." Dib said. "I don't think he'd be dumb enough to risk being exposed, himself."

"Unless he knows he's going to die anyway, and won't care."

"Way to think on the bright side, Zim."

Zim glared. "I love you too."

000

Keyvine rang the doorbell to Keef's home late Friday night. Wearing his disguise, he hoped his nervousness wouldn't show through. If the real him blushed, the hologram wouldn't mimic it. At least he had that going for him. Then again, when the real him got pale, so did the hologram. If Zim noticed him getting pale, at least.

A tall male with red hair that matched Keef and brown eyes opened the door. "You're Keyvine, I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Keyvine offered his hand, which the man shook.

"That's a strong handshake you have."

"Oh, thank you."

"Keef's upstairs. Second door on the right, if you want to go up there."

"I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"It's just me and Keef here tonight. It's no problem."

"Thank you, sir." Keyvine walked up the staircase after Keef's dad moved out of the way.

At the second door on the right, Keyvine knocked.

"You can just come in, dad!" Keef's cheery voice called.

"I'm not your dad."

A squeal rang through Keyvine's hidden antennae as Keef opened his bedroom door.

The redhead was wearing a too tight shirt and skinny jeans.

"Hi, Keyvine." Keef said, with a grin. He hugged the Irken in disguise, making him flush.

"Hi, Keef." Keyvine lightly pushed him away. "I made reservations at this place called Friday's. I hope you don't mind."

"Dinner?" Keef's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Wow…uh…yeah. Friday's is fine. TGIF on a Friday, huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Keyvine smiled and chuckled a bit. The boy was so strange it was adorable. "We better get going if we want to get there on time."

"Oh, right." Keef shut his bedroom door.

Keyvine couldn't help but notice that his nails were painted hot pink with black tips. "Nice dye job."

"Huh?" Keef looked at his hand. "You mean the nail polish? Yeah, I was fooling around with it before you came over. I think I like it like this." He smiled. Green eyes framed by black eyeliner were bright and shiny, showing the sheer joy the boy was feeling.

"I do, too."

Keef flushed. "Come on, let's go. I just have to put on my sneakers."

"Okay." Keyvine followed Keef down the stairs, making a mental note of how his hips swayed when he walked.

000

Dlbn: Quick note! Hate to put it at the end, but it's too revealing at the beginning. It refers to the species, "Slerks". If anyone's seen that name somewhere else (I don't think it came from anywhere else, but you can never be too careful) please let me know. Thanks!


	9. Annoying Waitresses and Revelations

Dlbn: Hey there everyone, and welcome to another on-time update of Keefvine! I am NOT going to faint this time. Too annoyed with game systems. I just found out that Playstation is coming out with yet ANOTHER portable game system. I just got the freaking PSP 3000. I hope that won't go out of date soon!

Nbld: No one cares about your problems. (Starts crying in the corner about how the next major Kingdom Hearts game will only be on the 3DS, which gives her headaches)

Dlbn: Since she's sobbing like a mad-woman…er…sad-woman…in the corner, I'll do the review corner! Thank you to suckishLEMONADE, YaoiGirly, Forestglade, Servant of Time, Itachi-Uchiha13, and Captor of the Crazies for reviewing! Invader Zim mallets for you all! (Those will come in useful for the waitress)

suckishLEMONADE: I never use nothing but bad grammar out in the real world. My friend corrects me. It's rather annoying. And yes, that actually does make sense. Aw, thanks! You keep being awesome, too! ^^

YaoiGirly: Sticky like paste. I keep trying for longer updates, but right when I get to a page or so before my cut-off point, I don't know where to go from there. I have a basic plot thought out, but getting there is taking time. Stupid partial lack of inspiration. Thanks, I try to be as creative as humanly possible. There isn't much time for that in the field I'm in school for. The Slerks…have not been fully completed as a species. I think they're going to be confused and have moments of stupid, but not like Blue and green from "Abducted". XD

Forestglade: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Krill has no idea how to spell convention Earth names. The poor fool. For an Invader, he's sure not all there, huh? Oh well. Not like he chose the job. He's Irken, after all. Oooo Inception was a great movie. I have yet to buy it. Oops. Nice job on guessing more then half the events. I had to explain the ending to my aunt. -_-

Servant of Time: You never know with Krill. He doesn't seem to have good judgment. He knew Zim would be right back, and he still used his camera. The missing pieces have yet to be filled in, I'm afraid. Zim and Dib keep getting more questions then answers. But I can't go too far into details. Wouldn't want to give things away, no? And yes, Krill really does love Keef. I'd say 'unlike with Zim', but his feelings were probably genuine at the time. (shrug)

Itachi-Uchiha13: That is just creepy. Scary ice cream man. (Buy ice cream. You love ice cream. You love it. You cannot resist ice cream!) Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Yes, it is an old mobile home. Hey, free shirts are cool. If I can ever get a free shirt, I will. When me and my friends got ours, though, they didn't have my friend's size. She gave it to her sister. Keef's nails are fabulous, as he would say. I'm thinking of doing mine like those once the ones that chipped grow back, that is. My one friend is always late to school. And absent. Hope you weren't late! :D

Captor of the Crazies: Yeah, Slerks sound familiar to me, too. That's why I asked anyone who recognized them to let me know. Since no one's been able to pinpoint them, I'll leave it as is. I'd hate to look under Krill's carpet at this point. Too many dust bunnies right now. The truth about the Slerks will come out eventually. I wonder how long Krill can hold that in…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Krill, the Slerks, and the plot. Invader Zim and all related characters and things, events, and places, belong to the fabulous Jhonen C Vasquez. I make no money off of this work of fiction.

Nbld: Now I must take time away from my crying problem in the corner to bring up a little point. Nothing against Friday's, since I love that place, but I needed the waitress to bring up some drama here. Hate on her if you want, just not the food chain. ^^"

000

Keyvine twirled his straw around in his glass as he and Keef waited for their entrées to arrive. Both of the boys were slightly nervous about the whole 'first date' thing.

"So…" Keef started. "Do you like school so far?"

"School?" Keyvine wondered. "Yeah, it's alright. I mean, I met you, so that's a high point."

Keef flushed and giggled. "Meeting you makes school worthwhile, too."

Now was Keyvine's turn to flush. "Thanks, babe."

Keef's giggling ceased, but his blush darkened. "Babe?"

"Sorry. Do you mind? I'll take it back."

"No, no, it's cute." Keef said, waving his hand. "What should I call you?"

"Anything you want." Keyvine smiled.

Keef smirked. "Hm…" he tapped a finger on his chin. "Hon?"

"Sure." Keyvine shrugged. "It sounds right to me…when you say it."

Keef giggled. "Babe sounds pretty good when you say it, too."

"I know."

A moment or two of silence passed as the waitress brought their food and set it down in front of the boys.

"Dig in." Keyvine said, as the waitress left.

They both ate in silence until Keef spoke. "So…what's up with you and Zim?" He asked. "You two act weird around each other all of a sudden."

"We do?" Keyvine shrugged. "Sorry, I hadn't noticed."

"Oh. I was just wondering. Don't pay any mind to me. Thinking out loud, as usual." Keef waived his date off.

Keyvine chuckled. "I'll forget you said anything in the first place." He offered.

"Thanks, that's sweet." Keef smiled.

More silence.

"I wish they had something on TV besides football." Keef informed.

"I wish I had the remote." Keyvine laughed.

"Aw." Keef giggled. "I know what you mean, babe. Do you like sports?"

"Do I look like I have anything to do with sports?" Keyvine laughed. "I don't mind track. Everything else, though, forget it. I'd rather use my brains then my brawn."

"Agreed."

Keyvine chuckled a bit, then composed himself. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh."

"Your laugh is cute." Keef informed. "Don't hide it."

"I guess." Keyvine flushed. "Damn, now I'm embarrassed." He laughed.

"Want me to tell you something embarrassing? So you won't feel alone?"

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

Keef smiled softly. "Oh…you got a bit of hair in your eye."

"Oh." Keyvine went to move it, but Keef stopped him.

"Allow me." The redhead offered.

He brushed the hair aside, wrapping it around his finger. "Pretty color."

"Thanks?" Keyvine felt his breath hitched.

Was Keef _trying_ to make him melt into a pile of embarrassed goo? More then likely.

Keyvine gripped Keef's wrist and gently detangled it from his hair. He leaned up over the table.

"Please don't…" He muttered softly.

Keef smiled and flushed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Keyvine leaned a bit closer.

They were a hair's breadth away from one another when the waitress walked over.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind not…doing…_ that_?"She seemed annoyed.

"But…they're doing…_that_." Keyvine informed, nodding at a couple smooching behind them.

"Yes…but they're…"

"Not…both men?" Keef asked.

"Yeah, that."

Keyvine glared at the waitress. "If you can tolerate us enough to take our money, you can tolerate this."

She glared back. "Should I get the manager for you?"

"That won't be necessary." Keef said quickly, sitting back down and pulling away from Keyvine.

The disguised Irken sighed and sat back as well.

"Better." The waitress slinked off.

"How can you take that?" Keyvine asked Krill. "We have the same rights as any straight couple. Them making out in public is just as disgusting as a gay couple doing it."

"It's not that simple, Keyvine." Keef said, shaking his head. "I wish people weren't so ignorant, but what can you do?"

"Change their minds?"

"That's not an overnight thing, I'm afraid." Keef twirled his fork through his macaroni. "Let's just eat our food so we can get out of here and do what we want."

Keyvine sighed. "I guess you're right."

If Irkens could be accepting, there was no reason humans couldn't be as well.

000

Dib and Zim lounged on Dib's bed, looking through the camera feed they'd gotten from space for clues. According to what Membrane Industries computers, the Slerks hadn't moved much since the lovers began living at Membrane Industries.

"I just don't get it." Zim sighed. "What could he have done to piss them off so much?"

"I don't know either." Dib threaded his fingers through Zim's false hair, rubbing along his antennae every so often.

Zim shivered when the blunt tips brushed his sensitive antennae again. "I just wish I knew. Maybe then we could undo it or do something to fix it and get them out of here."

"They haven't done anything." Dib offered. "Maybe they're calming down."

The door opened and shut.

"Dad said there's another missing moon." Gaz informed, plopping down in a chair. Her Gameslave was faithfully in her hands, making soft beeping noises.

"Don't you knock?" Dib wondered.

"No."

"Stop it, you two." Zim ordered. "What were you saying about them not doing anything?"

"Them?"

"The UFOs." Zim informed.

Dib face-palmed.

"You still call them that?" Gaz snorted.

"That I do."

"Although they aren't UFOs anymore." Dib informed.

"Why not?" Gaz asked.

"Uh…"

Luckily Zim had an idea. "Your dad said it's probably just space debris. Meteors."

"Dad has said no such thing."

Zim flushed. "I asked him what he thought they were. He said they were most likely just space debris."

"Sure." Gaz rolled her eyes. "I know they're ships of some sort, remember? I was there when you hooked it up to the VT. But whatever else you two know, I don't really care. Just don't let dad know that you know or you'll be interrogated about it."

"We know." Dib said. "But we're not hiding anything."

"Sure."

Zim rolled his eyes at the siblings. Was there any harm in telling Gaz? What could she do about it? No one would believe her, anyway. Zim looked up at Dib and nuzzled into his neck.

"I don't think it would be a problem if we told her." He whispered against creamy skin. "What can she do?"

"True."

"They're called 'Slerks'." Zim informed.

"How did you find this out?"

"I've been studying these feeds for weeks, and I knew I recognized the ship type. They're a docile species, so I don't know what they think they're doing with the moons."

So, that was half a lie. But Zim had promised Krill he wouldn't tell anyone about him being an alien. He'd have to keep that from Gaz.

"Whatever."

She obviously didn't care what he knew or how he knew it. That was fine with him. It was better that way anyway.

"You tell dad?"

"Like he'd believe us." Dib laughed. "I could tell him _I_ was an alien and he wouldn't bat an eye. Just call me crazy and tell me to get into real science."

Gaz nodded in agreement and continued on with her game. Dib looked back at the monitor that Zim was concentrating on again. Looked like they were in for another long night of nothing.

000

Another long night of nothing was the furthest thing from Keyvine and Keef's evening out. After dinner, they'd left without bothering to stick around for dessert and taken a walk through the local moon-lit park. Keef clung to Keyvine's arm as the taller male pointed out different constellations in the sky. Though the city lights and smog hid most of the stars, but a few were visible.

"I love the stars." Keef informed. "They're so pretty."

"Oh, yeah, they're very pretty." Keyvine nodded in agreement.

"Don't you just want to go out there, take some, and bring them home?"

"That's not possible, Keef."

"Space travel is."

"Oh…?" Keyvine hoped that Keef hadn't noticed his voice hitching as he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, they send rockets into space all the time, right? Monkies too, I think."

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Keyvine laughed nervously, and hoped Keef didn't catch how his nerves were acting up.

"I wish people could go out there, you know? That would be cool."

"That it would." Keyvine nodded, smirking slightly to himself.

"Yeah. You're into space stuff, right? I'm sure you'd like it."

"Maybe one day we'll be able to." He had to try not to laugh.

"Maybe." Keef nodded. "Ugh, that waitress was so annoying. She's probably disinfecting the booth by now."

"She had to have figured out we were gay." Keyvine informed. "I mean, since when do two men go to dinner together like that?"

"Business."

"Do we look like we would be on business?"

"Probably not."

Keef giggled. "I don't know. I guess, like you said, we're good enough to take money from."

"People suck, what can I say?" Keyvine placed an arm around Keef's waist.

Keef's green eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "I don't know." He settled against Keyvine, getting used to the feel. "I just wish people were more tolerant."

"You're telling me."

000

Professor Membrane was with Simmons when Zim heard him talking. The Irken boy had 'gone to the bathroom' for the simple intentions of taking time to himself to think. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it.

"These things are starting to get closer, Professor." Simmons informed. "They are on the move once again."

"Are they coming towards us?" Professor asked.

"Yeah, they are." Simmons said. "We feel it's only a matter of a couple months, if not a couple weeks, before they are close enough to blow up our moon. Who knows what effects that will have on the tides."

"Run a simulation for that, Simmons." Membrane said, as though it was casual.

Zim felt his breath catch. They were getting closer? At that rate of speed? Krill had better start answering Zim soon, or they might have to actually fight. Zim didn't know what the Slerks would do if they found out that there was a sentient species on Earth and two Irkens. Assuming they had the ability to search for bio-scans. Most species did. It was a wonder they never caught Invaders.

"I fear that is the least of our worries, Professor. What would we do if they discovered people here? I mean…"

"They?"

"Someone has to be controlling the things, correct?"

"You're starting to sound like Zim." Professor Membrane warned. "Don't talk about UFOs or anything similar. Those are just fantasies."

"Fantasies they may be. But what if whoever is controlling them is from Earth? What if they were to have something against the country? They could kill us all. Those things are more then capable of destroying a moon. Why not a whole planet?"

"The things have only destroyed moons so far."

"What if it's practice?"

"You worry yourself too much, Simmons." Professor informed. "When the time comes, we will be prepared. It is as simple as that."

Zim didn't believe that. They needed a plan, and a good one. Simmons' concerns were legitimate. Hopefully, he'd never have to find out the answers.


	10. Explanations

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Time for another update of Keefvine! (Cheers) This chapter is actually the length it was supposed to be. No shorter, no longer. Yays!

Nbld: Thank you to YaoiGirly, Captor of the Crazies, Servant of Time, Invader Krys, Lady Luck, and Itachi-Uchiha13 for reviewing! "Keefvine" fan art for you all! (I wish. I still can't draw well. XD)

YaoiGirly: I don't know where I get this stuff. It kind of just comes out. Like vomit. ^^

Captor of the Crazies: That sounds like a plan to me! I never saw Signs in full though…Membrane needs some sense knocked into him. (Hits Membrane with a mallet) I'm not sure if that helped. I think he's just unconscious. Membrane? (Pokes him with her toe) Yeah, he's unconscious. O.O

Servant of Time: I know, right? Well, he's not really explored in the show, so I made him smart too. Krill and Zim will have their moments together. I think it's interesting to see how they'd react to each other now that Zim knows who Krill is. Yes, the waitress was a bitch. But, then again, a lot of homophobes seem to be sometimes. When homosexuals are involved, at least. She is never coming back, but she was just there to move things along and give Keyvine and Keef their set up for conversation. I'd "Squee" like a fan girl, too. If I ever see my friend with a boyfriend, I'll have to fight to hold myself back. Lol.

Invader Krys: Keef is an interesting person with a fabulous wardrobe. I sort of want it. XD. Yes, Krill tries to be all crafty and sneaky, but he's not. We all know he's a bit of a moron in this case. Lol. I try using bug lotion. Never helps. Spray works better in my case. ^^

Lady Luck: That's okay! No signing in is required. ^^. I hope the manager gave the person who was acting like that a stern talking to. Or an ass-kicking. I don't get why people are so offended. I find it more disgusting when a straight couple makes out. (Considering that in high school, everyone who was dating was in the halls making out and eating each other's necks during the break between classes. Shudder)

Itachi-Uhichia13: That's okay, don't worry about it! Making cosplays is fun. Very time consuming, but fun. My friend's took forever. She was Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: BBS. Sadly, I didn't get to go to the con she was wearing it to, to see what it looked like finished, because of her. Oh well. I know someone who's being Russia from Hetalia. The female version, though. We were discussing it on Saturday. LOL. Running away from scary ice cream men. No one can blame you. "Freak-In-Training". Love it. I do my own nails. It's cheaper then a salon. It normally only lasts a couple days though. (Looks at chipping off nail polish) I don't remember ever going to a Pep Rally. The closest we had was 'Respect Day', in which people performed while other people ignored and disrespected them. (Ironic, no?) I hate people that do that, too. It's like, if you have a problem, then don't look. But don't take it out on the poor people who are just trying to enjoy their date.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated in honor of the fact that NY, the shitty state I live in, has finally done something right and legalized gay marriage! Though I don't quite understand the term 'legalize' in this case. There's nothing in the legal system saying it was ever illegal. Shouldn't have been in the first place, in my opinion. But, anyway, this chapter is dedicated in honor of that little fact. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Keyvine/Krill, the plot, The Mask (Oh wait, that isn't in here…yet.), the Slerks, and that's about it. Invader Zima nd anything related to it belong to Jhonen C Vasquez and he is FABULOUS!

000

Keyvine walked Keef to his door. The two of them stood on his small porch.

"So…I guess this is goodnight?" Keef asked. "I had a great time."

"So did I." Keyvine smiled softly. "Except for the waitress." Maybe he'd pay her a little visit later with his SIR unit…

"Well, yeah, but who cares? She's just another ignorant fool whose out of our lives."

"Exactly." Keyvine nodded. "Well, I shouldn't keep you out here long. Wouldn't want to keep your family waiting up for you."

"They can wait." Keef giggled. "Would you wanna come in? Have some hot cocoa or something?"

"No, that's okay." Keyvine declined. "I have to get home, anyway. My parents don't want me out too late."

"Oh, okay." Keef's voice dripped with disappointment, but he still held a smile on his face. "So I'll talk to you later and see you in school Monday, right?"

"Right."

Keef looked like he was going to lean closer, but Keyvine started to back up towards the porch stairs. He smiled at Keef before he tripped over the edge and rolled down three steps, landing in a perfect crouch.

"Oops." He said.

Keef giggled. "Nice moves, Mr. Bond."

Keyvine laughed, though he didn't get the reference. Cursed Earth culture…He stood.

"Well…now that I've fully embarrassed myself, I'll get going." He jutted a thumb over his shoulder.

"Okay." Keef smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." Keyvine walked down the walkway to the driveway. He heard the door open slowly when he was at the end of the walkway. He sighed. "Wait, Keef."

"Yes?" Keef turned around. His hand fell from the doorknob.

Keyvine ran back up the driveway and up the stairs. He pulled Keef close by the waist and leaned in, pressing his lips to the boy's. Keef's eyes were wide as he registered the kiss, wrapping his arms around Keyvine's neck and running his tongue against the disguised Irken's mouth. Keyvine allowed his mouth to open up and his tongue to meet the younger male's. They separated and Keyvine pressed his forehead to Keef's.

"I wouldn't feel right leaving without a kiss." Keyvine whispered.

"I wouldn't either." Keef giggled and pecked Keyvine on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Keef went inside before Keyvine left. After shutting his front door, Keef leaned his back on it. His eyes closed as he smiled. "I'm in love…"

Keyvine skipped down the driveway and spun in a circle once he hit the end. "Yes!"

000

When school came around again, Zim spent half of his day wondering if it was good to interrogate Krill more, and the other half being completely happy for Keef's success with his date. He'd given Zim a little bit too many details. Zim didn't need to know how soft Krill's teeth were, or how good his tongue felt against Keef's. Zim had kissed him before. He knew what it was like to kiss Krill…er…Keyvine.

Zim bumped into someone on his way for the bathroom. He looked up to see Keyvine smiling at him.

"Hey there Zim!" He ruffled Zim's hair as he passed.

"Uh…what's up with you?" Zim asked.

"Hm?" Keyvine turned on his heel and smiled. "I'm afraid that I have no idea what you are talking about, my Prince."

"You can't call me that at school, idiot."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just in a good mood!" He spun on his heel. "You're Keef's best friend, so he probably told you I kissed him, right?"

"Yeah, he told me. He gave me all the details. Even ones I didn't wanna know."

Keyvine flushed. "He told you I'm a good kisser, then? You should know that, shouldn't you? Or did you forget?" He laughed. "It's only been a couple months."

"Maybe back home. Here it's been about 6."

"Whatever you say." Keyvine beamed. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just happy."

"I can tell." Zim said. "We normally don't interact this much."

Keyvine walked back to Zim's side. "I miss talking to you." He said. "You're a good conversationalist."

"Thanks, I think." Zim informed. "I wouldn't do well as an Invader, I guess. I talk too much."

"No, that's not what I meant." Keyvine looped an arm around Zim's neck and walked him down the hall. "I mean you're easy to talk to, and you're a good listener. It makes for good conversation."

Zim shrugged him off. "Thanks." He said. "So I take it you enjoyed your date, too?"

Keyvine nodded. "Except for the waitress." He said. "I was fixing to take my SIR over there and teach her a lesson, but I held myself."

"Good. No need to stir trouble when you're already on the run." Zim confirmed.

"You guessed it." He agreed. "I wasn't thinking that at the time, though." He paused. "But anyway, what's up with you? You and your boyfriend do anything special?"

"Not really. Just looked at some pictures." Zim responded. "Hey, can I ask you something? About the Slerks?"

Keyvine's smile faded into a frown. "Why?"

"I overheard some people at the Labs talking about how those 'things', as they call them, are getting closer and closer to Earth."

Keyvine seemed alarmed, but his face didn't show it. "Oh?"

Zim nodded. "Yea. Is there any way that they can track you or something? I mean, maybe we'll be lucky and they'll pass us by?"

"They're probably going to run a scan of every planet they cross. They'll look for Irken technology and then I'm screwed." Keyvine sighed. "Just when my life was getting good, huh? Maybe I should split…"

"You should stop running." Zim informed. "The worst they'll do is confront you. How much weaponry and technology can they have? They're docile, right?"

"Most of the time." Keyvine shrugged one shoulder.

"So you don't have much to worry about. You can take um. You're an Irken Invader, no?"

Keyvine smiled. "Yea." He nodded slowly at the first, then faster. "Yes, I am. And I'll be damned if I let the _Slerks_ chase me out of here. That would be pathetic."

"Very." Zim nodded. "So…may I ask you something else?"

"Sure, I guess."

"What did you do to piss them off?"

"Oh." A pause. "I told you I can't go into detail on that."

"What if it saves this planet? And everyone on it? Including Keef?"

Keyvine paused. "Sorry. I love him, but I can't tell you. It's not like they're going to be here soon."

"Anywhere from a couple months to a couple weeks." Zim answered. "It depends on how fast they're moving and how thorough the scans they're running are."

"Well, that gives us a time frame at least. Let me know when they're a couple weeks away and we'll figure it out." Keyvine patted Zim's shoulder and walked the other way.

"We need to figure it out now. _Before_ it's too late."

"I'll meet you at the park and we'll talk about it there, okay? Not at school."

"Krill…"

"Sorry, but my mind is made up." Keyvine answered. "Oh…and do come alone."

Zim watched Keyvine leave down the hall before going down the way he was intending to go.

000

That night, Zim met Keyvine at the park by the swings.

"You better not be planning anything, Krill." Zim told him.

"I'm just planning to talk." Keyvine sat down on the swing nearest him. He wrapped his hand around the chain holding up the swing and pushed himself back and forth a bit with his toe.

"So what happened? And don't beat your way around the bush, either." Zim sat next to him.

"I won't." Keyvine answered. "Alright. You probably know that I left early that night. I was sent out early because the Slerks were getting wise to the plans to take them over. That resistance. The Resisty, I think?"

"That's a…"

"Dumb name, I know." Keyvine agreed. "Anyway, I was shipped out early. Everything was fine. I landed, we made a base, and I began my mission."

"So what went wrong?"

"I'm not even sure." Keyvine shrugged. "Everything was okay, but the next thing I know, there are Slerks busting down the door to my base, and me and my SIR are scrambling out with our lives and whatever the Slerks didn't raze to the ground."

"So you just basically came here with your SIR, your ship, and your life."

"I had my hologram watch, though I can just use a disguise machine."

"I'm not sure it's called…"

"Don't worry about the technical terms." Keyvine sighed. "I flew out this way, knowing it was uncharted and that the Slerks would have a real hard time following me. But I guess I was wrong."

"Did they try to kill you?" Zim asked.

Keyvine shrugged. "It seemed like it, but my translator said that they were talking about capturing me and getting information. I don't really remember much. I was just concerned about escaping with as much Irken equipment as I could."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I hope you're telling me the truth." Zim said finally.

"The honest to Slerek truth." Keyvine nodded.

"So what can we do? They obviously just want you and, as an Irken, I can't allow that to happen anymore then you can allow it to happen."

"I know." Keyvine sighed and dug his toe into the sand under the swing. "I'm at a loss. I can't call your mother, because I'd get in trouble for bailing on my mission. And you and I are powerless to do anything. I'm not about to let you get hurt."

Zim smiled softly. "I'm not about to let that happen, either."

Keyvine lightly slugged his shoulder. "That's sweet." He said. He stood. "I won't keep you long, Zim. Your boyfriend is probably waiting for you to go home."

"Yeah, he is."

"Want me to drive you?" Keyvine twirled keys around his finger. "I converted my ship to a car with my hologram projector."

"Hologram machine." Zim corrected him, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh shut up." Keyvine laughed.

Zim followed him to the car. The ride to Membrane Labs was completely silent. They pulled up to the front gate and a guard came out.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is a restricted area." The guard said.

"Oh, I'm just dropping him off." Keyvine said, as Zim got out of the car.

The Prince showed the guard the security clearance badge around his neck.

"Oh, Zim." The guard greeted. "Go on in."

"Just give me a minute." Zim leaned down to the open passenger window. "Thanks for the ride, Keyvine." He said. "We'll figure this out soon. Don't worry."

"Thanks." Keyvine smiled. "So should I just back out of here?"

"Yeah, if you can."

"Alright. Good night. See you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Night."

"Night."

Zim backed away and entered the gate before Keyvine drove off in reverse. Keyvine waved as he drove off. Zim waved back.

"Should I call you a car?" The guard asked.

"No, I can walk." Zim told the guard. "Thanks, though."

He entered the building, thoughts raging in his mind. Was there more to what Krill had said? Had he left anything out? More importantly, was it all a lie? For now, Zim had to tell dib what he'd learned.


	11. A Talk With Simmons

Dlbn: Hello there, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Keefvine! Wow, it's been a weekend. Happy late Fourth of July for all the U.S. readers. I got to hang with some friends I haven't seen in three or four months, so that was cool. Except now I'm sick. Freaking allergies became a sinus infection. But, whatever, I'm doing okay. I'm going horseback riding in the Adirondacks with my aunt and a friend tomorrow. It's been so long since I've been horseback riding, I can't wait! And it's time for Keefvine, so that's a plus in my week!

Nbld: Considering the verdict today.

Dlbn: Well, now, Nbld, some people might have differing opinions, so leave that and go to the Review Corner, okay?

Nbld: Thank you to Captor of the Crazies, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Servant of Time, YaoiGirly, Itachi-Uchiha13, and lilashley88/Lady Luck for reviewing! Here's mini protective domes for you all!

Captor of the Crazies: Keyvine/Krill's intentions are a mystery, that's for sure. But he better watch himself if he doesn't want people finding out about him being Irken! ^^ That is a very creative punishment for the non-believing Professor Membrane. Maybe he was anal probed by aliens as a kid and his hatred of aliens became ignorance or something…wow, I smell a side-fic… lol

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Yes, the things sure like to blow up moons, huh? Strange little creatures, those Slerks. The waitress shall never be heard from again. Gir sent The Angry Monkey after her. I'm sure those purple ninja monkeys would be an excellent addition to her torment, however. ;)

Servant of Time: Nope. NY just legalized gay marriage on either the 29th or 30th of June. I actually find that New Yorkers are bigoted homophobic assholes, but that might just be in my town. I don't know. (Sorry to all other New Yorkers. Feel the lurve). I can't write Krill's name now without imagining that. I forgot about that part of Finding Nemo! Lol. I'm thinking of making Gir be like he is in the show. I mean, Zim makes illegal weaponry, so he's good with tech. But it would be funny to see how his AI building skills suck. Maybe that's why he was never made into an Invader? Lol. Red and Purple and the others might come in at the very end. At least, I'm pretty sure they will. Don't worry about a lot of questions. Questions are good! You can never ask too many!

YaoiGirly: Zim/Krill affair. Whoot, whoot. Lol. I don't think either would cheat on their boyfriends. Maybe if they were drunk enough though…I'm not sure if there is going to be a lot of yummyness in this, since it focuses on the Slerks and everything, but Zim and Dib need to have some fun times, if you know what I mean. ;)

Itachi-Uchiha13: I like Cosplaying, too. I don't know if my friend that I'm going to go with next year will want to do it, but I still will. Haha. I left my friend to finish her Cosplay the last few days before the con I was going to go with her to. I didn't have time, you know? Yay for Fan Service! There's not a lot at the con I go to, but people might if I pay them to. No one ever asks me to do Fan Service, but that's probably because my friend that I go to cons with and I never wear Cosplay that match. (I was Soubi from Loveless, she was Yuffie from FFVII. I was Edward from FMA, she broke her arm and couldn't Cosplay) Keyvine and Keef are so in love it's not funny. I don't think Krill was that way with Zim. Maybe he was. I don't remember. I'll have to go back and look. Hologram machines would be epic.

Lilashley88: Yay for her being fired! (Sounds a little sadistic on my part, but oh well) Honestly, if you don't like, don't look. No one's forcing you to. Though forcing the waitress from here to watch two guys making out would be a suitable punishment…I think Krill and Keef would gladly volunteer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Krill, the Slerks, the Mask, and the plot. Everything else belongs to. Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off of this.

000

Dib looked skeptical by the time Zim finished telling him what he knew.

"How can we be so sure we can trust him?" Dib asked.

"I don't know." Zim shrugged. "He seems sincere. But I'd hate to think he's lying. Especially when he knows I can put everything on the line. Not that I'm going to, or anything."

Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's waist, seeing as the younger boy was sitting next to him on their bed.

"I know you two used to be friends." He said. "This can't be easy for you." He nuzzled into Zim's shoulder.

Zim sighed. "Yeah. I mean, he left without telling me he was going, so I'm a little mad at him. But that's not enough for me to ruin his life." Zim chuckled.

"So what are we going to do if these things get a-hold of him?"

"I can't get involved with affairs that don't concern me." Zim said. "I mean, I'm Irken, too. And they could think that he came down here to get me to help him out."

"And then go after you." Dib's grip tightened slightly.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"Krill _did_ say he wouldn't let anything happen to me." Zim flushed. "Maybe he feels bad for ditching me like he did."

"Or maybe he still likes you."

"No, he's in love with Keef." Zim said. "I ran into him in the hall at school. I swear, I've never seen anyone so happy. He was actually _nice_."

"Strange." Dib sighed. "I just hope this doesn't come back to bite everyone in the ass, you know?"

"Yea, I do." Zim agreed. "So we need to make a plan, in case they come down here."

"I wonder if Krill is prepared enough for that."

"I don't know. He claims to not have much Irken technology." Zim informed his boyfriend. "I wonder where he lives then. No tech means no way to set up a base."

"Maybe he lives in a squat or something?"

"Squat?"

"You know…an abandoned warehouse or something where homeless people camp out sometimes."

"That could be." Zim nodded. "He might have had a spare drill in his ship, though."

"Drill?" Dib's eyebrows raised.

"Invaders are given a little drill with a writing tablet built in. you draw what you want, put it in the ground, and it drills down and forms the labs. Then the base comes out of the ground."

"Sounds like it would make a lot of noise. How would they not get caught?"

Zim shrugged. "I never used one myself, since I was never certified as an Invader."

"You blend in here pretty well." Dib observed. "I'm sure you could be an Invader if you wanted."

"Thanks." Zim smiled. "It takes a special kind of person to be an Invader."

And Krill was 'special' alright.

000

The school held an assembly the next day in the auditorium. Zim and his friends sat together towards the back of the room. Dib was next to Zim, as usual, and Keef and Keyvine were sitting next to one another. Professor Membrane was having yet another press conference about the 'things' in space. Keyvine was obviously nervous, but no one called him out on it. Zim could feel the jitters that raced through the older male even from how far apart they were. It was only two seats, but whatever. The Principal hushed the students as Professor Membrane began to speak on screen. The speakers blasted out his deep voice once again.

"Hello once again, citizens of…" the microphone screeched. "It is my pleasure to address you all one again, though I wish it were for happier matters. The unidentified objects, called 'UFO's by my son's boyfriend, are getting even closer to Earth."

Kids muttered and Zim saw Keyvine tense out of the corner of his eye. Keef leaned in and whispered something to him and they kissed. Zim tuned back to the Professor and what he was saying.

"Now, I know there are some of you who are deeply concerned about these things and their apparent hostility." Membrane went on. "Still, we have not seen any issue with them destroying planets themselves, and just moons, but that does not mean much. Considering that Earth is the only planet with life on it…"

"You wish." Zim scoffed.

"That may be why the things haven't destroyed any planets. Or planets are simply too big." Membrane went on. "That is why I am proposing the building of a glass dome to cover the city and protect us from harm. Other countries are already on the move with creating shields, however their shields are not made of glass and are not very durable. We will be the safest city in the world with the construction of these domes."

People in the crowd outside Membrane Labs cheered, as did teens in the auditorium. Zim risked a glance at Keyvine, but he was too into making out with Keef to notice.

"What do you think?" Dib whispered to Zim. "Does it make sense?"

"I suppose." Zim shrugged. "They're docile, like I said, so I don't know how powerful their weapons are. And if they got a-hold of any Irken technology, we might be done for. Not even a dome made of glass will protect us. Bulletproof glass might not be any help either, in that case."

"The glass will be bulletproof, yes." Membrane answered a question from his audience.

Dib snickered at that. Zim gave him a look.

"How do we know that whatever they use to destroy planets won't be able to burst through the shields?" someone asked on screen.

"We are doing various tests now for different weapons and lasers." Membrane said. "Everything we can think of, and then some, will be checked against this glass. We'll make sure that nothing can get through."

Zim snorted. "You're not accounting for alien technology, are you, Membrane?" He muttered to himself.

"Dad doesn't believe in that stuff." Dib said. "Of course he won't consider it."

"And that might just get us all killed."

"How close are these things?" An onlooker asked Membrane.

"We are currently working on a three week time schedule." Membrane said, causing an uproar amongst the crowd. "But we are just talking three weeks to complete our testing and construct the dome." He said. "These things' arrival is expected to be in two months."

"Are we going to find safe places for us to hide in case of an attack?" A man asked.

"We are testing several places to label as 'safe houses' throughout the city, yes." Membrane confirmed. "Membrane Labs is, of course, number one on that list. The basements of the local high school are another, as well as several abandoned warehouses with underground chambers. We will also be creating underground bunkers in the park, covered by hatches."

"So does all this precaution mean that you're expecting worse then what's being told to us?" A woman from WHUH 6 news asked Membrane.

"To say that would to be saying that we are keeping vital information from the public." Membrane scoffed. "We are merely preparing for the worst. The worst is very far off. A 1.10 percent chance of the worst happening, actually. The odds are truly in our favor."

People cheered again. Membrane and those with him descended on platforms under the stage they were on, ending the session. The screens turned off in the auditorium and the Principal took center stage.

"Should an attack by those things occur while school is in session, we have planned several emergency procedures to ensure the safety of all students." He told the teens. "Each class will spend ten minutes today teaching you about the emergency routes. They all lead under the school. We only ask that you all remain clear and free of the boiler room in that situation. Each gym class will be brought down and taught the 'safe areas' where you are allowed to go. For now, let's resume classes, and work on a half day schedule."

000

Simmons showed Zim, Dib, and Gaz around Membrane Labs once school let out, showing them where to go if an attack occurred.

"So, Simmons." Zim spoke. "What do you think these things are?"

"Spy satellites, maybe?" Simmons offered. "I'm not sure. I know you call them UFOs."

"Logically, of course." Zim shrugged.

"No such thing."

"But…"

"Zim, don't start an argument." Dib told him. "He's so much like my dad, he won't listen to any notions you have about UFOs. I tried once."

"It's not that I don't…" Simmons sighed. "Look, until we have solid proof that there is no extraterrestrial life on other planets, I'm not saying whether I believe in UFOs or not."

"So there's a slim chance you do?" Gaz wondered, not looking up from her game.

"Very slim, yes. But it's there."

"Do you think my dad should be more worried about the things?" Dib asked. "Cause I think he should be."

"It might…do some good to be overly cautious. He thinks there's a 1.10 percent chance of anything terrible happening? I think it's more 50/50." Simmons gulped. "Of course, that never leaves this group."

"Of course." The three teens answered as one.

"I mean, I personally think someone on Earth is controlling these things anyway." Simmons shrugged.

"I wonder why these things only destroyed moons." Dib wondered aloud.

"Maybe that's all they're capable of destroying, like dad said." Gaz informed.

Zim scoffed. "Highly unlikely." He said. "If anything has enough fire power to destroy a moon, they probably have more just waiting in their arsenal that could destroy Earth."

"But they might only be looking for something specific. And if we don't have that specific thing here, they might ignore us completely and move on." Dib argued. "So they won't need anything to destroy anything big; just big enough to destroy a section with what they want."

"You boys have put a lot of thinking into this." Simmons said.

"Of course." Zim nodded. "Unlike everyone seems to think, we do more in our free time then just have sex."

"Oh, Zim…" Dib moaned, flushing and face-palming.

Simmons flushed, but he was chuckling. "I'd assume so. You'd be tired all the time if all you did was have sex."

"Are we _really_ having this discussion?" Gaz asked.

"Sadly, I think we are." Dib told her.

Zim laughed. "Okay, okay. Topic's put to rest. Goodnight."

Simmons chuckled. "Agreed." He nodded. "Nothing we discuss leaves this group, okay? Membrane won't like me going around and talking to people about my own theories. They are a little paranoid, I admit, but they're my ideas." Simmons sighed. "Let's move onto a different topic, hm? Did you guys catch the live feed?"


	12. Bomb Shelter

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Time for another belated update of Keefvine! I went to the Drive-In to see 'Cars 2' and 'Zookeeper' on Monday night, so I wasn't on at all. Could have gone on earlier, but I had to wake up real early for a dentist appointment and spent the majority of the day sleeping. And also most of my time is now being consumed by rewatching my recently bought DVD of Loveless (My favorite anime ever besides FMA and Vampire Knight) in English and getting nosebleeds from the sound of Soubi's voice…But enough of my excuses. Bad Dlbn!

Nbld: Let's do the Review Corner while she's beating herself over the head with a Kaname-sama plushie. Thank you to Captor of the Crazies, Servant of Time, YaoiGirly, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Illisandria Carthain, and Itachi-Uchiha13 for reviewing! Hugs from Zim and Dib for you all! (Zim and Dib go around hugging everyone)

Captor of the Crazies: ROFL. Simmons just doesn't understand the magic and amazingness of ZADR. If he did, he might explode form the joy.

Servant of Time: Yes it would explain it. That and his mother's over-protectiveness. You found that on YouTube? Awesome. I'll have to look for it later. Thanks for the tip! ^^ I know a few gay New Yorkers, actually. Most of them are close friends, actually. I know a few non-homophobe New Yorkers, but not many. My mom and aunt are not any of them. Haha nice Finding Nemo reference, by the way. :D

YaoiGirly: I can just see his reaction now. It's hilarious. XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Yay for werecat senses! I gave the surprise to Zim. He thanks you and your monkeys. ;D

Illisandria Carthain: Hahaha. Thank you for those words for them. Their response shall be to say 'yes' really loudly and then go off to do smexy times together. :D

Itachi-Uchiha13: I love last minute. I waited until the last minute today…that did not work for me, though…it seems like I don't really update on Mondays as often as I should, doesn't it? Strange. Cons are fantastic! The next one near me is in February, so I have a while to wait. Good thing that was only a one day con you went to. The one we go to is three days. I had to help my friend do everything cause she doesn't know how to do anything with one hand. And to answer your question, no Simmons doesn't appear in the show. Just his voice in "Bloaty's Pizza Hog". I had to sit down and watch all the episodes I could of Avatar: The Last Airbender after seeing the M. Night Shamylan movie to restore my love, so I know what you mean. :D At least your love was restored. That's always a good thing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Keyvine, The Mask, the plot, and the Slerks. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. Except the Cold War. I don't think he had anything to do with that. (This will make sense later) I make NO money off of this.

000

Keyvine was waiting for Zim outside of the school when he showed up the next day with Dib and Gaz. The older male looked a bit downcast, making Zim wonder what was wrong. Keyvine waved slightly at Zim before nodding him over.

"Uh…I'll go and see what he wants." Zim said.

"I'll be with the others." Gaz muttered, stalking off and yelling at the final boss in her game.

"Want me to go with you?" Dib wondered.

"I don't see the harm. But if he asks you to leave, please don't argue." Zim said. "Okay?"

"Okay." Dib nodded.

Together they joined Keyvine at the bottom of the steps.

"What's up?" Zim wondered.

"I've been thinking about this whole situation." Keyvine informed him.

"Yes?"

"Well…" He looked at Dib. "You don't mind hearing this?"

"If you don't mind that I do." Dib shook his head.

Keyvine smiled softly. "It's okay, I guess. I figure you know everything up til this point anyway." He said. "By the way, your dad might want to know that his idea won't work that well. If the Slerks got a-hold of any of my Irken technology, and they probably did, glass shields won't hold them for long."

"I can't exactly tell my dad that, but thanks for the warning." Dib smiled.

Keyvine smiled nervously. "About these 'safe houses'…" He paused. "I really don't think any of them are going to help out the population. I mean…the boiler room? _Seriously_?"

"It's underground." Dib shrugged. "It's either there or the 'underground classrooms' Mrs. Bitters always threatens to send us to when we misbehave."

"The…what?"

Zim cocked an antennae. "You don't believe that, do you?" He asked Dib.

"I did when I was younger. When I was obsessed with the paranormal, I believed a lot of crazy things."

"Paranormal? Like aliens and ghosts and stuff?"

"And Bigfoot. He was in my garage once…" Dib trailed. "I'm not going to talk about that."

Zim laughed. "That might be a good idea." He looked to Keyvine. "So what are you trying to say about the safe houses?"

"If we're ever here when there's a problem, or you guys aren't at Membrane Labs, you are more then welcome to come and hide at my base. Most of it is underground, and it's a lot safer."

"Thanks." Zim and Dib said at once.

"I'm going to tell Keef the same thing, but I don't want to let on anything strange. What do you think I should say?"

"Tell him your house has a bomb shelter from the Cold War." Dib offered. "Keef would believe you, and it's not very unlikely in this town."

"How can a war be cold?" Keyvine asked.

"It wasn't really a…don't worry about it, you two. It's coming up in history class in a few months, so you'll learn about it then." Dib said. "But like I said, Keef would believe you about it. How to explain anything you have down there that's Irken, that's going to be hard."

"I'll worry about that when the time comes." Keyvine waved Dib off. "I can just tell him the truth when that time comes…"

"That you're an alien hiding here when you're supposed to be…" Zim trailed. "Hey, wait. If you left the Slerk home-world without much Irken technology, how did you make a fully functioning base?"

"Well I…"

"And how do you manage to have a fully functioning base that doesn't have the ability to contact my mother?"

"One at a time, Zim." Dib told his boyfriend.

"I had a spare in my ship. All Invaders get two. You know that."

"Okay, and the second question?"

"I have the technology to call your mother and let her know what's going on but…I just haven't contacted her. She's mad at me for 'seducing' you, as she put it. Remember? I told you that."

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe your mother said that." Dib offered.

Keyvine laughed. "You don't know the Tallest well."

"Hey guys!"Keef sang, waving and bounding over. "What's up?"

"Just talking." Keyvine said, before pressing a kiss to Keef's lips.

Keef flushed. "I love talking."

"We know." Dib laughed.

"Hey…uh…look…if you're ever in town or whatever and an alarm you know…goes off." Keyvine paused. "There's this old bomb shelter under my house. Must be a leftover from the Cold War."

"Really? Cool. I've always wanted to see one." Keef smiled.

"Well if there's an alarm that goes off and you need somewhere safe to take shelter…you're more then welcome to come over to my place and use it."

"Oh really? That's so sweet of you!" Keef wrapped his arms around Keyvine's neck. "Ain't he just the sweetest?"

"So sweet I'm getting cavities just standing near him." Zim answered dryly.

Keef giggled and Keyvine gave Zim a look.

"I know that was sarcasm." Keyvine told Zim.

"You'd have to be deaf to not know that." Dib offered.

That got them all laughing. "I'd better tell everyone from GLASS that they can stop by, too."

"We're having a meeting on Monday." Keef offered. "You can announce it then if you want."

"What if it's too late by then?" Keyvine asked. "It doesn't sound like anyone's completely sure what's going on and what might happen."

"Can't we up the meeting, Keef?" Zim asked.

"If we all want to meet at my house after school. My parents will be out."

"So it's settled."

"Since we don't completely know what's going on…" Zim almost laughed at Keyvine's choice of words. "It would be best to push up a meeting just to get the word out about the bomb shelter."

"You sound real worried about it." Zim said, though he knew it was probably an act.

"Well, yeah. We don't know what's going to happen, so we have to assume the worst."

"Assume the worst? People can't live their lives afraid of the unknown." Keef said. "No one has that kind of brain power to waste."

At that, two boys ran by throwing water at each other from water bottles.

Dib sighed. "Exhibit A."

000

The GLASS club held a meeting at Keef's house after school that same day. Keef had announced the meeting at lunch and Keyvine had invited Dib's other friends to come, too. Zim personally thought that Krill must have been showing off. Acting overly nice and over-the-top friendly. Zim slightly feared that he was plotting something, but he remembered their deal. If Krill did anything that involved telling Zim's mother where he was, Zim could then tell Keef Krill was an alien. Then again, in retaliation, Krill could tell the entire GLASS club that Zim wasn't human. It was a lose-lose situation for both of them, really. With the odds against him, Zim doubted Krill would pull a stupid stunt.

"Alright, alright, I need everyone's attention!" Keef knocked a fork against the glass of soda he was holding. "It's time to start the meeting!"

Dib's friends sat in one corner of the room, as if afraid to touch anything in Keef's house. The GLASS members sat in various furniture, with Keyvine at Keef's side.

"So you're probably all wondering why we had an emergency meeting today." Keef started.

"Why else would we be here if we weren't curious?" Gaz asked, not looking up.

"You look like you really care, Gaz." Torque commented.

She snarled at him.

"Well the reason we are here is that Keyvine has an announcement for us all." Keef looked down at his new boyfriend. "Babe?"

"What is it with you guys and the word 'babe'?" Melvin asked. "Zim and Dib call each other that, and you call Keyvine that…and I assume Keyvine calls you that…?"

"Sure do." Keyvine nodded, standing at Keef's side. "I talked it over with my parents, and we decided that if there's ever a time when an emergency situation comes up, you guys are all welcome to come and hide out in the bomb shelter under our house."

"Bomb shelter?" Gaz asked, seeming interested for once.

"It must be left over from the Cold War." Keyvine shrugged. "It was there before we moved in. There's been no use for it up until now, really."

"You do know Membrane Labs has designated a bunch of 'safe houses', right?" Jessica wondered, picking at her nails.

"Yes, but what if the alarm goes off and none of us are near one of these designated areas?" Keyvine asked.

The others began to murmur between themselves.

"I'm in." Gretchen said. "Thank you."

"Me too." Morla nodded. "Thanks."

One by one, the others agreed with his idea.

"But none of us know where you live." Zita pointed out.

Keyvine paused. He obviously hadn't remembered that. "I can show you. If you guys want to go now? I can drive everyone home after."

The others agreed and they made their way to Keyvine's base.

"I hope this is a good idea." Zim whispered to Dib. "What if they notice something?"

"I don't think so. Not from the outside, at least." Dib said. "Unless he's got something blatantly obvious in the front yard."

The walk to Keyvine's house wasn't pretty far from Keef. He only lived three or four streets over from his boyfriend. Membrane Labs was further then that.

"Nice house." Sarah said.

Aside from a few strange lawn ornaments, the house was actually pretty normal. It was a dark grey color with red trim. Zim couldn't help but think that Keyvine was trying to decorate in accordance to the colors of the Irken flag; red and black. There was a small white fence surrounding the house and a tree in the front yard.

"I didn't choose the color scheme." Keyvine flushed.

Zim was tempted to say 'yes you did', but he held his tongue.

"Oh stop, you guys. I think it's cute." Keef argued with a smile.

Keyvine smiled back at him. "You guys want to go inside and I can show you how to get to the bomb shelter? We won't go in, of course. I need to refurnish it."

"With what?" Zim wondered.

"A mini-fridge with food and drinks, chairs, tables, something to function as a bed…you know, just the necessities."

"It might need a sewer line, too." Brian informed.

"I can't install that." Keyvine flushed.

"Guess we'll have to go to the bathroom in a bucket." Zita offered.

Keyvine chuckled a bit at that. "Sorry. I never did figure that out concerning bomb shelters…"

"Are you sure it doesn't have a bathroom-like area in it?" Zim asked.

"I've only scoured through some of it. It's pretty elaborate, really. I'll have to check and let you guys know in the morning." Keyvine said, pushing open his gate. "Come in?"

000

Once their tour of Keyvine's house was earlier, Zim and the Membrane teens hitched a ride in Keyvine's car to Membrane Labs. Gaz sat up front with Keyvine and Zim and Dib shared the backseat. No one spoke for the majority of the trip.

"Why didn't we go into the shelter?" Gaz asked. "What's the point of just showing us how to get there?"

"Like I said, I need to spruce it up a bit." Keyvine offered.

"Who cares if it's a mess or anything?" Gaz asked. "If it would help possibly save us in the middle of a crisis…"

"He doesn't have to show us until he's ready, Gaz." Dib told his sister. "Don't press the matter."

"It's fine." Keyvine nodded. "I don't mind. There's going to be an alarm that will warn me if anyone comes into the shelter. So you won't need to know where to go, because I'll come running to find whoever shows up."

Gaz snorted. "Fine."

They were silent until they pulled up to Membrane Labs.

"This is where I let you guys off." Keyvine said. "Thanks for coming over and everything earlier."

"Any time." Zim and Dib said at once.

The three of them climbed out of the car. Keyvine waved before driving away. The guard at the front gate smiled at them.

"That boy should get security clearance here. It seems like you guys have him around a lot." He said.

"Dad would flip." Dib answered.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." The Guard nodded. "Go on in kids. Shall I call for a ride?"

"We're fine."

The three of them walked in.

"All I'm saying, is that it's a little strange that he would bring us in the house, but not show us the inside of the place that's supposed to save us." Gaz told the boys.

"Just let it _go_, Gaz." Dib rolled his eyes. "He didn't want to show us. Maybe he's got stuff hidden down there he doesn't want anyone to see."

Zim face-palmed. "Smooth."

"Do you two know something?" Gaz looked suspiciously between them.

"No." They answered as one.

"You need to stop speaking at the same time like that. It's a little creepy, you know."

"Yeah, we know." Zim laughed.

"At least we're not…"

"Finishing each other's sentences?" Zim asked. "Oops, spoke too soon."

Gaz gave them a look. "Dorks."


	13. Tours and Discoveries

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Time for another update of Keefvine! (Throws confetti) It's been a weird few days. , I got to see my friend that I haven't seen in months, my poodle sprained one of her legs, and another friend got me addicted to FrontierVille on facebook. Which wouldn't be so bad, if my friends I requested as neighbors answered. But enough of that. Let's move onto the review corner and ignore my complaining!

Nbld: I couldn't have said it better. Thank you to Queen Anne's Revenge, Illisandria Carthain, YaoiGirly, Invader hooniemay, PuppyBeBad, Lyric Bloodworth, and Dadles for reviewing! Personal tours of the boiler room from Zim, Dib, Keyvine, and Keef for all of you!

Queen Anne's Revenge: Oh really? I've never read Harry Potter, so I wouldn't know. No, Keyvine doesn't have any lawn gnomes... maybe I'll put some in later though. All those questions shall be answered later on. and yay for Bigfoot! Also, yay for Finding Nemo quotes!

Illisandria Carthain: Oh really? I don't read the credits enough to notice. Lol. Figures Rikki would do more then GIR's voice though. I've only seen two Harry Potter movies. The first because I was forced to at a Hanukah party, and the fourth just to see if Robert Patterson's acting is any different in Harry Potter then in The Twilight Saga. My friend's sister started crying during the previews because it's the end of the HP era. A little sad lol. Have a nice/week/day/month, yourself.

YaoiGirly: Hehe. Yay! Zim and Krill probably still have feelings left over for one another, but not as strong as Zim's feelings for Dib and Krill's feelings for Keef. He really does love the redhead.

Invader hooniemay: Thank you! :3

PuppyBeBad: I've been called a dork a lot in my lifetime. I just smile, wave, and say 'thank you' :D Gir will be coming up soon/ Very soon, actually. (Not this chapter, though) all questions should be answered later on in the fic. :D

Lyric Bloodworth: Thank you! Here's the update!

Dadles: Like I said in the response to PuppyBeBad, he shall be finished soon, or my name isn't Mary. (It isn't, but that's not the point lol) It will be close to the apocalypse in some ways, but not in others.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Slerks, Krill, Mr. C, Mrs. C, and the plot. Invader Zim and all related characters belong to Mr. Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO MNOEY off of this work of fiction!

000

When Skool started the next day, it seemed like all of the teachers were nervous about something. It was almost as if they were anticipating an attack, probably due to Membrane's announcement of shields the day before. Keyvine and Keef were sitting close together on a picnic bench with the rest of the GLASS members. Gretchen was twirling her reddish-purple hair around her fingers in ringlets, looking nervous, and biting her lip as well. Morla and Dirge seemed to be nervous as well. Dirge was staring at his feet, and Morla was staring up at the clouds. Dib's other friends were nowhere in sight. Zim and the Membrane teens joined their friends at the picnic table.

"What's wrong?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, you guys all look down." Zim added.

"Didn't you hear? The things are closer now then they have been yet." Keef said, looking deflated. "Looks like we might be making good use of the you-know-what-shelter sooner then we'd hoped."

Zim risked a glance at Keyvine. If he didn't know better, he'd say that the other Irken looked calm. But Zim knew that behind his hologram, his eyes were clouded with fear and his antennae were drooped. He was also nervously licking and nibbling on the corner of his mouth. Had the others not noticed? It was a surprise Keef hadn't noticed, because he seemed pretty in-tuned with his boyfriend. Maybe he had and just didn't say anything, more likely then not.

"Sounds like it." Dib nodded. "I wish my dad could tell us more about these things. I mean, what are they? And why and how are they blowing up moons?"

"And who's controlling them." Gretchen said. "I don't think it's just space trash. Space trash doesn't blow up things…right…?"

"Theoretically, with the right amount of radiation, an asteroid could make something explode by lingering too close to it." Zim tapped a finger on his bottom lip in thought. "But as for how it would get exposed to that type of radiation, I'm not sure. From the sun, maybe? We know it gives off radiation, right?"

Dib lightly shoved him a little. Zim noticed that Keyvine was smiling contently, as if he believed what Zim was saying.

"That makes sense." Keyvine said. "They seem to linger in one place for a long time, for some reason. They could have lingered near the sun for a long amount of time, as well."

Zim nodded, happy that someone had agreed with him. It was simple physics on Irk, so it wasn't a surprise that Keyvine was the one to agree.

"Can we stop talking theory?" Gaz asked. "I feel like I'm in class."

"It's helpful to think about this, Gaz." Morla told the gamer. "I mean, it lessens our fears if we use something rational to explain something irrational."

"Sure." Gaz rolled her eyes. "But it's going to be brought up in science classes all day. You watch."

"Maybe so." Keyvine smirked. "But at least we have something to talk about, where others are just pulling things out of their asses last minute." He chuckled.

Keef stared at him. "Since when do _you_ talk like that?"

"Forever." Keyvine said with a laugh. "Just…not often."

Zim giggled. Dib cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not even going to ask, Keyvine."

000

The teachers led their eleventh grade students down to the boiler room for an initiation third period. Dib and Zim stuck by one another as usual, as did Keyvine and Keef. Gaz was the only GLASS member who wasn't down for initiation, since the tenth grade had gone down second period. As the teachers rambled off about the 'safe zones', areas of the boiler room that the kids could go in, Zim couldn't help but fade out. The Slerks were getting closer. That wasn't good. Zim really hoped they had no Irken-identifying technology, for the sake of both himself and Krill, but he wasn't sure about it. If they did, it was no big deal. Zim could use a weapon pretty well. And Krill had his SIR Unit, if nothing else. Zim was almost finished with his own SIR unit. He wanted to name it something other then 'SIR', but he wasn't sure what. Some variation on that, perhaps? ZIR? RIS? SIZ? He'd figure it out eventually. Zim felt someone nudging him and faded back in to see Dib smiling sideways at him.

"You were spacing out." He informed. "You might want to wake up in case they ask us questions."

"Yea, I know." Zim chuckled. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Oh, nothing."

Dib knew Zim was working on a robot. Gaz had no idea about it at all, and neither did Membrane or Simmons. They'd be surprised, that was for sure.

"So the boiler is behind this door." Mr. C informed the students. "So don't go through it. We wouldn't want you to get burned and not be able to do the wonderful fraction homework that's due tomorrow, right?"

Kids groaned at his joke.

"We sure don't, Mr. C!" Keef offered, pumping a fist in the air.

"He knows what I'm talking about!" Mr. C pointed at Keef.

Keyvine giggled and Dib and Zim flushed, embarrassed for the energetic redhead. Considering Keef didn't seem to get embarrassed at all. Mr. C continued rambling off about different areas of the boiler room, and making inane math references.

"So how long do you think we have until they get here?" Keyvine whispered to his friends.

"A couple months." Zim offered. "Depending on how close they are already."

"No one knows." Keef whispered back, whispered being a relative term. He gave Dib a quick glance. "Your dad didn't say."

"I'd go with a few weeks." Dib shrugged. "If dad didn't say why, it's probably because they're close."

"Why are you guys discussing this?" Brian whispered from behind them. He was with the rest of Dib's friends. "Shouldn't we be talking about something else?"

"Or listening to the teachers?" Jessica offered.

"We all know not to go into rooms marked 'boiler'." Zita told Jessica with a quiet laugh. "Do we really need to be told?"

"True." Jessica nodded.

"Kids? Do you find something more fascinating then this tour?" Mrs. C asked.

"No, sorry, ma'am." They all answered as one.

The teachers went on with their discussions, and the students were forced to listen.

000

Once school let out, Zim got back to work on his robot. Dib was doing homework on the bed while Zim worked at the table. The little bot's body, head, arms, and legs were completed, but Zim still had work to do on the brain's hardwiring. And it still needed a name.

"What should I name it?" Zim wondered.

"The robot?" Dib asked, scratching the side of his head with the tip of his pencil.

"What else?" Zim chuckled.

"I don't know." Dib said. "What were you thinking of?"

"Well, I rejected a few names, but I do know I want to do a variation on 'SIR', which is an Irken Invader's robot servant."

"Hm…"

"Anything, Dib. I'm just tossing up ideas for now."

"Give me a letter." Dib ordered.

"Which one?"

"Any one."

"I don't know which one to choose."

Dib rolled his eyes. He got off the bed and walked over to Zim. "Here." He said, handing Zim the homework. "Close your eyes and put your finger down. Whatever letter it lands on, you use."

"That's a good idea." Zim said, smiling. He did as Dib told him to.

"G."

"G?"

"That's what you pointed to."

"Hm…RIG…GIR…IGR….IRG…"

"Okay…I know it's not the last two." Dib laughed, shaking his head.

"So I guess it's either RIG or GIR." Zim paused. "Hm…GIR…GIR reporting for duty…GIR, come here…GIR…"

"I guess you like GIR?"

"Sounds like a growl." Zim said. "Grrrr."

Dib had to laugh at his boyfriend's antics. Zim looked at the robot again. "I think…GIR works fine for me."

"It's cute." Dib offered with a shrug of his shoulder. "Just like you."

Zim smirked and tackled him to the floor.

000

Keyvine pulled Zim aside before gym class.

"I'm panicking." He said. "Really panicking."

"Why's that?" Zim asked.

"Those Slerks are getting closer and closer." Keyvine said. "I finally used some of my ship's telescopic systems. I flew up through the atmosphere. I think we only have a few days left until they arrive. And I'm not so sure I want to die."

"What makes you so sure you're going to die? I'm sure there are plenty of Irkens who have pissed off other species, that are still alive. I haven't heard much about any soldiers dying because they were caught." Zim said. "Maybe you'll just be a POW."

"Yeah, not helping, Zim."

Zim shrugged. "It's better then dying, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Unless you did something else that they want to kill you for."

"Uh…"

"Are you not telling me the whole truth, Krill?" Zim sighed, annoyed.

"I'm telling you every…"

"Bull."

Keyvine sighed. "Look, I'll tell you when we're not at…"

"No way, Krill." Zim shook his head. "You pulled me aside to tell me you're panicked, and that you're not ready to die. If you can do that at school, then you can tell me why at school, too."

"Alright, alright. I give." He sighed. "You're a little pushy, you know."

"Talk." Zim folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"Okay." Keyvine sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Zim was staring at him with a 'are you serious?' look. "I may have…tried to…attempted to…"

"Yes?"

"Assassinate their leader on the light side of the planet."

Zim's face fell. "You what?"

"Don't make me repeat it." Keyvine muttered. "Please."

"Oh my God. Are you that stupid?" Zim tried to keep his voice from getting too loud and attracting attention. "You attempted to _kill_ a Slerk leader?"

"Well…yea."

"You're an _invader_! Your job is reconnaissance, not assassination! Leave that up to the death squads and the Organic Sweep!"

"I know, I know." Keyvine said. "I'm a moron, I'm aware."

"That's not the word for it!"

"Okay, I screwed up _big_ time. But I had good reason."

"Which is?"

"I worked as a bit of a delivery boy between the two Kings. The one on the dark side sent me to the light side to deal with the light side leader. So I got there, and he had been warned of me by the Resisty. And he tried to kill me. It's killed or be killed, so…"

Zim sighed in frustration. "I suppose." He nodded. "But still…you could have just run."

"The Slerks fly. I can't compete with that."

"Spider legs?"

"…I didn't think of that…"

Zim rolled his eyes.

"That stupid Resisty leader was there, too. I should have gone after him, instead."

"Their leader? How'd you know it was…?"

"He's the only Vortian. Lard or something like that. I really don't remember his name."

"You're intelligent."

He received a look. "Thanks. I feel dumb enough, already."

"You should."

"So what do I do? Give myself up and hope I won't be killed?"

"What else _can_ you do?"

"I…I don't know. I'm just…" Keyvine sighed. "Look, no one knows, oaky? Don't tell Dib, either, since I know you tell him everything. I don't want word getting out."

"We've kept our mouths shut so far. Don't you trust us?"

"Yes, but…suppose someone overhears you telling Dib?"

"I tell him when we're in our room at Membrane Labs, alone, and no one's around."

"_Our_ room?"

"Yeah, Dib and I share a room."

"And a bed?"

Zim flushed. "Yes."

"So…I take it the sex is good…?"

"…I'm not dignifying that with a response, Krill."

"I still don't know what to do."

"You're a big boy. Figure it out." Zim sighed. "Look, we're going to be late for gym. So if you don't mind…"

"Yeah."

They walked down the hall together, neither saying a word until they met up with Dib and Keef.


	14. Closer

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Welcome to another Keefvine update! I'm a bit late, but only by about half an hour. Yay! We are only 3 reviews away from 100, so we shall hit that by the next update. Woot!

Nbld: Time for the review corner! Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Servant of Time, YaoiGirly, DBreBre-z, Captor of the Crazies, Invader hooniemay, PuppyBeBad, and Dadles for reviewing! Computer personality chips for all! They give your computer a personality of its own and helps it to talk! (Not really, but let's pretend)

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: That is a very good question. WHY, KRILL, WHY? (Shakes him. Krill shoves me off and glares, then walks away). I can't answer the question about whether Krill will die or not. But I can say that he will not-not-not-not-not die. (Hope that's not as confusing to you to read as it was for me to write XD) I can see GIR annoying the Slerks in my head. It's funny :P

Servant of Time: No need to apologize ^^ Yes, it was a random pick from Zim and Dib. They seem to pick names in strange ways a lot. (Such as their club names). I'd feel sorry for a Smeet they would have/grow in a tube/adopt/whatever. The Slerk culture shall be explained later on, but basically the light and dark side has to do with how much sun the sides of the planet get. That is actually how Miyuki deals with Zim and his illegal weapons trade. She glares it out of him and uses her height as an advantage. About Dib being good in bed (SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT), that shall be covered later too. The fate of GIR's brain shall be decided in a future chapter. (The next one, or the one after that, most likely.

YaoiGirly: Haha thanks, I try. XD I get practice when my friend and I text one another random parts for fanfics. More like we text lines for a strange situation that we somehow came up with. Krill's not exactly an _idiot_, he just does really, really, really stupid things sometimes without thinking. (Krill: HEY!) He had to be smart to be an Invader, but maybe he's losing it. (Shrug)

DBreBre-z: Thanks! I wake up my rents sometimes giggling at fanfics myself. The results aren't pretty though. I usually get told to go to bed and shut up. (Then again, it's like 3 am when that happens lol) Glad you're enjoying the story!

Captor of the Crazies: I know that kind of laziness! I had that earlier…but that's a story for another time. No need to apologize! But forgiveness either way. For Harry Potter, it's the fact that I have overly religious nut-job parents that controlled every aspect of my life as a child. I've seen two movies though. And yes, it's good that Dib and Keef are around. Zim and krill might have to go to the Crazy House for Boys if not for them.

Invader hooniemay: Krill has been a very naughty Invader indeed. Bad almost 30 year old Invader! I won't stop until it's done and complete! (Assumes pose. Nbld rolls her eyes and smacks me) Yes, GIR shall be here soon!

PuppyBeBad: …thanks for that tidbit about the taste of brains. XD My teacher once gave my class the tip that humans taste like ham…then he told us to scare our grandparents by looking at them on Easter and saying 'tastes like you' while eating ham. That was a weird guy. But anywhoo, GIR's final creation is still a bit of a mystery to me. I'll have it figured out within the next couple of updates though. I don't think Krill is that bad yet. Lol. He's just…well…I have no excuses for him. Other then he makes dumb mistakes sometimes. Then again, so do I…ah well…

Dadles: Strangely, innuendos are my specialty. Haha. Krill/Keyvine is very blunt about these sorts of things. I can somehow picture my friends being that blunt. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or anything related to it! I do own Keyvine/Krill, the Mask (Just in case there are any references throughout the fic), and Krill's SIR. Invader Zim and its related items belong to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make no money off of this! I'm just a broke college student!

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to three different things. One is the closing of Borders stores. Such a great bookstore that shall soon be gone. It will be missed.

Two: Those who have suffered losses in Norway recently.

And third; To my classmate Alisha and her boyfriend Kyle, whose lives were ended three days before this update by a drunk driver. You will both be missed. RIP.

000

After being pelted with the fifth dodge-ball in the gym, Zim decided that he wasn't as good at the game as he thought he'd be. Keyvine was doing well for himself, having not been hit once yet. Dib's friends had taken to form a team opposite of the GLASS members and proceed to thrash them in class. It was all in harmless fun, but no one on Zim and Dib's side was doing well. Other then Keyvine, that is, but his military training put him on a different level playing field then the others. Zim's slight training wasn't good enough, apparently, since he currently sucked. And wasn't afraid to admit it. Zim sat on the sidelines, waiting for someone to catch a ball so he could get back in. the only other person on the sidelines was Gaz, but she was out for the day-under the guise of having a head cold-and was immersed in her game. So Zim would be the next one to be brought back, thinking logically.

Keef was pelted with a ball to the arm and he skipped merrily to the sidelines, happy to be out. He took a seat next to Zim.

"Look at him go." Keef sighed happily, leaning back. "Keyvine's so good at this. Very flexible."

"I wonder if that flexibility will help him out in other departments." Zim winked at the redhead, making him flush.

"Zim, you're making me blush!" Keef giggled. "But I hope it does."

"So the thought's crossed your mind?"

"What thought?"

"You know." Zim nodded his head at Keyvine. "With him?"

"I don't follow."

"Sex."

"How blunt." Gaz commented with a grunt, not looking away from her game.

"How do you get out of gym all the time with lame notes, Gaz?" Keef asked.

"People are too afraid of being plunged into a nightmare world to bother questioning her." Zim offered. "Right, Gaz?"

"You don't want to face my wrath." She smirked as she spoke.

"So back to my original question, Keef?" Zim asked. "Have you?"

"Sex with Keyvine?" Keef whispered so no one on the other team would hear.

It didn't really matter, since none of them were out yet. The people playing couldn't hear anyone on the bleachers.

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "Have you thought about it?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how Dib is." Keef said.

"You tell him how my brother is in bed while I'm around, I swear I'll send you into a nightmare world of which there is no waking." Gaz quietly offered a threat.

"What if I tell him later when we're alone?" Zim asked.

"Fine."

"Then I'll tell you later." Zim said, offering his hand. "You tell me now, I'll tell you alter." He said. "Shake on it, Keef?"

Keef grinned and took Zim's hand in his. They shook on it. "Then yes, I have. Multiple times."

"I knew it." Zim laughed a couple times.

"I can see you two doing it." Gaz told Keef.

Zim tried not to laugh as Keef's jaw flew open. The coach blew his whistle.

"Zim, you're back in!" he said.

"See you guys alter." Zim hopped off the bleachers and joined his team, standing at Dib's side.

"Welcome back." Dib winked.

"Thanks." Zim laughed. "Though I'd prefer to not be here right now."

"I hear that." Dib moved to the left, dodging a ball.

Zim dodged another one that came at him, courtesy of Torque. "Thanks, Torque!" Zim told him.

"Anytime, Zim!" Torque replied.

That got laughter from both teams. Zim's eye drifted to Keyvine as he leaned backwards and a ball flew over his head like in the Matrix. Sure, that was bullets, but whatever. Same principal. The loud speaker crackled to life overhead.

"Attention, students, faculty, and staff!" The Principal announced over the loud speakers.

"Hey, everyone stop!" Coach Walrus told the kids, blowing on his whistle.

All movement stopped.

"We have been informed by Membrane Labs that the space objects have gotten close enough to Earth to cause alarm." The Principal went on.

Keef shot to his feet on the bleachers and joined his friends. Keyvine dropped the ball that he was about to throw onto the ground. As soon as the ball left his hands, all eyes fell to him. Zim's worried holographic human eyes flashed to Keyvine and he gave him a reassuring smile. Then his eyes shifted to Dib's honey colored ones. Dib looked back at his boyfriend. His smile wasn't fooling Zim though. Zim could tell that there was worry and concern dancing behind the honey orbs. Sensing Keyvine's nervousness, Keef wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.

"We have been instructed to send everyone home early. Others are being alerted now over the TV broadcast, as well as radio. Plans should be made to evacuate citizens to safe houses. Membrane Labs is off-limits to anyone not already there. So anyone needing to head there, i.e. the Membranes and Zim, should report to a friend's house and stay there until further notice." The Principal said. "We will begin evacuation procedure 7 in twenty minutes. Everyone should now report to their lockers to get anything they need within. And the gym classes should also use this time to change into their regular clothing as well. Then report back to your classroom and wait for dismissal by hall. That is all."

The speaker crackled down until it was dead silence in the room.

"Well…you heard him." Coach Walrus said. "Everyone get changed and go to your lockers to retrieve any personal items."

The girls ran to their locker room as the boys also ran to theirs. Zim, Dib, Keef, and Keyvine brought up the rear behind the other males.

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Keef said. "These things must be within the atmosphere for them to start worrying!"

"They didn't say that." Zim assured his friend. "Just that they were close. Close could mean a few hundred of thousands of miles off."

"I doubt it." Keyvine snorted. "I appreciate the optimism, Zim; I think we all do. But we have to be real here."

"He's just trying to bring down Keef's worry level." Dib rolled his eyes.

"In know." Keyvine smiled softly. "But 'close enough to worry' sounds more like a few miles off to me. Not our atmosphere, but near the planet closer then 'hundreds of thousands of miles'."

Zim shrugged. "Whatever you say."

The four of them reached their gym lockers and quickly changed clothes before exiting together to meet up with the other GLASS members. "I just got a call from my parents." Morla said. "My mom says that they are a few cities over, so they won't be able to get back into town for a while."

"My dad went on a business trip." Torque said. "I'm going to be home alone for the next three weeks."

The others had similar reasons.

"Isn't it strange how no one has parents in town?" Keef wondered, nervously playing with a wristband he was wearing on his left hand.

"And my dad's off limits because Membrane Labs is off limits." Dib said.

"So we're alone, too." Gaz added.

"My bomb shelter?" Keyvine whispered so no one nearby could hear, at least no one that wasn't supposed to.

"I guess that's our best bet." Jessica said. "Should we get anything personal from our houses, Keyvine?"

"Well…I guess toothbrushes and stuff of that nature." Keyvine shrugged. "And maybe some stuff you want to do to pass the time. And clothes."

"What about food?" Torque asked.

"I should be good for food." Keyvine nodded. "I went shopping a couple days ago."

"Alright. Let's all go to our lockers and we'll brainstorm later." Dib told them.

"Right."

Everyone went their separate ways to their lockers. Having lockers close by, Zim and Keef walked together.

"What was up with Keyvine back there?" Keef asked. "He seemed hostile about you being optimistic. What was up with that?"

"We know each other from our hometown." Zim informed. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Aw, it's fine." Keef waved it off. "But what does that have to do with his attitude?"

"I guess he knows he can be harsh and rude to me and I won't really respond to it." Zim shrugged. "Letting out a bit of anger? I'm not really sure."

Keef smiled softly.

"But I do know two things."

"Yes?"

"One, he loves you more then anything in this world."

"Aw!"

"And two, he's worried as hell." Zim paused. "Every time he hears something about the things getting closer and closer, he seems to freeze. I don't know if you've really looked at him, but his hand twitches sometimes, and his eyes are full of worry."

"I'm worried, too." Keef said. "So anything you see in him, I might not see because it's in me too. People are often blind to what's inside. Right?"

"Yeah." Zim chuckled a bit.

They stopped at his locker first. He opened it and pulled out his backpack. He stuffed in books for the classes he had homework for, as well as some notebooks and folders. There wasn't much in his locker that was personal, so that was good.

"What are you going to do for clothes?" Keef asked. "You and Dib and Gaz? You can't go back to Membrane Labs."

"Oh shit." Zim cursed. His robot! He'd have to leave that behind until further notice.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Keef offered. "I don't know about Gaz and Dib, though. They might not fit in my clothes…no offense to them."

"I'm not sure Dib likes skinny jeans." Zim pointed out as he shut his almost-empty locker.

"Yeah, that's true." Keef giggled. "You don't wear them either."

"No, not really."

"I have some non-skinny jeans."

"Thanks."

They moved on down the hall to Keef's locker. Keef spun the combo to his locker as he spoke.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Keef asked. "How good is he?"

"Dib?" Zim flushed and let a lazy smile crawl across his face. "Very."

Keef giggled. "That's good to hear. I'll give you the 411 once I find out." He winked.

Zim laughed.

000

Once everyone was gathered inside of Keyvine's house with their stuff, the base's owner led them to a back room.

"I thought the stairs were the other way?" Sarah asked.

"I have another way." Keyvine answered.

Keef joined his boyfriend's side and took his hand as they walked to the other room. Keyvine placed his hand on an electronic pad. It beeped and scanned his hand, letting off a bright green light. Zim recognized it easily. Those pads were on everything important that the Irken Empire had. It was part of a whole security system to get in and out of places.

"Does that only respond to you?" Keef asked, as another scanner went over Keyvine's left eye.

"Yeah." Keyvine nodded. "I'll enter you guys' data into my system once we're down there. You should all call your parents and let them know that you're safe in here. I guess they can come once they get back into town, if we're still on lockdown."

The doors slid open as a computer beeped.

"Welcome back, master." The computer greeted.

"Yeah, yeah." Keyvine waved it off. "I have company. Keep quiet."

"Yes, sir." The computer answered.

"It's too late." Zim said. "We know."

Dib chuckled. A screen extended from the ceiling. The lines on it looked like a face. "You sound familiar." The computer informed.

"Thanks?" Zim asked.

The others looked surprised.

"Your house is so cool!" Keef told Keyvine, latching onto him.

"Thank you." The computer replied.

"We need to go down to the bunker." Keyvine told the computer.

"Yes, sir." The computer said.

Keyvine and Keef went into the elevator, followed by everyone else. The doors shut and the elevator descended down into the ground. Lights flashed past them as they descended, until the elevator came to a complete stop. The doors opened and they were in the bunker.

"That was interesting." Brian said, choosing his words carefully.

"Thanks." Keyvine smiled. "I think."

A clank resounded through the room and a little robot fell from the ceiling above.

"What is that?" Dib asked.

"That's my robot." Keyvine said. "Sorry, he was damaged in an explosion. But he works mostly. SIR!" He stepped out of the elevator and the others slowly followed.

The robot snapped to attention, saluting. Its eyes were bright red.

"Yes, my Master?" The robot asked in a deep metallic voice. It twitched a bit and sparks flew.

"We have guests. Make yourself scarce."

"Yes, sir." The robot bowed slightly, twitched and then sped off.

"Sorry about that." Keyvine apologized. "I was hoping it wouldn't come out while anyone's here."

"Why does it twitch?" Rob wondered.

"There was an explosion near my house a few years back. SIR is my dad's creation. He was damaged in the blow."

"He seems to work well, other then the sparks and the twitches." Zim said.

"What can I say? My dad makes good technology." Keyvine smiled.

Zim smiled too at that, knowing he was referring to the Irken scientists as 'dad'. Then again, it was probably the Vortians, since they made most technology that the Irkens used. Either way, Zim agreed with him.

"So where's your phone that we can use?" Dirge wondered.

"Over here. I'll show you."

"I called dad on my cell." Dib offered.

"Okay." Keyvine nodded. "The rest of you, follow me."

Once they were sure everyone was out of earshot, Dib spoke.

"This place is really impressive. It really looks like a bomb shelter." He said.

Zim nodded. "Technology at its finest." He agreed.

"This _is_ a bomb shelter, you idiots."

"It's a lab." Zim said. "But don't tell anyone I said that. Especially Keyvine."

"Fine, whatever." Gaz said. "I don't care."

Zim and Dib shared a look.

"You think he'd be better at hiding some of this stuff. SIR, the talking computer." Dib offered.

Zim nodded. "He wasn't expecting this to happen today, I guess."

"What? The things getting closer?" The computer wondered. A screen come down again. The lines, once again, looked like a face.

"Yeah." Zim agreed, inching back.

"Just what this planet needs." The computer did its own version of a sigh.

"You know what they are?" Gaz asked.

"Meteorites, I think." The computer informed. "I don't think the planet needs anything crashing into it. It might cause even more of a panic."

"I thought I said to make yourself scarce." Keyvine told the computer, walking over to join Zim and the Membranes.

"Where are the others?" Dib asked.

"Calling." Keyvine replied with a soft smile. "They'll come back when they're done. And computer? I thought I told you to make yourself scare while people are here."

"The only interaction I have with living beings is that robot and _you_." Computer said. "I need something more stimulating."

"Are you calling me boring?"

"That I am."

Keyvine rolled his eyes.

"He's mouthy." Dib offered.

"Personality chip." Keyvine offered. "Makes him different."

The computer's screen-face turned into a smiley face, with a colon and a parenthesis.

"Attractive." Keyvine rolled his eyes. "Make yourself scarce."

The smiley face turned into a frown with a tear before the screen went back up into the ceiling.

"You really should be nicer to your tech." Zim scolded.

"Yeah, I guess." Keyvine shrugged.

The others joined them as a unit.

"So what do we do now?" Zita asked.

"Whatever you guys want." Keyvine responded.

"We're looking around." Jessica said.

She and the others walked off to look around. Keef stayed where he was and smiled. "Anyone want to play cards?" Keef held up a card deck.

The others shrugged and sat down at a table Keyvine had in his 'bomb shelter'.


	15. Threat?

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Time for another update of Keefvine! This chapter is a bit longer then others, but there's no real good place to stop it other then where it starts. Hope it's not too long. I would have had this up sooner, but my muses kept coming and distracting me and making me do other things. Then my internet decided to not work. It was working until I finished typing, then it stopped. Ugh. I tried for twenty minutes to revive it. Finally started working again and I squeed. I'm going to try and get my puppy out of my pillowcase (seriously, she just climbed in it when I wasn't looking and won't come out.) so Nbld is going to handle things from here!

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to Twilight Ravenfire, Servant of Time, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, PuppyBeBad, Captor of the Crazies, Invader hooniemay, DiceRox09, Itachi-Uchiha13. Passes to use Krill's bomb shelter for you all! (I haven't used that yet, have I…? O.o)

Twilight Ravenfire: Thank you. I wasn't really close to her, but she was a classmate and I've known her for long, so I went. I reached over 100 reviews. Yes, Krill has his boring moments. And dumb moments…mostly dumb moments. XD

Servant of Time: Krill's computer has an attitude sometimes too. I like to think that Irkens make their stuff with attitude problems. Or the Vortians do to give Irkens a hard time. (Since it's the general belief in this fic series that Vortians make everything and Irkens just take credit) Spork calling and seeing Zim would be epic. He'd be all -jaw drops- OMGWTFHOLYSHIT! Lol. I've heard that theory of Dib and Gaz as well. I've also heard that she died of cancer, or anything else really. Never heard of the Vampire theory though. It kind of makes sense when you think about it. Explains Gaz's ability to be creepy as hell lol. And the Vampire Piggy Hunter obsession…Oh really, you did? Haha that's cool.

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Here's another update! Thank you for your condolences. I went to the wake with friends and we had no idea who her parents were. Kind of awkward.

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: You can go ahead and decorate it with whatever you want! The computer got his master and the SIR. But, as you can see, he'd rather pick on his master then talk to him civilly. Oh, Zim says 'alter' a few times? Oops! That's meant to say 'later' probably. Thanks for catching that for me! Because randomness is awesome? Lol. Aw, thanks for the waffle! (Noms on waffle) My answer will be made clear by the end of the fic…I hope. XD

PuppyBeBad: Yes, the computer is a poor unloved piece of tech. At least Zim stood up for it to Krill. GIR shall be back soon, promise! And he'll be finished! Ah, you're very welcome. My teacher informed us that it is our duty to tell people. By staring at our older relatives while eating ham on Easter or whenever and say, 'tastes like you'. Have I said that before? If I have, then I'll apologize for repeating it. Hehe.

Captor of the Crazies: Yeah, her and her boyfriend. I can't go into much detail, but his father was the driver. He must feel horrible. She will be missed. As will he. (Apparently he was my cousin's neighbor for a while) Yes, they will always be there. Sadly. (Sigh)

Invader hooniemay: SIR is just SIR. Krill isn't very creative, I'm afraid. Maybe GIR will give it a nickname. ^^ Oh no! Bad chip, bad! Let poor Invader hooniemay's house go! Keef is just _fab_ulous. (Sounds like something he'd say, no? Haha) Aw thankies! I like most of my stories, but Blue Skies Are Grey (Which is on here and should be avoided at all costs) should be avoided at all costs and kind of annoys me…but it won't be removed.

DicsRox09: Aw thanks! Glad to hear you're enjoying the fic so far! Zim's still mad at Krill for leaving, though he won't admit/show it, and Krill was most likely threatened by Miyuki to stay away from her son. I can see it now…Krill shall be revealed to Keef soon. I don't know if the rest of their friends are ever going to find out. Maybe in a third fic? Hm….

Itachi-Uchiha13: That's okays. Hetalia is cool. I haven't read the manga/watched the anime, but a lot of people recommend it. I should try it one of these days. (Right after Ouran High School host Club, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, and a couple others, of course. Lol) Dib and Zim; true love, as proven by their ability to finish one another's thoughts and generally creep everyone out. The computer doesn't have a real face, so he uses emoticons! Yay! And he did it because he's dumb as a post sometimes. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Slerks, Krill, the Mask, SIR, the computer, and that's about it. everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I am not him. I only follow his twitter. I make no money off of this work of fiction.

000

An alarm sounded within Keyvine's base later that night. The others had been sleeping, except for Keyvine, who was on the computer. Keef was next to him, asleep at the console. Keef groggily woke up as the shrill alarm blared.

"What's that noise?" Keef asked. "Are we under attack from the things?"

"No." Keyvine shook his head, typing on his computer. "It's nothing. Probably just something walked through my invisible fence and set it off."

"You have a real fence. Why the invisible one?"

"So I have an alarm that will alert me when someone comes through."

"Oh." Keef said. "So what is it?"

Keyvine ignored him and pulled up a scan of the outside from his security camera. Nothing was in the perimeter of his house. He heard a yawn and his antennae twitched under his hologram. Zim was walking into the room alone. Either Dib was unconscious or he slept like a bolder. The same for the other humans, because none of them were coming to find out the sound's origin either.

"What's going on?" Zim asked, rubbing his left eye. "That thing's giving me a headache."

"Where's Dib?" Keef asked.

"Bathroom, I guess. I was woken up by the alarm and he wasn't there."

"Hm."

"So what's with the alarm?"

"He thinks something went through his invisible fence."

"Ah." Zim nodded once, then frowned. "I see nothing out of the ordinary on that screen."

"Maybe it was a bird." Keyvine sounded agitated.

"You seem tense." Keef said, putting a hand on Keyvine's shoulder. "Can I help?"

Keyvine smiled at him. "I'm just…I don't know."

Zim cocked an antenna that the others couldn't see.

"You think those things are going to do something, don't you?" Keef asked. "You've been…jittery…ever since we found out about them."

"It's the unknown. Everyone fears the unknown at one point in their life, right?"

"But you think more rationally then that." Keef said. "Don't you?"

"Actually, he's the one who said to assume the worst and fear it." Zim offered.

Keyvine gave him a look.

"Sorry." Zim threw his hands up into the air.

"True, Zim." Keef sighed. "But still. If there's something you're worried about, you can tell me, you know." He pulled Keyvine's chin towards him and planted a kiss on his faux pale lips.

Zim looked away in case they went any further.

"Well…there _is_ something I'd like to tell you…" Keyvine paused. "But I can't."

"You're afraid to?" Keef asked. "There's no reason to be afraid of me."

"I'm more afraid of your reaction." Keyvine sighed. "Zim, can you kindly get out?"

"I know when I'm not wanted." Zim smirked. He turned and started to walk down the hall to the sleep quarters he was sharing with Dib.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dib asked, walking towards Zim.

Zim grabbed him by the wrist.

"False alarm. Bird went through his invisible fence." He said.

"Woa!" Dib protested as he was pulled, stumbling, down the hall.

"Come on, let's go back to our room and have a little fun, okay?"

Dib perked up at that. He pulled free of Zim's grip. "Race you there."

Keyvine rolled his eyes and watched them vanish. He looked back to Keef. "Look…there's no easy way to say this…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…I'm not…" He let out a long sigh. "Just forget it. I can't say it."

"You can tell me anything." Keef promised. "Nothing you can say would make me mad at you. Ever."

"I…I know that." Keyvine sighed. "I think I should get my life in order before I tell you this, okay?"

"In order? You're in high school. You have years to do that, yet."

"That's not what I…oh, I can't explain without you thinking I'm completely insane."

"Please tell me." Keef offered, kissing Keyvine again. He pulled back and paused, a hair's breadth away from his boyfriend. "I love you."

"Huh?" Keyvine's antennae twitched and his eyes widened. "You…"

"You don't have to say…" Keef was cut off by Keyvine's lips on his own.

"I love you." Keyvine said, once he pulled away.

Keef squealed and tackled him to the ground.

000

The next morning, Zim entered the main room of the 'bunker'. Krill was reclining in a chair, reading over printouts from his computer. Zim walked over and stared at him until the elder Irken looked up from his paper and cocked an antenna.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Your hologram." Zim pointed out.

"Hm?" He touched his antenna. "Oh, yeah. It's off, right? I'll put it on later."

"So…did you tell Keef?"

"Tell him what?"

"You didn't tell him. Did you."

"I told him I love him." Krill flushed jade. "After he told me, but whatever. Semantics."

"That's not what I mean, Krill." Zim moaned. He took the computer chair from the nearby console and sat on it, legs crossed. He folded his hands together over his knee. "Why didn't you tell him what you were going to tell him?"

"You remind me of your mother when you sit like that." Krill said, nostalgic. "She sat like that when she was giving a lecture. Or an order. Or both at once."

"You're _avoiding_ my question." Zim pointed out angrily, unlacing his fingers. He uncrossed his legs and tapped one on the floor. "Why didn't you tell him you're not human?"

"Because…" Krill paused. "Oh, it's not like you'd understand."

"What's not to understand?"

"I was afraid of what he was going to say, okay?" Krill put his papers down, knowing he wasn't going to win this, and gripped where the bridge of his nose should have been. "I know, I'm a damn Invader and I shouldn't be afraid of this. But I am. Terrified. I told him I'd tell him what I wanted to tell him when I got my life settled."

"I'm sure that didn't diffuse the situation."

"He was confused, but he understands. I distracted him with a make-out session."

"…TMI."

"Sorry." Krill shrugged and switched on his hologram projector, hearing someone else coming down the hall. "Someone's coming."

"I can hear too, you know." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." Krill smiled and went back to his papers. "So drop the matter."

"What matter?" Keef asked, slipping his arms around Keyvine's neck over the seat.

"Nothing." Keyvine responded, kissing the cheek that was in his reach.

Keef kissed him back. Zim leaned back in his chair and watched for a moment or two, before they parted.

"That's creepy, you know." Keyvine informed him.

"You decided to start with me sitting here." Zim chuckled. "That's not my fault, Keyvine."

Keef frowned. "Are you uncomfortable?" He asked Keyvine. "Because you didn't seem it at TGI Friday's."

"I'm not. Unless my friends are staring at me like I'm in a zoo." He point blank looked at Zim.

"Fine, I know when to go. Sheesh." Zim stood and put the chair back, before going down the hall.

Zim pushed open the door to the sanctioned off room he and Dib were using as a bedroom. Dib was laying with his back to the door. His body slowly moved up and down, the slow pattern indicating that he was still asleep. Zim sighed as he slowly closed the door. He wished he had the stuff to make GIR at the moment, but it was still at Membrane Labs. Of course, he could sneak out of Krill's base and over there to get it, but he wasn't sure if the lockdown was over yet. Zim settled for getting his overdue homework out of his backpack and sitting down to do it.

"Let's see. If a train leaves a station going 24 MPH, northbound, at 9 am…another train…50 MPH southbound…meet up…" Zim groaned. "I always hated these hypothetical things. Curse you, Mr. C. and your love of confusing math that you call 'adorable'!"

Zim put the math homework away-he'd ask Dib or Krill for help later-and took out his English book. He sat in a recliner in one corner of the room and pushed back, putting his feet up.

"Shakespeare, take me away." Zim muttered.

000

At around noon, Dib had woken up. The rest of the humans had woken too. Gaz was playing her Gameslave, no surprises there, in the 'living room' of the bunker when Zim and Dib walked out together. The others were watching a DVD on a portable DVD player Torque had brought. Torque waved them over.

"Hey, come watch!" He offered.

"What is it?" Dib wondered.

"2012." Sarah said. "This is fascinating…look at the giant rolling donut." She laughed.

Zim cocked an antenna and an eyebrow lifted on his hologram.

"Oo…kay…then…?" He said. "I'll pass. I just read 'Romeo and Juliet' for three hours. I need something less sitting-down-and-staring to do."

"Suit yourself." Brian shrugged.

They turned back to their DVD.

"So how are everyone's parents getting back to them?" Dib asked, looking in Keyvine's direction.

"We all told our parents to email us." Zita responded. "And we'll check our emails every two hours to see if they mail us or not."

"Makes sense."

"Dad hasn't called yet." Gaz pointed out. "I think the city's on lockdown still."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Dib said. "Dad overreacts to things sometimes."

Gaz nodded in confirmation. "I hope not for too long. I might need to get batteries sometime soon." She said

"I thought they were rechargeable." Dib pointed out.

"My charger is home." She scowled. "And since we can't go back, it has to stay there."

"Sucks for you." Jessica chuckled to herself.

Gaz snarled.

"Jess, watch it." Dib told her, rolling his eyes. "I wonder if the things are still getting closer."

"Well…" Keyvine started.

The siren went off again.

"What is it _now_?" Keyvine snarled, annoyed. "Damn thing went off earlier with a false alarm."

The computer screen with the face slid down from the ceiling and landed behind Keyvine. It made a face of a tongue sticking out. Zim and Dib snickered until Keyvine turned to see the computer face, which had become neutral.

"Master, something is within 100 miles of the planet." The computer informed.

"What?" Keyvine turned to the big computer and typed on it.

Images filled the screen of space and the things.

"Woa." Morla commented. "Those things look like spaceships!"

Brian pressed pause on the DVD player as everyone's attention was on the screen.

"That's stranger then my webbed fish toes." Dirge informed. "Anyone want to compare?"

"No!" The original GLASS members, and Zim, responded.

"Damn." Keyvine muttered. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn." He placed his head in his hands. "I knew we should prepare for the worst!"

"Maybe they're from Earth?" Gretchen offered. "Then maybe they're just returning home."

A siren ran outside, even being loud enough to hear underground in the bunker.

"That's the town's security system." Dib said.

"So?"

"Something's really close."

"Damn." Keyvine muttered again.

Keef put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Keyvine. I'm sure it's nothing." He massaged the shoulder his hand was on as the others looked at the image.

"Cool." Zim said.

"Cool?" Keyvine looked at Zim out of the corner of his eye, still holding his head in his hands.

"Well…I've never seen anything like that." Zim informed.

Keyvine shook his head. "If those are real ships and they're not from Earth…"

"They have to be." Jessica offered. "There's no such thing as life on other planets."

"You sound like my dad." Dib sneered. "That doesn't look like any rocket or space shuttle that I've ever seen. And why would Earth space vehicles destroy moons?"

"They're not aliens, Dib." Torque sighed.

"Hey, look at this!" Brian said. He held up an I-Pod with the news station, WHUH 6, open on it.

"Professor Membrane has declared a state of emergency." The anchorman said. "All citizens are advised to make their way to Membrane Labs in order to be safer."

"So should we go?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Keef nodded.

"No." Keyvine shook his head. "We're safer here, underground."

"What if this place collapses?" Brian asked.

"It won't." Keyvine told him.

"But what if."

"It won't." Zim shook his head. "I trust Keyvine."

"Me too." Dib nodded. "But my dad will freak if at least me and Gaz and Zim don't show up to check in."

"And I have some stuff I need to get there." Zim muttered.

"You guys go." Keef said. "I'm staying with Keyvine, because I don't think he's going to leave either."

"I'm not." Keyvine shook his head. "I'm staying here."

"Hiding here." Zim muttered in Irken.

Keyvine caught the words and glared daggers at the younger male. "Yeah, hiding. Hiding from whatever is coming here. If Membrane's afraid of them, maybe we should all be."

Keef was trembling slightly. Keyvine stood and took the redhead into his arms. Keef lay his head on Keyvine's chest and hugged him back, small shivers still wracking his body.

"Won't the streets be more dangerous?" Gretchen pointed out. "What if the things attack while everyone's out there?"

"You better make a decision, quick." The computer informed. "Because about twenty government officials are coming down the street, knocking on everyone's door."

"Fu…" Keyvine started.

"Keyvine!" Keef scolded.

"What?" Keyvine shrugged. "I don't want anyone knowing. They might try to confiscate my house or something."

"We'll go upstairs and claim we were hiding out together." Brian said. "Everyone, let's get our stuff."

"Are you going too, Gaz?" Dib wondered.

Gaz nodded. "I won't tell dad where you are. I'll claim you're somewhere on the Lab grounds." She stood.

Jessica looked to the four lovers. "You guys be careful."

He and the others left together. Gretchen looked back at Keef and his friends sadly before leaving as well.

"We're alone." Dib stated the obvious.

"Yeah, so?" Keyvine sneered.

"Tell him." Dib ordered.

"What he wanted to tell me earlier?" Keef asked, looking at Keyvine. "If you're not ready to, you don't have to."

"Tell him." Zim urged. "You can't keep this secret forever."

"Even Zim knows?" Keef asked. "Now I'm curious."

"I'll tell if you do." Zim responded to Keyvine's glare.

Keyvine sighed and pulled back from Keef. "Keef…I…I should have told you this morning…but…I'm not…"

"Not…?"

"I'm not…"

"Gay?"

"No."

"Worried?"  
>"N-No, I'm worried as hell…but I'm not…"<p>

"Oh for Irk's sake." The computer complained.

"Human." Keyvine said, kicking the computer console.

"How rude!"

"Sh!" Zim ordered the computer with a finger on his lips.

"You're not human?" Keef pulled back a moment. "Oh, Keyvine, you're funny." He giggled.

"He's not being funny…" Zim tried to argue.

"Of course I'm…making a joke. Yeah. I'm not human alright."

"Yeah, you're a Cylon." Dib offered with a snicker.

Zim cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Dib cleared his throat nervously. "Don't deny it. Keyvine." Zim ordered. "He's being serious, Keef. He was too afraid to tell you."

Keef stopped his laughter and looked at Keyvine. "Are you being serious? Is Zim right?" He cocked his head to the side.

"He's not."

"Krill!" Zim scolded, aggravated.

"What?" Keyvine asked. "He doesn't believe me anyway."

"Krill?" Keef wondered.

"That's…my real name."

Keef's smile faded off. "You're being completely serious about this." He said. "My boyfriend's an alien."

"There's more then that." Zim confessed. "You know how I told you that we knew each other from our hometown?"

"You're not human either." Keef said flatly. "I hope you guys aren't just messing with me."

"We're not." Zim shook his head as Dib pulled him close.

Dib protectively wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's midsection. "I'll attest to it." He offered.

"You knew, Dib?"

"Of course. Zim tells me everything." Dib leaned down and placed a kiss in the crook of Zim's neck. Zim wrapped his arms back around Dib's neck and nuzzled into him.

"I couldn't go on forever letting him think I was human, could I?"

"So…are you with those…things?" Keef wondered, looking at them.

"No." Keyvine shook his head. "We're Irken. No affiliation with those things."

"I'm on the run from home." Zim informed. "I never lied about that part."

Keef nodded. "And you?" He asked Keyvine.

"I'm hiding."

"From?"

"Them." Keyvine said. "I pissed them off and they're looking for me." He closed his eyes for a moment or two, then opened them to see Keef's concerned, green orbs staring back at him. "I didn't want to tell you because…well…I didn't want you to think I brought them here on purpose."

"Did you?"

"I fled their home world. I didn't know they'd follow."

"You almost killed one of their leaders." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Zim."

"I'm just saying, wouldn't you expect them to follow after that?"

"Keyvine…er…Krill?"

"You can call me Keyvine if you'd like." Keyvine offered.

"Okay. Um…could I…maybe…see you…without your…"

"We'll go in the other room." Dib said. "Come on, babe."

He took Zim's hand in his and lifted it up. He moved it over Zim's head and the younger male twirled under it. They walked down the hall together.

Keyvine looked away from them and nodded at Keef. "You can see me." He said. "Shut your eyes until I'm in my true form?"

"Okay." Keef did as Keyvine asked.

Keyvine sighed and turned off the hologram, becoming Krill again. He took a moment to collect himself before telling Keef to open his eyes. The redhead slowly opened one eye, then the other. He looked Krill up and down, taking in the complete sight of his boyfriend. Krill was only a little taller then Keef was, which he was as Keyvine also. His green eyes showed that he was older then Keef was. Two black antennae on his head twitched in nervousness. His skin was a pale mint color. Keef looked him up and down, then walked around him to get a full view.

"Not what I expected…" Keef muttered. He smirked and slapped Krill on the ass once.

"What was that for?" Krill asked looking at the boy over his shoulder.

"Just breaking the tension, hon." Keef giggled. He walked to the front of Krill and wrapped his arms around him. Krill's eyes widened as Keef lay on his chest. He sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Keef's waist.

"I love you, Keef." Krill informed, placing his chin on the boy's head.

"I love you, too." Keef replied. He pulled back a bit and captured pale green lips in his own.

Krill shuddered as his eyes slid shut. Keef's hands went up to his head and ran over it, pressing his antennae back. Krill moaned at that and his eyes slid shut. Irken antennae were very sensitive. It was like pins and needles all over his head, and the black stalks, but it felt too good to push Keef away. Keef pulled away on his own choice a few moments later.

"Can we come back?" Zim asked form the hall.

"Come on back."

Dib and Zim entered. Dib looked Krill over. "Cool." He said.

"You never saw…?" Keef asked.

"Only me." Zim said, putting up his index finger on his left hand.

"May I see…?" Keef started to ask. "Never mind. Not my business."

Zim smiled and flicked off his hologram. Keef watched as Zim was replaced by an Irken. His eyes were the same bug-like shape as Krill's, but they were ruby red and showed that he was obviously younger then Krill. His antennae were bent towards the tips as Krill's were.

"Well?"

"Amazing." Keef breathed. "To think that no one knew…"

"No one can know." Dib said, pulling Zim close.

Zim rolled his eyes at Dib's strange need to protect him from other people.

"Okay." Keef nodded. "I won't say anything." He looked up slightly at Krill. "What do we do about the ships?"

"Start from the beginning." Zim ordered Krill. "I know you didn't tell me everything. And anything you know about the Slerks would be good."

"Slerks?"

"The things coming here." Dib said.

Krill sighed. "Okay. I'll start from the beginning."


	16. Slerks

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! I'm actually updating early this time! GASP! The typical inspiration that gets in the way didn't tonight because of Hell's Kitchen. Kept me strangely focused. Wow.

Nbld: Time for the review corner! Thank you to yurithefury, Invader hooniemay, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, DiceRox09, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Servant of Time, and Captor of the Crazies for reviewing! Here's an Electric Shock Staff for each of you!

Yurithefury: Ah summer classes. I didn't do that this semester. If I did, I'd graduate before my friends. Hope your classes aren't taking too much of a toll on you. Forgiveness is given, but not needed. There's more to life then fanfic. (Gasp, bad me, bad! Admitting that!) Keef had to be made aware. I was going to have it be some teary confession Krill makes when he thinks all hope is lost, but I like it this way better. ^^

Invader hooniemay: Yay! KaKr…I never thought of that. Lol. I think it's my new favorite OC pairing I've done before (Including Blue Skies Are Grey, because it burns my pupils XD) I could see Zim and Skye being together, really, but TJ/Skye wins out. XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: It was sad, but it could make for some fun one-liners. Haha I don't know why either. But you're more then welcome to! I share Nbld with the world XD Haha it was meant to be confusing. I'm not even sure what I said…oops.

DiceRox09: Keef might have freaked out, given any other circumstances. I'd like to see how the original Invader Zim's Keef would react to knowing Zim's an alien. If he hasn't figured out already and just doesn't care. There might actually be a third. I've got an idea of a plot developing. We'll see once this is over ^^ Dib should _so_ gloat to his dad if/when his other friends find out. And Zim would be all 'I told you calling them UFOs made sense! Ha!' XD

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: I'm going to try and make it as not complicated as possible, but there might be parts that are more complicated then others are.

Servant of Time: That is weird. But cool ^^ You shall find out the answer to Keef knowing that Zim's a Prince sometime soon. Slerks will come up soon. We'll learn more about them in this chapter, actually. (And I say 'we' because I only had some of the details of the species done already) Vampire Gaz _would_ explain a lot. Considering her powers from "Gaz: Taster of Pork"…Haha nice quote. XD

Captor of the Crazies: That's true, Keef does have a big mouth. He'll have the sense to keep it shut this time. Wouldn't want his boyfriend getting exposed and then hurt, right? And yes, that is a tragedy. The family lost a son a few years ago, and now their other son and his girlfriend are dad. Poor family.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, SIR Keyvine's computer, Keyvine/Krill, and the Slerks. Anything familiar as not being original/listed above belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. His tweets crack me up. ^^ I make NO money off of this.

000

Keef seemed completely mystified by the situation. Zim didn't know whether the boy heard half of Krill's story. It seemed like he hadn't blinked since Krill started explaining. A few moments of silence passed once he finished. It was Krill who broke it.

"So…what do you think?" He looked to Keef. "A little out there, I know."

"It's…well…amazing. To think that humans have been so naïve for so long!" Keef smiled. "I guess Zim's claims about those things being 'UFOs' isn't too far off, hm?"

"Oh, I've known the whole time." Zim laughed. "I used my own ship's canister-slingshot thing to shoot a modified version of one of Dib's cameras into space. I retrieved it and we watched the tape. It showed alien ships, but I didn't know what species."

"Until I said it." Krill said proudly.

"Don't be to proud of yourself, Krill." Dib offered with a smirk. "You wouldn't have had to tell him if you hadn't led them here in the first place."

"I didn't know they followed." Krill glared.

"Arguing will get us nowhere." Zim said. "So stop."

"Does anyone have a plan on what to do when they get here?" Keef asked. "I mean, if they land?"

"Worst comes to worst, we'll have to fight them off." Krill said. "They're normally docile, so I doubt they know how to fight."

"I don't either."

"The military will probably handle it." Zim shrugged.

"They might have Vortian tech, Zim." Krill said, shaking his head. "If the leader of that 'Resisty'," He ignored Keef's giggles, "was the one who warned them I was coming, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave them some weapons as well."

"He shouldn't have anything." Zim argued. "All Vortian tech goes to the Armada and our planet, now. I doubt they'd leave anything so close for them to get a-hold of."

"The Resisty somehow has a ship." Dib offered.

"And the Armada was able to let one of them slip away in order to start this anyway. I doubt your mother would tell them to. So it was a mistake. Why couldn't some tech be left behind?"

"Your mom?" Keef looked at Zim. "What does your mom…?"

"I'm adopted, Keef." Zim answered. "My mom took me in when I was four. She's kind of the leader of mine and Krill's people."

"So you're a Prince?"

"Yeah."

"That is so fabulous!" Keef clapped his hands. "What's it like being a Prince?"

"Lonely, but that's not the point." Zim shook his head. "We need to be more concerned with these Slerks then that."

"Do either of you have a game-plan in case we _do_ need to fight?"

"I only have a few weapons." Krill said, shrugging one shoulder. "So I can't arm everyone."

"I can make some." Zim offered. "If you have scrap metal, wires, anti-matter…"

"I have some stuff to make weapons, yes." Krill nodded. "Just make sure they're legal, okay?"

"Fine, fine." Zim laughed. "I know a few legal ones."

"Do you know how to make illegal ones?" Keef asked.

"Of course." Zim nodded. "I make a living off of it."

"Isn't that…?"

"Don't argue, Keef." Dib shook his head. "He won't listen."

"Damn straight."

"Are not." Krill countered.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious." Zim rolled his eyes.

"So what's the deal with these people, by the way?" Keef asked. "I mean, I know why they're here, but what _about_ them?"

"You want to know some info?" Krill looked surprised, arching an antenna as he spoke. "I can tell you some. Not a lot, but enough to be helpful."

"Explain what you can." Zim said. "I don't know much about them myself; probably even less then you do."

Krill nodded. "Well, there are two kinds of Slerks; Dark and Light." He said. "The Slerk home-world doesn't rotate like other planets do. Due to that, only half of it gets direct sunlight. That's the Light side, obviously. The other side has little to no sunlight as all. It makes for a great view of the stars, though it's a bit inconvenient. The ones on the dark side can't adjust their eyes to the sun very well."

"So I take it they don't go to the other side of their planet." Keef said.

"Neither side does." Krill shook his head. "See, the biggest downside to having a planet that doesn't rotate is that you either can't adjust well to light or darkness. If they leave their side of the planet and go to the other side, they wear these visor things. They either filter out light or filter in light."

"How do you filter in light?" Zim wondered.

"The color of the lens. Red to block out sun, and yellow-orange to let more sun in. I think there is some type of artificial light on the other side, by the eyes."

"Makes sense to me." Keef shrugged.

"Enough theory." Zim said. "Keep going."

"You're in a rush." Dib laughed. "Too bad you're not this enthusiastic in school."

"That's not stuff I'm interested in."

"Okay. The Slerks on either side are different colored, too, so only a few will have the visors on at any given time of day. Another way to tell which is which is their coloring. Those on the Light side are lighter, and those on the Dark side are darker."

"A bit obvious." Dib said.

"Actually, you'd think that with the 24 hour sun, those on the Light side would be darker from tanning." Zim informed. "But it's the other way around."

"It's all in the genetics. Their species doesn't tan." Krill shook his head.

"Okay, so we can tell them apart. But you said they have two Kings?"

"One Light King and one Dark King." Krill nodded.

"So they're not unified under one leader?" Keef said. "They're more like humans, society-wise, then Irkens. Right?"

"Our people only have one leader for the whole planet, yes." Krill nodded.

"So I'm assuming that this means the leader you _didn't_ try to kill isn't going to be involved with this?" Keef wondered.

"Why would you say that?" Krill wondered. "They're split into two halves, each with a different leader, but they are very well connected. Unlike here on Earth, what goes on with one side matters to the other, and they're concerned with it."

"Ah."

"They're not much different, other then the whole Light/Dark thing." Krill said. "I don't really think there's anything more I can tell you. Zim?" He looked to the younger Irken.

"I know even less then that." Zim said. "I knew about the 'Light/Dark' thing, as you called it, but I didn't know about the visors or the whole 'care about one another' thing."

Krill nodded. "I figured as much."

"Now what are we going to do?" Keef asked. "I mean, we can't just sit around when we know all of this."

"We can't let people know." Zim argued. "I don't want to end up on an autopsy table."

Dib pulled Zim close to him. "I wouldn't let it happen."

Zim smiled at him and pressed their lips together.

"Give you any ideas?" Keef asked, shifting close to Krill and giving him a suggestive look.

Krill took Keef by the hand and stood. "We'll be back." He informed.

Keef wasted no time in dragging him off down the hall.

000

Later on in the day, once the couples were done with their 'fun', they went up to the surface and left Krill's base. Krill's robot came along as well, dressed like a tan Chihuahua. The government officials that had been patrolling the town were nowhere in sight, so they were safe for now. Either way, both Irkens wore their holograms; just to be safe.

"Where are we going to go?" Keef asked.

"I need to get my half-done robot out of Membrane Labs." Zim informed. "We can sneak in. As for sneaking out, I'm not sure on that."

"There are some underground passages we can use." Dib said. "Slip in, slip out. No trouble." He looked at Keyvine. "Don't get any ideas."

"I'm not after anything that will destroy the place." Keyvine informed. "I have way too much at stake." He lifted his arm that was attached to Keef, and twirled Keef under it.

Keef giggled as Keyvine pulled him close. "I love you, too." Keef kissed him.

"Alright, follow me." Dib ordered. "I'll show you how to get in. you two should wait in the tunnel for us. We'll come back to you guys, okay?"

Keyvine and Keef nodded. Dib led them around the backside of the school and towards Membrane Labs. After swerving around a few dozen buildings, they came upon an old warehouse. Dib pushed aside a panel of wood that was blocking a hole in the fence.

"The tunnel entrance is in here." He said. "Don't do anything that will bring attention to the building, just in case any government men are around here."

"Got it." The others answered him at once.

Dib snuck them around to a backdoor to the warehouse.

"What was this anyway?" Keyvine asked.

"I'm not sure, really." Dib shrugged. "I think dad just had it built to support the tunnel."

"That would make sense."

Dib slowly forced the backdoor opening, cringing slightly as it squealed in protest. After he got it open, he quickly slid inside. The others followed quickly behind.

"This is just an empty building." Zim said, frowning. "I guess your dad _did_ only build it for the tunnels."

"Yeah." Dib nodded. "The opening is a trap door." He walked over to one corner and pulled open a trapdoor. Stairs lead down do a dark hallway.

"How are we supposed to see?" Keef wondered.

"There's lights down there." Dib said. "I've had practice, so I'll go down first."

No one argued with that. Dib descended down the ladder and clapped his hands twice. Lights came on and illuminated the hallway.

"Clapper!" Keef cheered. "That's so cool."

Keyvine laughed at him. "I suppose."

Zim followed next, getting helped off the ladder by Dib. Keyvine followed him, and then Keef, who pulled the trapdoor closed behind him.

"How far is it to the Labs?" Keyvine asked.

"About ten minutes." Dib informed. "This place is like a maze, so stick together."

000

A ten minute walk later, Zim and Dib were inside Membrane Labs, sneaking to their room. The Labs were pretty vacant. Most guards were probably guarding the civilians that were inside, and the scientists were coming up with ways to protect the city.

"I wonder if they know that it's not a bunch of meteorites yet." Zim whispered to Dib.

"I'm not sure." Dib answered. "I'd try eavesdropping, but I don't want to risk being caught by Simmons, or dad."

"Or anyone else."

Dib chuckled. "True."

At their room, Dib slipped his access card into the mechanism that would unlock the door. The door slipped open. Zim pushed his way in and ran over to where the bot containing the future GIR and his ship was. He grabbed it.

"Let's get out of here before someone notices." Dib whispered.

Together, they shut the door and ran back to the door they'd come out of earlier. They slipped in and met Keef and Keyvine halfway down the tunnel.

"You have everything?" Keyvine asked.

"Yup." Zim nodded. "You think you could help me with GIR at the lab?"

"GIR?"

"The name for my robot." Zim said. "Like?"

"Creative." Keyvine rolled his eyes.

"I think it's cute." Keef swooned.

"Alright, let's get back to the base." Keyvine ordered. "Before anyone hears us talking."

They all walked off together.

"The halls were pretty empty, so I don't think we need to worry about that." Zim said.

"Everyone's worried." Keef said.

"And working. My dad gets more work-obsessed then usual when there's a disaster coming around."

"Disaster?" Keef asked. "They're only after Keyvine, from what I gather."

"Pretty much." Keyvine said. "My worst fear is that they'll do anything to find me."

"I hope they don't find you."

"Me, too." Zim agreed.

"Same." Dib nodded.

They used the same trapdoor they'd use to go down, to go back up. Suddenly, the ground shook. Dib caught Zim in his arms and steadied the two of them, holding onto a pole that was holding up the roof. Keyvine caught Keef, who was still going up the ladder, and steadied him until the quake stopped.

"What's that?" Keef asked, climbing up.

"Trouble." Keyvine informed.

"Sir!" SIR called to Keyvine. "I detect three Slerk ships within firing range!"

"Have any of them fired?" Keyvine turned his attention back to his forgotten SIR, which had waited at the warehouse for them to return.

"One has, Sir!"

"Damn."

"We need to get back to your base." Dib said, his voice slightly shaky.

"Yeah." Keyvine nodded. "SIR, how close to us are the ships?"

"The other side of town, Sir!" SIR responded.

"That gives us time."

"Let's go."

The four of them ran out into the streets together.

"We should split up." Keyvine announced.

"What? Are you crazy!" Zim accused.

"They might see us if we're in a group." Keyvine said. "I'm pretty sure they're scanning the place for life forms."

"He has a point." Keef said. "I guess."

"I don't know how size would make that much of a difference in their scans. They could just send two groups out." Zim said.

"While we stand here and argue, they get that much closer to finding us." Dib informed, being the voice of reason. "We'll split up. If we're in groups of two, it will be easier to keep track of one another."

"We'll go this way." Keyvine nodded in one direction. "SIR, you're with Zim and Dib."

"Yes, Sir!" The Chihuahua disguised robot saluted.

Keyvine turned to Zim and Dib. "You two go the way we came. Meet in my Labs. Don't wait upstairs, okay?"

"Got it." Zim and Dib answered as one.

Keyvine pulled Keef with him as SIR followed Zim and Dib the other way.

000

Keyvine hid behind a building as a ship flew past. Keef was hidden behind him. Keyvine waited until he could no longer hear the constant 'hmm' that came from the ships.

"It's clear." He informed Keef. "Let's get to walking."

Keef nodded. "Roger."

"Keyvine, actually." Keyvine answered.

"Not now, Krill." Keef told him.

Keyvine's antennae slouched under his hologram at that. "Okay. Let's go." He pulled Keef out of the alley and they ran down the road.

_Hmm. Hmm. Hmm._

"Shit." Keyvine cursed. "Behind the car." He pulled Keef with him behind a black Hummer.

The noise continued as a large ship passed by. It stopped for a few seconds before it continued on again, hovering away slowly. Keyvine waited and listened for silence. Once it came, he pulled Keef with him.

"Down the alley?" Keef asked.

"Sure." Keyvine nodded. "I think they're too big to follow."

They ran into an alley and didn't stop running until they reached the end. Hearing no more 'hmm' noises, Keyvine left the alley and pulled Keef with him.

"I wish I was armed." Keyvine muttered. "Damn it."

"Let's just focus on getting back to your base." Keef said, trying to calm his nervous boyfriend.

"Yeah."

"You're a soldier." Keef informed. "You work best in these high stress situations, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Keyvine muttered. "Except on the Slerk's world. I almost killed their leader because I lost my cool."

"Don't focus on the past." Keef stopped moving in the middle of the street. He pulled Keyvine to face him and entwined the fingers on both of their hands. "Focus on right now, on surviving. That's what we need to do right now, most of all."

"I know."

"Uh…"

"Uh what?" Keyvine wondered.

_Click_.

Keyvine turned to see a sky blue and pastel green colored Slerk behind him, floating in midair. It had an electrical staff aimed at them, right where Keyvine's PAK was meant to be. Its sideways mouth curved into a bit of a smirk.

"Hello."


	17. Planning A Rescue

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! So, wow, it's been a stressful few days, but we're finally here at another update of Keefvine! Yay! First we got our carpeting removed, so my floors suck. Next, I found out that I can't go to the concert I wanted to go to with a friend because we can't get a ride home. Then, I earned a free movie ticket from Regal. But it's useless on 3D movies and new releases. And last, the ballgame I was supposed to go to was canceled, so the tour bus had to turn around. I've been trying to figure out how to do a rain check, but none of the numbers work. Grr. Hope everyone's had an easier week then I have! :P

Nbld: So disappointing. Time for the review corner! Thank you to PuppyBeBad, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Faith Neil, Servant of Time, Invader hooniemay, and Captor of the Crazies for reviewing! Hologram watches for you all! (Tosses and hopes she doesn't hit someone with her lousy throwing arm XD)

PuppyBeBad: Of course! They always split up in horror movies, and everyone ends up perfectly fine! (Sarcasm HEAVILY intended) Dib should have known better then to agree with Krill. They all should have. :D

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Hehe. I've used that line before in other stuff. Couldn't help but use it here. I just got the scary image of blow-up Keef sex dolls being bought by aliens. (Shudder) Hehe. I don't need anything. They shall maybe or maybe not survive. (Answer is essential to the plot)

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: The update is here! Poor Krill. The guy just can't catch a break, huh? Lol. Thanks for the hugs and cookies. The cookies were yummy. ^^

Faith neil: Aw, don't cry! They might survive. (Can't give away the answer to that yet)

Servant of Time: Krill seems to have a curse of bad luck following him, no? Or of stupidity. One of the two. Haha I could see Simmons doing that, now that you mention it…I wouldn't have left a cliffhanger normally, but I think I was tired when I updated that, so I stopped there. I dunno. No excuses for me. XD Keef probably should have spazzed out more about Zim being a Prince, but I guess he was in shock about everything. No more Nemo quotes? (Sniffle) Oh, well, they were fun while they lasted. ^^ They should make a sequel, no?

Invader hooniemay: Krill's life shall be sparred in this chapter with an update! Kyah! Glad you like the light/dark thing. I was thinking of not using it at the last second, but I was like 'eh, it's original. I think.' So I left it in. And it's not that I hate BSRG, it's just that it annoys me a bit. It seems to lose track of the plot a ton.

Captor of the Crazies: He said 'hello' because Slerks aren't used to this whole 'war' thing. He was just being polite…I guess. GIR shall be up soon! Promise!

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the Slerks, Krill/Keyvine, Krill's computer, Krill's SIR, and the plot. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez, who's tweets are addicting and Doom-flavored.

000

Zim and Dib made it back to Krill's base fairly quickly. As per Krill's request, they went into the labs with SIR to await his and Keef's arrival. SIR was looking into Zim's box with mild curiosity, as Zim set it on the table.

"I wonder when they'll get here." Zim said, offhand.

"I don't know." Dib shrugged. "They might have gone the long way, since we got here so easily. I just hope they don't get caught."

"Me too. I don't know how Keef would handle that. And they might kill Krill because of what he did."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Zim heard a loud clang. He looked over to see that SIR had knocked Zim's box off of the table. Scrap metal lay all around the floor, along with wires, and GIR.

"SIR!" Zim scolded.

"Sorry, Zim." SIR responded. "I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, great, you've upset him." Computer remarked sarcastically.

SIR sniffled, false tears welling in his red eyes. He twitched and spasmed every so often.

"Do something about it." Computer ordered Zim, a screen coming down from the ceiling. A dead-pan face was on it.

"SIR, don't get upset! Just try to be more careful next time, okay? It's alright." Zim picked GIR up and lay him down on the table.

"Are you sure?" The robot sniffled.

"How are you sniffling?" Dib wondered.

"I don't know." SIR whined. "I'm only at 50%, at best. I can't answer much."

"Dib, don't upset him." Zim scolded. "SIR, give me a hand with this scrap metal, oaky? I'll get to work on GIR."

"Now?" Dib wondered. "Is this the right time for that?"

"Better now then never, Dib." Zim responded. "Besides, he can keep SIR company, and he might prove useful if any battles start up soon."

"I guess…"

Zim put the last piece of scrap metal on the table, since SIR had collected most of it. "Does Krill have a toolbox around here somewhere, Computer?"

"Yeah." The computer confirmed, the face on its screen not changing.

"Can you get it for me?"

"I guess…"

"Please?"

"Better." A robot claw came down from the ceiling, the handle of a silver toolbox in its fingers.

Zim took the box. "Thank you." He opened it up on the table where GIR was. "Now, I only need to cross some wires, and his brain interface should be on. I'll just have to run a couple test runs on orders before I know if he's up to par yet. And if he is…"

"You bore me." Computer informed.

"Watch it." Dib told the machinery.

"I don't want to."

Dib rolled his eyes. The computer was as bad as a four year old. Zim popped open GIR's head and messed around with some of the wiring. "There. Now I need to attach the head, and turn him on, and we're in business."

"Hopefully."

"Shut up, computer." SIR ordered.

"Make me."

"Where's the off switch?" Dib muttered.

Zim rolled his eyes. He used a soldering iron in the tool box to attach GIR's head to his neck. Once the metal went from being angry red to being shiny silver, Zim smiled.

"All done." He sat the robot up, using the tool box behind it like a bench. "Now to turn him on." He flicked the switch in the back of the robot's head.

GIR's eyes glowed blue for a few seconds before becoming lifeless black. He clattered to the floor on the side of the table.

"Excellent work, Zim." Computer said sarcastically.

SIR bent down and poked GIR a couple times, as if trying to wake him up.

"That…wasn't supposed to happen."

"You'd be a horrible engineer if you meant for that."

"I don't understand."

"That's not surprising."

Zim glared at the computer screen that was beaming with a colon and a three. "His head worked fine when I started." He scowled. "What did I do wrong?"

"Uh, Zim…? It's glowing again." Dib called Zim's attention to the robot.

Zim looked down. GIR's eyes and the pad on his stomach were lit up cyan blue.

"Okay…he's supposed to be red and silver. I used red LED lights….but I'm not complaining."

"Yes you are." Computer argued.

"Put a floppy disk in it, computer." SIR ordered. "He's waking up…"

"GIR?" Zim wondered. "Are you working…?

The little robot on the floor pushed itself up into a sitting position. He looked at Zim, cocking his head to the side. A pink tongue slid slightly out of his mouth. "Me?" It asked, in a high pitched voice.

"Oh no." Dib groaned.

"Yeah." Zim nodded and kneeled down. "You're GIR. I'm Zim. I'm your master."

"Mas…ter?"

"Yes." Zim nodded. "I made you."

"Master!" The robot launched itself at Zim and hugged him, tackling him to the ground. "Master, Master, Master!"

"Yes, I'm your master." Zim said, laughing as he pat the robot's back. "But you're hurting me, so you need to get off."

The robot didn't listen and held tighter.

"GIR, off, please!" Zim ordered.

The robot hopped off and saluted, eyes going red. "Yes, master!"

"And that's Dib." Zim pointed to the human. "He's my boyfriend. He's your master, too."

GIR's eyes became blue. "Master!" He pounced on Dib. "Dib-Master!"

"Hi, GIR." Dib laughed nervously. "Release me, please."

The robot hopped off and giggled.

"And that's SIR." Zim told GIR. "He's my friend's SIR unit."

GIR turned. "You look just like me!" He gasped.

SIR's eyes widened. "You look just like me, too!"

They began giggling. Dib leaned into Zim. "It's like defective in stereo." He muttered. "Is GIR supposed to be like this?"

"I think the fall from SIR knocking over the box, coupled with the blow from GIR falling off the table, did a bit of damage." Zim felt his antennae hang down against the back of his head.

"As long as he works, I think we're okay."

"He works as well as SIR does." Computer informed. "Which is not well."

"I tried." Zim shrugged. "He'll be good company, at least."

"I guess."

The elevator opened and Keef ran out. He looked upset, tears welling in his eyes.

"Keef?" Zim asked, as the redhead tackled him. "What's wrong?"

"The Slerks got Krill!" Keef said. "I…"

The robots shut up at that.

"Wait, slow down." Dib ordered. "What happened?"

"Krill and I were trying to get back here, but we stopped in the middle of the street because we were talking about something. And when I looked up, there was a Slerk there with some type of electric stick!"

"A shock stick." Zim nodded. "Irken guards use them. What happened next?"

"Well, Krill convinced them to let me go, and they did. When I looked back, they were beamed away by light and Krill was telling me he loves me. I said it back, but he was gone." Keef let tears flow freely now. "What do we do?"

"They took him." Dib muttered. "I can't believe it."

"Who's that?" GIR asked SIR.

"That's Keef. He's my master's boyfriend. He's friends with your masters." SIR responded.

"Is he your master to-o-o?"

"Master never said so." SIR shook his head.

"So what do we do?" Keef asked Zim again. "We can't just leave him to rot with them!"

"I don't know." Zim paled. "I mean, I guess we could call my mom and tell her, but if we do…"

"Then she'll come and get you." Dib nodded. "We can't do that."

"I know, but…"

The ground above shook, causing small flecks of dust to fall from the cables above them.

"What in the world are they doing up there?" Dib wondered.

"Computer? Can you show me a visual of the streets above?" Zim asked. "Please?"

The main console's screen lit up, showing static. The static cleared away after a few minutes, to show the surface of the planet. A few buildings were destroyed and crumbling down to the ground. Slerk ships flew around, zapping up various objects and destroying others. Every time a ship fired, the camera shook from the blast.

"They're going to raze the entire city to the ground." Dib said in awe.

"I thought they were docile?" Keef asked.

"Normally." Computer informed. "They might become hostile under various circumstances."

"Such as?" Zim asked.

"Their leader almost being killed." Computer offered, the screen it had sent down rolling its eyes.

"True."

"I just hope Krill is okay."

000

Keyvine's eyes opened to see that he was chained to a wall, inside a cell. Metal bars made a door in front of him, and metal all around him as walls. A force field glowed a pale green color around the bars, making it so no one could go through. Keyvine figured it might be a Vortian tracking device, but he wasn't so sure. He wouldn't know unless he saw the control panel. If it was what he thought it was, that meant that it could recognize his DNA and make him explode if he went through it, while the shield was up. He didn't hear the constant 'hum' from a Slerk ship, so was he on their planet? The metal cuffs around Keyvine's wrists and ankles were making his limbs ache. They were attached to chains that were loosely connected to a wall, so that he fell forward just a little bit when at rest. Keyvine took a couple small steps forward and the chains jingled. He could only move forward a couple inches, and even less to the sides.

"Well, well, well. You're awake." A voice said.

Keyvine looked up. The same Slerk that had captured him was standing outside his cell, shock stick behind his back.

"You." Keyvine growled.

"Welcome to the ship, Mr. Krill."

"So formal." Keyvine sneered. "It's just Krill. Stop acting so strange."

"Sorry." The guard shrugged. "I'm new to the whole 'captured prisoner' thing."

"Gee, I couldn't tell."

"Really? I was that convincing?"

Keyvine arched an eyebrow and an antenna under his hologram. "Not the brightest bulb on the shelf, are you?"

The Slerk sneered out of its sideways mouth. "Silence." He ordered.

"So how about you just tell whoever it is that's in charge that I'm awake, and they can come deal with me, hm?" Keyvine asked. "I'd really like to sort all of this out."

"You tried to kill a Slerk leader." The Slerk said. "Piss off."

"Temper, temper." Keyvine chuckled, slouching back. He leaned back on his heels and let his arms splay out to his sides. "That might come back to haunt you, if you're not careful."

The Slerk rolled its pale green, bug-like eyes. "I'm not one to take advice from an Irken, but thank you."

"Thanking a prisoner? You really are new to this, aren't you?"

"I said I was."

Keyvine rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should quit."

The Slerk ignored that. "You have an audience with our Dark leader in about an hour." He unfolded his large, baby blue, bat-like wings. He automatically began hovering off the floor, the wings flapping every few seconds and creating little dust devils. Its legs folded up into a strange 'z' shape. "Take the time to rest and contemplate the punishments you might receive, hm?" He levitated off down the hall.

"If punishments are going to be delivered by you, I have nothing to worry about!"

Once the doors opened at the end of the hall and the Slerk left, Keyvine sighed. He backed up to the wall and sat on the floor. The chains around his ankles clattered as he did so, and his arms were held slightly over his head. The chains on his arms were too short for him to be able to put his arms down. Keyvine crossed them and lain them on top of his head. He sure hoped Keef was alright.

000

Zim and the two humans sat at the table in Krill's labs. The computer's screen was extended so it was between Zim and Dib. The face on the screen was of closed eyes, little letter z's floating away from the eyes. SIR and GIR were playing in another room of the labs, resulting in a few crashes from the room.

"I don't have any ideas." Keef sighed.

"Well, we can't call Zim's mom." Dib said.

"And there's really no one else we can call." Zim added.

"We'll have to…go get him ourselves." Keef offered.

"Can you get to the Slerk home world?" Dib asked Zim.

"I have an onboard navigation system." Zim said with a nod. "I'm sure I could get us there in one piece."

"So we'll go and save him?" Keef's eyes lit up.

Zim nodded. "He's probably not on the planet, though. We'd have to catch up to the ship he's on…but which one is he on?"

"Why couldn't he be on the planet?" Keef asked. "I didn't see a ship above them when they beamed away."

"Maybe they're going to see their King now?" Dib asked. "Not the one he tried to kill, but the other one?"

"Makes sense to me." Zim shrugged. "I guess we could go to the Light side first and try to reason with the King…"

"And if that doesn't work?" Keef wondered. "We might be forced off the planet, and then our chances of saving him are nil."

"I could provide you guys with hologram watches, and we can disguise ourselves as Slerks?" Zim thought aloud. "We go see the Light King as ourselves. Then, if he kicks us off the planet, we disguise ourselves as Slerks to go and find Krill on the Dark side."

"We'd need weapons, too." Keef informed.

"I can make those. I have enough scrap metal."

"Master has some weapons. And hologram watches." Computer said, the face on his screen of half-lidded eyes. "Just use that."

Zim frowned. "The watches yes, but the weapons I'd prefer to make myself. I only know how to make illegal models, I know, but the Slerks might know how to counter anything legal."

The computer grunted. "Fine."

"So we have a game plan." Keef smiled. "But how long would it take to get there?"

"Three months without Hyperdrive." Computer informed.

Zim paled. "And how long _with_ Hyperdrive?"

"About two weeks."

"That's more do-able." Zim confirmed.

Keef beamed. "Thank you so much for helping, you guys."

"Any time." Zim and Dib answered as one.

"Will your ship fit three people and two SIR units?" The computer wondered.

"It's a Voot Runner."

"That will be cramped." Computer said. "I can merge your ship with Master's, if you wish. It's completely reversible, and won't take more then a couple minutes to make them into two ships again."

"Fine." Zim nodded. "With two sets of controls? Just in case?"

"Of course."

"Then we're set." Dib nodded. "Tell us if there's anything you need help with, okay, Zim?"

"Okay." Zim confirmed, kissing his boyfriend.

"Ew." Computer commented, seeing how Zim and Dib had to lean across its screen in order to contact.

"Shut up, computer." Zim turned the screen around. "I'm going to go and take a look at those watches first."

"I'll come, too." Dib agreed.

The two of them left, following a floating computer screen out of the room.

"We're coming, Krill." Keef smiled. "Please be okay."


	18. Caiuk

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Welcome to another installment of Keefvine! Sorry it's kind of short, but I wanted to get up a new chapter soon. Considering I might not be able to the next couple days. Getting my hair done tomorrow (or later today. Tuesday. Whatever) and hanging with a friend. Then hanging with my three best friends before two of them go back to school (Me and the other one start classes two weeks later then they do). So I'll be pretty busy. Wednesday is my video game night anyway. Haha. (Lux Pain, Jack and Daxter II, Kingdom Heart: BBS)

Nbld: How about a little less talking, a little more shut the hell up? Review corner time! Thank you to Twilight Ravenfire, Secret-Modsoul-A.K.A.-TTfanTT, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Captor of the Crazies, Servant of Time, and Invader hooniemay for reviewing! Hologram watches with Slerk disguises for all!

Dlbn: Fun fact: The last three chapters each had seven reviews. 777. Prisoner 777. Yay! (I'm a dork, I know)

Nbld: Shut up, you.

Twilight Ravenfire: Haha! The Shrimp shall be saved! Eventually…maybe…can't give away the ending! And thanks for reading Blue Skyes are Grey. Top ten? Wow It's in my top…twenty of what I've written, personally.

Secret-Modsoul-A.K.A.-TTfanTT: Yay for GIR! (Dances with GIR for a bit) I wonder how that would go, when/if Zim calls his mother? She'd probably yell at him for leaving when other people are around, then say she was worried about him and get all sappy when it's just her and Spork. XD

Princess-Of-our-Doom95: OMG I have that image too now. Kind of scary….but it's fanservice. XD Slerks aren't half Vampire. Half bat, maybe.

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Zim and Gir plushies? Squee! (Glomps you, then the plushies) GIR needed to come in. He's just awesome. Glad the chapter was funny! I always like being able to make people laugh. ^^

Captor of the Crazies: Yay for GIR! I always worry I'm not writing him well. XD Krill IS a wise-cracking pain in the ass! That's was so awesome. He can keep that up, even when chained down and being held hostage. Though it may one day get him killed (Not saying in this fic, but he should really watch his mouth before he gets hurt, you know?) Zim, Dib, and Keef to the rescue! Something tells me I'd rather just die…which is what a teacher said to my friend once when she offered to give the teacher CPR. The heimlich if she was choking. I think the teacher was joking…

Servant of Time: I dunno what the plot would be either. But it's cool to think about. I know Ellen DeGeneres wants a sequel (Dory for all those who don't know) She's said it on her show a few times. Krill just attracts danger. Must have a bright yellow glow around him that danger likes. You never know with Spork, though. I'd like to think that his wife can talk him into anything with the right present. And as for Red and Purple, just give them snacks, and you can get what you want! Lol. GIR will never be completely SIR-Unit like. He's too cute and funny. Minimoose and his pig aren't around yet. Maybe later on! ^^

Invader hooniemay: Someone's excited for GIR. Hehe jk. I'm imagining how the rescue goes in my mind right now. Can't wait to write that part. XD GIR/SIR might be a viable pairing. Haha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but SIR, Krill, Krill's computer, and the Slerks. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. Creator of all that is awesome!

For reference: Caiuk is pronounced "Cay-ick", and "Ekoa" is pronounced "Eh-ko-ah".

000

Keyvine was walked into the Dark King's audience chamber by the guard he'd harassed. The guard didn't seem to care that Keyvine was hostile towards him, and a bit of a jerk. The Dark King wasn't in sight when Keyvine entered the room with the guard.

"So where is this King of yours?" Keyvine snorted. "Hiding?"

"He'll be out soon." The guard advised. "Just give him a moment. Probably doing something more important then dealing with Irken scum like you."

"What did you call me?" Keyvine snarled.

"You heard me."

"Enough." A deep voice said. "That's not how we do things around here."

The guard got on his knees. Another Slerk walked in. He was ruby red with navy blue eyes and matching wings. He didn't blink as he walked over to the throne, which was actually normal for Slerks. This must have been the King. Keyvine made it a point to commit this guy's face to memory.

"I am Dark King Caiuk." The Slerk informed. "Who are you, kid?"

"Kid?" Keyvine wondered. He then remembered that he was in disguise still. "I'm Keyvine." He informed. "I really don't know why I'm here. I just want to go home." He forced fake tears, trying to gain a little sympathy.

"Guard, who is this boy?"

"He's the Irken we've been looking for." The guard pulled out a scanner. "It's a matching bio-signature."

Keyvine mentally cursed. He forgot about that. Irken bio-signatures were unique to every Irken, like a human's fingerprints.

"He's clearly a human."

Luckily the King seemed to be a moron. Wait…did he just call Keyvine a 'human'?

"Um…you know what a human is, Mr. King?" He played stupid.

"Please, just call me Caiuk." The King responded.

"Okay…Caiuk." Keyvine pronounced his name wrong. "…How do you know about humans?"

"Who do you think helped build the pyramids?" Caiuk answered seriously.

Keyvine didn't have an answer for that. What were the pyramids, and why did their constructors matter?

"You should let him go." Caiuk advised the guard.

"But he's the Irken we're looking for! The one who tried to kill the Light King?" The guard pleaded. "How could we just 'let him go'?"

"He's human."

"Sir, please look at the chart I have here."

"Fine, fine."

The guard walked up to the King and handed off the clipboard, before flying back to Keyvine. Caiuk looked over the notes the guard had given him.

"How long did you think you could fool me, kid?" The King asked. "Or should I refer to you as 'sir'?"

Keyvine's antennae fell back against his head. "Uh…"

"Never mind. You have a name, right? What is it?"

"I'm not telling." Keyvine held his chin up.

"Irkens are such proud creatures." Caiuk mused. "They're not happy with what they have, so they take, and take, and take. And they're STILL not happy. Poor fools."

"We're not fools." Keyvine said. "Your species is completely docile, except for what you're doing now, when you know that the war will one day come to your doorstep. Don't you think you're being foolish?"

"We could form a treaty…"

Keyvine had to laugh at that. "The Vortians formed a treaty with us. And what happened to them? I think his name was Larb…if I remember correctly? I think Lard Nar would know. Is he around?"

The king's eyes grew slightly in surprise, but it was quickly masked by his mouth turning to be horizontal; a Slerk's version of a smirk. "What do you think?" He wondered.

"Well, from the fact that your eyes somehow enlarged, I'd say that the goat is here."

"I'm not a goat!" A voice yelled back from another room.

Keyvine hid chuckles under his breath. The King slapped his forehead. "Come on out, you idiot."

A small grey creature with curled goat horns walked out from a back room. With him were a golden four armed creature, and what looked like a silver traffic cone floating upside down. The goat was Lard Nar; the Vortian leader of the Resisty. Keyvine didn't know who the others were.

The four armed one twiddled his fingers against his knuckles in nervousness. The cone stuck its tongue out.

"Hiya!" The cone greeted. "How ya doing?"

Keyvine cocked an eyebrow. "I've been better."

Lard Nar chuckled. "You're a prisoner." He informed. "Your comfort really isn't our concern."

"It will be when my Tallest finds out about this." Keyvine bluffed.

Lard Nar chuckled. "How can we be so sure that she's going to come…?"

"Quiet." Caiuk ordered the Vortian. "Your Tallest is of no concerns to us right now. I think they're off destroying the Rats' planet."

"Blorch." The four armed guy answered.

"Thank you." The King nodded in his direction.

"So…why is the Resisty's being here of such importance to you?" Caiuk stood up.

"I don't care either way." Keyvine shook his head. "At least I know my suspicions were…" He glanced in the Vortian's direction. "Correct."

"What suspicions?" Lard Nar wondered.

Keyvine didn't answer, merely smirking instead.

"What suspicions?" Lard Nar repeated, seeming agitated.

Once again, Keyvine didn't answer.

"It's of no matter." Caiuk said, though he sounded unsure of himself. "Why did you do what you did?"

"What did I do?" Keyvine played dumb.

"You tried to kill Ekoa."

Keyvine blinked. "Who?"

"The Light King." The guard informed.

"Oh, how nice of you to tell me his name." Keyvine said. "Now I know who to curse for what's going on with my planet."

"_Your_ planet?" Caiuk repeated.

_Damn._

000

Zim put the finishing touches on the last holographic watch. Dib's was all set, so this last one was Keef's. Even Zim's was fitted to disguise him as a Slerk. It wasn't hard work, considering Zim's skills with technology. A combination of the computer and the two humans kept SIR and GIR busy and out of the way.

"Hey, Keef!" Zim called the redhead. "Come here for a minute!"

Keef came bounding over. "Yes, Zim?" He wondered.

"I have this finished, but I need to check it." Zim held out the watch. "Put this on and press the green button on the side.

Keef took the object with a nod, before doing what he was told to do. In Keef's place was a pale orange Slerk with bright pastel green eyes. His wings matched his eyes, and one of them had bandages around it.

"Cool!" Keef smiled with his sideways Slerk mouth. "But how are we going to activate the wings?"

"We each have a wing bandaged up and at a slightly strange angle." Zim informed. "The three of us collided flying on accident and were sent tumbling to the ground. We each landed on our sides, breaking a wing."

"Nice cover story."

"If I ever wanted to be in the military, I'd have to know how to lie like that." Zim chuckled.

Dib smirked from where he was sitting. "How long do we wait before we go?"

"As soon as Computer finishes, we'll pack up the ships, get in, and go."

"I'm done." Computer informed. "I've been done for a while now."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were busy."

Zim rolled his eyes. Keef turned off his hologram. His eyes were shinning in joy. "So what are we waiting for?" He wondered. "Let's go save my man!"

Zim and Dib both laughed.

"Let's go and get your man, Keef."


	19. Launches, Annoying Boys, and Asteroids

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to another sort-of on-time chapter of Keefvine! The hurricane went better then expected. My friend lost power, but I didn't. So thus, I can put this up on time!

Nbld: Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, SecretlyTTfanTT, PuppyBeBad, Invader hooniemay, Servant of Time, SecretlyTTfanTT again, and unnamed reviewer for reviewing! Toy spaceships for you all!

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Ice cream! (Dives in) Thanks. Aw I hope you're feeling better since then! Being dizzy and really tired sucks. And thanks! I did have fun with them. It's not often all four of us get together ^^

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Yay for Glomps! Keef and Computer are fun to write. They're probably the ones I have most fun with, other then the malfunctioning robots. XD And yes, I love pocky! My friend talked me into trying it at a con last year, and I love it now. Along with Ramune (Japanese soda, for anyone who doesn't know). They sell pocky at Wal-Mart for a dollar. ^^ Aw man, school sucks sometimes. My next semester starts in September.

SecretlyTTfanTT: Shloonktapooxis. I think that's how you spell it? If not, then I apologize. I love the Resisty, to be honest. They're so…stupid…it's awesome. Of course they'll do something stupid. That's them. But hopefully not something big like letting Krill go. I can see Shloonk (I'm calling him that now because it's a pain to write his full name over again lol) being tricked into that. (Not foreshadowing or a spoiler, by the way)

PuppyBeBad: Sometimes fanfic messes up like that and doesn't send out alerts and stuff like that. I know I get alert emails for fics I'm not even following. SIR has a tendency to screw up things, I think. What with his own malfunctions and all.

Invader hooniemay: Yay for evil laughs! (Laughs manically) Hope that shock didn't hurt too bad. Still haven't worked all the bugs out. ^^" GIR and SIR should be a pairing. I'm considering it. XD Don't worry. There's something wrong with me too. :D

Servant of Time: The aliens building the pyramids was something I heard on some Nat Geo special once. I figured I'd use it because I think it's funny for an alien to just admit they're involved with something no one knows about. Being an ass is kind of Krill's job. Hehe. The Slerks are okay with him being a jerk, though. They're not used to it, being docile and having nothing to do with Irkens for so long, after all. I could just see that being the sequel for Nemo. They should so make it. I'd see it. (Just like I'm seeing Lion King in 3D when it comes out in theatres. I think I mentioned this before, so I'll shut up lol)

(These following reviews were for the deleted note I posted)

SecretlyTTfanTT: I actually wasn't home at the time. I was in another city over getting my hair done, and it didn't reach there. Everything was fine at home, though. ^^

Unnamed reviewer: Aw, thank you! This is one of my favorite fics that I've written, myself. Along with Iz Moth. I'm always concerned with how the characters act, but I'm glad they seem to be coming out okay. (Yes, there's double meaning in there XD)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Slerks, Krill, The Mask, SIR, and krill's computer. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make no money off of this.

Note: I have nothing to do with engineering, so the launch might be complete crap lol. Sorry in advance XD. Also, sorry about how long this is. ^^"

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all those who lost their homes, and any loved ones in the earthquake and hurricane. And especially for all the pets people left behind when the floods started.

000

Zim looked over the melded controls of the two ships combined. It looked like most of the controls were from his ship, but computer parts were from Krill's.

"This looks flyable." Zim told the computer, who was on a hovering screen next to him. "I mean…I can use the controls."

"I figured it was better if most of the controls were like yours." Computer said. "Since you're not trained well enough to fly a Spittle."

"Gee, thanks."

"Just stating a fact."

Zim nodded, ignoring the computer's tone. There was no use in getting annoyed with it. Not when Zim was going to be stuck with him until he got back from the mission they were embarking on. Zim looked around the ship. Two rows of seats were behind the pilot and co-pilot's seat. It would fit himself, Keef, GIR, Dib, and SIR. As well as Krill once they rescued him. If they did, Zim had to remind himself. He didn't want to get his hopes up too high, just in case they weren't able to free him on their own. If worst came to worst, he would have to call home and get help. Hopefully, his mother wouldn't be home and he could talk to his father. Spork was least likely to overreact. Then again, Zim _did_ run away from home and probably give his entire family a collective heart attack…metaphorically speaking.

"You're staring." Computer told Zim.

"Huh?" Zim shook his head clear. "Just thinking." He walked to the door of the ship and pushed it open. "Let's go everyone!"

Keef was first into the ship, practically bouncing off the walls. "I'm so ready to go! This is going to be awesome!" He grinned. "I've never been to _space_ before! Melvin wants to be an astronaut. Boy, is he going to be jealous!"

"Rambling." Computer accused the redhead.

"Just put your stuff in the cargo hold, Keef." Zim said, nodding at the bag Keef had in his hand.

"Where?"

"Computer, can you show him?"

"Sure." Computer said. "Let's go."

Keef followed the floating monitor down to the cargo hold. Dib came up next, SIR attached to one leg and GIR attached to the other.

"Help me." Dib told Zim.

Zim took the bags in Dib's hands. "Thanks for bringing my bag too, babe." He walked towards the cargo hold.

"I meant get the robots off of me!" Dib answered. He sighed as Zim vanished into the back. "I will buy both of you ten dollars worth of candy and junk food when we get home, if you let go right now." Dib told the robots.

They both squealed and hopped off of him. They scrambled into the last row of chairs and giggled between the two of them. Dib sighed as he saw Zim and Keef come back.

"So when do we launch?" Dib wondered. "Again."

"Again?" Keef asked.

"I took Dib into space a while back." Zim informed his friend.

"You lucky silly!"

Dib blinked. "I'm a what?"

Zim chuckled nervously. "That's just a Keef-ism."

"I figured."

"If I have to put up with this for two weeks, shut me down until you need me." Computer said.

Zim rolled his eyes. "I might need you quite a bit. I've never flown a ship quite this large."

"We're doomed."

"You give me such confidence boosts. I really must thank you." Zim rolled his eyes. "Everyone sit in a chair and buckle in. We're launching soon."

Keef squealed and hopped into a second-row seat. He buckled up before Dib even got the chance to even sit. Dib shook his head before sitting in the co-pilot's chair. Zim got in the pilot's seat and buckled up.

"Everyone ready?" Zim asked.

"Ready!" Keef chipped in.

The robots agreed.

"Let's do this." Dib put a hand over Zim's.

Zim smiled softly at him. "Computer? Put your screen into its docking station, please. I don't want you to get damaged in the takeoff on accident. I don't know how the G-Forces will be with this thing."

"Sure." Computer responded.

The screen floated to the docking station and attached itself with wires. Zim heard it click as the Computer's 'face' popped up on a screen that resembled an overhead TV.

"I have to close this." Zim told the computer. "I don't want to hit my head on it."

"Fine, fine." Computer said. "Just remember to open me when we're out of the atmosphere."

"Okay." Zim nodded. He shut the panel. "Can you hear me, Computer?"

"Yeah, I can hear you." Computer answered.

"Good. I'll need you to tell me some diagnostics along the way."

The Computer made its imitation of a grunt. Zim took a deep breath to prepare himself as he turned the key in the familiar Voot Runner ignition. The ship roared to life.

"All set?" Zim asked.

"Yup." Dib said.

"Let's go!" Keef clapped his hands together.

"Hang on tight." Zim said. "Computer? Open up the roof hatch please."

"Sure thing."

A whirring sound resounded as the roof to Krill's base slid open. Zim pressed some buttons on the console in front of him.

"Preparing the thrusters." He said.

"Preparing thrusters." Computer echoed, displaying levels on the screen on the console by Dib.

"Activate G-Force compensators."

"G-Force compensators activated."

A little light came on by the ignition.

"Stabilizing air pressure."

"Air pressure stabilized."

Zim nodded. "Engines?"

"On."

"Capacity?"

"One hundred percent." Computer answered. "Time to launch. T-minus 30 seconds."

A countdown began on the console.

"When I say so, Zim, shift into second and press on the clutch. That should launch you." Computer informed.

"Okay, computer. Thanks." Zim said. "Everyone hold tight."

Computer counted down aloud.

"7…"

Zim began to sweat.

"6…5…"

Zim wiped his brow and gripped hard on the controls.

"4…3…"

Zim saw Dib do a cross over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"2…"

Zim grit his teeth.

"One."

Zim did as the computer had told him to do. The ship roared to life and tipped backwards slightly.

"Is this normal?" Keef shouted over the engines' roars.

"Yeah!" Zim confirmed.

The ship shot up towards the sky, making everyone slam back into their seats.

"Max power." Computer told Zim. "G-Force compensators and maximum potential, air pressure changing to accommodate the atmosphere."

Zim didn't nod like he wanted to. He grunted instead, more concerned with keeping the ship on a straight path and not meeting any Slark ships.

"Approximate time until the atmosphere is cleared; five minutes." Computer said.

That was good. Not too fast, in Zim's book, but not too slow either.

"Now entering the Troposphere." Computer informed.

Zim didn't really care about that. He just wanted to be in space as quickly as possible. Launches always sucked.

"Stratosphere."

Zim tried to gather his wits. They weren't moving fast enough. He flicked a lever that made the engines roar louder, spewing more flames and smoke from the engine.

"Hitting ozone layer." Computer warned. "Chances of being hit by debris; 1 in 10,000."

"Good odds." Zim said, though he was finding it harder and harder to speak.

"Mesosphere…" A few moments passed. "Thermosphere…" A few more minutes passed. They were almost there. "Exosphere…Recommended to decrease propulsion system now."

Zim pressed a few buttons and the ship began to slow.

"Ascent speed decreasing by ten percent. 90…80…70…"

Zim felt the air change to fit the vacuum of space. The ship continued to slow and Zim and his companions were slowly pried from their seats.

"50…40…30…20…" Computer counted down. "Recommended to stop at 5 percent speed."

Zim's finger hovered above the button that would activate the brakes for him.

"10…9…8…"

Zim sighed, getting impatient.

"6…5!"

Zim pressed the brakes and the ship slowly grinded to a halt. The others let out simultaneous gasps of air.

"Ship stable." Computer informed. "You can all unbuckle, and have a nice trip."

"Good…Lord…" Dib panted.

"It wasn't that bad." Zim answered.

Keef and Dib both gave him looks. The statistics and measurements on the console shut off.

"I mean, I've been in worse." Zim said nervously, rubbing the back of his now stiff neck.

"We have a bathroom here, right?" Keef asked.

"Yeah, that door over on the right." Zim said.

"Thanks."

Keef fled to the bathroom. The sounds of retching followed.

"Space travel's not for everyone." Zim told Dib.

"I see that." Dib walked over behind Zim.

"I'm not cleaning that." Computer said, his face popping up on the console and sticking out its tongue.

Dib put one hand on each of Zim's shoulders and began massaging them. Zim relaxed in his grip and unbuckled himself.

"Thanks, Dib." He said.

"You did good." Dib leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's neck.

"LET'S GO AGAIN!" GIR and SIR called, unbuckling themselves and bouncing around.

"You two dent anything, I'll shut you both down, I swear!" Computer scolded them.

Zim chuckled and put one of his hands over Dib's. "I hope Krill's faring alright."

000

Keyvine sighed as he slumped against the wall once again, the chains on his arms and legs going lax. Stupid Irken. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did he have to call Earth 'his' planet? It wasn't his planet! Not unless he took it over, at least, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. Now that Caiuk knew Keyvine referred to Earth as his, there was no doubt in the Irken's mind that something bad would happen. He could only hope that Keef, Zim, and Dib were safe enough underground. Hopefully, as well, the Slerks couldn't detect Irken technology. Otherwise, they'd easily find his base and his friends.

The guard walked over to Keyvine's cell and slid a tray of food under a little slot he opened in the door. He pushed it as close to Keyvine as he could with his shock stick, but it was still a little far from his grasp.

"Have a good meal." The guard said, smiling, as he shut the door.

"Aren't you supposed to hope I choke to death on my food?" Keyvine wondered. "And tell me so because you want me to know and are trying to make me more miserable?"

"Anything that makes you miserable around here is because of you."T he guard informed. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you attempting to kill our King because your cover was blown. I thought Irkens were supposed to be smart." The guard unfolded his large wings and floated off.

Keyvine sighed, knowing it was true, and stood. He tried to get to his food, only to find that he was too far away. Without thinking of it, Keyvine activated his spider legs and used one to pull the tray close to him. At least they'd been considerate enough to give him only half of a sandwich and a lot of junk food. Irken metabolism handled sugars and fatty foods better then anything else. Keyvine took a bite out of his sandwich and found it to have some type of sugar substance on it. He started to eat his prison lunch, pondering whether he should try to escape or not.

000

"How much longer?" Keef whined.

"Stop asking, Keef." Zim ordered. "It's not going to get us there faster."

"But I wanna know! The suspense is killing me!" Keef flopped back against the chair he was sitting in, laying his arm over his eyes.

"Drama Queen." Dib accused him with a laugh.

"Don't you know it, baby." Keef winked.

"Hey, save the 'baby' stuff for _your_ boyfriend, okay?" Zim laughed.

"Sorry, Zim." Keef smiled. "I'm just a flirt. I can't help it. It's an insatiable need."

"And incurable." Dib added.

"Yup!" Keef paused a minute to think. "Hey!"

Zim laughed. "And to answer your question, we still have a whole week to go before we get anywhere near the planet."

"A week? Not bad." Keef smiled, satisfied.

"I told you. It's two weeks with Hyperdrive." The computer sighed. "Find something to do to entertain yourself."

"Okay." Keef nodded. "Are we there yet?"

"I just told you no." Zim said.

"Are we there yet?"

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Keef…"

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop it, Keef."

"Are we there yet?"

"Let it go, Zim." Dib sighed. "I know what he's doing."

"Are we there yet?"

No one answered.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we…?"

Without warning, an arm extended from the top of the ship. It contained a round metal object. The computer slapped the machine over Keef's mouth, rendering his questions to grunts and moans.

"That's much better." Computer said.

Zim giggled. "Not really. Now we have to hear the grunts."

Computer sighed in frustration.

"Master?" GIR asked.

"Yes, GIR?" Zim answered.

"Are we there yet?"

Zim smacked his head against the controls.

000

Keyvine counted the holes in the ceiling for the tenth time that day. He had no way to tell whether it was night or day when he was in the ship, but he really didn't want to find out. All he knew was that he'd been there too long and needed to get moving. Irkens weren't very good at sitting still for long. Maybe that was just him, though. Zim seemed to be able to do it. After ten minutes in class, Keyvine was shifting his position and tapping his pen against his desk. Zim, on the other hand, was awake and alert. Keyvine wondered how he did it. Sighing once more, Keyvine reached for his hologram watch and began to play with it. Maybe that would help pass the time. He turned his hologram into a female with different hair colors, male with different hair colors, and then finally his Slerk disguise. He was light green with sky blue wings and matching Slerk eyes. He had the typical sideways mouth and legs that retraced into his body. His hands were three-fingered claws. He flexed his claws a few times and sighed, as he blinked his large eyes. Finally, he switched his hologram watch off to save the battery. Krill was left in his place, antennae bent at odd angles. His skin was a little pale. He needed something to drink, but he never got that with food.

"Hey! Guard who's horrible at his job!" Krill called out. "Can you come ~here~?" He sang.

The door opened and the guard flew into the room. "What?" He wondered, munching on some sort of food item.

"Can I have a drink of some sort? I'm feeling like something fruity today."

The guard cocked one of the antennae on his head. It was long and round at the tip. "You want a drink? Fine." He flew out of the room and returned in a few moments. He slid the drink into the food slot. "Here you go, your majesty."

"Your majesty?" Krill wondered. "I kind of like being called that. Can you call me that from now on?"

"No." The guard shut the door and left.

Krill smiled at the drink. "Aw, he was considerate enough to put a top on it so it wouldn't spill." He laughed as he used a spider leg to grab the drink and pull it over. Krill took a sip, relishing in the citrusy taste. "Not fruity enough, but not bad."

He got comfortable against the back wall and finished off the drink, ready to sleep for the…night?

000

Zim's hands tightly gripped the controls to the melded ship. The others were buckled in tightly, including the robots, as asteroids began to ram into the ship.

"Can you try to _avoid_ the asteroids, Zim?" The computer wondered, annoyed.

"I'm trying!" Zim said. "I've never driven through an asteroid field before!"

The computer screen on the console made a -_- face. "Are you serious?"

"We're going to die!" Keef wailed, closing his eyes tight and covering them with his hands. Though, threw the device over his mouth, it sounded more like 'Er un-na i'.

"No we're not!" Zim argued. "I can get us through this. Computer, put up all the shields you have!"

"Fine." The computer said. A green bubble formed around the ship, then a white one, then a blue one, and finally a pink one. "All four shields are up and at max power, Zim."

"Thank you." Zim nodded. He typed on the control panel keyboard and pulled up a screen that showed the levels of the strengths of each of the shields. "Is the strongest on the outside or inside?"

"Look at the screen." Computer ordered.

"I'm trying to see the asteroids." Zim said, throwing the shift to the left to avoid one of the items in question.

"The green and pink shields are of the same strength." Computer said.

"Thank you." Zim nodded. His lips formed a tight line as he concentrated.

It would have been easier if the robots hadn't started screaming because they noticed an asteroid close to the window nearest them.

"Shut up!" Computer ordered the robots, throwing down matching metal shields over their mouths. Their wails were reduced to mutters and grunts.

"Thanks, computer." Zim thanked the machinery.

"Always happy to do that."

"How much longer until we're out of the field?" Dib wondered.

"A few more minutes." Zim said. "I can see the clearing just beyond this next one."

"I swear, if we survive all of this, I'm going to church twice a day. I don't care if I skip school." Dib vowed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Not made for space travel, are they?" Computer wondered.

"Not really." Zim shook his head.

Another asteroid slammed into the ship.

"The pink shield is down to half." Computer warned.

"We have three shields left." Zim answered. "But thanks for the update, computer. I appreciate it."

"You…appreciate it? Master never appreciates anything!" The computer sounded ready to cry. The face on his screen started shedding tears and smiling happily.

"Uh…you're welcome…I guess." Zim scratched his head. "Your master should respect his tech more."

"Teach him that, will you?" Computer asked, patting Zim's head with a robotic arm.

"Sure." Zim nodded. "First thing."

Zim swerved the ship left to avoid another asteroid. A few minutes passed of having nothing hitting the ship before Zim sighed.

"We're out!" He called.  
>The others cheered, Dib's full-blown cheer mixed in with Keef and the robots' muffled cries.<p>

"Thank God!" Dib said, unbuckling himself.

Something hit the ship and sent Dib flying. "Ow!" Dib complained as he collided with the floor.

Zim chuckled nervously, flushing bright red. "Except for that one…"


	20. Aliens Aren't Very Creative

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to another update of Keefvine! I would have had this up sooner, but Zynga games on facebook and my mother trying to throw out of my stuff got in the way. So here we are, about half an hour late ^^"

Nbld: Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Servant of Time, and Puppy Be Bad for reviewing! Slerk handcuffs for you all! (They use them on Krill in a bit, so you'll find out what they do. Hehe)

SecretlyTTfanTT: I keep forgetting to look it up, so I'm going with however I've been spelling it. Even Lard Nar gets confused with his name, probably. Keef and GIR make a good comedy pair, honestly. XD They're both kind of insane. I hope that she didn't do it. You have any idea now that time has passed?

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: I don't think we established that yet. Somebody will make mention of it later, but it's probably because he's more preoccupied with everyone on Earth then himself. That or he's just very, very forgetful. I wanna do that 'are we there yet' thing with a friend next time I go somewhere with their family. The Computer and Zim…that's an interesting idea…I've seen it somewhere before, I think. Not with Krill's computer though, of course. Nope, humans are _not_ made for space travel. Dib just found out that when in an asteroid field, your face is not an appropriate airbag in case the driver didn't see one coming. There will most likely be a third. I have a basic plot thought out, but I'm not sure what to go with finally, or a title…

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Ramune is really good. Especially after eating some pocky. ^^ They sell at it FYE stores, but it doesn't taste exactly the same. Conventions have it better, I think. My friends pick on me because you have to press down on the top to drop the ball down so you can drink from it. Oh yeah, cool! I live in NY and am poor though, so I wouldn't be able to go :'( One comes near me, so I go to that every year. And cosplay. XD If you go to the one in Austin, have fun!

Servant of Time: My friend's grandparents ignored the evacuations, too. They're in Manhattan. I have no idea if they lost power or not, but my friend hasn't said anything. Good to hear your relatives were safe though. Slerk jails do seem kind of laid back, no? I figure it's because they're so docile and not concerned with keeping prisoners. After having Krill around for too long, though, they might want to reconsider their approach. XD Keef was probably still asking that question in his head after he was silenced. ^^

PuppyBeBad: I can see Zim saying that, I really can. XD I figure that since this is only his second big trip (the first was when he ran away) he wouldn't have much experience. Maybe Computer should put everything on autopilot. ^^"

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the Slerks, the Slerk home world that will finally get a name, SIR, computer, Krill, the guard, Caiuk, the other King whose name I forget, and…that's it…everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. The genius that he is, who has laid eggs in all of our bellies. (Seriously, he tweeted that on Monday for Labor Day)

Dlbn: Just a little side note. I start classes on Wednesday, but I'm going to try to continue updating on Mondays or Tuesdays. Promise!

Nbld: Oh! And any planets Zim and Computer name that are not the Slerk home world, those names are the canon ones from the show.

000

Krill yawned and stretched, the best he could, as he awoke the next…well, a few hours later. He really wished he had an idea of what time it was. And what everyone on Earth was doing. Were Keef and the others safe? What about the city? Was it reduced to ashes? Burnt to a crisp? So many questions he wanted to ask, but would never get the answers to. Hopefully, Zim was smart enough to keep Keef level headed. If Keef managed to get back to Krill's base before anything happened to him. If anything happened to the redhead, Krill would never forgive himself. It was _his_ fault the Slerks had attacked in the first place. Maybe he could reason with the King? Yeah, right. Krill had to laugh at himself for that. There was no way the Slerk was going to let it go. He could see it in the other's bug-like eyes that he was beyond pissed. Krill couldn't blame him, but he was an Irken. Irkens knew how to save their own backside and destroy planets. That was really it. And love, maybe. It wasn't often an Irken took a mate, rather then just have a quickie with some random other Irken. Considering Irkens could be created and birthed by machines, Irkens really had no use for reproduction. Not that it hadn't happened before.

The cell door opened, interrupting Krill's thoughts. The guard walked in, a slightly sadistic smile on his face. Krill cocked an antenna.

"So you took your disguise off?" The guard wondered. "Good idea. Must be hot in that thing."

"It's a hologram, you idiot. I don't wear anything." Krill rolled his eyes.

Really, how bad at his job did this guard think Krill was?

"Whatever."

"And I had it off when you brought me my drink. You're just noticing?"

"I didn't care." The guard said. "And I didn't want to make small talk. But now, since you have another audience with the King, I might as well talk to you while I bring you to see him."

Krill rolled his eyes once more. "Another audience with the King, hm?" He asked, repeating the guard and obviously agitating him. "What for this time?"

"I'm not so sure. You'll find out when you get in there." The guard attached a handcuff to Krill's left wrist.

He released Krill's wrist from the chain holding him in place, and snapped the other end of the cuff onto Krill's right wrist. As soon as the other end of the cuff shut, sparks of electricity ran across the metal holding them together. Krill looked down at the cuffs in front of him. "Electricity? Oo, nice touch." Krill commented.

"Thanks." The guard held him in place by the arm and undid the shackles around his ankles.

"Sarcasm. Learn it." Krill rolled his eyes.

The guard stood. "Yes, well…" He flushed navy. "Let's get going, Krill."

"Do I have to?" Krill sat on the floor, smirking. "I'm comfortable here."

"Don't make this harder then it has to be." The guard groaned.

"I think I will."

The guard snarled and rolled his eyes. "Come on." He grabbed Krill's upper arm and tried to haul him up.

Krill, stubborn as always and wanting to have a little bit of fun, pulled his arm away and stayed planted on the ground.

"Get up."

"Naw, I don't want to."

The guard reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature shock stick. As though he were using a taser, he shocked Krill right under his PAK. Krill lurched forward and slumped down, but he didn't cry out. "That was rude." Krill told the guard.

"I'm not playing your little Irken games, okay?" The guard informed. "So let's get going." He grabbed Krill's arm, without a fight from the Irken, and hauled him to his feet.

"Aw, you ruined my fun." Krill told him.

"Get to walking, Krill." The guard nudged him forward a bit.

On slightly unstable legs, Krill walked forward. The guard followed at his side.

"See? This isn't so hard. We didn't need the mini-stick."

"On Earth, they call one of those a 'taser', I believe."

The guard's eyes rolled again, annoyed with the Irken and his rude behavior. "Whatever they call them, I really don't care." He typed something on a keypad leading out of the cellblock.

"Oh, feisty, are we?"

"Zip it." The guard waited until the door opened before shoving krill in. He followed behind.

"You're starting to grow a set."

"A set of what?"

"And just like that, you lost it." Krill sighed. "You _really_ need to learn how to be a guard that inspires terror, you know. I'm feeling more glee then I am anything."

"Good to know you're so comfortable here. You used to screwing up and getting caught or something?"

"That hurt." Krill rolled his eyes. "It really did."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"So you're starting to understand sarcasm?" Krill smirked. "I'll make you fluent yet."

The guard grunted in answer. Once they reached the end of the hall, they were inside another large room, but it was empty.

"Why is this place here if you don't bother using it?"

"We're not made for space travel." The guard said. "This is my first time off of my planet."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." The guard beamed, making Krill scoff.

They exited the room a few moments later, via a doorway guarded by a keypad. That led them to a chamber with a round, glowing transfer pad in the center, surrounded by consoles. Lard Nar, the flying cone, and the green-brown guy with four arms were standing around. Lard Nar looked bored, while the cone was being hypnotized by the glowing transport pad. The guy with four arms was doing something, but Krill wasn't sure what.

"I have some company? How sweet." Krill said.

"Shut it, bug." Lard Nar said.

The guard cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Lard Nar shrugged. He took Krill from the guard's possession.

The cone turned and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. "Hi there, Irken!" He greeted.

Lard Nar face-palmed. "He's the enemy, Shloonkta…I'm calling you Shloon. I have no idea how to pronounce your name."

The cone bobbled in the air, not saying anything, and continued to smile.

"Shloonktapooxis." The four armed guy answered.

"_Thank_ you, Spleenk."

"You're welcome." Spleenk grinned.

"Quite a team you have here, goat." Krill told the Vortian.

Lard Nar shook him once.

"Ow. Brutality." Krill faked injury.

"Are you okay?" Spleenk asked.

"You don't _console_ the prisoners." Lard Nar snapped.

Spleenk's lower lip quivered and his eyes watered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lard Nar said, dropping Krill's arm. "I didn't mean it, really. Please don't start crying."

Spleenk bawled and ran from the room.

"Shloonk, hold onto him." Lard Nar said, forgetting that the cone didn't have arms.

Shloonktapooxis floated over to Krill as Lard Nar chased after the crying Spleenk.

"They're always like this." He said, the smile not leaving his face.

"How do you get anything done?"

The cone turned sideways a big. A shrug, perhaps? The guard turned and grabbed Krill's arm, noticing that Lard Nar had chased after Spleenk.

"Idiots." The guard muttered. "You. Wait here for them. We're going to the audience chambers. I'm not waiting for them."

"How rude, to not wait for your guests." Krill scolded.

The guard led Krill to the transport pad without saying anything. "Alright, Shloonk. We'll be back."

"Okay." The cone bobbed forward.

A light blue light surrounded Krill and the guard on the pad. Within seconds, they were transported off.

000

Zim sighed as he looked over a map the computer had pulled up onto a console screen for him. It displayed a map of the solar system they were currently in; just outside of the Milky Way Galaxy. Zim vaguely wondered if it had a name. It probably just had a number. Most galaxies did, except for the Irken Empire Galaxy. The planets and galaxies that had been taken over by the Irken Armada and its Invaders lost their numbers and became part of the Irken Armada Galaxy. Zim personally thought that they didn't need the 'Galaxy' part, but he wasn't going to argue with his mother's decisions…again.

"Any idea where we are and where we're going?" Dib asked, joining Zim's side.

"Kind of." Zim nodded. "We just passed this planet." He pointed to one on the map. "Meekrob. And this is the Slerk home world."

"Does this planet have a name?"

"I'm…not sure. Computer?"

"Huh?"

"The Slerk home planet. Does it have a name?" Zim repeated the question.

"Uh…it's Slerkania?" The computer asked. "I'm not really sure."

"We'll just call it that." Zim said. "It's shorter then 'Slerk home world'."

"Yea, very." Dib chuckled. "But we might need to know the real name if we're going to hide out there. If we need to, that is."

"I'll look into my data banks. I'm sure Master found out the name the last time we were there." Computer informed.

"Thanks, Computer." Zim and Dib said at once.

"Double thanks?" Computer's screen smiled. "This is new!" His screen went dark as he went to look through data banks.

"Krill's really a jerk to his Computer, isn't he?" Dib wondered.

"He's a little abrasive, sometimes."

If Zim knew what was going on with Krill and the Slerks, he would know that that was an understatement.

"He's nice to Keef." Dib pointed out.

"He's in love with him, that's why."

"So love makes you act nice? Are you really a jerk where you're from or something, in that case?" Dib raised and lowered his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm a jerk." Zim rolled his eyes. "I break hearts all the time and talk back to my mother."

Well, half of that was true.

"I'm sure it's an everyday thing with you."

"Completely." Zim leaned back in his seat.

Dib laughed and spun the chair to face him more. He put one hand on each arm rest and leaned forward, capturing Zim's lips in his own. Zim's eyes widened for a second, but they closed as he leaned into the kiss, pulling Dib more on top of him. Dib braced his hands against the back of the chair, near Zim's head. Zim's arms wrapped around Dib's neck as he deepened the kiss, parting Dib's pale lips with his snake-like tongue. The appendages rubbed against one another's, making the human moan and his eyes roll back. They parted and Dib pressed his forehead against Zim's.

"I love you." Dib said, his breath coming in little pants and spurts of air.

"I love you, too." Zim agreed, pecking Dib on the lips once.

Dib went to kiss him again, but the Computer made a noise that sounded like it was either clearing its throat or about to go into a meltdown. Zim pushed the chair around with his left foot, Dib walking as well. Zim looked out from under Dib's arm at the computer with his eyes.

"Yes?" Zim asked.

"It's Slerka."

"Slerka?" Dib wondered.

"The Slerk home world? It's called 'Slerka'."

"Creative." Dib deadpanned.

"Irkens aren't much more creative either." Computer said. "I mean, the planet you call to make orders for the shipping planet is called 'Callnowia'. And the shipping planet? 'Conveyorbeltya'."

"Serious?" Dib wondered.

"Food Courtia." Zim added another lame name for a planet.

"Okay, I get it." Dib laughed. "I guess aliens aren't very creative, no?"

"Neither are humans."

"I guess." Dib shrugged.

"Everyone has their flaws." Zim said. "Me? I make illegal weapons for fun."

"Good for you." Computer said.

If it had eyes that moved easily, Zim bet he would be rolling his eyes.

"You knew I did."

"Yes, but you don't need to brag about it."

Zim shrugged. "Too late." He said. "Hey, Computer? Can you give me and Dib a few moments alone and check up on Keef and the robots?"

"Fine. Have fun." Computer's screen floated to the back of the ship, after the robots and Keef.

Zim smirked and looked back up at Dib. "Where were we, babe?"

Dib smirked. "Right here."

They both leaned in and pressed their lips together once more.


	21. The Thing That Krill Is Hiding

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Time for another Keefvine update! It's my second week of classes and I'm already wiped. Lol. Probably because I want out of my house so badly, I made plans for every day over the weekend. (I have Fridays off, so I have a three day weekend jammed with stuff to do) My cousin's coming over tomorrow, and I'll be out of class, so I get to see him. Yay! Anyway, classes are good and easy, so I'll be okay with keeping up with updates. At least til midterms and finals. XD. We use this thing at school to upload our homework for our teachers and whatever. It's pretty much an academic version on fanfiction. XD

Nbld: Shut up, sis. Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Princess Gwen95, Servant of Time, Puppy Be Bad, and Invader hooniemay for reviewing. "Resisty" action figure sets for you all! (They should have made those. Legit)

SecretlyTTfanTT: I'm glad to hear they were able to get to her in time. That's good ^^. Zim and Dib need to make out more. But with Keef and the robots, it's kind of hard. Then again, Computer can lock them in a storage room together and leave Keef and the robots outside, so they can have some smexy times. Haha. XD

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: I need Slerk handcuffs for a lot of people I know. seriously, people annoy me. Haha. Jk. Oh really? That's awesome! ^^ I'm going as Kairi from Kingdom Hearts for the next con, myself. I'd love to go to an out of town con. I was SUPPSOED to go to AnimeNEXT in New Jersey last year, but that fell through. Oh well. Computer loves you, too. (Computer gives hug)

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: The guard will be fluent in sarcasm once Krill's done with him. Lol. Lard Nar never makes good decisions, really. XD Krill didn't run because he wanted to stick around for the fun/stupidity of it all. More stuff to mock, you know? Yea, everything _does_ end in 'a'. I guess, when in doubt, stick an "a" at the end of it. There's Charcunga, too. That ends in an "a" XD.

Princess Gwen95: Thank you! It's always nice to hear that people are enjoying these works ^^. Thank you for the offer, but I'm sticking to the whole action of Zim and Dib and Keef attempting to rescue Krill from his own stupidity. Maybe another time? Thanks again!

Servant of Time: Aw, I'm sorry to hear about your dog. I'm not very original when it comes to naming things. Like stuffed animals…and pets…XD The guards would give you a full body massage if you asked for it, really. Haha. And thanks! Classes seem pretty easy so far. Probably since it's only the first couple weeks XD

Puppy Be Bad: Zim should have stood up for his people's naming decisions. I like to think that when it came to naming things, Tallest Miyuki left it to Red and Purple to do. He could trick them into letting him go, but he's having fun ^^. Besides, knowing Slerks, they don't have escape pods, so he has no way to get off the ship anyway.

Invader hooniemay: That's okay ^^. Review when you get the chance to. It's not a requirement or anything hehe ^^. I _could_ do a sequel to it, but I don't know what it would be about. And I'm not ready to really do the whole 'everything except one or two characters are OCs' thing again. XD SIR/GIR is the new viable pairing. Maybe I should do a side story with them XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Krill, the Slerks, King Caiuk, the guard, Slerka, SIR, and Krill's Computer. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make no money off of this. I'm just a poor college student with chest and head pains.

000

Krill sighed as he waited for Dark King Caiuk to enter his throne room. This was the second time he'd been forced to wait for the King, and it was already getting tiring.

"Is this guy _ever_ early, or on time?" Krill wondered.

"Sometimes." The guard flushed navy again. "Don't disrespect my King, if you will."

"You know, isn't the Light King _your_ King? You're obviously a Slerk from the light side. I know you can't see well in the dark, so…why work for this guy?"

"We're on a ship in the middle of space." The guard rolled his eyes. "There's light on the ship that Dark Side Slerks wouldn't be able to tolerate. Therefore, light Slerks are better suited to work here."

Krill nodded. That made sense…sort of. How would the King see his way around, then? Maybe that's why he moved so slow and was always late.

The door slid open and King Caiuk walked in. Krill noted how he used the wall as a guidepost to move around. Maybe he'd dim the lights to help him? Why not put on a visor?

"So, I see you're faring well." Caiuk pointed out.

Krill rolled his eyes. 'You're not used to taking prisoners either, are you?"

"Quiet, bug."

"Oh, _I'm_ a bug? You're the one that flies."

"Dragonfly." The guard muttered.

Krill huffed. That wasn't really funny…unless he wasn't going for funny.

"What are your people planning to do in order to retaliate?" Caiuk asked.

"The Irkens? Nothing." Krill shook his head and smirked. "They don't even know where I am. So if you're looking to deal a blow to the Irken Empire, you won't get it from having me captive here. Tallest Miyuki doesn't even like me."

Caiuk cocked an antenna. "No?" He wondered. "We may have miscalculated here…"

"Very much so, Caiuk. Sorry." Krill laughed.

"King Caiuk." The guard corrected.

"He told me to just call him Caiuk." Krill countered.

"I did." Caiuk nodded.

Krill stuck out his snake-like red-pink tongue at the guard.

"Alright, alright, none of that." Caiuk scolded, wagging his finger. "Where's Lard Nar?"

"He ran out after the brown one." The guard muttered, embarrassed.

"Brown one?"

"I think his name starts with an 'S'." The guard said.

"Spleenk." Krill offered.

"Sounds right." The guard agreed with a nod. "Thanks, bug."

"Welcome, dragonfly." Krill rolled his eyes.

This guy really was a moron. Why didn't anyone see that? Maybe they did and just didn't care about it. Then again, with how Caiuk seemed to work, maybe all Slerks were morons.

"What does the goat want, anyway?" Krill wondered.

Lard Nar's protests could be heard outside of the door. He entered the audience chamber, snarling.

"I'm not a goat." He scowled.

"Oh, lighten up, Goat."

"Listen, Irken scum…"

"Scum?" Krill was offended.

"Alright, enough." Caiuk scolded. "Lard Nar? _Did_ you want something with the prisoner?"

Lard Nar looked at Krill. "Just one question, bug."

"Fine, goat."

"I'm not a…!" Lard Nar rolled his tiny eyes. "What do you want with that planet we found you on?"

"Earth." Krill offered. "They call it 'Earth'."

"Whatever they call it. I really don't care. But why are you there?"

"Escaping you morons." Krill said. "Though, I really wouldn't have much to worry about if I had stayed behind. Seems you guys take care of your prisoners…really well…too well."

No one said anything for a moment or two.

"You were hiding?" Lard Nar asked.

Krill shrugged one shoulder.

The goat-alien burst into laughter, holding his sides as he laughed whole-heartedly. "Are you serious?" He wondered, between his laughs. "That's amazing! An Irken elite soldier afraid of the people he was sent to conquer? _After_ he completely screws up his mission on their planet and does one of the stupidest things I've ever heard?" His laughter came full-blown again, making Krill flush. "That's…rich…!"

"Shut up, goat." Krill snarled. "You run a resistance called 'The Resisty' and your fellow rebels are a bunch of morons? I'm the thing that's funny?"

Lard Nar's laughter wasn't deterred. "Yes. Yes you are!" He laughed. "I'm a scientist turned rebel, not a soldier." He cleared his throat to stop his laughter. "Considering your profession, I find your stupid situation even funnier then mine."

Krill snarled, but he didn't verbally respond.

"Alright, enough out of the two of you." Caiuk stated. "Why didn't you just go home?"

"I told you my Tallest doesn't like me." Krill responded. "Failing at my mission and going back to tell her that?"

"You're afraid of your own leader?" Caiuk chuckled. "Seems fitting that Irkens would fear their own. They're just deadly, untrustworthy creatures."

Krill rolled his eyes. "And we're scum, and we're monsters, and we're maniacs, and blah, blah, blah." He said. "I've heard it all."

"So this 'Earth'?" Lard Nar asked. "You called it 'your' planet, right? Is there something valuable there?"

Krill looked away. "You wish." He scoffed. "I ran off with hardly anything to equip myself with. What in the world could I possibly have there that I want?"

"Maybe you made friends?"

"Irkens don't have friends."

"They have mates." Lard Nar offered. "Maybe yours in on Earth?"

Krill laughed. "Yeah, right." He said. "Inter-species?"

"There's another Irken there." Lard Nar smirked. "Our scans show it."

"There was?" Krill feigned surprise. "I haven't met him yet."

"They're in your neighborhood."

"Must be a good disguise, then."

The guard rolled his eyes. "You must be joking."

"I'm not." Krill insisted. "I never saw him."

"You keep referring to the Irken in question as a male, yet I've never indicated what gender it was." Caiuk smirked. "I think you're hiding something."

000

What Krill was hiding looked over his star map once again, trying to make sure they were going in the right direction.

"How much longer?" Keef whined, leaning on the arm of the pilot's seat.

"If you ask that again, I'm putting another restraint over your mouth." Computer said.

"Only a few days, Keef." Zim said, rubbing his temples. This was going to be a long few days. He could feel it.

"I'm so nervous." Keef informed. "What if he's dead when we get there? Then what are we going to do?"

"He's alive." Zim said. "If I know Krill like I think I do, he's coming up with a clever solution to get out of there."

"Maybe he'll try to kill the Dark King, too." Dib rolled his eyes. "He may be alive, but he's not coming up with a way out of there. And you know it."

Zim sighed. He knew Dib was right. He just wanted to keep morale up amongst the group.

"So what do we do if Master isn't there when we get to the ship?" SIR asked.

"We find out where they're holding him." Zim said. "The only other place I can think of is on their home planet. Were you listening earlier to our plan?"

"Me and GIR were playing when you were planning."

"Right. You were out of our way for a few minutes." Dib chuckled to himself. "If he's on their planet or they refuse to let him go, we're going to disguise ourselves as Slerks and find him."

"How would we find him?"

"Do you have a map of the planet, Computer?" Zim wondered, when Dib didn't answer the robot.

"It's only partial." Computer admitted. "But yes." A claw came from the ceiling and dropped a map onto Zim's lap.

Zim handed it to Dib. "Can you look over this and figure out where he might have gone?" He asked. "You give him a hand too, Keef. Give you something to do to keep busy."

Dib and Keef both nodded, before going over the map.

"Proximity warning. Planet ahead." Computer informed.

Zim looked out the windshield to see a large planet.

"What's that?" Dib asked.

"Charcunga, I think." Zim informed, looking at the map quickly. "Yup. It's Charcunga."

"And that means?"

"Nothing. We just have to go around it." Zim said. "Computer, would you mind?"

"Autopilot engaged." Computer answered.

Robotic hands came down from the ceiling again and too the controls to the ship.

"I didn't know Irkens were that literal." Dib informed, blinking at the appendages.

"Vortian tech." Zim admitted, flushing. "Most Irken stuff is Vortian stuff that we threw our names on."

Computer chuckled. "Isn't that the truth."

Zim laughed. "I know. That's why I said it." He looked over the map again, drawing a line to show the path they were taking around the large purple planet in front of them. "We're closer then I thought. Only a few more days' time."

"How do you know it's day?" Keef asked.

"My internal clock." Zim pointed to his PAK. Since he was near people who knew his secret, he was out of disguise. The PAK was visible to the others now. "This has a lot of cool stuff in it. But I'm set to standard universal time in my PAK. Which means I know if it's day or night in space."

"So cool." Keef beamed.

"I wonder what the Slerks are doing to Earth." Dib sighed. "I hope it's there when we get back."

Zim smiled sadly. "I hope so too, Dib. I hope so too."


	22. Arrival

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! So sorry about the wait. I got bored and made a couple facebook accounts pretending to be characters from a manga I love (Loveless, in case anyone wants to know) and it's taken up a lot of time haha. That, and I had homework that I put off. And I tore a muscle in my right arm, and have a pinched nerve in my left hand, so typing/writing is a bit of a pain. And, most important, my computer got the blue-screen of death saying there was an error and that it was shutting itself down to protect itself. But it seems to be working fine now, so I won't worry too much. I just hope I can still access my fanfic accounts and stuff. If I can't, I'll go under a new penname. (PsychoHanyo, probably). But DON'T worry about that now. I can't stress that enough. I'm still Dlbn for now.

But, no more excuses.

Random moment: I'm going to see The Lion King in 3D this weekend. I'm secretly a kid inside. ^^

Nbld: Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, Servant of Time, Dadles, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, PuppyBeBad, and Spider's Claw for reviewing! Slerk jail cells for everyone! Put people that annoy you in them. ^^

SecretlyTTfanTT: Lard Nar doesn't know what he's talking about, huh? Haha XD

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: Who knows what the Slerks will do when they find him. They might just make him a Prisoner and treat him like royalty…or use him for ransom. Either, or. ^^

Servant of Time: That's a good question. If no Earth, they'd probably just go to Irk. I mean, there's really nowhere else they can go; considering that pretty much everywhere hates Irkens. Oh, god, I can just _see_ that happening! Miyuki would try to kill him for 'seducing her son', Red and Purple would tease him relentlessly, and Spork would probably welcome him…as long as he doesn't have to hear what they're doing. (Insert whistle here) That's true. They wouldn't want the weapons to fall into the wrong hands and pose a threat, now, would they? Oh, and they love Zim too. Let's not forget that. It's starting to get hard and really annoying. Two of my classes are already boring.

Dadles: Thank you! Krill is making it okay so far. No one's wanting to kill him…yet. ;)

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: I like Kairi, too. ^^ My friend doesn't, but that's her problem XD. (Zim and Gir give hugs) Here you go! Sorry if Gir starts chewing on anything…Yum pocky! (Gives out some pocky back)

PuppyBeBad: Haha. The Slerks are really not good with prisoners. Or maybe it's just these few. Aw, I just got the image of baby Krill, baby Lard Nar, baby guard, baby Shloonktapooxis, and baby Spleenk all being yelled at for wresting by professor King. XD

Spider's Claw: Aw, it's okay. Only a day for Iz Moth, and only half a day for Keefvine? Wow, you must read fast! It takes me much longer. (Then again, I'm the queen of being distracted by shiny objects…) Thank you! And enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Krill, SIR, Krill's computer, the Slerks, planet Slerka, and Zim's illegal weapons. Everything else belongs to the man himself; Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off of this. If I did, I'd have a lot more money in my wallet then I do now.

000

Krill sighed. This was really getting annoying. Over the past couple days, he'd had the same routine nonstop. He'd eat breakfast, meet with the King, eat lunch, deal with the Resisty members' stupidity, eat dinner, meet with the king, go back to his cell to sleep…and then repeat it the next day. It was not only boring, but tiresome. He almost wished he was back in high school on Earth. There was never a dull day there. Not with his friends and his boyfriend. Especially not with Keef. He was always up to something. It wasn't that the others were boring, but…Keef certainly was the most flamboyant out of them. Krill wouldn't have known that Zim was gay if he hadn't known before, and he wouldn't know Dib was if no one had told him he was dating Zim. Keef was…so different…then anyone Krill had met before. It was strange and spectacular at the same time.

The door opening snapped Krill from his reverie. He growled, slightly annoyed that his thoughts had been disturbed. The guard stopped at the front of his cell with dinner.

"Dinner, hm?" Krill chuckled. "I feel like you feed me too much around here."

The guard rolled his eyes. "We're at Slerka, you know." He said. "You'll be held prisoner here for a while. At least until we decide what to do with you." The guard opened the food-tray-door.

"You have prison cells?" Krill wondered. "So surprising."

"You were here so long, and yet you don't know about our prison system? I hope you Irkens like being underground." The guard slid the tray in and towards Krill, and then locked the slot. He unfurled his wings and flew off.

Krill blinked. "Underground?"

000

"Is that it?" Keef asked, his voice full of amazement and wonder.

Zim nodded. "This is Slerka."

The planet was reddish-orange. Flecks of bright blue-green littered the surface. Zim could easily see the sun on the backside of the planet, meaning they were over the Dark Side. Since the Dark King was the one in charge of the invasion, it would be best to start on the Light Side with the King there. Whatever his name was. Zim didn't know, and the Computer didn't have a clue either.

"We need to get to the other side, though." Zim informed his human traveling companions. "The Dark King's doing the invasion. We need to speak to the Light King."

Dib nodded. "I hope the Light King can talk some sense into the Dark King."

"We won't know until we try."

"And we won't know until we get there." Keef said.

"Which will take forever if you just sit there and keep blathering." Computer snipped.

"Quiet, you." Zim ordered.

000

Krill's eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding him as the guard led him out of the Slerk ship. Lard Nar and his two companions were with them, but the King had gone off with another guard to be somewhere safer.

"Smell that?" Lard Nar wondered, taking a deep breath.

"Isn't that the smell of wet dirt, sir?" Spleenk wondered, scratching the side of his head.

"That's the smell of justice, my friend." Lard Nar said with a nod. "Wet dirt!"

"Is the wet dirt going to give me a trial?" Krill wondered, rolling his eyes.

Lard Nar gave him a look.

"Well, boss?" Shloonktapooxis wondered. "_Is_ the dirt going to give him a trial?"

Krill would have face-palmed if his hands weren't restrained in handcuffs.

Lard Nar cocked a horn, the Vortian equivalent of a cocked eyebrow. "I'm not dignifying that with a response."

"Which, in and of itself, _is_ a response." Krill pointed out.

The guard snickered as Lard Nar whipped around to face the Irken. "You won't think you're so funny when you're in a jail cell!"

"Wrong." Krill chuckled. "I'll always think I'm hilarious."

Lard Nar scowled. "Whatever." He turned around. "Let's go to the cell we have reserved _especially_ for you."

Krill rolled his eyes as he was shoved forward by the guard. Keeping his eyes wandering around to memorize the path in and out, Krill continued to walk towards the cell that Lard Nar had apparently 'reserved'. How would one 'reserve' a jail cell? Did it have his name on it or something? The thought was actually amusing. Krill couldn't help but chuckle, not really caring if the others heard him or not.

A few miles down into the cave, Lard Nar stopped in front of a cell. "Here we go." He said with a nod. "Chet Irken scum."

"Watch it, goat." Krill snarled.

"I'm not a goat!"

"What are you going to do about it? Ram me?"

Lard Nar flushed a dar grey color, making Krill laugh out loud at him. "Throw him in." Lard Nar ordered.

The guard rolled his eyes. "You don't order me around, goat." He informed.

Krill burst into laughter at that.

"I'm not a…ugh!" Lard Nar just turned around on his heel and stalked off further into the cave.

Spleen ran after him. "Wait up, Captain!" He called.

Shloonktapooxis stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. "Have fun!" He said, doing a flip in the air.

Krill gave him a one-little-eye-one-big-eye look, which the cone was oblivious to. The cone floated off after Spleenk and Lard Nar, bobbing slightly in the air as it left.

"Not the brightest people, are they?" The guard asked.

"You would know." Krill said.

The guard snarled and threw him in the cell, locking the cell door. Krill laughed as the agitated creature flew off. Then he realized something.

"Hey! I'm still in handcuffs!"

000

Zim landed the melded Irken ships in the woods on the light side of the planet. The robots had been instructed to stay in the ship; which Zim was going to lock, and give the computer a specific password to, that they wouldn't guess. Dib and Keef, obviously, followed him out of the ship. "So do we active the watches now or wait?" Keef asked.

"We have Dark Slerk holograms." Zim informed. "If we wear those here, we'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"So we go and talk to the Light King as humans?" Dib wondered, looking pointedly at Zim.

"Oh." Zim flushed and turned on his hologram watch to be human. Once he was completely changed into a human, he smiled at his companions. "I'm ready to go."

Keef giggled. "Me too, me too!" He clapped. "Let's go and rescue my boyfriend!"

Dib laughed and shoved Keef forward. "Let's go then."

The three of them trudged off towards the end of the woods. Once they reached the edge, they could finally see the city. The buildings were made of an extremely reflective silver metal, windows made of glass-as one would suspect. It didn't appear busy, but Zim's antennae picked up what sounded like cars zooming around. There was the distinctive sound of chatter under the zooming, but Zim couldn't pick up one conversation from another. His head was spinning from the scents of the city food. Some of it was Vortian, in fact, most of it was.

Zim looked to the others and noticed that they were enthralled by the city. He wondered what they would do if they saw where Zim himself lived on Irk. Zim shook off the thoughts.

"We should go into the city." Zim said. "Don't want to arouse suspicions."

"Good idea." Dib said, grabbing Zim's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Let's go."

Keef grabbed Dib's wrist. "I don't want to get separated." He said, catching the strange look the lovers were giving him.

"Fine." Dib rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

They started their trek across the valley they were in, and towards the city.


	23. Beginnings of the Search

Dlbn: OMG I'm on time again! Well, half an hour late. But who's counting? Haha. It's been a good week. I saw "The Lion King" in 3D with my friend on Sunday. It was awesome. I think it's out of theatres now. But if it isn't and you have the time, go and see it! I got hit in the face by Zazu a few times. Hehe.

Nbld: Thank you to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, SecretlyTTfanTT, Servant of Time, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, and PuppyBeBad for reviewing! Hugs from your choice of character (or characters) for all!

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Oops. Bad Gir, bad! (Zim makes Gir give you back your wallet) Yay for pocky! I want some now…haha. Yeah, his jokes are old. But he wouldn't be Krill if it wasn't for the stupid jokes, no? Haha

SecretlyTTfanTT: I forget what day it is sometimes, too. Don't feel bad XD I've never seen Phineas and Ferb, actually. But I love cartoons and anime. My mom yells at me because I'm 'an adult and shouldn't be watching that baby stuff'. My aunt told her to leave me alone since I'm almost 21 and can control my own life. I'm okay from the injures nw. I still go to the chiropractor though. Hehe. ^^

Servant of Time: It's not really that special. Krill compares his cell to other cells in this chapter though. Oh, there's no doubt that they are going to sneak out and cause hell. That's what they do ^^

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Great timing, huh? Lol. Krill's cage is just like a jail cell to keep him in for the time being. I think Lard Nar is just sensitive to any jokes about his species, especially from an Irken. Besides, he's under a lot of stress, since most of the Resisty are morons. The Guard and Lard Nar don't like each other much, you're right. But they don't have a choice but to work with one another. Mwahahaha. (Clears throat) and of course Krill will do everything in his power to annoy the people around him. Zim, Dib, and Keef are friends, so they're exceptions. Zim's disguise is an actual human. He made a hologram watch to look human. Oh, don't worry about that my 'k' button on my laptop sticks and sometimes I don't catch it. I'll go and fix those once I post. And thanks. My muscles are okay now…I think… XD

PuppyBeBad: Oh, you know he might haha. He's Gir, after all. ^^ Krill's cell should totally have one of those! But alas, it doesn't. Maybe he'll get an upgrade soon. XD.

Disclaimer: I make NO money off of this little fic! I only own Krill, the Slerks, any specific Slerks that are named, Iz, Moth, Krill's computer, Krill's SIR, the Oranians, any named Oranians, and their disguises. Anything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez; The man who's tweets make each and every day a little bit brighter ^^

000

Krill looked around his cell for the hundredth time since he'd been placed in it. Not like there was anything else he could do, right? He noticed nothing out of the ordinary, considering nothing had or ever would change. But it was a bit different then the other cells he'd passed on the way down. For one, it was a tiny bit smaller. You wouldn't have noticed the size difference if you just glanced at it, but it was obvious when you spent 8 hours or so staring at other cells and comparing them. It was maybe an inch smaller length and width wise, but it was a good foot smaller height-wise. It looked more like a dog's cage then a jail cell, but Krill didn't care about terminology. What he cared about was getting off the handcuffs that damn Guard had left on him. He'd tried smashing it with a rock, but then realized he couldn't move his hand enough to make an impact; not when it was hooked up to his other wrist, at least. He'd tried activating his PAK to use his spider legs, or a laser, but it was useless. It kept him alive, or he wouldn't be conscious at the moment. As for anything else, it didn't work. That made sense when he considered that he'd been shocked when he was brought onto the ship. In order to stop him from using his PAK against him, the Guard had used his electric stick to zap the PAK right where it would put him out of commission. It surprised him that it hadn't recovered yet. It was Irken technology. Wasn't that supposed to be the best stuff out there?

"You're that Irken, right?" A voice asked.

Krill looked to the cell across from him. A dark eyed creature was inside. His hands were cuffed, too, but there was a long chain linking them so he could use them. Unlike Krill, that was. Krill couldn't tell what species it was. And without his PAK to give him data through his standard Invader's Optical Implants, he had no way to be sure.

"Depends on what Irken you're talking about." Krill responded, going to the cell door. "There are a ton of us."

"I'm aware." The other chuckled. "You're the one that went after one of the King's, no?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

"I'm ShonNeil." The alien informed him. "I assume they disabled your PAK, right? I'm a Oranian."

"A what?" Krill wondered. He hadn't heard of one of _those_ before.

"I come from the planet humans call "Uranus"."

Krill chuckled.

"Yes, yes, it's hilarious. Such morons those humans are." He shook his head. "On my planet, we call it Oranium."

"That's not much smarter."

"Whatever." ShonNeil rolled his eyes.

"So how'd you end up all the way out here, if you're from all the way out there?"

ShonNeil blinked, as if he didn't understand the question. "Our planet is unbearably cold, since it's so far from the sun. My people are looking for a way to heat up the planet. My ship crashed here, and the Dark King overreacted. Thought I was an Invader or something along the lines."

"Seems he overreacts about a lot of things."

"Oh, he does." ShonNeil chuckled. "I'm surprised that the Resisty isn't locked up in here."

"Might save them from themselves." Krill put his hands through the bars.

"I see." ShonNeil chuckled. "You have any idea what they plan on doing with you?"

"No."

The Oranian didn't answer. "You were found on another planet, but not your own. That's what the rumor is, at the least."

"Word travels." Krill was beginning to wonder what this person wanted. "You need something from me?"

"Just making small talk. So is the rumor true?"

"You skip topics a lot." Krill pointed out. "But yes. I was on Earth."

"With the humans? Lucky you. I'd hate to be in that position."

"Why didn't your people look somewhere closer to home to find a heat source?"

"And be detected by the humans?"

"They'd think you were space trash." Krill said. "No offense, but they were convinced that the Slerks' ships were meteorites until they showed up. Even now, the Professor is probably saying that it's all a hallucination brought on by radiation poisoning brought on by the meteorites entering the atmosphere."

ShonNeil raised an eyebrow.

"It's possible." Krill shrugged. "He's ignorant."

"He's human."

Krill didn't have an argument for that. "Look, if you're being friendly so I might be able to help you with a heat source, it's not going to work. Besides, I can't get out of this hole."

"True, I suppose." ShonNeil said. "But I'm just making conversation. Good for you for being so wary."

"I'm not sure whether that's sarcasm or not, but I'll take it as a compliment."

ShonNeil nodded. "Good idea." He laughed. "I wonder what they plan on doing with us." He sat down next to his cell door.

"Keeping us in here, that much we know."

ShonNeil didn't look impressed. "I know that." He said. "But they're going to do something for you for almost killing the King. And I'm going to get something done to me for being a 'spy'."

"Quick question. If these people are supposed to be all nice and docile, why do they have so many prison cells?"

"I think it started for their own people only, but I'm not sure." ShonNeil answered. "Although, you have a point. There's a Meekrobian stuck here too. And a Vortian."

"I wonder how goat-boy feels about that."

"Who?"

"Lard Nar."

"Oh, him." ShonNeil rolled his eyes. "Resisty leader, right? I'm not sure he knows. I think the girl's being kept under the Palace but I have no way to be sure. That's probably just rumor, you know. I mean…"

Krill didn't hear anything past 'the girl'. Why would the Slerks need to keep a female prisoner?

000

"So what do we do now?" Keef whispered to Zim and Dib, looking out through a leafy bush at the end of the field.

"We go into the city. Pretend to be lost or something." Dib offered.

"They're going to wonder why we're here anyway." Zim whispered back. "At the most, we can say we were taken by the Dark Slerks when they attacked the Earth."

"And that would get us into the Light King?" Dib cocked an eyebrow.

"If he doesn't know what's going on, then it just might."

"Well, let's go."

Zim waited until a hover-car passed before standing. "Come on."

The others stood and followed him. Once inside the city, Zim noted that most of the Slerks were flying overhead on their wings; their legs folded up under them in little 'z' shapes. Maybe they wouldn't be caught before they hit the Palace. If the Slerks never looked down, that was. A few Slerks were walking around, but no one seemed to notice the three human males…well, two human males and one Irken disguised as a human male. But whatever.

The three of them walked, cautiously, towards a large silver building with many windows and a bright lilac flag flying from a tower on the back of it.

"That must be the palace." Zim muttered. "It's Vortian design."

"Look anything like the palace you grew up in?" Dib asked.

"A tiny bit." Zim admitted. "But no time to reminisce. Krill's waiting for us."

Keef giggled to himself as they continued walking. About ten minutes later, they reached the front doors of the castle. Two Slerks stood guard at the entrance. One was pale green eyed, and the other had baby blue eyes. They both looked tired, antennae drooping off to the sides through the holes in the top of their helmets. They both wore full-body armor to protect themselves. Each one wielded a shock stick; both throwing off blue sparks and having blue sparks encircle the handles. Thick rubber gloves ensured that the guard weren't shocked by their own weapon.

"Can we help you children?" The blue eyes Slerk wondered, his voice deep with age.

"Uh…I'm I-Iz." Zim chose his club name as a fake. No doubt these things would catch the name 'Zim' as being both Irken and the name of one of Miyuki's sons.

"I'm Moth." Dib caught on.

"And I'm Eef." Keef agreed.

Dib gave him a look, but the guards didn't seem to notice. Thankfully.

"We were taken when people from here invaded our planet Earth." Zim said, sniffling for good measure.

"Invaded?" The green eyed Slerk wondered.

The trio nodded at the same time.

"Were they light in color, or dark?" The blue eyed one asked.

"Dark, I think." Keef said. "It's all a blur. I just want to go home." He sniffled and forced fake tears, making Dib pull him into a hug to fake how scared they were.

"This place looks like a castle." Zim sniffled, seeking shelter in Dib's arms as well. "So we thought maybe your leader was here and could help us. Please?"

The two guards shared a look. The green eyed one opened a door. "Lieona!" He called.

A girl in a black maid's outfit came out. She had light pink eyes and hot pink wings with black tips.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Bring these three boys in to see the King." The green eyed one ordered.

"The King?" she looked surprised. "The last time you said that, the man was almost killed!"

"Sh!" The blue eyed one shushed her. "Don't frighten them anymore then they already are. It seems the Dark Slerks have been acting up again."

"Again?" Zim asked through sniffles.

The girls' eyes softened as she heard his cries. "It's a long story, little one, and I won't bore you with it." She told him. "I will take you to the King."

"Thank you." Dib offered.

The three of them followed her inside. The heavy doors slid shut behind them. Lieona was already going down the hall, so they followed.

"Let me make something clear here, boys." Lieona said. "I'm not sure what species you are, but if you try and attack the King…"

"Why would we do that?" Keef wondered, adding sniffles for good measure.

"My friends and I just want to go home." Dib said. "And help our people. They're in trouble no Earth."

"Earth?" She asked. "Never heard of it."

Zim sniffled. "Please. We don't mean any harm." He said. "We really do just want to go home."

"I hope you get to do that." She informed.

At the end of the hall, she stopped and pushed open a set of oak doors. "There you go." She told them. "The King is inside. His name is Ekoa." She flew off over their heads and down a parallel hall.

Zim waited until he was sure that she was gone before he spoke.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Dib nodded.

"So ready." Keef agreed.

Zim took a deep breath and opened the doors more. As a unit, the three walked in; hands linked and fingers going red.


	24. Ekoa

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Time for another update, and only a few minutes late! Yay! Also a few minutes late, happy FMA day everyone!

Nbld: You might want to explain that.

Dlbn: Right! Well, in Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA) the main character (Ed) has a pocket-watch with the inscription "Don't forget 3 October 11". It's the day he and his brother burnt down their house and left. So we FMA fans have declared October 3, 2011 to be FMA day in honor.

Nbld: We're all such good otaku! (Obsessed fans)

Dlbn: Hope everyone had a good week/weekend since the last update. I saw cirque Du Soleil on Sunday and it was fabulous.

Nbld: Review corner! Thank you to PuppyBeBad, SecretlyTTfanTT, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, Princess Gwen95, and Servant of Time for reviewing! Pocky and Ramune for all!

PuppyBeBad: Yeah, it was pretty easy. Haha. Even the light Slerks are trusting. That would be amusing for them to just let him go after that. But then there wouldn't really be an ending…or more of a plot. This is only half the length of Iz Moth so far. XD

SecretlyTTfanTT: I'm pretty sure Lard Nar knows, but he doesn't care as long as they stop the Irkens. Maybe he'll come back for ShonNeil later, once this is all over. And yes, they are up to something. They always are. XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Gracias! She's not going to be a major character in any of this, more of a mention and see a few times thing, but it moves the plot along a bit, I think :D

Princess Gwen95: I didn't even think of using Tak! Bad girl, Dlbn, bad! Haha

Servant of Time: They're not the brightest of the bunch are they? They can build underground prisons, but they can't punish prisoners? Ding-bats. Haha. The story she wouldn't tell is basically what happened to the light King. She's a bit of a xenophobe, that one. (Hates foreigners, for anyone who reads the review responses and doesn't know ^^) The robots and their havoc will come later, but they will show up and do whatever they can!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Zim himself, Dib, Keef, Red, Purple, Miyuki, or anyone from Invader Zim named in here. I only own the Slerks, Slerka, Krill, the Slerk language, Krill's SIR, and Krill's computer. Everything else belongs to the amazing Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off of this work of fictional fun!

000 

Krill sighed as he pushed his tray away from him. He'd eaten all his dinner usual. Krill was still curious as to why the female Meekrobian was being held here, and why the dark Slerks were doing any of this in the first place. Krill knew these people were docile, so why…? The sound of footfalls resounded off of the floor of the cave. Krill looked up to see the goat, as he and ShonNeil were now permanently calling him. The Resisty's leader stopped in front of Krill's cell.

"Finish all your food?" Lard Nar wondered. He looked at the empty tray. "Aw, so you have. Good boy."

"What do you want?" Krill sighed.

"Just here to see how our most valuable prisoner is doing."

"Most valuable?"

"You're the only Irken here, jackass. And, in case you forgot, your people are enslaving the entire universe."

Without missing a beat, Krill responded. "We're expanding."

Lard Nar rolled his eyes, not amused. "I don't care what you want to call it. We all know it's an extermination."

"If we exterminated anything, we'd be out of slaves."

Lard Nar fumed at that.

"Whatever, bug." He said, slamming his palm into the bars of the cage. "You have an audience with the King in ten. I suggest you hold your tongue when you see him." He stormed off.

"Oh, temper, temper, goat-boy!" Krill called after him, making 'baaing' sheep noises.

"So immature." ShonNeil told Krill.

"I like annoying that one." Krill said, walking to the door of his cell. "His reactions are amusing."

"I suppose." ShonNeil chuckled, also going to his cell door. "But one day he'll snap. It happens to the best of us, you know?"

"If you say so." Krill sighed. "I've yet to see an Irken lose it. The PAK gets rid of any and all abnormalities. Prevents defectiveness."

"But you still experience anger, no? Anger can make you do crazy things, you know. So can fear." He smirked. "That explains why you tried to kill the King. Fear for your life, sacrifice someone you know that they'll let you go in order to save? It's elementary. And it worked. For a time."

Krill thought for a moment. "I suppose that's true."

"What are you going to say to King Jackass?" ShonNeil asked.

"I'll ask him flat out about the girl." Krill said. "That's what I'm wondering about, mostly. And what they did to Earth…and why they're doing all of this when we all know they're docile."

ShonNeil nodded once. "Always good to have a plan going in. instead of winging it."

"Winging it got me nowhere last time."

Footfalls began and the two 'friends' pushed far from their doors, assuming positions they'd been sitting in before Lard Nar left. The Slerks hadn't taken kindly to it when they walked in on Krill and ShonNeil talking once. Krill didn't want to risk his PAK being injured again by those people, so he and ShonNeil had agreed to talk only when it was possible that they wouldn't get caught.

"Ready to go?" The guard asked Krill.

"If I have to be." Krill answered. "Then I suppose I am."

"Let's go, then." The guard opened the door to Krill's cell.

Krill stood and walked to him without so much as a fight. The guard held him by the upper left arm and walked him out and down the hall.

"So what's this about now?" Krill asked. "I'm not telling you people anything more. I'm a soldier. Keeping my lips sealed is my specialty."

"You could have fooled me." The guard said.

"Oo, so snippy."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Enough funny business."

The two of them walked down the hall on the back wall, on the same side as Krill's cell. At the end was a large, ornate door with a keypad entrance system. The guard typed in a pass-code, making sure that Krill was facing away and couldn't see; and thus use it to escape somehow. It wasn't like Krill cared to see anyway. The longer he kept the Slerks focused on him, the less damage that would befall Earth…hopefully.

"Welcome." Caiuk spoke. "How are you today, Krill?"

"Like you care." Krill scoffed.

"You have a point." Caiuk nodded. He leaned his head in his hand, the elbow of which was on the armrest for his throne. "Worried about your little planet?"

Krill said nothing.

"I know you are." Caiuk smirked sadistically. "Cone-thing!"

"Shloonk!" Shloonktapooxis answered. "That's what Lard Nar calls me now!" He bobbed and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth.

"Sure he does." Caiuk said. "Press the big red button on my console over there, would you? I want to show our little friend something."

Krill cocked an antenna. Shloonk did as told, hitting it with the bottom of his body, which was pointy like a shiv. A screen came down from the ceiling. An image came onto the screen of planet Earth. Krill could see little explosions on one side of the planet.

"Is that…?"

"Where you were hiding?" Caiuk wondered. "Why yes. Yes it is. Ten thousand times magnifications, Shloonk!"

"Hey, you got it right!" The cone smiled and pressed another button with the point of his body. The camera zoomed in on the city. A lot of it was raised to the ground, completely unidentifiable. Krill's mouth dropped a bit.

"Got you another surprise." Caiuk said. "Ready?" He pressed a green button on the end of his throne's left arm rest.

A set of ships flew to Krill's base, the camera following. In a matter of seconds, his house was vaporized by bright blue lasers.

"No!" Krill cried.

That's where Zim, Dib, and Keef were hiding!

000

At least, that's what Krill thought. Zim, Dib, and Keef entered Light King Ekoa's throne room together. The room was large and the walls were high. Ekoa was sitting up in what looked like a gurney. The sides were draped in gold chains, probably to give it a throne-like feeling. The King looked worse for wear. His antennae were bent at unnatural angles, and his wings were folded strangely behind him. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages, as was one shoulder, and his shirtless chest. The wound on his chest seemed to be oozing a bit of red blood, as there was a dark round stain on the white material. His skin was a light blue color, his eyes and wings being of matching baby blue. He was reading some papers, holding them up with his arm that wasn't in a sling; his left one. What in the world did Krill do to the man?

"Uh, sir?" A guard asked, leaning down to whisper at the man's leafy antenna. "We have company. They look like children."

Ekoa looked up and smiled softly with his sideways mouth. "Hello, children." He greeted in some strange language. It was most likely his native language.

Zim didn't understand it, and he was sure the others didn't either. How could they?

"Uh…I'm sorry?" Zim asked meekly. "I don't understand…"

"You don't speak Slerkanese?" Ekoa asked in English. "I suppose the standard is okay."

"Standard?" Dib wondered softly.

"The language we're speaking?"

"We call it English where we're from." Keef informed.

"And where is that?"

"We're from Earth." Zim explained.

"And how did you get here?" He seemed a bit wary, but kind.

"We were abducted!" Dib informed. "People took over our planet!"

"And they dumped you here?"

"We escaped." Zim offered. "An escape ship."

"Oh, really?" Ekoa asked. "Why would anyone come here after abducting people? What did your captors look like?"

"Well…like you." Dib offered. "But darker colors."

"Dark Slerks?" The King looked confused. "It's entirely possible, I suppose. They act up like this every few years. I normally squash it, but I think the commotion over what happened to me…"

"What happened?" Keef asked. "I don't mean to be rude." He added quickly.

"I was attacked by an alien who wanted to take over our planet, but was caught." Ekoa sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Keef said.

"You boys must have gone through quite a lot, hm?" The King smiled at them. "Guards? I think I'll be safe with these kids here. Why don't the two of you go and fetch us something to eat?"

"Yes, sir." Both guards spoke at once, tapping their shock spears on the ground. They both floated out of the room.

He King returned to looking at his papers. "Make yourselves comfortable, and we'll figure out how to get you home, hm?"

Zim nodded to Keef. "Sure thing, sir." He told Ekoa.

Keef ran to the door the guards had left through and locked it with the padlock on the inside. Dib did the same to the door the three of them had entered through.

"Look, sir, we need to talk." Zim said. "Badly."  
>Ekoa didn't look amused. "I know you want to go home. I just need to figure…"<p>

"We came here on our own free will, sir." Zim informed. "We need your help."

Ekoa sighed. "Yes?" He put the papers away.

"First, we don't want to cause any harm. We just want to stop the Dark Slerks from destroying our planet. Our city is probably in shambles now." Dib went on.

"They came to Earth looking for the guy who attacked you." Zim said. "He was hiding out on Earth. He's a…friend."

"Of you boys?"

"We didn't know what he was right away." Keef offered. "He was kind of my boyfriend before we found out he was an Irken."

"You…know what an Irken is?"

"I'm Irken." Zim informed, bowing. "I am Prince Zim, Miyuki and Spork's youngest son."

Ekoa cocked an antenna. "So you're after my planet?"

"No." Zim shook his head. "I ran away from home." He flushed. "I've lived on Earth for almost a year now. This is my boyfriend." He nodded to Dib, who grasped the Prince's hand in his. "My only interest right now is getting our friend from the Dark King and returning home to save what's left of it."

"Irk?"

"Earth is my home, sir."

"Are you aware of what a polygraph is?"

"Yes." Zim nodded. "Figures out if you're lying when you are asked a set of questions."

"I'll use that on you later, if you don't mind. This is a little suspicious." Ekoa said. "You barged into my place by using a lie that you are now completely willing to refute, are proclaiming to be friends with the man who almost murdered me, and you want my help saving 'your' planet…which is this 'Earth' place, and not 'Irk', as it should be?"

"It sounds fishy, I'm aware." Zim said. "But I promise that it's the truth. Polygraph me."

"What makes you think that your friend is being held anywhere around here?"

"He was with me and got captured." Keef said. "Krill, is his name. He convinced the guy who found him to let me go and only take him. We haven't been able to find him since, and we're pretty sure that he's with the people who took him."

"But they're not going to let us just come near him and take him home." Dib said. "So we thought maybe we could enlist your help."

"This Earth place…if I could see the damage…"

"We don't have a way to do that, I'm afraid. "Zim said. "Maybe on a console around here we could, but I'm not sure."

"You _could_ go to the dark side and try and get a-hold of some camera equipment that would hook up to a feed…" Ekoa thought, taping a finger on his chin. "But that's too risky, which I'm sure you'd know."

"Wait…you're going to help us?" Dib wondered.

"You're children." Ekoa said. "And you speak with such passion beyond that of someone your age. I'm willing to help. Mostly because I wouldn't be surprised if my cousin, Caiuk, is doing something again. They do a lot over there."

"Again?" Zim cocked an antenna.

"Our people are docile, normally." Ekoa said. "I don't know what Caiuk's problem is. Some type of universal genocide, I suppose, not unlike the one the Irkens are working on. We've had many visitors here that have told me a great many things about what that empire is doing."

The door handle on the doors the guards had left through jiggled. "Sir?" A guard called. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine!" He said in Slerkanese. "I'm just having a private chat with our guests here!" he turned to the three teens. "Sorry about that." He spoke in English once again.

The three shrugged.

"So, like I said, doing something is not beyond Caiuk's abilities. Word is that there have been captives from different species being taken and held prisoner over there. Until I look for myself, I wouldn't know if it were true or not." Ekoa went on. "I'm more then willing to help. If he _is_ doing something stupid again, I would like to stop him. Wouldn't want to smear my species' good name."

"I would have thought he might be taking revenge for you being attacked." Dib said.

"Did that Irken tell you everything that happened here? It was quite a scuffle." Ekoa informed.

"He didn't tell us exactly." Zim said. "Just that he attacked you after he was caught."

Ekoa nodded. "Perhaps I should tell you what happened, before we figure out where to go from here, hm?"


	25. Flashback

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Time for another update of Keefvine! Woot!

Nbld: We apologize in advance if it seems short. Damn migraines.

Dlbn: Sorry for the lateness. By the time I got the chance to upload, Fanfic wasn't letting me.

Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, PuppyBeBad, Servant of Time, Dadles, and sailingspace 14 for reviewing! Zim and Dib shaped cookies for all!

SecretlyTTfanTT: Aw, happy late birthday! :D He's going to find out more then he ever wanted to, that's for sure ^^

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: Krill's reaction is probably one you'd expect. The poor thing. D:

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: We're going to find out now! Lol

PuppyBeBad: Haha. Krill's only said a simplified version of the events of that day. The King's is going to be a bit more detailed.

Servant of Time: Conspiracies galore! :D The Dark King's up to no good, that's for sure. Ekoa's not really surprised, though. He's dealt with this a lot before, and all.

Dadles: Thank you! :D

Sailingspace14: Welcome to the adventure! Haha I'm still trying to get a friend of mine to try Invader Zim fics. She's disturbed by Zim/Dib, though, so she refuses to ^^" Thank you!

Disclaimer: Anything having to do with the Slerks, Krill, Krill's SIR, Krill's computer, and ShonNeil are mine. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. :D

000

*Ekoa's Flashback*

It started out like any other day. Citizens were coming to me and complaining about any issues they had in the city, and even asking for help with little disputes amongst themselves. A surprise visitor came in around noon. It was a Vortian. He was flanked by a creature with four arms, and what appeared to be a talking, flying cone.

"May I help you?" I wondered. It wasn't every day a trio like this one walked in through the doors.

"I am Lard Nar, your Excellency." He bowed. "I am the leader of the resistance known as the Resisty." He straightened.

"Resisty?" I wondered. "Why the…?"

"The name?" Lard Nar asked. "Not my decision, I promise."

"It was my idea!" The four-armed creature spoke.

"Shush!" Lard Nar ordered, sending him a harsh glare. "Anyway, name aside…we are the only resistance against the Irken Armada and their 'Operation Impending Doom'."

I wasn't impressed. What was this guy talking about, and how was I so sure that I could trust him? "Impending Doom?"

"You see, sir," He spoke, taking a step forward, "the Irkens are trying to take over the entirety of the universe. They call this plot 'Operation Impending Doom'. They're in part II right now. We fear that your planet, and your people, will be targeted next."

"And what makes you so sure of this?"

"They already took over my planet." Lard Nar informed me. "And theirs, as well." He motioned to his companions.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But I meant, how are you sure they are going after my planet next? There are plenty of places that pose more of a threat. Why not go after them first?"

"They already got Vort, Meekrob, and Blorch; amongst others." Lard Nar said. "Your planet and a few uncharted ones are next."

I was still skeptical. "Do you have proof?"

"That delivery boy you have to go between you and the Dark King?" Lard Nar wondered. "We spoke to the Dark King, and he's a new recruit."

"So you think he's an Irken, then?"

Lard Nar shook his head. "Not because of that, sir."

"Then because of what?"

"We ran a scanner." Lard Nar said. "Shloonkta…Shloon…cone! Show him the scanner!"

"You got it!" The cone creature, who Lard Nar didn't know the name of, answered him.

He floated over to me; bobbing in the air. A little arm extended from the purple circle on his stomach, holding out a little square platform. I hesitantly took it, not sure of whether or not he would turn around and attack me. The square thing had a touch screen that instructed me to place my hand on the hand-shaped pad on the screen. At least, I assumed, since I don't read Vortian. I pressed my hand to the print and it lit up blue. The screen took me to another screen. There was an image of a dark teal colored Slark with olive colored wings and eyes on the screen. I recognized him as the new messenger boy. Next to him on the screen was what appeared to be a rotating strand of DNA. Underneath it stated the male's species as 'Irken'.

"This thing is accurate?" I asked.

Lard Nar nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Ekoa." I corrected him. "Thank you."

I looked at the pad again. I didn't have any reason to trust it, or to doubt it. I supposed I could just ask the guy. Then again, why would he give me a straight answer? I beckoned my two guards closer. They both leaned down.

"Act like nothing is out of the ordinary. Hide behind the poles." I ordered. "If he tries anything funny, you attack him before he gets to me, okay?"

They nodded. "Yes sir." Both spoke at once.

"Would the three of you mind hiding with my guards until the time is right?" I asked the Resisty members.

Honestly. Why the stupid name?

"Of course." Lard Nar nodded. "You two follow me. And keep quiet."

The other members nodded and followed Lard Nar to the guards. The group of five scurried behind pillars. A knock resounded on the doors to my throne room.

"Come in!" I called.

The doors opened and the Slerk messenger walked in. He was carrying a box. A gift from the Dark King, perhaps?

"Hello." I greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Package." He repeated simply.

"I assume, considering the fact that you're a delivery boy." I laughed at him. "Hand it over."

The boy did as told. The box was pretty light. What in the world was in it? Could these Resisty people be right? I was soon to find out.

"What's in here? A note?" I wondered.

"Milka sumhu gihi." The messenger muttered under his breath, as if he'd hoped I wouldn't hear him. _Long Live the Empire_.

I caught that it was Irken. Then all hell broke loose. The guards came out from behind the pillars, shock sticks aimed at the ready. The revealed Irken pulled a gun from, what I assume was, his pocket hidden in his real clothes under the hologram. He aimed it in my general direction, but the guards were in the way. They aimed their shock sticks as I stood behind them, to see over their heads and shoulders.

"You're Irken, are you not?" I wondered. "I recognize the language."

He stared at me and said nothing. The Irken smirked and turned off his hologram watch. He was replaced with an Irken with ruby eyes and pale green skin. The Irken snarled.

"I am." He finally answered.

"Oh, good. You speak my language." I smiled. "Too bad you were found out before you could get to me, hm?"

He snorted. "A minor setback."

Lard Nar and the other two must have peeked out around a pillar, because the Irken pulled out three metal legs with guns. The one in his hands was still focused on me, but the ones in his spider legs' grip were aimed toward the pillars. I heard a couple grunts of surprise and then the Irken's metal legs were at his sides.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to capture you now." I told him. "Guards!"

The guards moved forward to capture him. He activated two more metal legs and hopped up over the guards. In midair, he shot at me, injuring my arm.

"Sir!" The guards called to me.

I held onto the bleeding appendage. "I'm fine! Just get him!" I ordered them.

They made a move to capture him again, but his metal legs aimed their guns at me. With four guns staring me in the face, I was certain I was going to die.

"Hey, you!" Lard Nar called to the Irken, stepping out on the other side of the pillar. "He's not alone!"

The Irken shot in his direction, but the Vortian was faster and escaped his line of fire. The cone thing flew out and sped around the Irken, attempting to confuse him. He spun with it and shot, hitting me square in the shoulder.

"Damn it!" I cried out. "Just catch him already!"

My guards moved in to catch the bug. He ducked around and took deadly aim with the gun in his hands. The metal legs vanished into the metal thing onto his back; the name of which escapes me now. The only things I remember after that were noises. I heard the firing of a laser gun, the cries of my guards and the Resisty members, and the sounds of feet; four sets coming toward me, and one escaping out the front door. I passed out from the blood loss.

When I awoke hours later, I was made aware of my injures. Though not life threatening, I would need time to heal…a lot of time.

*End Flashback*

000

Krill sat in his cell, defeated. ShonNeil had been trying to engage him in conversation about the Vortian girl, but Krill couldn't get what had happened out of his head. His friends could be gone. Gone for good. Dib…Keef…Zim…all gone. Poor Keef, being so young. And Zim? What would his mother think? She'd exile Krill, or rip off his life-giving PAK. He deserved it, really, for leading to their deaths. And what would Gaz and Membrane do without Dib? What about their friends? And Keef's parents? What were they going to do?

"Hey." ShonNeil tried again. It had been at least an hour since his least attempt. "You okay? Ready to talk?"

Krill looked up, antennae drooped and eyes dull. He probably looked really sickly.

"Are you okay?" ShonNeil repeated himself.

"They're gone." Krill muttered.

"Who is?"

"My friends…my boyfriend…all gone." Krill wiped a white and pink tinted liquid from his eyes.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"They were hiding in my base." Krill said. "And the Slerks made sure I watched them blow it up. Vaporized it. They couldn't have survived."

"Are you sure they were there?"

"They were supposed to be." Krill said. "They should have made it back."

"I'm sorry for your loss…if they were there."

Neither said anything for the rest of the night.


	26. Further Plans

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Welcome to another update!

Nbld: Review corner! Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, PuppyBeBad, sailingspace14, SecretlyTTfanTT, and Servant of Time for reviewing! King Ekoa and King Caiuk action figures for you all! And shock sticks for Caiuk. XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Hehe thanks. Krill's a risk-taker, isn't he? Doing something like that. Flashback Krill was a bit out of character, I admit. But I guess that's what happens when he's about to kill someone…or try to, at least. Yes, headaches suck. Thank god it's gone XD

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Aw thanks! And yes, poor Krill. The poor thing thinks he's all alone.

PuppyBeBad: They're stupid as heck haha. They didn't think their plan through. Though, they do hope that Krill will be so broken that he'll just offer up whatever. They don't Krill very well, do they? ;) Krill's foolishness triumphs!

Sailingspace14: I hate making him suffer, too. T_T But it's necessary for a tearful reunion later. XD Aw thanks! Zadr was my second Iz pairing to be into. First was Zagr. My friend finds Zadr disgusting, though. Can't get past the whole alien thing.

SecretlyTTfanTT: (Krill hugs you back) The poor boy. But he'll be so happy to see them, that he'll dance! No, I kid. Krill dancing is a funny image, though.

Servant of Time: It's from all the sweets and dyes lol. I got an image of Krill crying toothpaste. Well, at least he'll never run out of it. ;) I'm still not sure if Miyuki and Spork are going to come in with this story or the next one. Time will tell ^^

Disclaimer: I own Krill, the Slerks, ShonNeil, Krill's computer, Krill's SIR, and…that's about it. Everything else is Jhonen C Vasquez's. I make NO money off of this. It is merely for fun.

000

Zim couldn't believe what he was hearing. That surely wasn't Krill that did that. It couldn't have been! Krill was a wise-cracking, slightly foolish, horny, smart-ass. He wasn't so cold and undignified. And he definitely didn't have the brains to pull off a scheme like that. Well, then again, maybe he was just stupid enough to pull it off…or at least attempt to pull it off. Dib and Keef looked surprised as well. Keef looked more horrified then anything, really. He really did love Krill, didn't he?

"He…" Keef didn't speak again. His eyes were welling up.

Zim put an arm around him and the redhead collapsed against him.

"He's Krill's boyfriend." Dib explained to the King.

"I'm…sorry you had to hear that." Ekoa sympathized with the normally over-excited redhead.

"I wanted to." Keef said. "Don't apologize." He peeked out at the King from under Zim's left arm. "If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have stayed…or came at all."

"You wish to release your boyfriend?"

Keef nodded.

"We all do." Dib informed. "And get the Dark Slerks to stop attacking our home."

Zim and Keef nodded. Ekoa seemed to think for a moment, and the room was silent.

"If Caiuk is up to anything again, I'd like to help you stop it." Ekoa informed at last. "As for the Resisty, I'm not sure where they went."

"They're not really our concern." Zim laughed. "We just want to save Earth and Krill."

"Are you willing to do a polygraph?" Ekoa wondered.

"Of course." Zim nodded.

"Then I suppose we don't have to do it."

"Huh?"

All three teens were confused. He wanted Zim to do one, and Zim was willing. Why did that mean they wouldn't do one?

"You either agree to one because you have nothing to hide, or because you're convinced you can fool it." Ekoa informed. "Either way, it would appear as if you're telling the truth. And I have no reason to distrust you."

"I'm Irken." Zim offered.

"Don't help him figure out why to not trust you." Dib rolled his eyes. "Come on, babe, common sense."

"Your boyfriend?" Ekoa wondered.

Zim nodded as Dib took Zim's hand in his own. "Of half a year."

"Congratulations." Ekoa nodded once.

Zim and Dib smiled. "Thank you." They spoke at once.

The doors were suddenly blasted open and the guards from before rushed in. A few more guards were with them. The original ones went to Ekoa's side, and the new ones went to Zim and his friends, surrounding them. Dib pulled Zim close and, coincidentally, Keef as well. Zim could feel both humans shaking as he looked around at the guards.

"Are you alright, sir?" A guard asked Ekoa.

The King ignored him. "Hey, hey, now! That's no way to treat our special guests." He addressed the guards bothering the teens. "We were just having a friendly discussion."

"Sir, they locked you in here." A guard informed.

"I figured they would open up more if it was just us, so I asked them to lock the door." Ekoa winked at the teens. "Let them be and return to your posts, please, guards."

The guards slowly lowered their weapons and did as told, bowing to the King and muttering apologies to the teens before they left.

"But, sir…" One guard tried to protest.

"It would seem that out Dark friends have been causing some problems on these poor boys' home planet, Earth." Ekoa said. "We all know that they've done some crazy stuff." He looked at Zim. "They're the reason for the start of Operation Impending Doom, you know."

"They are?" Zim cocked an antennae under his hologram, an eyebrow lifting visibly. "I didn't know that…" He'd always been told that the war was started by a Tallest before his mother, the name of the Tallest escaping him at the moment. He had almost been assassinated by a member of some alien species…oh…

"The last Tallest was attacked by King Caiuk?" Zim wondered.

"How does he know?" One guard asked the other, who just shrugged.

"Precisely." Ekoa said, ignoring the gaurs chatting near him.

"What are you talking about?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, I'm confused." Keef added.

"The Tallest before Miyuki planned the start of Operation Impending Doom. She just took it on and began the actual invasions." Zim explained to his boyfriend and best friend. "He was attacked by a member of an unknown species…well, I should say he was attacked by the King of the Dark Slerks, now that I know the truth."

Ekoa nodded. "I'm not sure what possessed him to try it." Ekoa said. "Maybe because Irkens are so close to being as advanced then us, and he was threatened by it?"

"I thought they were the most advanced species out there." Keef said.

"Actually, most of Irken stuff is just Vortian stuff the Irkens tacked their names onto." Zim admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "The PAK and the Control Brains are the only things that are purely Irken. I'm not sure where they came from. Way before me and my family, that's for sure."

"Your family?" A guard paled.

"This is Tallest Miyuki and taller Spork's little boy." Ekoa said.

"Don't call me little." Zim glowered.

"Youngest boy, then?"

"Much better." The Prince smiled and bowed to the guards. "How do you do?"

"Well…he's certainly…friendlier…then the other Irken that was here." A guard said.

"You mean Krill? Yeah, he's got a few screws loose sometimes. Sorry about that. I don't know what's up with him that he'd even attempt such a thing." Zim said.

"I'm sorry, too." Keef added. "He's my boyfriend and all."

"Sorry." Dib agreed.

The guards just smiled, not saying anything.

Ekoa smirked. "How about we go and pay King Caiuk a visit?"

"But, sir!" A guard protested. "In your condition, you should really…"

"Oh can it." Ekoa threw the covers off of himself. "It's just a broken arm. Don't baby me."

With assistance from the guard to his left, Ekoa got off the bed and stood. He walked down the steps to his throne on his own.

"Let's go see Caiuk."

000

Krill lay on his back in his cell. They had allowed him to roam free; believing that his spirit and any will to escape was gone from him. He'd tried to activate his PAK legs a few times, but it still did nothing for him. They must have really messed it up. Just like his heart. Well, Irkens didn't have hearts, but Krill wasn't in the mood for semantics. He really hoped that the others were okay. Maybe they'd sensed up and went to Membrane Labs. The Labs weren't too safe, but they were better then nothing. Sure, Krill's base was the best place to be, but not after it was destroyed. The Labs appeared untouched, as though the Slerks had no idea that there were a ton of humans hiding there. They just wanted to hit Krill where it hurt, he knew. He'd rather take a kick to the groin, though, if you asked him. At least that pain faded. Emotional scars didn't. He lost Zim once, only to get him back again. That wasn't to say that he didn't love Keef, because he did. He wanted to be with him. If the Slerks took him away…how in Slerek's name was that fair? Sure, Krill had done some bad things as a soldier, but Keef was an innocent teenager! Well, 'innocent' being used loosely. Krill knew his boyfriend could be a perv when he wanted to be. That still didn't mean he deserved to be killed for Krill's stupidity. And Dib? Well, he was innocent in all of this as well. He was just a human who happened to care very much for Krill's former flame. Krill could see it in Dib's eyes. If they weren't underage, and it wasn't illegal on Earth-which Krill thought was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard-Krill was sure Dib would have put a ring on that boy's finger. Krill could see that Dib loved Zim as much as Krill loved Keef. The three of the others were just teenagers; barely begun to live at all. Zim made illegal weapons and sold them, sure, but he wasn't a bad kid. He just wanted money and didn't want to mooch off his mother and father. Krill wished Tallest Miyuki could see that. Zim was mature for his age. He might have had some instincts left over from when he was an orphan-Krill had found out that Zim was found in the streets by Tallest Miyuki and taken in by him-but that was about it.

"Feel any better today?" ShonNeil asked, interrupting Krill's thoughts.

"Not particularly." Krill muttered. "Just thinking of the three teens they killed at my base."

"Oh yeah?"

"One of them is…er…_was_ Tallest Miyuki's youngest son."

ShonNeil didn't answer for a moment. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"I kid you not." Krill turned his head to look at the Vortian.

Disbelief shone over his features perfectly. "That's bad. That's bad, bad, bad, bad, bad." He slunk down to sit against the wall he was chained to.

Apparently, the Slerks had decided that ShonNeil posted a greater threat; since Krill's spirit was all but destroyed completely. Their response? Entirely appropriate. Not. Chaining ShonNeil to a wall was as stupid as removing Krill's PAK and then coming back after ten minutes and demanding he give them answers. It just wasn't going to help, or hurt, them.

"Not really." Krill informed. "You didn't hear this from me, but Zim's a runaway."

"Oh?" ShonNeil perked up. "He doesn't get along with his parents?"

"His mother, mostly." Krill said. "To be honest, and you didn't hear this from me, but Tallest Miyuki has a stick up her rear-end. Must be the whole height thing."

"Probably." ShonNeil agreed. "I haven't dealt with many Irkens, but the few I've dealt with have shown that taller means more of an ass. At least with your species, anyway."

Krill wasn't going to argue that point. "I hope they don't want to interrogate me anytime soon. I've got nothing to live for anymore, so I'll fight back if they piss me off."

"Nothing left to live for?" ShonNeil snorted. "What if your friends are alive?"

Krill pondered the thought for a moment. "They wouldn't kill me anyway. I'm Irken, after all, and they're going to need information from an Irken if they want to take on the Irken Armada." He nodded once. "I heard the Resisty talking about some plan to destroy the Massive's Snack Pods."

ShonNeil scratched at his forehead, the best he could. "That's just as dumb as their name."

"Agreed."

They both laughed until the doors at the end of the hall opened again. The guard Krill hated with a bloody passion walked over as the prisoners fell silent. "King Caiuk wants to speak with you, Irken." He told Krill.

Krill cocked an antenna at him. "Talk? Fine, let's talk."

The cell doors opened and the guard walked in. Krill went with him without a fight. ShonNeil was right. Fighting and getting killed was stupid. Especially if his friends were alright. Which Krill was sure they were. Once at the King's Chambers, Krill made it a point to yawn as if he were bored, and look around.

"Nice to see that we're boring you." Caiuk said. "Or are you just trying to get back at us fro what we've done, hm?"

"My friends weren't there." Krill said, sure of himself.

Caiuk chuckled. "Sure they weren't."

"They weren't. So let's move onto other matters."

"Okay, let's." Caiuk nodded. "How about the terms of your people's surrender to mine, hm?"

"Or how about we talk about the female Vortian you're keeping prisoner."

From the look on Lard Nar's face and the fire in Caiuk's eyes, Krill knew he'd hit the jackpot. Bingo.


	27. Reunited and It Feels Sooo Good

Dlbn: hey everyone! Sorry I'm so late. Stupid research paper my teacher assigned us was a pain in the rear-end. And, of course, I waited until last minute to do it again XD

Nbld: What a moron. Thank you to PuppyBeBad, Servant of Time, VixenOfTheWolves, SecretlyTTfanTT, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, sailingspace14, DBreBre-z, The Almighty Authoress, and Experiment G1T8L1 for reviewing! Halloween-themed cookies for all!

Puppy Be Bad: Krill's trying to put on a brave face with Caiuk. Doesn't want him knowing that he's weak against the idea that his boyfriend and best friends are dead.

Servant of Time: Miyuki DOES have a stick up her ass XD Zim thinks so, too, but that's his mommy, so he won't admit that aloud. XD He's King. He doesn't need to be treated like a sick four year old…sometimes.

VixenOfTheWolves: Everything's coming out in the open! ^^

SecretlyTTfanTT: He's not going to be too happy with Caiuk. Wonder what he'll think about having helped him now? ^^ Krill should go and dance with Keef. That would be adorable :3

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: That's okay, don't worry ^^. Cliffhangers are my specialty, I suppose XD Lard Nar's not too happy, that's for sure. Krill should dance. Maybe once he's out of the cell, I'll make him dance ^^ Hint, hint is right. 'It's not legal on Earth' isn't a good excuse there, shrimp-boy! XD

Sailingspace14: Goat man! XD It shall be a joyous reunion when they meet again…or will it be…? Just kidding. Or _am_ I? XD

DBreBre-z: Thank you~!

The Almighty Authoress: Hehe fan-girl time! XD I'm a fan girl for so much stuff that it's not even funny, really XD Ouch. I hope your wrist feels better now ^^ Haha thanks! As annoying as he is, I like Keef sometimes. He creeps out a former friend of mine, which is funny XD Let sarcasm reign! Krill sure will ;) He's in love, so I figure he can be all sweet and cutesy. Not too much, though, he's not Keef. XD As for Caiuk, he's supposed to be a giant jackass. (Runs over and kicks him in the balls) There we go! You're welcome, and thank you! Thanks for reading!

Experiment G1T8L1: I'm not sure about all Irkens. It's probably just Krill. He probably felt the same way when Zim ran off and no one had heard from him. He's just never had anyone care. (Snuggles Krill)

Disclaimer: I own Krill, the Slerks, ShonNeil, ShonNeil's species, the female Vortian that has yet to appear, The Galactic Senate, the Universal Council, Krill's computer, and Krill's SIR. Anything from Invader Zim, including Zim, Dib, Keef, the tallest, and the Irken Armada belong to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off of this.

Disclaimer 2: If anyone knows of anything on fanfic remotely similar to the Universal Council and the Galactic Senate, please let me know. I didn't meant to copy anyone, and if I accidentally did, I want to fix it. Thanks!

000

King Ekoa's personal ship was slightly bigger then Zim and Krill's ships fused together. The Massive was still bigger, but the name gave that away. Zim couldn't help but look around in awe of the advanced technology that the Light Slerks had access to. He wondered if the Dark Slerks had the same tech. Now, he was also questioning whether or not some Irken technology came from here; in addition to Vort. Or maybe they'd gotten this from the Vortians as well? Dib and Keef were fascinated, watching the guards operate the controls, while still keeping an eye on the three visitors.

"Where is Caiuk hiding out?" Ekoa asked a guard.

"We think he's underground at this point, sir." A guard responded. "This map here suggests that he is, at least."

"Can I see?" Zim asked, standing on his toes to see over the Slerk's shoulder.

"Sure." Ekoa nodded.

The screen looked like a radar screen, with a little red dot blinking to signify the Dark King. A chart was pointing to him with an arrow, displaying how far underground he was and exact coordinates.

"How do you know all this?" Zim asked.

"Tracking device." Ekoa grinned sheepishly "We kind of knocked him unconscious with something in his drink, and the injected it into the back of his neck. He still has no idea."

"That's just awesome." Keef giggled. "And it comes in handy! Now you can tell if someone is lying when they tell you where he is."

"Exactly." Ekoa winked. "I don't trust Caiuk, and I don't trust his guards. Not after all the crap he's put us through. The Galactic Senate was all over our asses."

"What's the Galactic Senate?" Dib asked.

"It's an organization that controls the galaxies." Zim informed. "They keep down anything that's too dangerous."

"And they haven't touched the Irken Armada?" Keef wondered, scratching his head.

"It sounds dumb, I know, but I think they're afraid of the armada."

"That's kind of pathetic."

"I'm surprised the Universal Council isn't all over you guys." Ekoa said. "They're more on top of things then the Galactic Senate."

"The what now?" Dib wondered.

"The Universal Council rules over the entire universe, as you can guess from the name." Ekoa answered for Zim. "The Galactic Senate is a lower division of it, one in each galaxy."

"Why have we never heard of these people before?" Dib wondered.

"Other then you and Keef and maybe Gaz, no one on Earth knows aliens exist, right?" Zim asked.

"True." Dib nodded once. "I still don't see why these organizations don't do something about all the invasions your people are doing." He blushed. "Not that I mean anything against you."

Zim shrugged. "I know what my people are doing is wrong, on some level, but…"

"Let's not get into politics." Ekoa said.

"If there's anything you shouldn't talk about with people, it's religion, politics, and gay rights." Keef said, putting one finger into the air.

Zim snickered.

"Gay rights?" Ekoa asked. "Why is it even a question?"

"_Thank_ you!" Keef smiled. "Would you like to join our GLASS club, if there's still a hometown when we go back?"

"GLASS?" Ekoa cocked an antenna.

"Gay, Lesbian, and Straight Spectrum." Zim answered. "It's a club for the gay kids at school and people who support them."

"Uh…I'll think about it…" Ekoa promised.

"We're almost there, sir." A guard informed Ekoa. "Should we hail King Caiuk's chambers?"

"No, let's just surprise him." Ekoa answered. "Put on a cloaking device."

000

"What does he mean 'female Vortian you're keeping prisoner'?" Lard Nar's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We have reason to believe that she is working for the Irken armada." Caiuk said, as if it was natural and he'd said it a thousand times. "Once we found out about someone infiltrating us, we took her prisoner."

"From what I've been told, she's been here for quite some time. Before I ever came to the planet, I believe." Krill said, smirking cockily.

"Who told you that?"

Krill pursed his lips and shook his head. He wasn't telling.

"Well, whoever it was, they're lying to you." Caiuk looked to Lard Nar. "I promise you. She's there as a potential spy from the Irkens, and that's it."

"I want to see her, then." Lard Nar said. "I can tell if a Vortian is lying pretty easily." Lard Nar chuckled. "I _am _one, after all."

"Cocky jackass." Krill muttered.

"Out of the question." Caiuk shook his head.

"Why not? Afraid she'll tell him that you're lying? And that _I'm_ the one who's right?" Krill asked.

"You're a Vortian." Caiuk told Lard Nar. "You might be easily swayed by her. She'll use that to her advantage, especially if she's a spy."

Lard Nar narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"You named your resistance 'The Resisty'." Krill pointed out.

Lard Nar glared at him.

"I suggested we call us 'The Pirate Monkies'." Shloonk said, sticking out his tongue. "But the idea was rejected."

"I'm not sure which is worse, to be honest." Krill said.

"Hey!" Spleenk cried. "The name was _my_ idea."

"Sorry." Krill shrugged, not really caring. "So come on, Caiuk. If you're so sure she's a spy, then let him go and see for himself."

"I'm going either way." Lard Nar announced. "Throw me in a cell, if you want to stop me."

"That can be arranged, you know." Caiuk growled.

Lard Nar waved him off and walked past Krill. "We'll discuss this later, Caiuk." He said, shooting the King a dark look.

He left through the doors to the chamber, the other Resisty members following. Caiuk glared at Krill. "You have no right to try and interfere."

"Hey, if I believe a girl is in danger, I'm going to be a gentleman and help her out." Krill shrugged.

"Well, aren't you noble." Caiuk snarled. "Guard, get him out of my sight. I can't bear to look at him."

"That makes two of us, King Jackass." Krill chuckled.

He found the business end of a shock stick in his side. He screamed as the shock coursed through his body. He slouched over, but didn't fall. "Jerk." Krill muttered.

"You will show respect for the King, prisoner."

Krill rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." The Guard roughly grabbed Krill by the arm and led him out of the chambers.

Caiuk sighed and looked out the window to his throne room. This was going to be a real trying ordeal.

000

"What _is_ this place?" Keef whispered to Zim and Dib.

"An underground prison." Ekoa said overhearing the redhead. "I knew Caiuk was thinking of making one, but I didn't know he did it."

"Who needs an underground prison anyway?" Zim asked.

"It's like the underground classrooms Mrs. Bitters always threatened to send us to…" Dib muttered.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Keef giggled.

"I hear people." Ekoa's guard advised. "Everyone quiet down."

"So he claimed she was a spy?" A male voice asked, laughing. "What a moron! I know that's not true, and so will that Vortian moron in a moment or two. If he can find her."

"I know." Krill's voice answered him. "Damn my side hurts."

"From what?"

"Shock stick."

Zim winced. Those things hurt like hell. He'd been required to be shocked by one in Invader training, similar to how cops were required to be pepper sprayed. He didn't get the point of it, but whatever. He wasn't going to argue.

"What did you do?" The unfamiliar voice asked before chuckling.

"I called the King a jackass."

"He _is_ a jackass."

"I know. That's why I said it."

"That's Krill, right?" Keef asked, green eyes sparkling like emeralds. "Can we go see him?"

"I'm not sure who the other person is." Zim answered.

"Someone who doesn't like Caiuk." Ekoa said. He looked to his guard. "You, go and see if one of Caiuk's morons is with him."

The guard nodded and sighed. "Yes, sir." He snuck around the backside of a stack of cardboard boxes.

"I hope there's no one with him so we can go see him." Keef whined.

"If there is someone with him, he'll leave soon." Ekoa promised.

The guard came back. "He's talking with another prisoner." He informed. "I think it's safe too…"

Keef darted out towards where Krill's voice had come from.

"Go." The guard sighed.

"Let's go before he hurts himself." Dib offered.

The two teens chased after the redhead, Ekoa and his two guards following close behind.

"Krill!" Keef called, darting to the cell.

"Keef!" Krill's head sprung up and he tried to move forward to his cell door, where Keef was gripping the bars. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am!" Keef said. "We hid in your base! Come here, don't just stand there!"

"He's chained to the wall, son." The unknown voice said.

Keef turned just as Dib and Zim appeared.

"You shouldn't have run off like that!" Zim scolded his friend.

"Krill's chained to a wall." Keef complained. "How do we get into this cell?"

"You have to put in a pass-code or use a key." The prisoner in the cell across from Krill informed.

He, too, was chained to a wall. He looked vaguely similar to a human, but with Irken eyes. Zim wondered what he was.

"Who are you?" Zim asked.

"Allow me to make introductions." Krill informed. "This is ShonNeil. ShonNeil, this is my boyfriend Keef, and my friends Zim and Dib."

ShonNeil nodded. "Nice to meet you all." He said.

"You too." Dib informed.

"He's form Uranus."

"Excuse me?" Zim asked.

"One of the planets in our solar system." Dib answered.

"Why are you here?" Keef asked.

"King Caiuk is an obnoxious bastard." ShonNeil told him. "Why else would I be here?" He chuckled. "To be honest, my people are trying to find a way to heat up our planet. I crashed here, and, long story short, Caiuk locked me in here. He thought I was an Invader, I guess."

"Idiot." Ekoa accused the other King, walking to the others with his guards.

"And you are…?" Krill asked.

"You're King Ekoa, aren't you?" ShonNeil asked, seemingly in awe. "Did you come with the boys?"

"I did." Ekoa nodded.

"We told him what happened, and he said he'd talk to Caiuk." Keef beamed, turning back to Krill. "Oh, I wish I could be right there with you."

"Not as much as I do, believe me." Krill smiled softly.

"So these are the people you thought were dead? Good thing they're not. They're cute little things, for being humans." ShonNeil said.

"Thanks?" Zim asked, a little disturbed.

"You thought we were dead?" Dib wondered. "Why would you think that?"

"Caiuk blew up my base." Krill answered. "And showed me as he did it." Krill looked sheepishly at King Ekoa. "Sorry about…you know." He said.

"Um hm." Ekoa nodded once, but he wasn't smiling. "I suppose." He sighed. "Like I promised the boys, I'm going to have a little chat with Caiuk."

"Should we go with you?" Zim asked.

"I think I can handle myself." Ekoa said. "My guards will come with me. I won't mention you boys, so you should all hide if you hear someone coming, okay?"

The teens nodded. "Okay, sir." They answered as one.

Ekoa smiled and walked off down the corridor, the guards following.

"Oh, Krill." Keef said. "I wish I could be closer to you." He went to the side of the cell, where he was at least a little closer.

"I love you." Krill informed the boy. "And when I get the hell out of this cell, I'm going to prove it."

"Oh, Krill." Keef chuckled nervously, flushing.

"Fantastic." Zim giggled.

"Do you really think that Ekoa can talk some sense into Caiuk?" ShonNeil wondered.

"I hope so." Zim nodded.

Footsteps began to come down the hall. "Shit." Zim cursed. "Dib, Keef, let's hide."

Dib grabbed Keef by the wrist and the three of them darted behind a stack of cardboard boxes.

"If we split up, at least one of us will be safe." Zim whispered.

Dib nodded. He kissed Zim quickly before pulling Keef behind a set of boxes and pointing in one direction. Keef nodded and did what he was told, as Dib went the opposite way. Zim took a deep breath and huddled against some boxes, hoping he was small enough to miss, and that his friends were safe.

"You had visitors, I heard." A voice said.

"King Ekoa walked through here." Krill snarled. "I think he's looking for Caiuk. He didn't seem too happy."

Whoever this was, Zim could tell that Krill was _not_ happy to see them. It was probably a Slerk.

"Then I'm sure if I look around, I won't find anything else?"

"Of course not."

Zim cursed inside his head. He had to move if the person got too close to him. Hopefully, Dib and Keef would think the same way and sneak around until the guy was satisfied that no one was there. Zim hear footsteps and scuttled behind another set of boxes. Why were there so many cardboard boxes in a prison? Not that Zim was going to completely complain. It made for good hiding spaces. Zim felt something brush his arm and suppressed the urge to cry out. He turned to see that his wrist was in the grip of a dark colored Slerk.

"He's all alone, hm?" The Slerk asked.

Zim attempted to bite him and free himself. The Slerk twisted his arm and chuckled. "Not so fast." He yanked Zim out from behind the boxes and brought him to Krill.

Krill cursed under his breath.

"I thought no one was here but Ekoa and his guards?" The guard wondered.

Zim gave Krill a silent plea with his eyes to not say anything.

"I don't know who that even is." Krill said.

Zim mentally smiled. At least Krill knew to play dumb. A couple of boxes fell over and everyone turned. Dib stood behind them, a sheepish look on his face. "Um…hi." He greeted.

The guard cocked an eyebrow. He pointed his shock stick at Dib.

"No!" Zim argued.

The guard looked at him and Zim looked away. Dib took the chance to step forward and grabbed the stick, attempting to pull it away. Instead, the guard swung it and made it contact with Dib's side. An electric pulse wracked through his body. Dib's body convulsed and he slumped to the ground, knocked out by the blow.

"Dib!" Zim called out, trying to pull away.

"I'm sure King Caiuk would like to see you boys." The guard grabbed the unconscious human and threw him over his shoulder. He carted the two of them off down the hall.

Zim threw a final pleading glance to Krill, before he was taken out of sight. At least Keef was safe.


	28. Backed Into A Corner

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And happy belated Halloween! I was going to post this yesterday, but I had too big of a migraine to finish typing it up, so I'm posting it now ^^ Hope everyone had a great Halloween and got lots of sweet, sweet blood candies :D I went to my first Halloween party (I'm almost 21, and it's my first party. How sad) and it was fantastic. Even if the pizza guys screwed up so bad that we had to cancel our order and order from somewhere else.

Nbld: And your host didn't even realize you were in costume. -_-

Dlbn: We all make mistakes XD

Nbld: Yours was your costume. (Eye roll) Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, Servant of Time, yurithefury, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, The almighty authoress, Experiment G1T8L1, and sailingspace 14 for reviewing! Halloween candy for all! (Tosses out candy of your choice)

SectrelyTTfanTT: Keef will get to hold his Krill soon. Promise! :D As for Zim and Dib, we'll get to see how they're fairing in a bit.

Servant of Time: She would go all nuts and blow every last one of them up if she knew they had Zim. Even if he's not a prisoner there. For all the stuff she puts Zim through (Zim thinks it's being mean, but really she's just being a mother in some respects), she really does love him. She wouldn't keep him around if she didn't ^^ The Light King sure isn't a jackass like the Dark King. I'm not sure why I made them so different…oh wait…yes I did. It's part of the plot haha. I was originally just going to call the chapter "Reunited", but then the song popped into my head and I couldn't resist XD I'm sure ShonNeil would be surprised and then start complaining about the empire. To which, Zim would just nod and agree to shut him up. I think Zim forgets he's Irken sometimes, to be honest. Didn't even think of the PAK spider legs. XD

Yurithefury: Poor Dib only wanted to be Zim's knight in shining armor, and he gets hurt. Sigh. Poor boy. Thank you ^^

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Poor valiant little Dibby. I couldn't resist with the title XD

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: He's even more of a pain then Caiuk, I think. Those two deserve each other. Interpret that comment as you like XD It's definitely not the end. There is so much more to do…SO MUCH! Keef trying to intervene would be hilarious XD he'd end up like Dib, probably. The Vortian female's identity and everything is coming up shortly. (Within the next few chapters. She'll actually show up at some point)

The Almighty Authoress: Haha yes he is XD If he was on Earth for Halloween, I'd make him go as a shrimp. XD (Suddenly has an idea for a Halloween special next year. It's a bit too late for one now XD)

Experiment G1T8L1: Keef was put in for Krill once, and krill was put in for Keef once. Thanks for the alert. I fixed them. And thank you ^^ It was something I couldn't resist doing XD

Sailingspace14: Haha it's okay. I sound like a five year old when I write it. I make comments to myself and giggle like a little girl. –Is not insane- Dib will be okay eventually. He has to be ^^

Disclaimer: I only own Krill, the Slerks, the female Vortian, SIR, and Krill's computer. Zim, Dib, GIR, the Resisty, and the Irkens are all the property of Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off of this pretty little fic.

000

Once the coast was clear, Keef ran to Krill's cell.

"What do we do?" He asked, horrified by what had happened. "Oh god, are they going to be okay, Krill?"

"I sure hope so." Krill sighed. "Look, don't do anything reckless, okay? I don't want you getting captured, too."

It was silent for a few moments. Keef thought through about a hundred different ways that Zim and Dib were in trouble.

It was Krill who spoke first. "Poor Dib."

"I wonder how long it will take for him to wake up?" Keef asked.

"At least half an hour." ShonNeil answered for the Irken. "I've seen people shocked unconscious before, and that's the norm. I'm not sure what it is for a human, though, so I just might be wrong about that."

"I hope it's not too long." Keef said. "Zim must be worried sick."

"If I know Zim, and I'm pretty sure I do, he's trying to bite the guard's arm off and free both himself and Dib." Krill told Keef.

Keef couldn't help but giggle. "I can see it now."

000

Unfortunately, they were wrong. Worried practically to death over his boyfriend, Zim could do nothing but shuffle down the hallway to wherever the guard was bringing them. He was thinking of all the different ways he'd like to throttle this bastard, but that would only cause injury to both himself and Dib. They were prisoners, after all.

"So…where are you bringing us?" Zim asked the guard softly.

"I'm sure King Caiuk will be…entertained…by the fact that you children tried to break into here and help the Irken scum."

"Watch it." Zim growled an order.

Something mumbled from Dib's mouth, but it was unconscious babbling, so Zim didn't pay it any mind.

"How long will he be out?" Zim asked. "You _better_ not have permanently injured him, or I swear to Slerek…"

The guard didn't seem to catch the ending of Zim's rant. "I'm sure you'll do something utterly horrifying to me. Maybe you won't talk to me for a few minutes. That would be most unbearable." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

Zim glared at him. "Just for that, I'm never going to shut up. So what did you guys do to Earth? I hope you didn't blow up my house. Are you killing everyone there? Or are you leaving them alone, since Krill isn't there anymore? I thought you guys were docile. Why in the world are you doing this, then? I just don't get it."

"Alright, you've proved your point, brat." The guard said. "Shut up."

If there was one thing Zim hated more then being called 'short', it was being called a 'brat'. Calling him that wasn't going to help out the guard, that was for sure.

"I really don't get it, though." Zim decided to keep on with annoying the guard. It seemed like the right thing to do. The man was easily agitated, apparently. "I mean, your species are docile and wouldn't harm a fly, right? At least that's the reputation. So why start attacking other planets and keeping people prisoner? And why and underground prison, for that matter? Back at school they say we have something called an 'underground classroom'. I kind of think it looks like this. It's pointless, really, just like the cells you people have. Haven't you ever heard of a jail? Or are you trying to keep everyone a secret from the other Slerks? Just what is Caiuk up to? Sounds like no good to me. Speaking of no good, did you know…?"

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" The guard snarled. "It's like that infernal 'Doom Song' our people were unfortunate to have come across recently."

"The 'Doom Song'?" Zim knew about that. He smirked. "Doom, doom, doom, de doom, doom, doom. Doom de doom, doom, de doom, doom, doom, doom…doo, doo, doom…"

"Shut up!" The guard shook Zim by the collar he was holding. "What is wrong with you? Do you _like_ pissing people off?"

"You called me a brat." Zim said calmly, once the guard stopped shaking him. "And now you must pay. So I'm going to keep singing the doom song, now. Doom…."

The guard shook him again.

"You're lucky I'm not a child, jackass. You could really hurt me!"

The guard growled. "That's the point."

Zim knew this was going to be a long walk.

000

Caiuk seemed less them happy to see the Light King in his chambers, accompanied by his two guards. However, he forced on a smile and held a false cheery tone to his voice.

"Ekoa!" He greeted, arms wide. "So good to see you up and walking! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He sat down, flopping onto his throne like he didn't really care about how proper or improper he was being.

"Cut the bullshit, Caiuk, you know why I'm here." Ekoa answered.

"I do?" Caiuk seemed a bit nervous now.

"The underground prison? The Irken that tried to kill me? Just what are you doing?"

"I thought it would be suitable if we punished him for hurting one of our own, is all." Caiuk shrugged, seemingly happy that it was 'all' Ekoa knew.

"Uh huh." Ekoa nodded. "And do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing to planet Earth? They aren't doing anything to this planet."

"E-Earth? Where's that."

"Cut the _bullshit_, Caiuk!" Ekoa snarled. "You're up to no good. Again! How many times do we have to discuss this stuff? These people haven't done anything to us, and…"

"They were harboring the Irken!" Caiuk sat forward, gripping the arms of his chair. "Of course I had to destroy things to look for him!"

"They don't even know what an Irken _is_!" Ekoa scowled. "The last contact they had with us was the pyramids, and no one even believes that now. Besides, the Irkens weren't that well known at that time. I doubt these people know what an Irken is or were harboring him from another species that they have no idea about." Ekoa tapped his foot. "Face it, you just want to take over the Universe again. I know you're racing the Irkens."

"Racing the Irkens?" Caiuk chuckled. "Oh, they wish I was just trying to rival them! I'm going to _stop_ them!"

"Stop them? By attacking other planets? What is _that_ going to do?"

The door to Caiuk's chambers slid open before Caiuk could respond.

"Doom, de doom, de doom, de doom, doom, doom. Doo, de, doo…" Zim's voice floated through the doors.

"Shut up!" The guard holding him ordered.

Ekoa's jaw fell when he saw the two boys being held by Caiuk's right-hand-guard. Dib was thrown over the guard's shoulder, seemingly unconscious, and Zim looked like he was dizzy beyond all belief; though his singing wasn't dampening.

"Doom, doom, doom….oh, hey, it's the jackass!" Zim said, breaking his song. "Hey, jackass!" He waved happily at Caiuk.

Caiuk scowled and the guard threw Zim to his knees. He threw Dib down next to him, and Zim caught him before he could hit his head. He cradled Dib in his arms and glared at the guard. "Asshole." He cursed.

"Whatever, brat."

Zim kicked out and made contact with the guard's shin. The guard hopped back.

"Why you little…!"

"Guard!" Caiuk scowled. "What are you doing with these…children?"

"They were trying to help the Irken." The guard snarled down at Zim. "This one is particularly annoying.

"He keeps calling me a brat, and he knocked my boyfriend unconscious!" Zim defended himself. "And has one of my friends hostage! Of course I'm gonna annoy him!" Zim looked down at Dib, who looked like he was asleep. "If he doesn't wake up or is injured beyond repair," Zim began looking up at the guard. "I'll rip out your internal organs with a spider leg and jam them down your throat, then feed you to a Gasqueegasplorch!"

Even Ekoa was surprised by the boy's threat.

"You're mouthy." Caiuk accused.

"And you destroyed the town I live in!"

"The boys aside, Caiuk, you need to stop. The Irkens aren't going to take too kindly to you attempting to stop them."

"Stop them?" Zim asked.

"That's what Caiuk's up to." Ekoa nodded.

Zim glared. "What a moron."

Caiuk cocked an antenna. "Whatever, boy." He said. "The Resisty backs my cause."

At that moment, the door swung open again.

"You bastard!" A voice accused, practically shrieking. "The Resisty officially backs out of backing your cause!" He stalked up to Caiuk, and had to be held back by the guard.

"Lard Nar, what's wrong with you?" Caiuk asked.

Ekoa cocked an eyebrow. This was the guy who warned him about Krill. Zim seemed surprised as well.

_So, _this_ is the leader of the Resisty._ Zim thought to himself. _I wonder what has him riled up_.

"What's wrong with _me_?" That only seemed to anger Lard Nar. "What's wrong with you, you sick f…"

"Lard Nar there are children here!" Ekoa corrected the goat alien.

"Whatever!" Lard Nar snarled. "I talked to Ann Lee!"

"Who?"

"The Vortian you have prisoner here! You've been using her and your other prisoners as sick experiments! What is _wrong_ with you? What do any of them have to do with Irkens? They're not even similar!"

"You're doing _what_?" Zim asked. "Wow, and I thought _my_ people were heartless."

Ekoa closed his eyes and mentally pleaded with Zim to keep the fact that he was Irken a secret. That wouldn't go over too well. Lard Nar seemed to notice the boy for once and looked down. His horn moved at the sight of Dib.

"What happened to him?" Lard Nar asked Zim, nodding at Dib.

"He shocked him and it was too much." Zim informed, looking at the guard with a glare that sent most people running. "He's unconscious."

Lard Nar broke free from the guard and knelt next to Zim. "Perhaps I can help."

Zim cocked an eyebrow. "Um…I guess…"

If this guy could help, he'd be forever in debt to the Resisty…which wasn't good for the Armada, but whatever. As Lard Nar began to look Dib over, Zim couldn't help but glare up at the guard who had found them and stick out his tongue.

"I am using no prisoners as test subjects." Caiuk was defensive. "She was lying to you, Lard Nar, to gain sympathy so you'd help her get out."

Lard Nar stopped trying to help Dib and glared at the flying alien. "Eff you." He said, before looking at Zim. "Out of respect for the kid."

"Uh, thanks." Zim rolled his eyes. He'd heard worse.

"No one mentioned anything about being a test subject." Lard Nar said, lifting his left horn.

"You said she was being used for experiments." Ekoa pointed out. "Anyone who is being used for an experiment is a 'test subject'."

Lard Nar seemed to notice him for the first time. "You seem to be healing fine." He nodded his head as a bow, before going back to attending to Dib's injuries.

"Quite well, yes." Ekoa nodded. "No thanks to the Irken. Sorry, kid."

Zim shrugged, not really caring. He knew it was Krill's fault. He admitted to it, after all.

Caiuk chuckled softly.

"Why are you laughing?" Zim asked Caiuk. "I don't think it's funny that your friend here was hurt."

"I'm not. I was merely clearing my throat."

"You did something, Caiuk, didn't you?" Ekoa accused.

"I've done a lot of things. You're going to have to be more specific."

"Don't play games. You had something to do with me being attacked."

Lard Nar chuckled. "In a corner there, Mr. Traitor?" He asked Caiuk, smirking up at him.

Caiuk's eyes seemed to widen. "I'm not in a corner! I found out about it, and sent you to warn my dear friend."

"Dear friend?" Ekoa snorted. "You tried to kill me numerous times as hatchlings."

"All accidents, I promise." Caiuk waved him off.

"Caiuk, is this all just a show?" Ekoa wondered.

"A show?"

Zim nodded a couple times. "I see what he's saying." He looked to Caiuk. "He wants to know if you thought it was a good idea to send one of your own disguised as Krill and try to attack him, so you could go after the real Krill and use it as an excuse for you major 'stopping the Irkens' plan." Zim took a deep breath and looked to Ekoa. "Am I right?"

"Yes you are." Ekoa nodded once with a smile.

"W-Why in the world would I do that?" Caiuk seemed a bit nervous now. "I don't need to make up a reason to go after the Irkens. There are so many reasons to do that."

Zim rolled his eyes. "I guess he has a point. But maybe you hoped that King Ekoa here would join your side to stop the Irkens if he believed that one tried to take his life?"

Caiuk glared. "Quiet, boy!"

Zim glared back. This guy really needed to pull the stick out of his backside. Preferably while Zim was there so he could then use it to bash his head in.

"Leave him alone, Caiuk, he's only trying to help." Ekoa defended Zim. "If you didn't do it, then there's no reason to worry."

"You want to know the truth?" Lard Nar asked. "I'm not sure that was really that Krill guy. He was too nice when he was with you. He's actually a real jackass. Sorry, kid."

"He's Irken, what do you want?" Zim answered.

Lard Nar opened his mouth to speak, but Ekoa interrupted him; knowing what he was going to point out and that Caiuk couldn't hear it.

"So did you do it or not? And I expect a calm answer, not you accusing me of lying." Ekoa looked at Caiuk.

Night-dark eyes met pale ones. "I didn't set this up."

Another alien tottered into the room, scratching the side of his head with one of his four hands. "Hey, Lard Nar?" He asked. "What's wrong with you? You ran in here pretty fast."

"Nothing you need to worry about, Spleenk, please wait outside." Lard Nar answered.

Spleenk looked around. "What's going on? Why's the Light King here? Who are they?" He pointed to Zim and Dib. "And what are they?"

"Humans." Zim and Ekoa said at once.

Zim looked away from the King, flushing.

"Aren't those the things we destroyed the home of?" Spleenk asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, Caiuk and his forces attacked a human city to piss off the Irken." Lard Nar agreed.

"He did what?" Zim asked.

"We destroyed the Irken's base." Lard Nar said. "That was my idea."

"We were in there, you jackass! You could have killed us!"

"_You're_ his boyfriend?"

"His what?" Zim asked. "No! _Dib's_ my boyfriend. Didn't I already tell you that?"

"No."

"Well, Dib is. This is Dib." He pointed at the unconscious teen. "Keef is Krill's boyfriend. I was at one point, but not anymore. Long story."

"So you two are his friends that he was worried about?" lard Nar asked. "Sorry. We didn't destroy the labs, so you would have been safe if you were in there."

"Shrapnel." Zim argued. "It's like when there's a bomb threat at school and they send us all into the gym. I mean, really? How is that smart? If the bomb doesn't kill you, shrapnel will."

"Good point. But don't Irken labs seal off from the base?"

"How would he know?" Spleenk asked.

"He's Irken, I think we all know that." Lard Nar said. "You made a lot of comments, sorry." Lard Nar told Zim.

Zim glared. "Thanks a ton, dude."

Lard Nar rolled his eyes. "Sorry. By the way, your boyfriend should be fine and awake in a few minutes, so no more threatening Caiuk. That's my job…now."

Caiuk glared. "Irken?" He asked Zim. "Fantastic." He went to snap his fingers.

"Snap them and my guards will annihilate you." Ekoa told him.

Caiuk put his hand down. "You knew?"

"He's a friend." Ekoa said. "He needed help getting rid of you."

Caiuk glared. "You're siding with the enemy?"

"I am not. He's just a boy."

"Uh…" Zim didn't have the heart to tell them that he was a Prince…literally. Besides, that would be suicide, given Caiuk's apparent track record and overwhelming need to stop the empire.

"It seems tense in here." Spleenk pointed out again. "Is something wrong?"

"I told you not to worry about it." Lard Nar scowled.

"We were just discussing the possibility that Caiuk may have sent one of his Slerks disguised as an Irken to try and kill me and blame the Irken." Ekoa answered.

"His name's Krill, sir, and he did it. He said so." Zim said. "Sorry. He was confused as to how they found out where he lived, though."

"See? I didn't send anyone to kill you. Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a manipulative bastard?" Lard Nar offered.

"A spy you mean?" Spleenk asked.

"Yeah, a spy." Zim said, realizing that this guy had the IQ of both GIR and SIR combined…if that.

"He did." Spleenk nodded. "I heard him talking to a guard about it."

"What?" Lard Nar turned viciously to him. "You knew that and yet _still_ helped me alert Ekoa of the danger?"

"I didn't want to upset you." Spleenk answered.

"Get out." Lard Nar scowled.

"I did no such thing!" Caiuk complained. "He's lying! The boy even says that he admitted to it!"

"His story seemed a little out of touch, compared to what Ekoa here remembers." Zim offered, holding up a finger. "The Krill Ekoa described doesn't sound like my Krill at all."

"Your Krill?" Lard Nar's horn moved. "I thought you weren't his boyfriend anymore."

"I'm still his friend, but you're missing the point." Zim shook his head and looked at Caiuk. "I'm very good at telling when people are lying, you see. I need to in order to fool my mother all the time…which didn't work out to well, since I'm here and all…but whatever."

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" The Dark Slerk guard asked. "God, I'll admit Caiuk did it if it will shut you the hell up."

Zim glared at the forgotten guard. "Shut up." He ordered.

"Both of you can it." Ekoa ordered, looking at Caiuk. "Everyone says you did it, Caiuk, so what's it gonna be? Did you or not?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, or I'll polygraph you."

Caiuk glared. "You wouldn't dare."

"You wouldn't be defensive if you didn't do it." Zim pointed out.

"Shut up, Irken!"

"Make me!"

"Caiuk!" Ekoa called. "Let's stop beating around the bush! Did you do it or no?"

"I…"

"I heard you say it, though." Spleenk offered.

"Tell the truth, Caiuk." Lard Nar put his opinion in.

"No, I…"

"Did you?" Zim asked. "I already know the answer."

"No, you don't! I…"

"Sir? Tell them you didn't. You know you didn't!" His guard protested.

"Everyone shut up and give me a minute to think!"

"There's no thinking involved! You either did it, or you didn't!" Ekoa protested Caiuk's words.

"Just answer."

"Tell us the truth."

"Did you?"

"You know you didn't!"

"Stop encouraging him to lie! Tell the truth, Caiuk!"

"Come on, Caiuk!"

"I heard you!"

"_Fine, alright?_" Caiuk cried. "I did it. I sent my guard disguised as the Irken! _I_ tried to kill you." He looked square at Ekoa and scowled. "My only regret is that you're still standing."


	29. Why Caiuk? WHY!

Dlbn: Hey everyone! Sorry for the lateness, but life got in the way. (Shakes fist at life)

Nbld: Weirdo. Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, SecretlyTTfanTT, yurithefurry, Servant of Time, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Experiment G1T8L1, sailingspace14, The Almighty Authoress, poke2death, and (for a chapter one review) goofygirl. "Free Krill" T-shirts for all! Keef made them all by hisself. XD

Princfess-Of-Your-Doom95: I so want to say that to the next person to annoy me XD Zim's little 'sing and then realize who's there' bit is something I've done before…minus the singing. Like earlier today when I was talking to a friend in the hall and randomly stopped talking to go 'hi' enthusiastically and wave at my passing teacher XD Zim loves to fight the man. Er…woman, in the case of his mother. Caiuk always has some hare-brained scheme up his sleeve.

SecretlyTTfanTT: Finally! And Dib will definitely wake up soon. ^^

Yurithefurry: Thank you! Zim's got the potential to be really annoying when he wants to be. Something he learned from his immature brothers, I suppose XD Thanks. Hope you had a great one too ^^

Servant of Time: I gave Lard Nar a brain so he could help out if need be. It's going to work out in everyone's favor. But then again, he does still have lame ideas. Like 'the Resisty' for a name. Stupid Zim, forgetting the one thing that could have saved him from capture. Oh well.

Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki: Zim had a lot of Gir moments XD Without Gir being there, _someone_ has to take his place ;)

Experiment G1L8L1: Candy for all! :D Zim needs to learn to watch himself a bit more often. Poor boy has a big mouth. Being sugar high is fun ^^

Sailingspace14: Caiuk needs some _serious_ help. Sick little cretin. Hehe thanks! I'm sure in the show he would rip someone apart for singing it. But here, he's nicer, younger, and likes to annoy the hell out of people who call them short. Yay for the doom song! (Begins singing)

The Almighty Authoress: Of course Caiuk had something to do with it. He's a sick puppy ^^ Yay doom song! :D

Poke2death: Dun, dun, duuun! They might make a cameo towards the end…? But it won't have much to do with the story. She would freak if she learned all this stuff. But, of course, Spork will have to be the voice of reason that tells her not to ground Zim for eternity, because that's doing nothing to help him…or their relationship XD. Aw, thank you! (Throws a muffin at membrane's head and knocks him over) Oops. Guess I underestimated my own strength…

Disclaimer: I own Krill, the Slerks, SIR, Krill's computer, ShonNeil, Ann Lee, King Caiuk, King Ekoa, Caiuk's main guard, Ekoa's guards, Caiuk's guards, the Slerk home world, the Galactic Senate, and the Universal Council. Invader Zim and all related characters, species, themes, and the Doom Song belong to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off of this thing

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Dlbn here with a quick blurb. There is definitely going to be a third story in this series. I already know the plot and everything, so it will come out shortly after this is finished. But we are nowhere near that point yet. :D

000

Keef passed back and forth in front of Krill's cell. Krill watched, unable to move to him.

"I hope they're alright." Keef muttered to himself as he paced. "Dib looked like he was hurt pretty bad."

"Poor kid." ShonNeil informed. "You guys can't be any older then 16."

"We're 16." Keef said. "Except Zim. He's 14…I think…Dib said he was younger then us."

"15 now, I think." Krill answered. "In our peoples' years, anyway."

"I'm not sure how to convert Irken years into human." Keef shook his head.

"Wait, Irken years? But that other one's a human too…isn't he?"

"Quite literally speaking, Zim's a genius." Krill answered. "Even if he hates when you hint at his intelligence quotient even a little bit."

"…Zim?" ShonNeil asked "Isn't that…I mean…isn't he…?"

"A Prince?"

"Yeah, that." ShonNeil nodded.

"Tell no one."

"I won't." ShonNeil shook his head, hair swaying with his movements. "Wow. Really? A Prince of the mighty Irken Empire going out with a human two years older then him? Oh, what scandal."

"I'm 15 years older then Keef." Krill offered with a shrug. "Age means nothing when you're in love."

"I suppose." ShonNeil sighed.

"Sounds like you have a history?" Keef giggled.

"I had a girl. She was eight years younger then me. I had to leave her home alone to go on my mission."

"Sorry to hear that." Keef offered.

ShonNeil shrugged. "She'll wait for me, she said."

"What did you mean by 'alone'?" Krill asked.

"Her parents said it was either living with them or dating me, not both. I told her to choose her parents, but she refused to listen to my advice and chose me. They refuse to take her back, no matter what." ShonNeil sighed. "I should have ended it, but I couldn't. When she looked at me with those adorable green eyes, I…"

"Understandable. I get lost in green eyes quite a bit, too." Krill wiggled his antennae suggestively. Well, it would have been, if either of the other two were Irken. Zim would have caught it.

"Aw, Krill." Keef must have caught in his voice, because he blushed.

"Why…" ShonNeil looked at Keef's eyes. "Never mind that question…"

000

Both Zim and Ekoa were staring at Caiuk in disbelief. How could he say that? They were like family, right? That's what Zim thought, at least. Ekoa _had_ to have seen it coming a mile away. Lard Nar even seemed shocked. Dib, however, was still unconscious.

"What…the…hell...is…_wrong with you_!" Ekoa questioned. "I have done nothing but try and help you all these years, ever since we were kids, and this is how you repay me?"

Caiuk rolled his eyes. "I needed your assistance to stop the Empire." Caiuk shrugged. "If our sides join forces, there's no stopping us! But _you_ prefer to stay out of inter-planetary affairs. I had to do something!"

Ekoa's guards pointed their shock sticks at him, prompting his guard to aim at them,

"And you didn't think that _talking_ to me would help?"

"Of course not! You shoot down my theories and try to stop me from doing what you deem as 'wrong'."

"You almost wiped out an entire city of humans, Caiuk. Not to mention children!"

"That's the price they pay for harboring a fugitive."

"To be honest," Zim spoke, "he wouldn't be a fugitive if not for what you did. And secondly, no one knows he's an Irken. The point of being an Invader is blending in with the native species."

Caiuk glared.

"Just offering an opinion." Zim said. "Sheesh, no need to get testy. You're just like my mother."

"Your mother?" Caiuk seemed annoyed at being compared to a mother. "Don't insult me, boy."

Zim rolled his eyes. He felt Dib begin to stir and smiled down at him. "Hey." He greeted. "You awake?"

Dib moaned and his eyes slid open, showing a slight bit of honey under his lids. "Hey." He spoke softly.

Lard Nar looked down at him. "Welcome to King Jackass's Palace. May I take your coat? Or those optical things…"

"My glasses?" Dib asked, voice soft. "I need them to see."

"Never mind then."

"Enough of this." Caiuk scowled.

He snapped his fingers and several more guards came out of what seemed like nowhere, shock sticks aimed at the group. Spleenk screamed like a young girl at the sight of the stick aimed at him. Zim pulled Dib closer to him, the older boy holding tightly to Zim's shirt. Lard Nar put his arms in the air, scowling. Ekoa wasn't amused.

"We're not playing this game, Caiuk." Ekoa said. "I'm not going to do anything to you for this horrible treachery, but I'm not going to just stand by and let your myriad of guards attack us."

"All I want is your assistance is stopping the Empire, and I know I'm not going to get it." Caiuk shook his head.

"There are easier ways to do have done it, you know." Zim said. "You pulled a dick move, sorry."

Caiuk glared. "Shut that one up, will one of you?"

The guards hesitated.

"He's Irken." Caiuk offered.

His guards scowled at Zim, but they didn't attack him.

"What are you _waiting_ for?" Caiuk wondered. "They want to help the Irken Empire!"

"Two of them are just kids…" One guard offered. "And one is King Ekoa…"

"I'll put you all in cells without food or drink for three months if you don't do something about these intruders now!" Caiuk threatened.

"We're rounding them up." His main guard said, snarling pointedly at Zim and Dib. "I'll deal with those two."

Lard Nar stood, blocking the boys from the guard.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"One might be an Irken, but I'm not about to let you kill a couple of kids." He informed. "I hate Irkens as much as you, but Caiuk tried to _kill_ Ekoa just so he could fake an attack by an Irken." He locked eyes with the guard. "Go after them, you go through me."

The guard turned on his shock stick. "Will do."

Zim inched Dib off of him a bit and reached into his pocket. He had one of his weapons inside. He pulled it out and aimed it at the guard, standing as Dib sat up on the ground next to him.

"Just you try me." Zim said. "I know what this thing can do when it malfunctions."

The Slerks all backed up. Lard Nar and Spleenk even moved away.

"Hey…where'd you get your hands on that?" Caiuk asked eyeing Zim's weapon. "I thought 752s were illegal."

"I made it." Zim said. "Look, I don't want to have to use this, but you're not giving me much of a choice here. I just want to put this whole ugly mess behind us, get the innocent prisoners and free them, and return to Earth with Krill to rebuild our city. Is that too much to ask?"

Lard Nar cocked a horn. "I guess…not all Irkens are evil little things, hm?"

"We're really not evil at all…just misunderstood."

"But mostly evil?"

"Like 98 percent…" Zim muttered. "But who cares?" He looked at Caiuk. "I think you're going to have one hell of a problem on your hands when it's leaked to everyone what you did to Ekoa. There could be a revolt, a revolution."

"And boy do I know how to lead one." Lard Nar nodded.

"But not how to name one." Caiuk's main guard offered.

Lard Nar glared. "You die first."

Zim couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"I'm sure the Galactic Senate would like to hear about the tests you're doing on captive species…" Lard Nar offered. "I have connections there. One push of a button, and they'll know about what's going on." He looked to Ekoa. "You'll get off free, sir. It's only this jerk that's been doing this."

"Thank you." Ekoa nodded. His guards seemed pleased as well.

"This is ridiculous!" Caiuk complained. "No one will believe you! And besides, how do I know that the boy's weapon works at all? It could be a fake."

Zim pulled back the hammer on the weapon. "I can assure you, sir, that this is not a fake. This is a 'me exclusive', as my brothers call it." He chuckled. "Besides, would you really want to risk it?"

Dib looked up at Zim, confused. "What exactly does that do?"

"It's a very deadly gun with a wide range." Lard Nar answered for him. "When they malfunction, they have the ability to kill 50 men at once. If thrown right."

Zim nodded. "Now I know why some of this is illegal…maybe I shouldn't make some of these…I really need to look over my blueprints again…"

Dib stood, using Zim's right arm to pull himself up. Zim put an arm around his waist to support him, but leaned his head on his shoulder. Lard Nar's fingers slipped around Zim's and took the gun away from him. He pulled the humans closer to him. Ekoa cocked an eyebrow as Spleenk moved closer, and he and his two guards joined the Vortian. Lard Nar pressed a sequence of buttons on the side. With a few quick motions, he threw the gun to Caiuk's guards and then pulled another device out of his pocket. He pressed a button and threw it in the middle of his group. They were encased in a large bubble. The weapon exploded a few seconds later, shockwaves making the bubble lurch backwards, and the group with it. Feet planted firmly on the ground, they resisted the shock waves. When the smoke and the dust cleared, Caiuk and all his guards were on the floor. Lard Nar pressed a button on his bubble machine with his toe.

"What was that?" Ekoa wondered.

"It was a shield generator." Lard Nar said.

"Are they dead?" Dib asked, voice waving.

"No." Lard Nar shook his head.

"How did you know it would just knock them out?" Zim asked.

"Vortians made most of the weapons and technology Irkens use."

"Told you." Zim muttered to Dib, who smiled.

"How did you know it would?"

"I make them, I should know the problem with them." Zim laughed. "That was good acting, by the way."

"Me? You're the one who played all tough and whatnot with it. 'I don't want to have to use this, but you're making me'." Lard Nar laughed. "Classic."

"I hate to bother your touching little moment here, but how long until they awaken?"

"If everything goes okay, about an hour." Lard Nar said. "Feel free to beat the snot out of Caiuk. That's what I want to do…"

"So what in the world happened here?" Dib asked. "I thought we were just going to talk to him."

"Well, it turns out that King Caiuk here decided to fake the assassination on me." Ekoa informed. "He sent that main guard of his disguised as Krill to try and kill me. To trick me into thinking that the Irkens had attacked me, and then getting me to join in his big master plan to take down the Irken Armada."

"Serious?" Dib asked. "But…Krill confessed to doing it."

"That's the part I don't get." Lard Nar shook his head.

"I have an idea." Spleenk said.

"It better be a better idea then "the Resisty"." Lard Nar warned.

"Maybe he was brainwashed? Or maybe he thinks he blacked out when it happened? Was he fuzzy on the details?"

"Not really." Zim shook his head. "He pretty much came out and said that he tried to kill Ekoa because his cover was blown, when he went to deliver him a package. Something along those lines, at least. I thought it was a little weird. He seemed surprised that they found out where he was hiding…"

"So he remembered a few things, but not a lot?" Lard Nar wondered. "Well, Caiuk experiments on living beings a lot, so I wouldn't be surprised if 'brainwashing' was within his scope of lunacy. I think he's insane, I really do. There are so many less complicated ways of doing things…"

"He conned you, Lard Nar." Spleenk said. "I'd be careful what you say."

"He had me conned." Ekoa shook his head. "I swear, when we were born, he got into the 'insanity' vat on accident."

"When 'we' were born?" Zim asked. "You're twins?"

"The Kings of this planet are born at the exact same time on the exact same date." One of Ekoa's guards informed him. "Our people believe that it's a sign, that our two sides are meant to be united."

"Obviously not true." The second guard pointed out. "Not with Caiuk's scatter-brained schemes."

"Alright, enough theorizing." Ekoa said, waving his hand to shut them up. "We need to plan our next move."

"I say we free the underground prisoners." Lard Nar offered. "I promised Ann Lee I would get her the hell out of there. And there are others suffering more then _she_ is. And that's saying something. She's not doing too hot…"

"And we have to release Krill and ShonNeil." Zim offered.

"And get Keef." Dib added. "Can't forget him."

"We won't. We'll have to use a crowbar to get him off of Krill."

Dib chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Very true." He complimented.

"There's another one of you here that wasn't found?" Lard Nar asked.

"Keef must have been hiding pretty well." Zim shrugged. "I got found first, and then Dib got hurt trying to help me."

Dib flushed. "You're my boyfriend." He said. "I couldn't imagine anything happening to you. Especially when I was there and had the opportunity to help."

"You're so sweet." Zim swooned, wrapping his arms around Dib's waist. "I can't wait to get you home…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lard Nar looked ready to throw up. "So sweet, it's sickening." He commented.

"So how do we free everyone?" Ekoa wondered.

"There has to be a key." Zim answered him. "A Master Key, maybe? Mom has one for prisoners."

"You need to stop dropping hints as to who you are." Dib whispered.

"Your mom?"

"She works at an Irken prison." Zim covered himself.

"Ah." Lard Nar nodded. "Either the head guard or Caiuk has it."

Zim and Dib went to Caiuk and checked him for a key, while Lard Nar checked over the main guard.

"I got nothing." Lard Nar said with a shrug.

"Me neither." Zim and Dib spoke at once, causing them both to blush.

"Wait." Dib got over his embarrassment and went behind Caiuk's throne. He ran his hand over the back of it, and under the arm rests, until he found a crease. "A hidden compartment." He said, smiling, once he reached under the left arm. He popped the compartment open and pulled out several keys on two intersected key rings.

"Nice work." Lard Nar nodded.

"I hope that's all the keys." Zim said. "I'm not coming back in here."

"Do you know how many cells are in here?" Dib asked. "The largest number on this key is 100."

"That sounds right." Lard Nar nodded. "Spleenk?"

Spleenk nodded as well. "That's right." He said. "Not all of them are filled, though."

"Ann lee is in cell 56." Lard Nar said. "I want to be the one to get her out. Spleenk, come with me."

Spleenk nodded. "You got it!"

"Dib and I will go through the first 50. You guys take the second 50." Zim offered.

Dib pulled the two key rings apart and handed one to Lard Nar.

"I'll go and see if can get ShonNeil and Krill out." Ekoa informed. "I want to talk to him about everything, anyway."

"And let Keef know we're alright." Zim ordered. "He's probably worried sick."

"Will do."

Lard Nar popped off two keys. "Krill's in cell one and ShonNeil is in cell two."

Ekoa took the keys. "Let's get to work. Before these traitors wake up." He said. "I hope you really do have Galactic Senate connections, Lard Nar."

"I do." He nodded. "We'll worry about that once we get everyone free and to the Resisty's ship…how did you boys get here anyway?"

"I meshed my ship with Krill's and brought me, Dib, Keef, my robot, and Krill's robot up here. We're hidden in the forest." Zim answered.

"Nice work, boy." A guard offered.

"Thanks." Zim beamed.

"Let's go. We'll meet back with everyone in the entrance hall."

"Right." The others all spoke at once.

"I know a shortcut to the cells." Lard Nar offered. "King Ekoa? You go the way we came. I'll take the boys."

Ekoa nodded. "I'm counting on you to bring them back to me safely."

"I will." Lard Nar said. "Let's go." He walked to a wall and pressed on it. A door opened; a segment of the all raising into the ceiling to reveal the door.

"I hope we can really trust him." Dib whispered.

"Me too." Zim whispered back.

Without any other choice, they followed him into the dimly lit corridor.


	30. Keef and Krill's Special Moment

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Keefvine!

Nbld: Okay, we're posting earlier then normal. I'm scared.

Dlbn: Well, since we're going to be at opening day…er…night…of the local movie theatre tomorrow night, we won't be able to post. So why not do it a bit early? It's only five minutes or so by my clock ^^

Nbld: Good plan.

Dlbn: Normally, I don't go to the movies on school nights, at least I didn't when we had our old theatre. We went without one all summer. But the first three days are 2 dollar movies, 2 dollar sodas, and 2 dollar popcorn, and they're playing movies from the summer. So who could pass _that _up? I'm seeing "X-Men First Class" with one of my best friends and another girl that I haven't seen since high school, but happens to be friends with my friend. Rambling, I know. I'll shut up now.

Nbld: Thank god. Thank you to The Almighty Authoress, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, SecretlyTTfanTT, Experiment G1T8L1, Servant of Time, and sailingspace14 for reviewing! Mini cakes for you all!

The Almighty Authoress: Yay for Krill! :D What happened to Caiuk was too good, really. But at least he's out of commission for now. Him and his whole army of guards.

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: I love the two of them together ^^ Love-sick teenagers, cheesy moments, and all ^^ His parents and brothers will definitely see him again. Not in this, but most likely in the third. Thanks for the pocky (Munches on pocky) Strangely enough, I've been craving some for the past few days. Must be because I'm watching so much anime recently XD

SecretlyTTfanTT: I'm dancing like a monkey! That they are :D

Experiment G1T8L1: Yeah, really. He should learn to keep it shut. I fixed the ones I found. Thanks. I must not have caught them the first time I read it over. I read it over this chapter as well, and I think I'm okay here. If you see any, let me know. And thank you.

Servant of Time: He's so worried about Ann lee that he's not thinking straight, I guess. Besides, he knows he can't save everyone on his own. He'll go back to hating Zim eventually. Zim's lies about who his mother is seem to keep them occupied. At least he's smart enough to not mention that his mother's the Tallest. I never realized it, but yes, he is XD

Sailingspace14: Doom song, yay! Payback is a bitch XD The straightest answer I can give that won't give away the plot is that she's going to see him most likely in the next sequel. As for what happens…not even I'm sure yet. The plot's not completely done for that one yet. ^^ (Starts singing the doom song as well)

Nbld: Before we start, we have to make an announcement!

Dlbn: That's right, sis. This is a very special chapter for a few reasons. The first is that it's being posted earlier then any other ones. The second reason is that we're in chapter 30 now! We're catching up to the length of Iz Moth! (Passes out ice cream and cake to celebrate)

Disclaimer: I own the Slerks, Ann Lee, all the prisoners, SIR, Krill's computer, and the plot. Zim, Dib, Keef, Irkens, and other such things are the property of Mr. Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off of this.

000

King Ekoa and his guards quickly made their way back to where Keef and Krill were. The redhead immediately popped up upon seeing him.

"King Ekoa!" Keef greeted, waving happily. "Where are Zim and Dib? Are they alright?" He latched onto the King's robes.

"They're fine, they're fine." Ekoa gently removed the boy's hands and dropped them. "They went with Lard Nar to free the other prisoners."

"Lard Nar?" ShonNeil asked. "Are you insane? He _hates_ Irkens! Zim's not safe with him!"

"We have to trust him. He wants to free that girl and the other prisoners. Why would he risk attacking Zim instead?" King Ekoa asked, making his way to Krill's cell door. "We only have a certain amount of time before Caiuk awakens anyway. Attacking Zim with Dib there would only cause a fight, and waste valuable time." He looked at Krill. "I know the truth, now. You never attacked me, did you?"

"What?" Krill asked. "I said I did and I apologized."

"Caiuk came clean."A guard said. "He sent a guard disguised as you and attacked the King."

"But…I remember doing it…I…" Krill was at a loss.

"If he has memories of it, then how could Caiuk be right?" Keef asked. "That makes no sense, sir."

"Ekoa." Ekoa corrected him. "I'm not sure myself. We think you were brain washed. It's hard to prove."

"Well…my PAK records everything I see." Krill pointed out. "If you want, when we get the hell out of here, I can plug into a port and show you my memories."

Ekoa nodded. He unlocked Krill's cell. "I'll let you down, but you can't attack me."

"I won't." Krill shook his head.

Ekoa handed a key to Keef. "Go let ShonNeil out, will you?"

"Sure thing!" Keef saluted and hopped over to ShonNeil's cell.

"Why haven't you used those PAK legs of yours?" Ekoa asked. "I've heard a lot about them, and I assume they could break you out." He unlocked the right handcuff.

"They damaged my PAK with the shock stick when I was captured. I'm hoping Zim can fix it once we're away."

"Hopefully." Ekoa unlocked the rest of the cuffs.

Krill let his arms down to relax them, stretching as he did so. His back popped. "It feels so good to be free!" He proclaimed.

"I second that notion." ShonNeil said, stretching as he left his cell.

Once Krill was outside of his cell, Keef ran to him and pounced on him. Krill's weak legs gave out and he fell; sending them both crashing down to the ground. Keef kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around the Irken's neck. They separated and Keef nuzzled onto him.

"I was so worried about you!" He cried, letting tears pool in the corners of his eyes. "I missed you _so_ much!"

Krill rubbed his back. 'I'm alright." He said. "There, there, don't worry about me, my love." He whispered soothing words to Keef in Irken.

The redhead looked at him, enthralled in the words. "You need to teach me some of your language." Keef said, smiling brightly.

Ekoa chuckled. "I think you two had better get up off of the ground." He informed. "You, guards." He looked at his guards. "Take Krill, ShonNeil, and Keef to the ship. I'm going to wait here for Zim and Dib and the goat." That made Krill snicker. "They're going to need help with the prisoners."

"I'll stay with you, sir." A guard offered. "In case Caiuk wakes up. Besides, no harm in having a little bit more muscle with you."

Ekoa nodded. "You go then." He told the other guard. "Make haste and be quiet. Stay with them. Do not come back, no matter what. Got it? Ready the ship for our departure."

The guard saluted. "Yes sir." He looked to the others. "Let's go."

Keef helped Krill up and, with the help of ShonNeil, they walked the weak Irken off after the guard. Ekoa sighed. "I hope they're okay down there, in the prison." Ekoa said to the guard.

The guard put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine, sir." He said. "Let's just sit and wait."

"You're right."

They both sat on cardboard boxes, waiting for their alien friends to come out alive.

000

Zim and the gang had already freed a dozen or so slaves by the time Krill and his group were on their way to the ship. The aliens seemed a little nervous around Lard Nar. They probably knew he'd been working with Caiuk beforehand. Most of them had burns on them, but a few only had cuts and a few bruises. One of them was unable to walk, thanks to whatever experiments that were performed on him. Two other prisoners were carrying him down the hall. Other then being paralyzed, he wasn't visibly injured. It looked like Caiuk and his guards, or whoever they had made do experiments, hadn't bothered to even try to mend or bandage some wounds they'd caused. A few prisoners had infections.

"How far down is Ann Lee?" Zim asked Lard Nar, falling in step next to what was meant to be his arch-enemy.

"She's in 56." Lard Nar answered, not bother to explain further.

"We just passed 100, and it's going down." Spleenk pointed out. "There's 96."

"So pretty far." Dib said, grabbing Zim's hand and practically running to keep up with the fast moving aliens.

"Can I ask you something?" Lard Nar asked Zim.

"I suppose."

"You know how to make those weapons, and you do, even though you know it's illegal."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Most of them, I don't know why they're illegal. I only make really dangerous ones for a really high price." Zim said. "And cover my ass with a contract that says I'm not liable for any damages."

"I see…" Lard Nar nodded. "And why not go into the military? I'm sure they could use your help."

"They say I'm not 'good enough' for Invader training, so my mom pulled me out of the academy all together." Zim responded.

"And why are you on Earth? Mad that you got turned down?"

"My mom catches me making weapons all the time. She grounded me, but dad said I could go out with Krill." Zim explained. "So I did. And when I got home, mom was pissed. She grounded me for longer. I just couldn't take being so restricted."

"So you're really just a spoiled brat?"

Zim blushed and glared at him. "No." He said. "I wasn't mad I got grounded. I was mad that she wouldn't even bother to listen to my side of why I was gone, and grounded me. I thought dad had conferred with her and got the okay. Not my fault." He sighed. "And mom's always been harsher on me then my two brothers. Especially since I got rejected from invader training."

"So you felt you were being treated unfairly by someone who wouldn't listen to you, and wanted an escape?"

"Pretty much." Zim nodded, happy that someone understood. He knew his mother wouldn't if he saw her again…when he saw her again. He had to stay positive. Even though he loved his life on Earth, he did miss his family. Even his overbearing mother.

"And you have a human mate?" Lard Nar asked. "Won't you be in trouble?"

"He's not my mate." Zim sneered. "He's my boyfriend. There's a total difference. And I really don't care either way. I love him, and that's that."

"Can I ask _you_ a question?" Dib asked.

"Shoot."

"Why did you come to Caiuk for help?"

"He sought me out, actually." Lard Nar said. "He told me of the Irkens' plan to assassinate Ekoa, and asked me to help stop it." Lard Nar sighed. "I was played for a fool."

"I'm sorry." Zim said.

Lard Nar didn't respond. He stopped the group to unlock another occupied cell. "Hi, I'm Lard Nar; the leader of the Resisty. We're getting all the prisoners out." Lard Nar told the prisoner. "Come with me to freedom."

The occupant stepped out of the shadowy cell and into the lit hall. It was a female light Slerk. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're a Slerk." Dib whispered breathlessly.

"The hell?" Zim asked aloud, cocking an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

"Caiuk's an asshole." She responded sweetly, clasping her hands in front of him. "I'm Ianna."

"Nice to meet you." Zim said. "You look unharmed."

"I wasn't an experiment." She answered him. "I'm Ekoa's fiancé."

000

Keef sat Krill down on the bed he had slept on, on the ride up. The Irken looked around.

"Zim meshed our ships?" He asked.

Keef nodded. "Your computer did, really." Keef said. "Zim okayed it."

Krill chuckled. "And Zim has a SIR unit now? He made it?"

"His name's GIR." Keef took a seat next to him and wrapped his arms around Krill's neck. "I love you." He told the Irken, kissing his neck.

Krill wrapped his arms around Keef's waist, holding him close. "I love you, too." He told the redhead, kissing the top of his head.

"I can't wait to get you home and show you how much I've missed you." Keef spoke suggestively.

"Why wait?"

"Huh?" Keef pulled back a bit.

"I'm a little tired, I admit, but we have some time before the others get back."

Keef flushed. "Krill…"

Krill's fingers brushed strands of red hair from Keef's green eyes with his fingers, running his hand down to cup at Keef's blushing cheek. "I love you." He said. "More then anything." His thumb rubbed along Keef's cheek. "This room is soundproof if I need it to be. We could…reunite."

"Krill…" Keef was out of breath. "You take my breath away." He said. "At the risk of sounding cheesy, that is."

"A risk you met quite well." Krill chuckled.

Keef flushed. "Jerk." He accused, putting his hand over Krill's. "I thought our first time would be a bit more…special then just inside a ship."

"Would you want to wait?" Krill asked. "Whatever you want to do, I'll do."

"I think you should rest." Keef snaked his tongue out around Krill's thumb and pulled it into his mouth. He sucked on it a bit before releasing it. "We have plenty of time to wait."

Krill smiled. "I suppose." He yawned.

They two of them separated, and Krill inched back to lie on the pillows. Keef followed and lay on his chest. Krill snaked an arm around Keef's waist. Keef felt Krill's breath even out as he fell asleep. Sighing with content, Keef let his eyes slide shut as well.

000

"Fiancé?" Dib asked. "He never mentioned…"

"Caiuk tricked him into thinking I was deceased before he captured me." Ianna said. "He hates Ekoa for some reason."

"Ma'am, do you know how many more prisoners there are?" Lard Nar asked.

"So many have moved on." She shook her head. "But I believe there's only about three dozen more. The female Vortian looks on the verge of moving on, herself."

"She's our target." Lard Nar nodded. "You guys, free more prisoners. I'm going to get Ann Lee before it's too late." He took off down the hall, leaving Zim, Dib, and Spleenk with the prisoners they'd already collected.

"Let's go, then." Zim said, taking on the role of 'leader'.

"Hey, this is a lot of prisoners." Spleenk said. "I'll take them back to Ekoa and try to find a way to bring them to the ship."

"Okay." Dib agreed. "We'll handle everyone else, then."

"I'll go with him." Ianna offered. "One person with all of these prisoners is a stretch. And I would love to see my Ekoa again."

"Go." Zim nodded, smiling. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, as well. He has a broken arm, by the way, so careful."

"I will be." Ianna nodded. "Come, mister…um…"

"Spleenk." He grinned.

"Spleenk." She smiled back. "Let's go get them to my Ekoa."

"Okay." Spleenk nodded. "Everyone, come with me!"

"Do you know where to go?" Zim asked.

"Oops…"

"Exit sign." Dib pointed out with a chuckle.

"This way!"

Spleenk and Ianna led the prisoners away.

"Good luck!" She called.

Zim and Dib looked at one another. "Ready?"

"Let's go."

They continued on down the hall of cells.

000

Lard Nar slid to a stop in front of the cell that Ann lee was in. He unlocked the cell door and entered.

"Ann Lee?" He asked. "It's me, Lard Nar! Are you okay?"

"Lard Nar?" She asked weakly, coughing. "I'm okay. I think."

He joined her in the corner of the cell. "I'm going to take you out of here."

"And home?"

"Home is under control of the Irken Empire, I'm afraid." He said softly. "But I have a ship, and a crew. We're a resistance, remember? You can live with us until you recover. And after that, if you choose to."

She nodded, coughing. "I think I'd like that." She said.

"Let's get going, then. I have more people waiting for us." He stood, offering his hand.

She grabbed it with a smile and let him haul her up. She tried to walk, but stumbled forward. He caught her.

"I got you." He told her. "You're fine."

"I don't think I can walk properly, I'm afraid." She said, looking off to the side.

"Then I'll carry you." He put one arm under her legs, and the other around her back. Before she could protest, he picked her up.

"You're a gentleman." She told him, leaning against his chest.

He said nothing and smiled, making his way out of the cell. He trudged down the way he came, careful not to jostle the sleeping girl in his arms. There was no way she was older then a teenager. What in the world had she been doing off of Vort? At least she hadn't been captured by the Irkens and made into a slave, like everyone else Lard Nar had known that hadn't died fighting back. He was starting to think, however, that being an Irken slave was a much better fate then being a prisoner of Psycho King Caiuk.


	31. Release the Prisoners!

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Only a little late by my clock!

Nbld: We're getting better with updating XD

Dlbn: Since we know we won't update again until after the thanksgiving weekend, happy early Thanksgiving for all those who celebrate! Here's some Turkey for all of you. Or whatever meat you prefer. And tofu or whatever vegetarian things you prefer for the vegetarians!

Nbld: Thank you to Experiment G1T8L1, SecretlyTTfanTT, Servant of Time, sailingspace14, The Almighty Authoress, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Princess-of-Your-Doom 95, and Princess-of-Your-Doom95 again for chapter 29. Invader Zim decorated pie or cake (or both, if you prefer both) for all of you!

Experiment G1T8L1: I believe I went back and fixed all of them already, but I'm going to take another look. Thanks again ^^ and thank you!

SecretlyTTfanTT: Of course they will ;) They need some special time together, after all they've been through.

Servant of Time: It's not that. Just Caiuk being a jerk as usual ^^ They're not very bright people, are they? Common sense isn't too common nowadays. The same is true for humans AND aliens. No, Krill isn't Prince Charming at all. He's one of those 'spur-of-the-moment-I-don't-care-what-else-is-happening-around-me' types.

Sailingspace14: Glad you liked that. I couldn't resist XD Lard Nar has a soft side underneath all that 'ruthless leader' exterior. Oh he WILL pay. Oh how he will pay (Shakes fist like Zim) The Doom Song is truly the "Song That Never Ends" :D

The Almighty Authoress: They finally get time alone together, and Krill goes and pulls a highly unromantic move. XD Only Krill could screw that up.

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: I still need to take care of my pocky craving ^^" Maybe I'll get the chance after school tomorrow. They will most likely show up in the sequel to this, since I've decided on a plot for that already.

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: chapter 29 response first ^^ Don't worry about it Hehe thank you ^^

Chapter 30: There's something up my sleeve…kind of…but it's not in this chapter. Ann Lee will live, no doubt. Hehe thank you. Like Ekoa needs one MORE reason to hate Caiuk. But now he has one XD Zim re-meeting his mother will be interesting indeed…and most likely not occur until the sequel ^^"

Disclaimer: I only own Krill, all the Slerks, Ann Lee, the prisoners, the Galactic Senate, SIR, Krill's computer, ShonNeil, the Oranians and…I think that's it. See previous disclaimers for more on that) Zim, Dib, the Irkens, the members of the Resisty, and anything/everything related to Invader Zim are the property of Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off of this fictional work.

000

King Ekoa perked up as he heard footsteps approaching him from around the corner. His guard tensed up, anticipating that either Caiuk or one of his guards had woken up. Spleenk was visible as he came around the corner, looking back to make sure there were people with him. A group of prisoners was behind him.

"Looks like you have every…" Ekoa paused. "Where are the boys?"

"They went on to release the rest of the prisoners." A feminine voice Ekoa knew all to well was the one to answer him.

She appeared around the corner last, walking through the parting sea of released prisoners. She was a Slerk that Ekoa hadn't seen in very long.

"Ianna…" He was breathless. "What…but…how…?"

"Ekoa's a jackass." Spleenk said proudly.

Ianna giggled, hiding it behind her hand. "It's so good to see you, Ekoa." She started walking towards him.

They met in the center of the chamber and he pulled her into his arms, careful not to injure his broken one any further.

"You were never killed…"

"Of course not." Ianna pulled back a little ways. "I don't know what's the matter with Caiuk. He was so sweet when we were little."

"Jealousy?" Spleenk offered, pointing up one finger from his left hand.

Ekoa's guard shushed him as Ekoa kissed Ianna for the first time in a long time. When they separated, she nuzzled her head under his chin.

"I missed you so much." Ekoa told her.

"I missed you, too."

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but we really should get these prisoners…er…former prisoners…to the ship before Zim and Dib return with everyone else." Ekoa's guard said. "This is a large group in and of itself, let alone with however many more are left behind."

"You're right." Ekoa nodded. "And Lard Nar, wherever he is."

"I'm right here." Lard Nar appeared around the corner, a severely injured Vortian in his arms. It had to have been Ann Lee.

"The boys aren't with you?" Ekoa asked, as his guard ran to assist the Resisty's leader.

Lard Nar shifted his grip on Ann Lee and handed her to Ekoa's guard. "Thanks." He told them man. "No, they're still releasing prisoners. You guys get going to the ship. I'll go helpt he boys. If Ann Lee wakes up, tell her I'll be right back."

"You got it." Ekoa nodded.

Lard Nar smiled softly and ran back to find Zim and Dib.

"Let's get going." Ekoa's guard said. "Sir, Ianna, stay close to me."

Ekoa nodded. "Alright, everyone, come with me. Spleenk, stay here and wait for Zim and Dib to return with Lard Nar and the other prisoners."

"You got it!" Spleenk saluted with one of his four arms. "You guys haven't seen Shloonk around here anywhere, have you? It seems weird that he's not around."

"I'm sure he'll be found somewhere." Ekoa nodded. "Bring it up to Lard Nar when he gets back. Alright, everyone, let's get going to the ship!"

The guard nodded and led the pack out, Ekoa and Ianna taking up the rear to keep an eye out for stragglers.

000

Zim twirled the cell keys around his finger.

"I think that's everyone." The Irken said.

"I think there's one more left." Dib pointed out. "We never used that last key there. Number 3?"

Zim looked at the key. It was different then the other keys. They were all rusted silver, but the number 3 key was gold.

"Someone important must be there."

"You think I'm important?" A voice asked.

Zim and Dib shared a look before going to the cell labeled '3'. A floating silver cone was floating around inside, his tongue sticking out.

"Um…hi." Dib greeted.

"Hi!" he answered enthusiastically.

"We're the search and rescue the prisoners party." Zim informed. "We're getting you out of here."

"You don't look like you were experimented on." Dib pointed out.

"Naw, I was just locked up in here a few hours ago!" The cone answered. "I'm a member of the Resisty. Who are you?"

"Resisty, hm?" Zim asked. "Well, I'm Zim. This is Dib." He took the number three key and put it in the lock on the door. He turned it and the barred door swung open. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm Shloonktapooxis." He answered, floating out of the cell.

"Um…I'm sorry?"

"Lard Nar calls me Shloonk, if that's better." The cone bobbled in air.

"Right. Shloonk." Zim said. He turned to the other prisoners. "Alright, everyone, let's get going and get the hell out of here!"

The prisoners muttered amongst themselves. They probably would have cheered, but they all seemed wiped out from the experiments they'd endured.

Zim and Dib took a spot at the front of the group and started walking.

"Hey, wait!" Lard Nar's voice called.

"Hey, boss!" Shloonktapooxis greeted. "What's up?"

"Shloonk? Where have you…? Never mind." He shook his head. "Is this everyone?"

"Yup." Dib answered. "Did you get Ann Lee?"

"She's with Ekoa and the others." Lard Nar nodded. "Let's go, before Caiuk wakes up."

"Wakes up? Is he napping?" Shloonk asked.

"Kind of." Lard Nar scratched his head. "We'll discuss that later. Just know that he's the bad guy, okay?"

"Okay." The cone bobbled forward, as if to nod.

"Let's go."

Zim and Dib began walking forward. Lard Nar joined them after a few minutes of walking down the corridor.

"Why were you in there anyway?" Lard Nar asked the cone.

"Caiuk's guard told me he had something for me." Shloonk answered. "He led me here, I floated in, and when I turned around, he'd locked me in. He said I annoyed him."

"A-alright, then." Lard Nar sighed. "Caiuk sent one of his guards disguised as the Irken after Ekoa. It wasn't Krill that did it."

"Really?" Shloonk asked. "Wow, he had you fooled, boss!"

Zim snickered.

"Shut up."

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Zim saw the cell area they had found Krill in.

"We're out." Zim said. "Phew."

"You can say that again." Dib agreed, with a nod. "I miss the fresh air."

"Me too." Zim smiled. "I wonder if it's night time out there."

"I'm not sure." Dib said. "I hope it's night. I'd like to see the stars."

"And it's easier to sneak around in."

"Agreed."

"Hey, everyone!" Spleenk greeted, waving his hands.

"Where's Ekoa?" Zim asked.

"He brought the other prisoners back to the ship." Spleenk said. "I was supposed to stay here and wait for you…but I don't know what to do now."

"Do you two know how to get to the ship?"Lard Nar asked Zim and Dib.

"We came in on it." Dib answered. "I'm sure if we start walking, someone will meet us half-way."

"Let's get moving, then." Lard Nar said. "Spleenk, Shloonk, bring up the rear and make sure we have no straggling prisoners, okay?"

"Okay!" They both answered as one.

"Lead the way, kids." Lard Nar told Zim and Dib.

They led everyone out of the mouth of the cave and into the night.

"Good, it's night time." Zim whispered to Dib.

"I agree." Dib nodded. He kissed Zim's cheek . "Too bad we have to be concerned with getting away. I'd kiss you under the moon and stars." Dib found the moon in the sky. "It's full…and moving fast."

"Dib, babe, that's a comet." Zim answered. "Moon's over there." He pointed to a stationary full moon.

"I knew that." Dib flushed. "Just testing you."

"I'm sure." Zim giggled, kissing Dib's cheek.

"You two are sweet, really," Lard Nar spoke, "but leave the lovey-dovey stuff for later, 'kay?"

"Fine." Zim pouted. "Kill joy."

000

Ekoa's guard was standing outside the ship, leaning on the side of it, when Zim and the others arrived. He smiled. "Hey, you all made it!" He greeted.

"Just in time." Zim looked at the watch on his wrist. "Caiuk and the guards should be waking up soon."

"Then we better get moving." Ekoa's guard opened a door on the side of the transport ship.

One by one, the prisoners filed onboard. Zim, Dib, and the three Resisty members were the last inside. Ekoa's second guard was sitting in the pilot's chair. He turned to greet them.

"Is this everyone?" He asked. "We need to be on our way."

"This is it." Zim nodded.

"Let's get going, then." Ekoa said. He was sitting on a bench against the wall with Ianna.

"Where are Keef and Krill?" Dib asked.

"In back." A guard said. "They fell asleep."

"There's bedrooms back there?" Zim asked.

"There are…sleeping quarters, yes." The guard nodded. "One for King Ekoa, and the other for two or three guards."

"They're in my room. The one on the left side." Ekoa informed. "Everyone hold tight while we take off."

Zim and Dib braced themselves against one wall as the prisoners sat down on the floor and other wall benches. Lard Nar and his crew sat next to Ekoa. Engines roared as the ship was started up by the guards. Within a few seconds, they were hovering over the ground and leaving the Dark King's castle.

"Can I personally apologize for all of that?" Lard Nar asked. "I really had no idea that Caiuk was behind the whole attack."

"There's no need to apologize." Ekoa said. "Caiuk deceived a lot of people with this new scheme of his. I can't believe he thought I wouldn't find out."

"May I interject?" Zim asked. "He didn't account for Krill coming to the town we were in."

"Zim's right." Dib pointed out. "He had no way of knowing Krill would even make it to Earth, let alone that Zim and I were there."

"So he didn't expect anyone going to you for help, sir, and you coming to confront him."

"Caiuk never did think too far ahead." Ianna said. "Even in school, he always thought about the here and now. Never the future."

"She's right." Ekoa laughed.

Lard Nar chuckled. "I guess I really owe Krill an apology, too."

"Wait until he wakes up." Zim offered. "I'm sure he and Keef are enjoying their nap."

000

It was almost morning when Ekoa's ship landed at the Palace. With the help of the Resisty members, Zim and Dib, and Keef and Krill, Ekoa safely got all the prisoners into the large banquet hall of his castle. Each prisoner had a chair at a table, and fresh food placed in front of them. They were all eating and talking amongst themselves, being watched over by Ekoa's staff and guards. Zim and the others were in the King's chambers with him, deciding what to do next.

"So what's our next move?" Zim asked. "Caiuk has to have figured out where we got everyone to by now."

"I'm not sure." Ekoa sighed, head in his hands. "I had a Caiuk moment and didn't plan for anything in advance."

There was silence for a moment or two.

"I took the liberty of making some calls." Lard Nar informed. "The Galactic Senate is going to do something about him. The experimentation set them off."

"Wait, so they'll do something about one idiot doing experiments, but not about an entire species killing off other entire species?" Dib asked. "Sorry, Zim."

"None taken." Zim shook his head. "I know my people have done some horrible things."

"I also told them about the large number of prisoners that needed to be returned to their home planets." Lard Nar went on. "They want to help return them."

"I guess our job is done." Krill said. "Sounds like the Galactic Senate is going to take care of everything. And I don't want to be around when they show up. Being Irken and all."

"He has a point." Zim nodded. "I'm sure they'd make examples out of us if they found us."

Dib held him closer, making Zim nuzzle against him.

"I discussed with them the matter of you two Irkens." Lard Nar informed. "They assured me that nothing would happen you if you're still here when they get here."

"How long?" Ekoa asked. "Did they say?"

"A few hours, I believe."

"We're staying here." Zim said.

"You sure?" Dib wondered.

"Are you sure, Zim?" Keef asked as well. "What if they go back on your promise?" He clung to Krill's arm.

Krill rubbed small circled on the boy's back. "They wouldn't." He said. "If there's one thing I know about the Galactic Senate, it's that they keep their promises. Besides, as far as they know, Zim and I are just runaways. We're no threat."

"That's questionable." Lard Nar pointed out.

That got them all laughing.

"So for now, we just wait until they come?" Zim asked.

"That's the plan." Ekoa nodded.

Next to him, Ianna nodded as well. "I don't think there's much more we can do." She agreed.

"Why don't we all go and eat, hm?" Ekoa asked.

They all stood and began to walk off, but Lard Nar held Zim back.

"Talk?" He asked.

"Sure." Zim turned to Dib. "I'll be right there."

Dib pulled him close by the waist and kissed him. He released Zim after a few seconds. "I'll try to save some food." He followed the others out.

"What's up?" Zim asked Lard Nar.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you one of Spork and Miyuki's sons?"

Zim took a step back. "How did you…?"

"You kept dropping hints." Lard Nar said. "You should watch yourself next time. Besides, I knew your name was familiar."

Zim flushed. "I need to keep my mouth shut." He agreed. "So…what are you going to do with this information?"

"Nothing." Lard Nar shook his head. "There's something different about you. I can't put my finger on it, but…you're one of the nicest Irkens I've ever met."

"Thank you," Zim flushed. "And you're the only Vortian I've ever met."

"So I'm obviously the nicest?" Lard Nar chuckled.

Zim laughed. "Yeah, I suppose." He confirmed.

"Well, let's get going." Lard Nar said, once his laughter died down. "We should eat before the Galactic Senate shows up."

"Right."

Together, they left the King's chambers and entered the lively banquet hall, the doors shutting behind them.


	32. Goodbye's The Saddest Word

Dlbn: Hey everyone and welcome to another update! I know I'm two days late, but my research project on the ethics of human cloning was a pain in my backside over the past few days, and I just finished it a few hours ago. But no fear! It is all over and updating should return to normal next week. (Normal being Monday/Tuesday, instead of Wednesday. Anyway, I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving this past week!

Nbld: Thank you to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Servant of Time, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, SecretlyTTfanTT, Unnamed reviewer, Experiment G1T8L1, and sailingspace14 for reviewing! Birthday cake for all of you!

Dlbn: The birthday cake is to celebrate that this is my first story update/fanfic post at all as a 21 year old! Wahoo! (Shovels cake into mouth) It would have had more meaning if it was done on my actual birthday, but research papers suck…and I'm now addicted to Final Fantasy X-2…

Nbld: Shut up. Time for the Review Corner!

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: GIR shall reappear sometime very, very, very soon! As for Red and Purple, the only appearance they will make in this fic is in the preview for the third, which has yet to be named.

Servant of Time: He's not a total idiot, but let's be honest. He's not all there XD I think "Caiuk moments" are officially a thing now XD Start the trend! The nasty little surprise isn't in this chapter and doesn't have to do with the Senate. Close, though! :D

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Thank you^^ it's officially going to be a trilogy…unless I refuse to let it die and come up with a fourth, but I'm not sure XD Maybe some little one-shot specials will follow the third, but that's probably it^^ aw, thank you. Sorry the wait was a little longer then usual ^^"

SecretlyTTfanTT: Yes, he is. And he needs to learn to stop dropping hints about who he is. It's going to get him in trouble one of these days. The third one is officially happening. You're pretty close with the plot I have so far, actually^^ But there's going to be a twist with it…as always XD

Unnamed reviewer: Because sometimes FF screws up, it's not showing a pen name, so you are now Unnamed reviewer ^^ Zim and Dib are the epitome of cuteness^^ Keef and Krill are a close second, to be honest. Lard Nar always ruins everything. (Slaps Lard Nar)

Experiment G1T8L1: Yay! I've been extra careful with this chapter, too, since I noticed a few errors. If GIR looks like he's saying something wrong, that's just him because he's GIR, but other then that I triple checked for mistakes^^ Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy! (Is reminded of Sesshomaru, now XD)

Sailingspace14: Aw that sucks that your computer crashed. Mine gets blue screens of death once and a while. Glad you got to read it before you went! :D That would have been one heck of a twist if they didn't make it out, but no need to drag that on forever XD thank you! My Thanksgiving was okay, but the turkey was rubbery. How was yours?

Disclaimer: I own the Slerks, SIR, Krill, Krill's computer, the Universal Council, the Galactic Senate, Ann Lee, ShonNeil, and that's it. Zim, Dib, GIR, Keef, Lard Nar, other Resisty members, and the Irken race all belong to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off of this.

000

Once the Galactic Senate showed up, everyone was done eating whatever food they had on their plates. Ann Lee seemed to be a little healthier, but she was still reluctant to leave Lard Nar's side. The man in charge of the Galactic Senate gave him permission to keep her with him, since she'd be a prisoner again back on Vort anyway. True to their word, the Senate hadn't decided to take Zim or Krill back with them.

"So you're on Earth because…?" The Galactic Senate's leader wondered.

"I'm hiding from my overbearing mother." Zim answered.

The Senator cocked an antenna. "Who is…?"

"Just a prison guard." Zim lied.

"He's harmless, I promise." Dib offered. "I mean, would he bother wasting his time on me if he wanted anything other then to hide from his mother?"

Zim gripped Dib's hand tightly. "I wouldn't do anything, I swear. I'm not an Invader."

The Senator eyed their hands. "You've been together how long now?"

"About a year." Dib shrugged one shoulder.

The Senator nodded and looked to Krill. "What's your story?"

"I'm in hiding as well." Krill nodded. "From the Slerks…actually…You see, I'm the one that Caiuk framed."

"But he hasn't done anything." Keef said quickly, latching onto Krill's left arm. "I promise."

"And I take it that this is _your_ boyfriend?" The senator wondered.

Krill nodded. "This is Keef."

"Hi." Keef smiled.

Next to the boys, King Ekoa crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he listened to the Senator interrogate the boys. They hadn't done anything, and they all knew it, but he supposed it was just routine work. Other Senators' forces were going after Caiuk on the other side of the planet. Hopefully they'd find him, considering the fact that he didn't know that the Galactic Senate was on their way to get him and his soldiers.

"Can you please stop questioning my friends?" Ekoa wondered. "They're harmless teenagers and are not up to anything. We had a deal."

"I'll back that up." ShonNeil agreed, nodding.

The Senator gave the two a look. "I have no choice. It's a routine questioning, that is all." He turned back to the boys. "So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Watching you guys cart off Caiuk and then going home." Zim said. "After we get our ship.

"Which the SIRS have probably broken by now…" Krill muttered.

"Mine is a GIR." Zim informed.

"GIR?" The Senator wondered.

"He needed a name." Zim shrugged.

"I helped with that." Dib kissed Zim's forehead, making the Irken blush.

"It's not an Irken robot?"

"Well, I guess it is." Zim shrugged again. "I mean, I'm an Irken, and I made it."

One of the Senator's guards chuckled behind his hand, earning him a glare.

"Very well." The senator said. "I'm sorry I bothered you with all this, but it had to be done. Protocol, and all, and the Universal Council won't accept anything else."

"It's fine." Krill said. "Nothing too personal."

The Senator smiled. "Nice to know that there are some nice Irkens left in this Universe, no offense to your species."

"We know we're from a race of jackasses." Krill laughed.

Zim laughed as well. "He has a point."

A guard walked in from outside. "Sir!" He called to the Senate's leader. "Everyone's still unconscious. We need to leave now if we are to get them to the prison before they awaken."

"Very well." The lead senator said. He clapped his hands twice. "Everyone, move out. All the former prisoners, please come with me and my men. We will get you to our headquarters and get everyone set home." He looked to the others. "Ekoa, a speedy recovery. Boys, safe travel, and Lard Nar?"

"Yes?" Lard Nar asked.

"Good luck with everything. Keep close to your girlfriend. She looks like she might faint." He winked.

"She's not my…!" Lard Nar sighed.

"How long have you had a girlfriend, boss?" Spleenk asked.

"Yeah, you never told us!" Shloonktapooxis bobbled angrily.

"I hate both of you." Lard Nar snarled.

Zim and the Senator laughed. One by one, all the freed prisoners thanked the others for freeing them as they left.

"We should get going, too." Zim said, once everyone was gone. "I'm pretty sure our town needs to be rebuilt."

"Sorry about that." Lard Nar offered. "But Caiuk…"

"He's a jackass, I'm aware." Krill rolled his eyes.

"We'll rebuild." Dib nodded. "It'll take time, but we'll manage. Humans are persistent."

The others chuckled. Ekoa offered his good hand to Zim. "Thank you for all your help." He told Zim. "All of you."

"Our pleasure."Zim said, shaking his hand.

Ekoa shook hands with the others in turn, including Lard Nar.

"Yeah! We weren't going to leave you hanging with such a nut-job in charge of the other side of the planet!" Keef agreed. "Besides, I wanted to get my boyfriend back." He nuzzled into Krill's shoulder. "Earth's so boring without him."

"We went three days without him at the most." Dib informed.

"Shut up, Dib." Keef stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Meenie." Dib commented.

Keef gasped and giggled girly. He latched onto Dib. "Aw, you used one of my phrases!"

"Whatever." Dib laughed, shoving Keef off and into Krill.

Krill glared. "Be nice." He ordered.

"I'm being nice." Dib rolled his eyes.

"We better go. I hate to think what our robots are doing to our poor ships…and Krill's computer." Zim said.

Krill groaned. "The computer, too?" He wondered. "Did you really need him? He's a pain."

"You should be nicer to your tech, baby." Keef told Krill. "He seems really happy when he gets a compliment…computer, I mean."

Ekoa cocked an antenna, looking confused, but he smiled.

"Well…" Krill sighed. "He's a jerk to me, so I'll be a jerk back. An eye for an eye."

"Makes the whole universe go blind." Zim told Krill. "I think he'd be nicer to you if you were nicer to him. Computer's sure friendly with me."

"I guess."

Dib pulled on Zim's hand a bit. "Let's go. We keep saying we're going to go, but we never get lost."

"You're welcome to stay the rest of the day and tonight." Ekoa said. "It's only about noon here, so it's not too late for company."

"No, we should get going if we want to get home soon." Krill informed. "I think all of Caiuk's forces are gone from the planet, so we'll be fine."

"If not, we can fight our way in." Zim winked.

Krill laughed.

"Well, let's go, then! It's a long trek." Keef said.

"Nonsense." Ekoa argued. "You can take a transport ship." He turned to a guard. "Would you mind escorting them on the ship we took to get to their ship?"

"No, sir, I would never mind. It would be an honor." The guard smiled.

"There, all set. It should be quicker."

"Thank you." The four boys bowed.

"Stop that!" Ekoa scolded, laughing. "I'll miss you boys. Come back and visit any time. Good luck."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, thanks, everyone." ShonNeil smiled. "I'll see you guys again."

"Sounds like a threat." Krill laughed.

"It's more of a promise."

"A promising threat."

"Jerk." ShonNeil scolded, but he was laughing at the Irken. "Bye, everyone."

"Bye." The others said.

"Remember, that communicator I made you works both ways, so you might get a random call from us one day." Zim winked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So what are you going to do now?" Krill asked.

"He's staying here as one of my advisors." Ekoa smiled. "He's got some skills that would come in handy."

ShonNeil beamed.

"We'd best get going." The guard reminded the boys.

The four of them nodded and followed the guard out the front doors, waving goodbye.

"Oh, and Zim!"

"Yes?" Zim turned.

"I'm glad to see that at least one of the Princes is turning out good." He winked and walked off towards his chambers.

"You're not bad for a couple of Irkens!" Lard Nar waved. "If it wasn't for what happened to Vort, we might have been friends!"

Zim and Krill waved back at him before the doors shut.

"That was a little rude." Krill commented.

"Yeah, a bit." Zim agreed.

Krill slung an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Thanks for coming, kid."

"Of course." Zim smiled.

"You too, Dib." Krill told the human.

"Anytime." Dib said. "Just never do anything like it again."

"Deal."

Keef giggled.

"And especially thanks to _you_." Krill grabbed Keef around the waist and dipped him, kissing the boy.

Dib shrugged and pulled Zim close as well, taking the time to gently wrap his arms around the boy's waist before kissing him deeply. Zim threaded his fingers through Dib's dark hair, eliciting as moan from him. Dib's fingers ghosted up and down along Zim's side as they kissed.

Behind the four lovers, the guard shifted nervously and looked away. "I hate to interrupt you guys, but we need to get going if you're in a rush to get home." He informed.

"He's right." Krill said, once he detached Keef from his mouth.

Zim and Dib separated. "I love you." Zim informed.

"I love you, too." Dib kissed where Zim's nose would be if he had one.

Zim giggled.

"Let's go, let's go." Keef pushed the two of them along. "I like it here and all, but I miss home, and I want to see who survived."

"Me too." Zim said.

"In all the excitement, I forgot about everyone else." Dib flushed. "I hope Gaz and Dad are okay. and our friends."

"And my parents!" Keef piped in.

"Of course." Krill nodded. "Can't forget them."

Keef giggled.

The four of them followed the guard.

"We're in the woods." Zim pointed.

The guard nodded. "Okay."

He opened the transport vehicle and let the kids climb in, before getting in himself. The doors slid shut as the four boys strapped themselves down into bench-seats. The guard started the ship and it lifted off the ground, roaring out of sight.

000

The inside of Zim and Krill's merged ships was in complete disarray when they entered. The guard had left once he dropped them off, wishing them a good trip but needing to get back to Ekoa's side. GIR and SIR had obviously gotten more hyperactive then usual and dismantled anything and everything that wasn't nailed down or connected to the ship. Blankets and linens were thrown everywhere around the cockpit, and some food was on the floor. Krill spotted his SIR with a pair of black boxers on his head. He walked through the discarded fabrics and half-eaten chips, careful to not make more of a mess, and picked the SIR up by the antenna. He used the other hand to remove the boxers. SIR looked up at him with his large red eyes.

"Master's back!" SIR reached out and grabbed Krill, squeezing him.

"SIR!" Krill spit out. "Off! Now!"

Computer's 'face' appeared on a monitor. "Well, look who's back." He said. "Is everyone in one piece?"

"We appear to be." Dib confirmed.

"Keef, help Krill." Zim told the redhead.

Keef bounced over, crunching a few chips under his feet. He pried SIR off of Krill and hugged his boyfriend protectively. "He's been through a lot, SIR. Don't hold him so tightly." He scolded.

"Sorry, master!" SIR saluted.

"Where's GIR?" Zim wondered, slightly afraid of the answer.

GIR flew out of nowhere and hit Zim, knocking him into Dib and both boyfriends to the ground.

"Masters!" He screamed, grinning.

"GIR!" Zim scolded, trying to ignore how harshly he was pressed against Dib. "That hurt!"

"I sowwie, master!" GIR apologized. "I'm just so happy to see yous!"

"You too, GIR." Zim pat his head. "Now let me and Dib up before you kill us both."

GIR backed off. "Yes, sir!" He saluted, eyes glowing red for a split second. The robot looked at Krill and Keef. "Keef!" He grinned, flying to the boy and hugging him.

"Hi, GIR!" Keef greeted with a giggle. "Miss me?"

"I sure did!"

GIR looked at Krill. "I don't know who you are, but I like you!" GIR jumped into Krill's arms.

"That's Krill, GIR." Zim informed. "He's SIR's master."

"Aw!" GIR stuck his tongue out.

"He's…a lot like SIR." Krill commented.

"He was knocked on the floor." Dib sighed. "Let's get going. We keep getting side tracked."

"I have set the autopilot to get us as far as Mars. From there, we need to venture on our own." Computer said. "I picked up a distress signal from the Base. It's in tact, but a lot of the city seems to not be."

"The Slerks attacked to try and get a rise out of me." Krill informed. "I'll explain everything that happened later. For now…clean this mess up! It's a damn dump in here!"

Computer sighed. "It's great to have Master back." He muttered, rolling his virtual eyes.

Zim giggled at the sarcasm. "Let's go then, computer, please."

"As you ask, Zim." Computer agreed.

The ship hovered off the ground as all the lights came on and the robots cleaned up.

"How come you do what he asks?" Krill asked.

"I _like_ him." Computer winked at Zim.

"Ugh…"

"Don't even think about having an affair with my boyfriend, Computer." Dib chuckled.  
>"Well, there go my plans for when we get back to Earth."<p>

Krill was the only one who didn't laugh at that. "I'm tired." He said. "Are there sleeping quarters here?"

"In the back." Zim nodded.

"I'll go lay down with you." Keef said, winking at Krill wand skipping off towards the bedroom.

"I…think I'm having sex…" Krill muttered, turning and following Keef.

"Give you any ideas?" Dib winked at Zim.

"I'm not having sex with you on a space ship."

"Well, it was worth a shot."


	33. Smexy Times

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Wow, I feel REALLY late with this chapter. And I am. I'm sorry I'm so late, but I've been swamped with school projects (next week is our last week of the semester, so everything's due now) and haven't had the time to actually write. But now that all the projects are done and will be all handed in once tomorrow is over, I will be able to get updates up much faster. Promise! Sorry if it seems a bit short, but it's where I had to stop. Cliffhanger city, baby XD

Nbld: Review corner! Thank you to Servant of Time, SecretlyTTfanTT, Experiment G1T8L1, PoYD95 (Who is undercover), sailingspace14, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, and Zayn noob for reviewing! "Zim and Krill's Irken's Guide to Surviving the Stupidity of Earth" for all of you! (Note. Book does not exist but in our imaginations. Though maybe it could be a story later on? Just kidding XD)

Servant of Time: All shall be answered eventually…just not in this chapter, sorry D: Space sex. A space traveler's greatest past time, and seemingly the only thing on Krill's mind anymore. Keef didn't fall asleep, but Krill didn't get very far with trying to seduce him, anyway. He was too tired from being a prisoner and escaping. XD

SecretlyTTfanTT: Haha. Krill doesn't know anything beyond being a jerk to his tech and expecting it to not revolt. He's got another thing coming, if Computer's not listening to orders now. Fixing Earth means smexy time :D

Experiment G1T8L1: I meant 'meanie', but auto-correct kept changing it on me, so I left it. It's officially a new Keef word. That guy needs to come with a dictionary XD

PoYD95: That's okay ^^ That was my favorite part, too. I couldn't resist XD No _wonder_ Computer is so nice to Zim! XD

Sailingspace14: Zim needs a little bit of nice injected into him. He's always so mean and angry at everyone. Krill gets to take his place XD He's just stubborn and hardened by the military, is all. Sorry to hear that yours wasn't much better. Burnt turkey sucks, too. I'm ready for Christmas too…kinda XD

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Dib has to learn to control his urges. (Sees Dib go into the bedroom alone at noonish) Oh my. Computer's one of my favorites to write for in this. He always has an opinion for everything XD

Zayn noob: They're so happy, they might explode if not careful XD Red and Purple will definitely be in the third one. They're essential to the plot. Miyuki will be in the third one, I know that much for now. She probably won't appear in here, though, as she's not much concerned with what Krill's been up to. She blames him for Zim's leaving, after all, and accused Krill of seducing him XD Keyvine/Krill is fun to play with. Poor boy gets tortured in here sometimes, though XD Witty banter is always fun to write :3

Disclaimer: I own Krill/Keyvine, SIR, Krill's computer, the Slerks, ShonNeil, the Galactic Senate, and the Universal Council. I think that's it. Anything you see that's _not_ strictly Invader Zim is mine. However, I do _not_ own Invader Zim and any canon characters associated within. Those are Jhonen C Vasquez's. I'd never steal from anyone, let alone him. I make NO money off of this.

Dedication: This is dedicated to a friend of mine who's going through some real bad times right now. Though he'll never see the dedication, still, it's out there ^^ Hope everything gets better, man :3

000

A couple weeks passed by of Zim rejecting Dib's offers of sex in the cockpit, Krill and Keef running off to the sleeping quarters to do god knows what, and the robots wreaking havoc on the ship's interior. Computer had spent most of the time in hibernation, only waking up every once and a while to tell them how much further they had to go before they reached Earth, and to once inform them that they needed to refuel. They weren't too far from Earth, seeing as they were near Jupiter now, and everyone was getting antsy.

"How much longer, Computer?" Dib wondered. "I'm starting to get homesick."

"Don't get sick in here." Computer warned Dib, not knowing the meaning of the term 'homesick'. "About a week left."

"I think we need to update your database." Zim informed. "Homesick doesn't mean he's going to vomit. It means that he misses his home and wants to go back."

"Whatever." Computer seemed to snort. "Just a week more. Then you two can go do it all you want."

Dib and Zim flushed.

"Computer!" Zim scolded.

"I listen to you two talk." Computer chuckled.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Computer." He shut the computer off with the press of a button.

"Nice." Dib pulled Zim close and kissed his temple. "I love you, Zim."

"I love you, too." Zim agreed.

Dib tilted his chin up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, leading a trail of kisses over his cheek and up his jaw-line. He trailed down the right side of Zim's neck to his collarbone, nibbling lightly on the flesh there. Zim's hands went to Dib's hair and his fingers threaded through the ebony strands.

"Dib…" He moaned, arching his neck to give Dib more access to it.

Dib's hands ghosted up and down Zim's sides, under his shirt. He slid his hands down to Zim's hips, and his thumbs dipped inside. He lightly massaged the flesh in circles, making Zim moan again.

"Dib…babe…" Zim moaned. "We should-we should do this in the bedroom…"

"Krill and Keef are in there."

"There's a divider." Zim answered, running his hands down to play with Dib's earlobes. "We can put it up, and it's soundproof."

"I prefer a bit more privacy." Dib argued. "If you don't mind." He placed a kiss on the center of Zim's throat, making the younger boy shiver. Nipping at the skin, Dib worked Zim's shirt up more with his hands, revealing his flat stomach.

"Oh, Dib…" Zim moaned. Why did Dib always do the things that he knew drove Zim wilder then a lion in the savanna? In response to Dib's touches, Zim bucked his hips up a little from the chair he was seated in. The friction caused by their bodies rubbing together made both of them moan loudly. Zim's hands found themselves entangled in Dib's hair again. He lightly pulled the human from his flesh and pulled him up to kiss him, pressing his tongue into Dib's mouth and rubbing Dib's fleshy tongue. Dib moaned back rubbing his hands up Zim's back, along his spine. His hands rested on Zim's shoulders, pulling him even closer. Zim wrapped his legs around the other boy's middle. Dib fell forward slightly, making the chair lean back a bit. Dib pulled from Zim's mouth, no matter how much he didn't want to, and kissed a trail down the other side of the Irken's neck. At Zim's collarbone, he nipped at the skin before running his tongue over it to soothe the pain.

"I love you, Zim." Dib went back to nipping at Zim's flesh, trailing little nips and licks down his arm towards his hand.

"I love you too, Dib…"

Dib nibbled on Zim's wrist a bit, making the boy moan his name out again in pleasure. He pressed kisses down to the tip of Zim's middle finger, before swirling his tongue over the tip and pulling it into his mouth.

"Dib!" Zim cried out, feeling Dib's warm mouth take his finger in it. "What are you doing?"

Dib licked his tongue around the finger and suckled a bit, forcing Zim's finger to move in and out of his mouth for a little bit. Zim's hands left Dib's hair again and brought them down to his shoulders, giving them a light squeeze before massaging them.

An alarm went off in the cockpit, lighting everything red. Zim's eyes snapped open and Dib let his finger slide from his mouth.

"Damn it." Dib cursed. Well, at least they'd gotten that far.

Zim re-buttoned his jeans, which Dib had opened prior to asking the computer how much longer they had. He really only wanted to know so he could figure out if he and Zim had time for a quickie before they got there. A making-out quickie, since Zim still refused to have sex in the ship. Keef and Krill came running into the cockpit from the back. Keef's shirt was a little off-kilter, and Krill's antennae were messed up.

"What's going on?" Keef asked.

"Looks like they were having some fun." Krill responded, putting an arm around Keef's waist.

"Apparently, so were you." Zim typed on the onboard computer, pressing a button to turn on the computer again. "You might want to fix your antenna, Krill, before they become disfigured."

Krill blushed and fixed his antennae.

"And your shirt, Keef." Dib said. "All wrinkles."

"You need to zip up." Keef informed, fixing his shirt as Dib had suggested.

"You people all need help." Computer chimed in.

"Shut up." Krill ordered it.

"What's the siren for, Computer?" Zim wondered.

"A couple unidentified…why am I telling you? You pulled it up on the screen."

"I'm not seeing anything." Zim argued. "What's going on?"

"There are a couple of unidentified objects surrounding the next couple planets."

"There's more then a couple, then."

"They appear to be flying back and forth between Earth and Mars."

"Why Mars?"

"How should I know?" Computer wondered, a bored expression popping up on the view screen he used to communicate visibly.

"Just thinking aloud, Computer." Zim commented.

"Stop giving him lip, Computer." Krill ordered, seeming to growl out the order.

"Whatever."

Zim typed on the computer. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Keef asked. "Is it something bad?" He began nervously playing with a loose thread on his shirt.

"Take a look." Zim said. "Computer, can you put this up on a viewing screen?"

"Guess so." Computer practically yawned. "I can make it take up the windshield if you like, so its big enough."

"Sure."

The image came up on the glass in vivid detail.

"Those look like Slerk ships." Krill informed.

"I thought we got rid of them?" Dib asked, feeling Zim grab his hand.

"Lard Nar told the Galactic Senate about the Slerk's occupation of Earth." Krill said. "Did they not do anything?"

"Maybe the Slerks here didn't get the memo?" Keef asked. "I mean, they probably weren't contacted in a way that they could receive. Like Caiuk hadn't called them, so they don't know to leave?"

"I hate to burst the meeting of the minds here, but you're going to have to navigate through them to get to earth." Computer said. "And hope they don't blast you out of the sky."

"He's right." Zim said. "Sadly, we have no choice."

"What if they attack us?" Keef asked, eyes wide.

"Does your ship come with a cloaking device, Krill?" Zim asked.

"Of course." Krill nodded.

"We can just use that, right?" Dib wondered.

"It should work." Krill nodded. "Our ships were compatible enough to merge into one, so the cloaking device should work. Do you have a cloaking device on your ship, Zim, just in case?"

"Yeah." Zim nodded.

"Computer, enable cloaking device for the whole ship." Krill ordered.

Computer didn't answer.

"Computer! Cloaking device, now!"

No response.

"Computer!"

"Please enable the cloaking device to cover the whole ship, Computer." Zim asked.

"Of course, Zim."

Krill rolled his eyes. "I didn't say please? Is that what this is about?"

"Yup." Computer said.

A few moments passed of Krill glaring hatefully at the Computer's face screen. "It's done." Computer said.

"Did it cover the whole ship?" Dib wondered. "Or just Krill's half?"

"The whole thing, Dib." Computer said. "Shall I enable yours as well, Zim, just in case?"

"No. I want to save power. If Krill's fails, then we can enable mine." Zim said. He caught Krill's sideways glance. "Though I'm sure Krill's will be fine. It's Irken technology, why wouldn't it work? I mean…Vortian technology…"

"Nice work, Zim." Dib laughed, placing a hand on Zim's leg.

"Let's hope this works." Keef said, cuddling next to Krill.

Krill wrapped his arms around Keef's waist, holding him close again. "Only one way to find out."

"Everyone buckle up." Zim said. "Dib, Keef, sit in the passenger seats. Krill, take the other controls. And Computer? Please try and lock SIR and GIR into whatever room they're in."

"Yes, sir."

"Why don't you ever call me, sir?" Krill asked, sitting down to buckle in.

"You're not worth the respect." A laugh was almost audible in Computer's words.

"Enough." Zim ordered. "Everyone buckled?"

He got positive responses from the others.

"The robots are successfully locked in the storage closet." Computer informed. "I think they shut down."

"Even better." Zim nodded. "Alright, everyone. Full speed ahead."

With that said, Zim tilted the controls forward, flying the ship right into the enemy's fleet.


	34. Explosions, Battles, and Crashes

Dlbn: Hey everyone, and welcome to another slightly late update of Keefvine! Sorry if this is quick. I'm in a rush to get to bed before the parents start yelling more.

Nbld: Review corner! Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, Zayn noob, Servant of Time, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, sailingspace14, and HiddenShadows798 for reviewing! Little party hats and confetti for you all!

SecretlyTTfanTT: Krill doesn't know the meaning of the word. Zim should teach him ;) Poor Dib is sex deprived XD Earth can't come soon enough.

Zayn noob: Zim and Dib will have their moment sometimes soon, I promise ;) At least Keef and Keyvine get to have a bit of action. Though, they have yet to reveal how far they've gone in there yet. Silly boys, keeping their secrets ;)

Servant of Time: Well, they're not going home yet, no, but what happens next should come as a surprise ;)

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Stupid UFOs getting in the way of Dib finally getting his 'sex in a ship' wish. When they get home, they'll have all the time they need. ^^

Sailingspace14: They just can't get any luck, hm? XD What happens next depends on your perception of 'bad' ;)

HiddenShadows798: Yeah, school sucks. Good thing it's almost over for the semester. For me, anyway XD

Disclaimer: I own the Slerks certain characters that don't appear in this chapter, because they have gone to their home planets, Krill, Krill's computer, and SIR. Zim, Dib, GIR, and anything else Invader Zim related belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off of this.

000

Zim didn't allow himself to breathe until he was sure that the ship was undetected. None of the Slerk ships seemed to notice them, or to even move. They were like sitting ducks, but Zim still wasn't sure if they'd start moving once they sensed the presence of others.

"Is everything okay?" Dib whispered.

"We appear to be alright." Krill said. "I'm starting to think that nothing's in the ships."

"Why leave them all the way out here?" Keef wondered. "Someone or something has to be inside."

"I'm curious, too, but I'm not sticking around to find out." Zim said. "I want to get to Earth and see what damage has been done so we can help with the rebuilding process."

"And see who made it through." Keef said. "I doubt they got everyone to Membrane Labs in time."

Krill nodded. "That's what I'm worried about, too." He said. "Computer, can you switch us into hyper-drive?"

"Can you switch us into hyper-drive…?" Computer started.

"Now before I dismantle you?"

"Please?" Zim offered, sighing.

"Zim is correct. For you, Zim, I will do anything."

"Please stop hitting on my boyfriend, Computer, or _I'll_ be the one to dismantle you. And I know nothing about Irken technology, so I won't be gentle."

Keef had a hard time holding back his laughter at that.

"How rude." Computer stated. "You're so much like Krill."

"I'm nothing like him!" Both Dib and Krill answered as one. They blushed and looked away as Zim began laughing.  
>"Just perfect." Zim said. "Computer? Hyper-drive, please?"<p>

"Sure." Computer nodded.

The ship lurched forward a bit as space rushed past them. They didn't feel like they were moving, but they could see that they were.

"Hopefully they won't notice this, if they're in there." Dib said.

"Strange stuff happens in space all the time." Krill waved him off. "If we're lucky, they'll pass it off as space debris or…something…"

"You're comforting."

"Shut up, Computer!"

The Computer's screen showed a "-_-" face. "Jackass."

"Hey, hey, enough fighting." Keef said. "Let's all just be happy that they haven't found us and tried to come after us yet, right?"

"Keef's right." Zim said. "Save the fighting for if these things actually attack us at some point."

"I doubt it." Krill said. "We're in the clear now."

"Thankfully." Dib said, wiping his brow. "So how much further to Earth?"

"With hyper-drive? We should be there in an hour." Krill said. "I can't guarantee that they don't have a fleet around the planet, waiting for anything to come through and be destroyed."

"Way to bring down the morale, Krill." Zim sighed. "But he's right. We have to be prepared to be attacked."

The others nodded in agreement with the two Irkens.

"Let's just hope we have minimal problems." Krill said, un-strapping himself from his chair. "For now, let's just enjoy the time we have." He walked over to Keef and whispered something in his ear.

As Krill walked away, hands behind his back, a smile stretched over Keef's face. The redhead hastily unbuckled his seatbelt and stood.

"I've got some…um…enjoyment to do…" He said, excusing himself.

Keef ran off after Krill. Zim and Dib watched as the redhead dove into the door to the sleeping chambers, only to have the door close a moment later. Zim released himself from his restraints and joined Dib at his seat, climbing onto his lap.

"Computer?" Zim asked. "Let us know when we're fifteen minutes from Earth, would you? So we can slow this thing down and be ready to fight in time?"

"Sure thing." Computer said. "I'll leave you two alone. Oh, but Zim?"

"Yes?" Zim asked, leaning down and nibbling on Dib's lower lip.

"Do alert me if your pants should go missing."

Dib slammed a fist into a button that shut Computer off. Computer's screen went blank, leaving them to their private business.

000

A blaring alarm loud enough to wake the dead gave everyone their fifteen minute warning. Dib groaned and removed his hand from where it was inside Zim's pants.

"Son of a…" Dib cursed.

Zim giggled and pecked a kiss on his lips. "When we get home, I'll give you something special, hm?" He asked, sliding off his boyfriend in order to zip up his pants.

"You just love teasing me, don't you." Dib said, grabbing Zim's wrist in his own.

"You're so cute when I have complete power over your libido." Zim informed, leaning in and kissing the raven haired teen as the other two lovers came in.

"Gee, thanks, babe." Dib laughed, pulling back.

Keef and Krill were in a state of disarray again. Krill's antennae were at least neat this time, just his clothes were a bit rumpled. Keef's shirt was practically ripped off his left shoulder, only held on by threads. Zim looked them both up and down.

"Keef, fly." Zim informed.

Keef flushed and pulled up the zipper. "Thank you." He said. "Belt."

Zim fixed his belt as Dib and Krill gave each other the once-over.

"You look like you two had fun." Dib informed.

"You too." Krill nodded, making Dib flush.

"Hey, we're all men, and we all know what we were each doing." Keef said. "So just say it."

"Okay." Krill nodded. "But some things are better left unsaid."

Dib flipped a switch to turn Computer's monitor back on.

"So if I get thing right," Computer spoke, "Krill and Keef were having rough sex in the back while Zim and Dib groped each other and moaned up here. No?"

"I thought I shut you off." Dib informed.

"You did." Computer said. "Zim's hand turned me back on halfway through."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dib wondered, flushing.

"How did Zim's hand get there if he was busy with you?" Krill asked.

"Don't think too hard, Krill." Zim said, flushing. "Now shut up and turn off hyper-drive."

"That's not my job." Krill said. "Computer, hyper-drive off."

Computer didn't answer him.

"_Please_."

"Much better." Computer said.

The ship slowly ground to a halt. Once stars stopped rushing past, the four occupants of the ship were happy, and relieved, to see that only one ship blocked their way to Earth.

"That's not so bad." Dib said.

An alarm sounded in the ship.

"Warning." Computer spoke. "Enemy has locked onto the ship. Attack imminent in T-Minus 15 seconds."

"Shit." Krill complained.

The humans strapped themselves into their seats as Krill and Zim braced themselves for a fight. Both Irkens snapped their seatbelts shut before grabbing the controls to the ship.

"How good's your aim, Zim?"

"Pretty good." Zim shrugged. "Yours is probably better, though, with the training and all."

"How's your fighting skills?"

"Ten seconds." Computer warned. "Nine."

"Better then my aim."

"Eight."

"You fly, I'll fight."

"Seven."

"Fine." Zim nodded.

"Six."

"Alright, everyone ready?" Krill wondered.

"Five."

"Ready!" Dib called.

"Four."

"Ready!" Keef seemed less sure of himself then the bespectacled human.

"Three."

Zim gripped the flight controls on his side of the ship.

"Two."

Krill's antennae flattened as his finger hovered over the trigger button on the top of his controls.

"One." Computer said. "Enemy firing."

The ship in front of them did nothing.

"What?" Dib asked, scratching his head.

"Just be ready." Krill informed. "Computer, lock on target. And now is no time for lip."

"Good thing I don't have lips." Computer said.

"Computer, don't make any wise-cracks, please. If we have to yell orders, we yell orders." Zim told the machinery.

"As you wish." Computer said. "Target locked."

"Thank you." Krill said, bowing his head.

Computer's screen grew into a wide smiley face.

"Um…guys…?" Keef asked.

"Yes?" Krill looked to his boyfriend.

"What's the ship doing?" Keef asked, pointing to the ship.

"Krill!" Zim called, catching it as well.

Krill turned. The ship was opening on the top and a piece of machinery was appearing. Krill recognized it immediately as a high-tech cannon.

"Zim, fly left!" Krill ordered.

A blue light gathered at the tip of the weapon. Zim nodded and did as told. A beam of blue light shot out of the Slerk ship towards where Zim and the others were. Zim moved just in time to avoid being hit.

"We don't have anything to combat that." Krill muttered, hoping only Zim had heard.

"So what does that mean?" Keef asked, panicked.

So much for trying to keep the humans calm…

"It means we're going to have to do a lot of fighting." Zim said. "And I mean a lot."

"It's about to fire again!" Dib commented.

Zim locked his eyes with the end of the cannon. "I see."

Krill tightened his grip on the controls. "Zim?"

"Yes, Krill?" Zim asked.

"I need you to veer us back to where we were, okay? Whoever's inside should expect us to hang left again."

Zim nodded. "Right." He said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm locked, but I need to power up. I plan on damaging the cannon. Once it's disabled, the ship itself should be no problem."

Zim nodded. Krill pressed a button on the controls.

"Weapons powering up." Computer said. "Maximum power reached in 60 seconds. 60. 59. 58…"

The ship started to fire, so Zim forced the controls to the right. The ship went in the same direction and sparks flew past. With the extra burst of light, Dib could clearly see the fear written on the faces of the two Irkens. They didn't have much of an idea as to what they were doing, he could tell. But, he had faith in them, and that was enough for him. Keef looked scared as well, and was shaking slightly. Dib wanted to comfort his friend, but he was too afraid to unbuckle himself, in fear of what might come at them next.

"Go in different directions each time it's ready to fire, okay, Zim?" Krill asked.

Zim nodded. "Roger."

"And press the little green button by the base of your controls. If you and I aim and shoot at the same time, then it might blow up the laser."

Zim did as told. "Done."

"Second weaponry engaged. Full power in 60 seconds." Computer spoke. "Primary weaponry at 45. 44. 43. 42…"

"Just let us know when mine are powered up, and when Zim's are done." Krill ordered.

"Yes, sir." Computer responded. It seemed he'd taken Zim and Krill's words about obeying orders and not waiting for a please to heart. Well…to hard drive.

Zim maneuvered the ship around the blast of the Slerk ship's cannon for a few more seconds. Seconds that felt like hors.

"Primary weapons at maximum power." Computer informed. "Fifteen seconds for secondary weaponry to be at maximum power."

"Fifteen seconds is too long." Zim muttered, annoyed.

He dodged more attacks from the cannon.

"Five seconds." Computer said.

"Zim, can you aim your controls at the same time as you're steering?" Krill asked.

"If I have enough time to grab the steering controls after I shoot, then yes, I can." Zim offered.

Dib unbuckled himself and joined Zim at his seat. "Stand up." He ordered, unblocking his boyfriend.

"Now's not the time for personal business, Dib." Krill told him.

"I'm going to help, you pervert." Dib said. "Tilt this right to go right, left to go left, et cetera, et cetera?"

Zim nodded as he stood, holding the ships controls in his hands.

"Maximum power reached on secondary weaponry." Computer said.

Dib sat in the seat and took the steering controls in his hands. Zim sat on his lap, holding the controls for the weapons.

"Lock on target." Krill ordered.

He and Zim both maneuvered their controls to aim at the cannon of the ship.

"Computer!" Zim called. "Lock both the primary and secondary weapons onto the cannon."

"Primary weaponry target locked onto cannon." Computer said. "Secondary weaponry target locked onto cannon. Fire at will."

"Zim? Count of three, we both fire, okay?" Krill asked.

"Got it." Zim nodded once.

"Dib, you're going to have to throw the ship to the left after we fire, okay?" Krill asked.

"Got it."

"I'll yell 'now' after we're done and you move." Krill said.

"While you're talking, it's about to shoot." Keef informed, wishing he could help in some way or another, like Dib was.

"Alright, Zim. This is it. One shot."

"Don't put pressure on him." Dib warned.

"Count of three. Three."

"Two." Zim and the humans added.

"One!" They all called at once, including Computer.

Zim and Krill both pressed the buttons to fire on their controls.

"Dib, now!" Krill called.

Dib jerked the ship harshly to the left. Zim held onto the controls for dear life, knowing he was about to slip off of his boyfriend's lap. Keef felt himself flung to the side as the seatbelt crushed against him. Krill felt the wind getting knocked out of him as well. Dib grabbed onto Zim's waist with one hand, holding his boyfriend close so he wouldn't fly out of his lap. Zim grabbed the controls Dib was holding with one hand and steadied the ship, quickly righting it. They were all slammed back to the right as the ship stabilized. Zim and Dib fell out of the chair together. Dib twisted so his back would hit the floor, holding Zim on him to shield the boy from the fall. They hit the ground with a loud thud. Dib grunted as his back hit the floor, craning his neck so he wouldn't hit his head and be knocked out…again.

"Everyone okay?" Zim asked, groaning as his head cracked against the base of Krill's seat.

"I'm good." Dib wheezed out, laying flat against the ground. "Are you okay, babe?"

"Just my head." Zim muttered.

"Keef, Krill?"

"Fine." Keef peeped up, unbuckling himself and flinging himself to the floor on his hands and knees. He looked ready to vomit but, thankfully, didn't.

"I'm good." Krill's voice was high pitched from the wind being knocked out of him.

The four looked up and out the windshield of the ship as sparks and whistles emanated from the ship they'd just shot. The canon was ripping apart, sending shards of it out before a large explosion rocked the area.

"Hang on!" Krill called.

The ship lurched to the side, sending Zim and Dib flying. Thankfully, though, Zim grabbed the base of his own chair. Attached to his waist, Dib was prevented from flying into the adjacent wall as well. Krill straightened the ship a few seconds later, causing Zim and Dib to crash to the floor. Zim could swear he felt a rib cracking.

"I'm going to be…so sore…tonight…" Dib commented, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Sorry, but I had to, or we'd be disintegrated." Krill apologized.

The explosion rippled back into itself and cascaded down the Slerk ship, making it spit fire and electricity. Another explosion rocked the area around the ship. Luckily, though, Zim and the crew were far enough away that they didn't need to swerve again.

"It's gone!" Keef declared.

The smoke from the explosion cleared and there was nothing left but a clear view of Earth, so bright and vibrant against the dark night sky. Stars illuminated the planet more, as did little chunks of Slerk ship and…Zim didn't want to think what else it was coming out of where the explosion had been. Probably a couple Slerks caught in the blast.

The four boys erupted to cheers for a few minutes.

Zim and Dib both tried to help themselves up, but the pain of being slammed into the floor, not once but twice, was too much.

"Don't everyone help at once." Dib said.

Keef and Krill scrambled to unbuckle themselves and get down to the lovers. Krill helped Zim into a sitting position as Keef helped Dib. They helped the two boys up and helped them limp to the side of the ship where a bench was. Zim and Dib collapsed together. Zim leaned on Dib, who wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks for saving me from the first blow, babe." Zim told Dib, nuzzling his neck.

"Thanks for saving me from the second." Dib chuckled, kissing Zim's temple.

"So now what do we do?" Keef asked. "We can't sit here long. What if more come by?"

"I think we can rest for a few minutes." Krill said, sitting at Zim's side. Keef climbed onto his lap and kissed him. "We need it."

"Computer?" Zim asked. "Can you do me a favor? Alert us when anything comes in three hundred feet of us. That should give us enough time to scramble and escape to Earth."

"Deal." Computer said.

"Rest now." Dib said, pulling Zim closer. "Can you take a look at my arm, Krill?"

"Yeah, after we rest." Krill said. "If nothing comes by and forces us to move within the hour, we'll leave for Earth. Computer, let us known when an hour has gone by as well."

"Sure thing."

Keef sat down and snuggled into Krill. "Are you injured, Zim?" he asked.

"My ribs."

"I'll look at them later." Krill promised. "Let's all rest now."

Zim chuckled. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Dib asked.

"I was thinking about finally having sex with you on the ship after this fight was over." Zim informed the human. "But now we're all too tired."

"Damn it." Dib muttered.

Keef and Krill chuckled. A set of robot claws came down from the ceiling and dropped a blanket over Zim and Dib, then retracted and reappeared with a blanket for Krill and Keef. "Rest." Computer ordered.

The boys weren't going to argue.


	35. Return to Earth

Dlbn: Hey everyone, and welcome to another update! I am So-o-o-o-o-o-o-o sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I had other projects that needed to be completed this week, and was sick last night, so I didn't get the chance to update this until now. I now bring to you this late update as an early Christmas/middle of Chanukah gift.

Nbld: Once again, we're so sorry about the lateness. It's been one hell of a few weeks. School just got out, so all my friends that don't go to school want to hang out. So you can imagine how that's been going. I've only stayed home twice this week. (Tuesday/Friday)

Dlbn: Fun fact! I'm watching my favorite story arch of Teen titans (The End/Trigon) as I write this. This is "The End part 1". I've been waiting for this arch for weeks, so I'm excited XD This episode/arch is pretty dark for a supposed 'kids show'…

Nbld: Uh…okay…Anyway, time for the review corner! Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, Servant of time, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, PoYD95, sailingspace14, Zayn noob, Codelulu-chan, and The Almighty Authoress for reviewing! Miniature Invader Zim figurines for you all!

SecretlyTTfanTT: yes, Krill finally said please. It's a miracle! Computer definitely needs a companion. Too bad Zim doesn't have his Computer. I have a feeling they'd get along amazingly :D

Servant of Time: I was toying with that idea, but I thought this would work out better in the long run. Poor Dib's always getting denied his sex with Zim ;)

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Nope, Big Head ain't getting any…yet ;) Yay for GIR lines! :D

PoYD95: I know it's you, but I wrote the penname like this because that's how the review is signed. Hope you don't mind ^^" Anywho, I know the feeling. I'm on fanfic all the time in school…and in class. ;) I couldn't resist having that happen. Poor Dib is just out of luck with his boyfriend, isn't he? Well, they had plenty of fun times in "Iz Moth", so he's paying for it now XD Once everything's settled on Earth, they'll most likely go at it.

Sailingspace14: If I've said it before, I'm sorry, but your icon is so cute ^^ I love Roxas. Damn alarm, getting in the way of Zim and Dib's love life. Everything gets in the way of that though, really XD

Zayn noob: Happy ending indeed. They survived, after all ^^ There's still plenty more shenanigans to come. I love Computer's personality. He flirts with Zim to get on Dib's nerves, and for the heck of it, and pisses off Krill by not listening. He's just awesome like that. It's not a crap review D: My puppies are demanding too, so I know what you mean ^^

Codelulu-chan: I think it's mostly mentioned in Iz Moth, but he makes weapons to sell just to have some spending money. And he doesn't get why half of them are on the list. I don't think any of the characters have been curious about that yet in here. Stupid people, huh? XD I'll make sure to have it addressed at some point soon. ^^

The Almighty Authoress: Yes, Zim is mean to Dib sometimes. But he has his reasons. Being in an epic space battle and crashing to the floor a couple times can really take its toll on one's body ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any characters that belong in that category. They all belong to Jhonen C Vasquez. Only Krill, the Slerks, the freed prisoners, ShonNeil, SIR, and Krill's computer belong to me. Though half of those mentioned don't show up in here much anymore. Besides mentioning. I'll shut up now.

Dlbn: Sorry for the shortness, but I needed to get something up before the weekend. Though it's technically Saturday now for me. And sorry once again for the epic lateness. D:

000

It only took about half an hour for the ship to make it through the atmosphere and hover above the skyline. Since they were just hovering, everyone had unbuckled and the humans were at the windshield with their boyfriends.

"Wow." Keef whispered, breathless.

He was the only one to speak. A lot of the city has been razed to the ground, but some places seemed unharmed. Membrane Labs and a couple surrounding buildings were among the fully intact. The sky was dark, even though the clock tower said it was only one in the afternoon.

"This place really has gone to hell, hasn't it." Keef muttered. "I don't remember it every being this…"

"Depressing?" Dib offered.

"Yeah."

"It looks like everyone that got to Membrane Labs will be alright." Zim said. "That's a good thing."

Krill nodded in agreement. "Just a bit of rebuilding needs to be done." He said. "I'm going to land where my base used to be, okay? We'll have to sneak onto Membrane Labs property without the ship."

The others nodded.

"I know all the secret entrances, after all." Dib said. "We can use the one we used to get GIR."

No one argued.

"Everyone buckle up." Krill ordered. "We don't need any more injuries on the way over."

They did as told. It wasn't far to Krill's former base. Once the ship landed, Zim spoke.

"How are we going to hide our ship now?" He asked.

Krill opened his mouth to speak, but the Computer answered before him. "There's a way to minimize Krill's ship into pocket size." He said. "Since it was possible to use only one shield for both ships, the minimization option should work for both parts of the ship as well."

"Good thinking." Krill told the Computer. "I'll activate it once we get out. We should take the robots out. I think we can lock them in the labs."

"Good. We can't bring them with us. They'd destroy whatever's not destroyed already." Zim commented.

The other three laughed.

"Very good point." Krill nodded. "Alright, then, everyone out. I'll get the robots out."

Zim and the humans left the ship together, Zim walking slower in order to not exert the little bit of strength left in his ribs. Dib helped his boyfriend out so he wouldn't injure himself further.

"Thank you." Zim said.

"Welcome." Dib kissed his temple.

Krill came to the door of the ship and held out the two robots. Keef took GIR and Krill jumped out with SIR in hand. Krill pulled a little gadget from his pocket and pressed a red button on it. The ship beeped a few times before shrinking down to the size of a cell phone. Krill reached back and popped open his PAK. He put the miniature ship into it and closed it.

"All I need to do is put the robots in the lab." Krill eyed what appeared to be a trap door with a hatch like on a submarine. "That's the way down." He informed. "I can carry the robots myself and climb down with my spider legs."

"So we should just wait up here for you?" Keef asked.

Krill nodded. "It won't take long." He went over and opened the hatch to the labs. Keef followed him over and handed him GIR.

"Hurry, please I don't like the dark." Keef confided.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Krill gave Keef a peck on the cheek.

His silver spider legs ejected from his PAK, landing neatly on the ground. Keef watched, amazed, as his boyfriend vanished down the hole on the legs.

"Can you do that too, Zim?" Keef asked.

"Of course." Zim nodded. "It's standard issue for all Irkens, not just Invaders."

"Could you show me?" Keef looked hopeful, eyes shining.

"Maybe when I heal up." Zim said. "If I dangle, it might make my ribs move too much."

"Oh, wow, I forgot." Keef blushed. "Well, when you heal? Will you show me?"

"I will." Zim promised with a nod.

The sound of metal hitting against metal rang throughout the area. It was eerily quiet, so the noise made the trio jump. Zim grabbed onto his ribs from the jumping. Krill popped out of the hole and clamored up, dropping to the ground as his spider legs went back into his PAK.

"Is everything set?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Krill nodded. "What happened to your ribs?"

"You spooked us, and we all jumped." Dib informed, rubbing small circles on Zim's upper back.

"Sorry." Krill apologized.

Zim smiled at him.

"Dib, lead the way." Keef said. "We should get back and hope no one's noticed our absence."

"This way." Dib nodded.

The four of them made their trek together, trying not to trip over rubble in the dark.

000

It was complete darkness out by the time the group made it to the secret entrance they'd used before. The clock tower was invisible in the distance, though it probably had only been an hour or so since they left.

"It's so dark." Keef said.

"It's from exhaust." Krill informed his boyfriend. "When ships hover in the sky too long, they leave behind exhaust. It happens a lot during invasions. The initial invasion, scoping out for still living organisms, and then drowning the planet in darkness."

"Sounds depressing."

"Invasions aren't supposed to be happy, Keef." Zim laughed. "Except for on the Armada's side. Irkens never lose, really."

"You're so full of your own species." Dib laughed. He reached down and yanked open the trap door. "We should leave this open. I don't know if the lights still work."

"Doubt it." Krill answered.

Zim nodded in agreement. "I'll go down last, since I have to go slow for my ribs." He said.

"I'll stay with you, then." Dib offered.

Krill and Keef locked eyes before nodding. Krill went down first, Keef following. Once on the ground, Krill clapped his hands. Amazingly, lights flipped on at the sound.

"Alright, the lights work!" Keef cheered.

"Thank God." Dib said, starting down the ladder.

Zim followed down after him, albeit very slowly. "It'll be easier to see that's for sure." He said.

"Yeah, it will." Krill answered him.

Dib helped Zim off the ladder so he wouldn't injure himself. "Okay, we're all down." The human said. "We should get going. It's going to take time to get there and blend in with everyone else."

"Agreed." Krill nodded. "Come on. Dib, lead the way."

Softly pulling Zim with him, Dib took lead of the group.

"Everyone stay together." The human ordered.

Zim felt Krill take his hand and blushed, trying his best to hide it from Dib. Keef grabbed Krill's other hand and the four of them walked down towards Membrane Labs together. The trapdoor flipped shut behind them.


	36. Return to Membrane Labs

Dlbn: Hey everyone! And welcome to another update of Keefvine! I know I'm late again, but one of my other fics is being run on a tight deadline, so I have to finish that one first ^^" Next week, this should be up on time (Monday-Tuesday), since I'm almost done with the deadline one.

Nbld: Shut up, and let's get to the Review Corner. It's been a long enough time since the last update. Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, Servant of Time, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, sailingspace14, and Experiment G1T8L1 for reviewing! 'New Years' cake for you all!

SecretlyTTfanTT: Some people already know they're not there (GLASS and Dib's friends) but who knows about everyone else. Well, I do, but I can't give up spoilers ^^". My cousin's still a comic book junkie…and he's a married, 40-something father of two XD He wasn't into Teen Titans though, I don't think. I'm actually watching Teen Titans now XD

Servant of Time: There are probably some lingering feelings. I think he was just remembering how he used to like krill or something, and that's why he blushed. Even if Membrane does find out they're aliens, he'll probably think they're playing a joke on him XD Thank you, you too! :D

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: I suppose so ^^ All those questions shall be answered soon. As for the holograms, I completely forgot that they didn't have them on ^^" That will be remedied.

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: The only thing Dib has to be worried about Zim cheating on him with is Krill's Computer XD Thank you. ^^ I actually used to celebrate Chanukah as well as Christmas, but my friends that I celebrated with aren't my friends anymore, so I don't :( Ikkicon? Oo have fun! :D

Sailingspace14: I have a paopou fruit (spelling is wrong, I know XD), a heartless named Steve, Demyx, Riku, and Axel plushies ^^ I need to find Roxas at the next con I go to. Hehe I can kind of tell ^^ Merry late Christmas to you, too.

Experiment G1T8L1: Um…somewhere between very low and pretty high…?" ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zim, Dib, Keef, or any other characters associated with Invader Zim. They are all property of Jhonen C Vasquez. I do own Krill, SIR, Computer, and that's about it that appear/get mentioned in this chapter. I make NO money off of this fanfic

000

Dib slowly pushed open the door that led from the tunnel into Membrane labs. He looked around the corridors and, seeing no one around, motioned for his friends to join him. Zim-in disguise-, Keef, and Krill, now in disguise as Keyvine again, followed him out. Zim's antennae strained to see if he could hear anyone close by. Not hearing anyone, he sighed.

"I think the coast is clear." He said. "I don't sense anyone."

"Me neither." Keyvine shook his head.

The four of them moved on to the right, keeping an eye out for anyone the Irkens hadn't caught wind of.

"So where is this stuff for my ribs?" Zim wondered, slipping his hand from Keyvine's.

"I'd have to ask dad." Dib said. "So we need to find him. But first, we should change into some clean clothes. We look like we've been through a fight with a bunch of psychotic flying aliens."

"We were." Keyvine pointed out.

"I know." Dib rolled his eyes. "Mine and Zim's room is this way."

"Fighting aliens, huh?" Gaz's voice asked.

The four boys turned to look down a hallway they had passed. Gaz was leaning on the right side of the hall, arms folded over her chest. She looked up at them from underneath her purple hair. Her eyes just begged them to give her a reason to attack any of them.

"Uh…hi…Gaz…" Dib spoke first, squeezing Zim's hand in his own. "We were just…uh…rehearsing a play…?"

"Bull." Gaz said. "Shit."

Zim flushed. "It's a long story." He informed her. "But we're back, and we're safe, and the aliens are gone. That's what counts, right?"

Gaz cocked an eyebrow. "Where. Were. You?"

"We don't have to tell you, you know." Krill said.

"Fighting words." Dib warned. "Look, Gaz, it's hard to explain…"

"Make it simple."

"It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Dib sighed, clearly aggravated with his sister. "I can't explain it to you." He said. "Where'd dad get off to?"

"How'd you get in here?"

"Underground tunnel." Zim said. "I have a couple cracked ribs, and I was hoping your father might have some type of medicine for it? Do you know where he is?"

"Follow me." Gaz ordered. "I'll take you to dad, and you can explain on the way."

"We need to change first, Gaz." Keef said. "If you don't mind." He added quickly. "We're filthy."

"Everyone around here looks like crap." Gaz informed. "An explosion shook the whole city a few days ago."

"Probably from when they blew up my house." Keyvine muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Keyvine said. "Continue, please." He smiled nervously at her.

"Quite a few people are in the med bay with injuries." Gaz went on. "If dad hasn't seen you guys in days, which I know he hasn't, then he'll just think you were hurt by the explosion, too."

"And it took us this long to come for help?" Dib wondered.

"It's not the only explosion." Gaz said. "Just tell him that you must have been injured in the big one, but didn't know until you were jarred around in a recent one."

"How recent was the last one?" Keef asked, eyes wide.

"Yesterday." Gaz said. "There hasn't been one yet today. Hopefully, we won't get one at all, but I probably just jinxed it."

"So dad would believe us?" Dib wondered.

"It's dad."

"Alright, point taken." Dib sighed. "Lead the way then, Gaz."

Gaz nodded. "_If _you tell me where you were and what the hell happened to injure Zim's ribs."

"We don't have a choice, do we."

Gaz smirked. "Nope."

"Fine." Dib sighed. "We'll tell you on the way."

000

Once they reached the medical wing of Membrane Labs, Dib and the others had finished telling their story to Gaz. She gave them a look.

"You can't expect me to believe you." She said.

"We'd show you, but I'm afraid of being dissected." Zim answered.

"Same here." Keyvine shivered. "It's not fun."

Gaz cocked an eyebrow. "You believe them?" She asked Dib and Keef.

"We were there." Keef said.

"I've known about Zim since a little before he moved in with us." Dib informed. "And Keyvine…er…Krill…wasn't a shock, after he admitted it."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "I'm not a skeptic like dad is, but I want proof later."

"Deal." Zim and Keyvine answered.

"Good. I'm going to play my game." Gaz said. "Bye."

She walked off the way they had come, taking a side hallway and vanishing out of sight. Dib sighed and pushed open the door to the medical bay with one hand. Instantly, a nurse came over.

"Visiting hours are over, children." She said.

"We're here to get checked out." Zim said. "My ribs are killing me."

The nurse smiled. "In that case, come with me." She told Zim. "You boys will have to wait here."

"Do they have to?" Zim asked, sounding nervous. "Can't they come?"

"Well…alright." The nurse caved. "I'll let them stay with you. But only because you look so worried."

She led Zim and his friends to the back of the Medical Wing. "Could you do me a favor and remove your shirt…?"

"Zim." Zim answered her.

"Thank you." She nodded. "Please."

He did as told, albeit slowly so he wouldn't injure himself more in the process. The nurse didn't even look at him for a minute before she spoke.

"You have cracked ribs." She said.

Keyvine rolled his eyes. He'd told Zim that already.

"I figured." Zim nodded.

She smiled softly. "It's an easy cure. Rest, pain medication, and some bandages. I'll be right back. Stay put." She walked away, disappearing into the crowded makeshift hospital.

"I thought she'd never leave." A familiar voice spoke.

The curtain dividing the bed Zim was sitting on and the one nearest the wall slid back. Torque was on the other side, sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the medical bed. "Hey everyone." He greeted. "Glad you could make it."

"Torque?" Dib wondered. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

Keef hopped forward and hugged him, careful of the cast on his left arm. "You all made it here okay?" He wondered.

"Yeah, we're all safe." He said. "A little injured, Bryan and me, but we're fine otherwise."

"In the quakes?" Keyvine wondered.

Torque nodded. "I was walking down the hall with Sarah and Jessica." He explained. "A quake began and before we could stop it, a piece of machinery slammed me into the wall."

"Ouch!" Keef complained, wincing. "Is it just your arm? Or is another part of you hurting, too?"

"I broke my arm, but my ribs are hurting too. The nurse says they're bruised." Torque looked at Zim. "Is it just your ribs?"

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "I must have injured myself in the big quake, but I guess it didn't present itself until yesterday's. They finally got me convinced to come here and get medical attention."

"It was a struggle." Dib chuckled.

"How did you guys get here from Keyvine's house, anyway?" Torque whispered. "The Labs are on lockdown. They wouldn't have let you in without causing a scene."

"I know a lot of secret entrances." Dib answered. "So we took one."

Torque nodded. "So what's the city like?"

"Mostly demolished." Keef sighed, frowning. "It's really depressing, actually."

"Damn," Torque said.

"Does my dad know what caused all the destruction?" Dib wondered.

"He thinks it was from radiation caused by the falling meteors." Torque said.

Zim snorted. "I don't think radiation would do this much damage. Those things didn't look like meteors. You saw it on the screen a few days ago, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but this is his official statement." Torque shrugged. "Everyone believes him. Why? You still think it was UFOs?"

"Yeah, we do." Dib nodded, a little annoyed. Had his dad not seen the ships flying over the planet, destroying anything and everything they had in range?

Torque shrugged. "I don't believe in that kind of stuff, but I don't agree with your dad either." He nodded his head in one direction and stopped talking.

The nurse walked up to them. "I didn't want to interrupt." She said. "I wasn't eavesdropping, though. Zim, let's patch you up, hm?"

Zim nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

000

Dib walked into the main lab of Membrane Labs, hoping to find his father. Zim had been instructed by the nurse to take it easy, and to go back to his and Dib's room. Since she was sending someone to check on him in an hour, Dib went to find his father alone. Keef and Keyvine had elected to stay behind with Zim and plan what to do next.

"Hey, Simmons." Dib greeted the brunet man. "Is my dad around?"

"Oh, hello, Dib." Simmons greeted with a grin. "He's in the back of the lab." Simmons pointed. He pressed a button on the little machine on his arm. "Professor? Dib is looking for you."

Dib heard his father's voice over the intercom system in Simmons' glasses. "Well, send him back." Professor said. "I don't have much time, I'm afraid."

Simmons nodded. "Right away, Sir." He looked down at Dib. "You can go back, Dib."

"Thanks." Dib nodded and maneuvered his way around lab tables and scientists. Since Krill had said that his arm only seemed to be bruised, Dib hadn't bothered to get it checked out. He just claimed he had a bit of a headache, and the nurse gave him pain relievers. He could get ice from the cafeteria and make his own ice pack. He didn't need hers. She would have told him that he had to stay in the room, too, if he'd told her. And he wanted to talk with his dad. To find out what was going on and what he thought it was that destroyed the town.

"Hey, dad." Dib greeted.

"Hello, son." Membrane put the test tubes of chemicals he was holding back onto the nearest test tube rack. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, not really." Dib said. "I just haven't seen you in a while. I thought I should tell you that Zim and I were injured in one of the quakes."

"I received word from the nurse." Membrane nodded. "She didn't say what, though. There was an emergency. What happened?"

"Zim cracked a couple ribs, and I just have a headache from my head hitting the wall."

Membrane nodded. "And Zim is on bed rest?"

"Yea."

"That's good. A little rest should be just what he needs." Membrane chuckled. "Must put a damper on your love life, though."

"You just make things about 10 times more awkward." Dib muttered. "Anyway, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Do you really think it was radiation that caused all the damage?"

Membrane didn't miss a beat. "What else would it be?"

Dib shrugged. "I don't know." He lied. "But I was just wondering. Those things didn't look much like meteors. Me and Zim saw them out the window."

"Your boyfriend's still convinced they're UFOs, isn't he?"

"I kind of am, too."

Membrane sighed and kneeled down. "Son, you know that aliens aren't real." He said. "I thought you gave up on that stuff a long time ago."

"I did." Dib nodded. "But it just seems weird. They didn't look like normal meteors…"

"We can't do any tests on them yet." Membrane said. "The radiation levels out there could be dangerous. Even deadly."

"There's no radiation, dad." Dib sighed irritated. "We've been outside."

"We?"

"Me and my friends…some of them…"

Membrane sighed. "Son, now is not the time for games."

"I'm not _playing_ games!"

Membrane shook his head. "Don't go outside." He said. "Not until we have time to test the radiation levels." He stood. "I have to get back to work before these chemicals explode. They're very volatile on their own. Why don't you go back to your room and make sure Zim's oaky, hm? We'll talk later."

"But dad!"

"No buts." Membrane said. "I'm sorry."

Dib snarled. "You're just not going to listen, are you?"

"Later, son, I'm busy."

"When are you _not_ busy?" Dib stormed off. Ugh, his father was so thickheaded. At least he hadn't believed that Dib was outside the labs with his friends. That was a good thing.

"Something wrong, Dib?" Simmons wondered stopping the teen at the door.

"Those things weren't meteors." Dib muttered. "But dad refuses to listen to me."

"If you told him that they were UFOs, then it's no surprise he shut down and didn't listen."

"I didn't say it." Dib shook his head. "Not until he asked me if Zim still thought they were UFOs."

"I probably shouldn't say, but…" Simmons looked around to make sure no one was listening in on the conversation. "I saw those things. They don't look like meteors."

"I know." Dib nodded. "I saw them too. So did some of my friends."

Simmons cocked an eyebrow. "You were near the windows? Professor told everyone to stay away from the windows when the things started crashing."

"You were near a window too, in order to see them." Dib pointed out.

"Just walking around in the labs." Simmons chuckled. "Well, you better run along, now. I'm sure your friends are missing you."

Dib nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure too. Thanks for listening."

Simmons smiled. "No problem."

Dib left the Labs. It was about time he got a little rest anyway. And cuddling with Zim in his arms sounded like a good way to relax.


	37. Membrane's Announcement

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! And welcome to another update of Keefvine! It's the first time I've updated on time (semi-on time) in a few weeks :O

Nbld: Well, with the closing of our other fic, we've had actual time to get to work on this quicker. So from now on, updates will be on time/semi-on time instead of so late it's not even funny.

Dlbn: Agreed!

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Achlys/Servant of Time, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, Experiment G1T8L1, kyo, and sailingspace14 for reviewing! Here's some hammers for you to hit Membrane over the head with. Or anyone else you know that needs to be hit with a hammer :D

Dlbn: Like the woman on the show we're watching, who thinks she's pawning something like an i-pad…but it says Toshiba right on the back of it. Ergo, not an i-pad XD

Nbld: Precisely.

SecretlyTTfanTT: Aw, that sucks that you lost the USB for it :( (Or "memory stick" as my professors seem to want to call it) I'm a BB/Rae fan, too. It's pretty canon XD I'm not a fan of some of my earlier stuff, either. Thank you ^^ Membrane needs some sense smacked into his little ignorant head.

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: I think Dib is feeling the same way about his father XD Awesome! Glad to hear you had fun! :D

Achlys/Servant of Time: That would explain it, you're right…hm…I wonder what happened to their mother in the show. I've read online that Membrane has her in a jar, or something like that. creepy -_- the nurse has definitely been subjected to a 'happy brain probe' ;) As for Simmons, he's an interesting person. For Membrane's right hand, he sure seems to believe in aliens a bit much.

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: That's the way it normally is, I've learned. I know someone who's got the grades to prove that she's smart, but is a total moron in the common sense department.

Experiment G1T8L1: XD Thank you! You too! :D

Kyo: Thank you! ^^

Sailingspace14: Membrane has a 'I know better then everyone and I don't care what they say. If I say it, it's true' complex. Thanks ^^ I've got shirts, too. And the soundtrack for the first game, and a poster…I have a lot of Kingdom Hearts stuff XD The only plushie I bought with my own money was Demyx. The others were gifts…but I gave someone the money to get me Steve, so technically I bought him too…whatever. Schematics XD

Disclaimer: I only own Krill/Keyvine. Zim, Dib, Membrane, Gaz, and all other characters of Invader Zim are part of the canon Invader Zim universe. Therefore, they belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez. Who I am not. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

000

Zim and Dib sat together on their bed once Dib got back from talking with his father. Keef and Keyvine sat at the table with Gaz.

"I can't believe dad won't listen to me." Dib said. "_Still_!"

"He's never going to." Gaz grunted. "Unless it's about science, or you bring him a live alien."

"I'd offer to go and see him without a disguise," Zim spoke, "but I don't want to become an experiment, too."

Dib kissed him. "I wouldn't let dad hurt you." He said. "Thank you for the offer, though."

Keef giggled. "I think it's a good thing he doesn't believe us." Keef said. "Then we'd have to explain why they wanted Krill, how we got to their planet in the first place, why they didn't kill us, how we got back…"

"Some questions are better left unexplained to my dad." Dib nodded once.

"I agree." Gaz said. "I tried explaining to him about a game convention once. I got nowhere."

"He let you go though." Dib said. "I remember that."

She shrugged one shoulder, not looking up from the game she was enthralled in. "I would have gone even if he'd said no, though. It's not like he'd notice anything."

"I can't agree more." Dib laughed.

Silence reigned in the room for a moment.

"I spoke to Simmons, too." Dib informed.

"What did he say?" Keyvine wondered.

"He said they didn't look like meteors either." Dib said. "Even thought he can't say it near dad, I think he's on our side with this."

"Glad someone around here has some brains." Keyvine chuckled. "I mean besides us, and your friends."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Dib called.

The doors slid open to reveal Gretchen and the other GLASS members. The braces-clad girl was at the front of everyone, probably the one who had knocked. She grinned broadly. "We heard you were hurt." She said. "So we figured you just got back."

"Of course." Keyvine said, uncaring.

"Come on in, guys." Dib offered.

It was a silent understanding that the four lovers and the gamer wouldn't say anything about what had happened when the others entered. The GLASS members hugged everyone hello and sat down in various areas of the room.

"So what hurt you?" Morla asked Zim.

"Oh, one of the quakes made me fall." He answered. "I slammed into a piece of machinery in Keyvine's bunker."

"Ouch!" Gretchen said. "Torque said your ribs were broken?"

"Only a little." Zim shrugged. "Dib got hurt too."

"Not as badly." Dib shook his head, kissing Zim on the forehead. "It's just a bruised arm. No biggie."

"Are you two okay?" Dirge asked Keef and Keyvine.

"No injuries to speak of." Keef said with a confident smile.

"Because they were buckled up." Dib whispered to Zim.

Zim giggled, nodding in agreement as well. Then again, it was Zim and Dib's own fault for not strapping themselves in once Zim sat on his lap.

"At least no one is seriously hurt." Morla said. "Most injuries don't go beyond broken bones."

"Of people here?" Dib asked. "I guess my dad used some highly scientific stuff to patch everyone up?"

"Standard medicine." Gaz informed.

"The Professor hasn't been seen around a lot lately." Gretchen said. "He vanished into the depths of the labs that we're not allowed in once the original quake hit."

"When the meteors crashed?" Dib asked.

"They were crashing for days." Morla said. "The most recent one was yesterday. They've been going since a couple days after we left your safe house." The last sentence was directed at Keyvine.

"I think they know that." Gretchen laughed. "They were underground, not on a different planet."

The four lovers exchanged knowing looks at one another. Their friends would never know.

000

Professor Membrane called for a meeting the next day. Everyone was required to either show up in the main presentation room, or to tune into the TVs or radios in their rooms that were on the same frequency as the loud speakers in the presentation room. Zim, Dib, and their friends managed to score seats in the presentation room, but probably only because of their close connection to the Professor. Everyone that was still in the hospital wing, which included Torque, was required to stay there. Jessica, Brian, and Rob had elected to stay with Torque through the announcement, but the GLASS members joined Zim and the others.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen…" An announcer spoke. "A man who needs no introduction! The man whom without, the world would fall into chaos! Toast of the town…Profess-o-o-or Membrane!"

"Sounds like a WWE wrestling match." Gaz grunted.

Dib and Keef snickered, but the joke was lost on the two disguised aliens. Professor Membrane stalked across the stage to a large standing microphone. The room erupted into cheers that practically broke Zim and Keyvine's sensitive antennae. Confetti and streamers exploded once he reached the stand, coating the crowd. Professor held up a hand to silence the crowd. The cheers died down in a matter of moments.

"Thank you, thank you." Professor said.

"Egomaniac." Dib muttered.

Zim stifled laughter.

"As everyone is aware, the meteors have caused a lot of damage in the town." Membrane said. "I think we are all aware that repairs need to be made, but we can not start until the radiation levels are down to a safe point, where we can all go out and fix everything up."

"There _aren't_ any radiation levels." Dib muttered.

People near them hushed him, ignoring his words and turning back to stare slack-jawed at the Professor.

"How long do we have to wait?" A man in the audience asked.

Membrane chuckled. "I'm glad you asked!" He said. "I have devised a device that will suck the radiation levels out of the air, until the level of radiation is the average for this city."

"Which is pretty high already!" A teenager from Dib and Zim's English class called out.

That caused laughter from the others in the audience. Since it wasn't something really arguable, Membrane laughed as well.

"Yes, I suppose so." He said. "Perhaps I should suck radiation out so that the levels are lower then the average of this city."

That caused some city officials to pout, but they didn't say anything back to membrane in retaliation. Either they couldn't argue either, or they just knew it wasn't smart to annoy him.

"But all joking aside, ladies and gentlemen, this device should be fully operational by the end of the week. Then I will send out some lab mice out to see how they survive, to make sure the levels are low. Then we can finally repopulate the city outside of this biometric dome!"

Cheers erupted again. Dib rolled his eyes. There _was_ no radiation…well…other then the normal levels of the city. His father was talking out of his backside again.

"Any questions?" membrane asked.

Dib started to raise his hand, but Zim grabbed his wrist and forced it down.

"Don't." His alien boyfriend said. "Just don't. It's not going to get through to him."

"I'm just wondering…"A woman spoke. "What if the machine doesn't work?"

People gasped and inched away from her, repulsed that anyone would question an invention of the Professor.

"It's a Membrane Labs special." Membrane spoke. "Like the specialty pizzas at Bloaty's, there has never been one that has failed. And there never will be."

"Damn right!" The man in the 'Bloaty the Pig' mascot for Bloaty's Pizza cried out, waving a chubby arm.

People whispered amongst themselves before another man raised his hand.

"Once everything is safe and we go out, how do we know where to start?" He asked.

"A long way off, sir." Membrane said. "But I would first suggest going to your own homes and fixing them up. Then we'll work on important buildings. A timeline for reconstruction will begin later on. Our focus right now is on making it safe to go out and begin." He smiled under his lab coat's collar. "Any more questions?"

No one spoke.

"Construction on the machine will be finished by Friday. Expect another big announcement at that time." Membrane said. "Thank you."

As he left the stage, people began cheering a third time.

"He's so full of it." Dib said. "What is he going to do when the machine doesn't work, because there's no extra radiation to suck out?"

"Beg for forgiveness for screwing up?" Zim asked, massaging Dib's knee.

Dib laughed.

"Let's go back to our room." Zim offered. "Take our minds off of things." He winked.

"But…Zim…your ribs…" Dib protested.

"We went three weeks or so without it." Zim said. "I think my ribs can take second base for a bit."

Dib smirked. "Lead the way."

000

Zim rolled onto Dib's chest to snuggle in for the night a few hours later.

"My ribs are killing me." The Prince informed.

"I told you we should wait until you heal." Dib said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"It's fine." Zim giggled. "No one said I can't have fun while I recover."

"No." Dib laughed. "I'm just glad the nurse didn't send anyone to 'check up on you' today."

"Lucky us." Zim said. "I'd hate to be _interrupted_."

Dib laughed, pulling Zim close. "I love you, Zim." He said.

"I love you too, Dib." Zim leaned up and kissed Dib's cheek. "I can't wait to see your father's reaction on Friday. When he learns that there isn't any radiation to be concerned with."

"Maybe I should show him." Dib muttered.

"Huh?"

"Go outside and tap on the glass near his work station."

"But you'd be in the bubble, so it wouldn't matter." Zim argued.

"Damn…"

Zim laughed. Obviously, Dib hadn't thought the somewhat logical plan all the way through. "Maybe you should stand outside the bubble and call your dad on your cell, then tell him to look." Zim offered.

"Actually, that makes more sense…"

"I'm _kidding_."

"I'd love to see his reaction to it…"

"I was _kidding_, Dib." Zim reinforced.

"He'd probably freak and sent a Haz-Mat team to bring me back and run scans…"

"Dib!"

Dib finally looked at him.

"I told you I was _kidding_." Zim said. "I don't think you should do that at all. You're just going to make him mad."

"Yeah, I guess." Dib sighed. "Still, it's fun to think about."

"That it is." Zim chuckled.

Dib snuggled in closer to him and yawned. "I'm ready for bed."

"So am I." Zim said. "And some pain killers."

Dib laughed. "I'll be sure you have some in the morning." He said. "I don't want to move…"

"Me neither."

Snuggled together for the first time in a long time, Zim and Dib soon fell asleep.


	38. Membrane's Weapon Fails

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Welcome to another chapter!

Nbld: This chapter here is a special chapter. Tell everyone why, sis.

Dlbn: Because it's the last chapter I'm posting on my winter break. That's right, school starts on Wednesday for me this week. That should interfere with updating on Mondays, though. Promise :)

Nbld: Speaking of, we would have had this up sooner, but the sign in page for fanfic wasn't working, so we couldn't.

Dlbn: Wait a second. You're making up excuses for lateness? :O

Nbld: Shut up, sis. Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Achlys, sailingspace14, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, and zayn noob for reviewing! SIR shaped cookies for you all!

SecretlyTTfanTT: Yes, they should have waited, but their hormones said, "go, go, go!" XD Membrane really does need to stop being an ass, yes. But he tends to be one without trying, I think ;) Keef/Krill action? Well, some should be coming up soon. ;)

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Dib's plan to piss off his father is fun ^^ He should come upw ith those kinds of plans more often ;) Aw that stinks :( Better going with friends then going alone, though. I might have to go alone because my only friend that goes to cons is banned from the one I go to, my other friend might be out of town that weekend, and my one friend offered to go with me this year, but his girlfriend hates me. So I'll probably be alone.

Achlys: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Santa! -slaps head- Should have had a V8. Thank you :) Dib probably should have rebelled a long time ago XD That would suck for them, since I'm sure that's not legal on Earth…no idea about on Irk, though ;)

Sailingspace14: They might not end up getting sexy times in this fic, but I'll try to work a scene in :) He won't listen to Dib unless he says he wants to get in on 'real science!' (Strikes a Membrane pose)

Zayn Noob: (Chapter 35) yes, they are ^^ (Chapter 36) Zim and Dib love to cuddle. So cute, those two :3 (Chapter 37) Yay for catching up! Ouch, that sucks. I went a few months without internet, because my desktop died, and I didn't have the internet on my laptop. It's horrible. If an alien kissed the Professor, he'd tell them to take off the foolish mask and let him get back to work on his real science XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim, any characters, places, themes, and species belong to Jhonen C Vasquez. I only own Krill, SIR, Krill's computer, the Slerks, and most of the people that left with the Galactic Senate. I make NO money off of this.

000

Once Friday came around, Dib wasn't in the mood to deal with his father's attempt at 'reducing radiation levels in the town'. But, unfortunately, he had no choice but to appear for the test run. He stood with his friends and the rest of the citizens in the main chamber, where they'd been for Membrane's announcement days before. Membrane stood on the stage, tapping the microphone and trying to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone!" The scientist called. "Please quiet down!"

People continued their loud, excited talking about the events to come. Simmons walked on stage with a megaphone.

"Silence!" He called into the megaphone.

The loud noise made everyone stop talking and turn their attention to the stage.

"Thank you, Simmons." Membrane said, adjusting his collar.

"Any time." Simmons smiled, before quickly getting off of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Membrane addressed the audience. "The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived! We are going to reduce the levels of radiation in the town and get to work on rebuilding the buildings damage done by the meteorites!"

The crowd cheered. When Membrane held up one finger, they silenced themselves. "Thank you." Membrane said. "Simmons, press the red button and unveil the device!"

Simmons pressed a red button on a remote controller he was holding. The building shook as the ground outside opened. A large satellite dish-looking item came out of the crown. People began to cheer again at the sight of the machine, knowing what it was there for.

"Great." Dib whispered to Zim. "Finally, people will see that my father is a moron and that there's no radiation."

Zim giggled. "You seem really excited to watch your father fail." He said.

"His ego's too big." Dib muttered.

"Sound familiar?" Keyvine asked.

"Yeah, sounds like you." Zim informed.

Keyvine gave him a look, but Keef was laughing at his the joke against his boyfriend.

The device powered up and a red beam of light shot out from the middle of the dish-looking component. The machine made a whirring noise and a look of surprise reached Membrane's features.

"I don't believe it…" He said.

The microphone near his mouth made his words audible to everyone around, so the crowd turned to look at him.

"The readouts I'm receiving are saying that the radiation levels of the town are average." He said, breathless.

"Told you!" Dib called to his father, earning a warning look in his direction from the elder Membrane.

A flood of questions started coming from the townspeople.

"How is this possible?"

"If the radiation levels are the normal levels, then what cause so much damage?"

"How can we be sure what landed were really meteors?"

"They could be aliens!"

"Aliens?"

"Aliens!"

"Aliens!"

A chorus of 'aliens' rang through the room. Membrane blushed.

"I-I can assure you that aliens don't exist!" He said. "Therefore, there is no way that this damage was done by aliens! The radiation levels could have died down since initial impact. It's the most logical explanation here."

"So can we go outside the shield?" Someone wondered.

Membrane sighed. "I…guess the rebuilding can begin!"

People cheered.

"Morons!" Dib called, though only his friends heard him.

"Stop it, Dib." Zim ordered.

"Ugh." Dib sighed. "Well, at least the Slerks are gone…"

"And you got to see your dad's invention fail." Zim added.

"Yeah, that was a good moment." Dib chuckled.

"You're an idiot." Gaz told him.

"Gee, thanks, Gaz." Dib rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Torque wondered. "You've been acting strange all day."

"I just don't think the things were meteors, is all." Dib answered, shaking his head. "I saw some when I was walking past a window, and they looked like space ships."

"Aliens?" Sarah wondered, giggling.

"Well, no, but…" Dib knew he was in a hole. He could either admit that they were aliens and have his friends think he was insane again, or play it off as a joke. "They could have just been some government project from another city, or another country." Dib laughed, choosing the latter of his two options. "Aliens. Yeah, right."

"Everyone else though so a moment ago." Keef pointed out. "Isn't it possible?"

"I guess." Dib shrugged. "Depends on who you're asking."

"The Flying Saucer Children, or whatever they're called, seems to think that it was definitely aliens." Brian offered, digging at the inside of his ear. "They think the aliens wanted to come down here and reproduce with our women, but got pissed that no one was around, and started destroying everything in atonement."

"Seriously?" Zim asked, face deadpanned.

"Yeah, serious." Jessica said, absentmindedly picking at her fingernails. "I overheard them talking the other day. The Professor has managed to shut them up for a while, but you know they're still thinking it."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Bunch of nut jobs."

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "Like aliens would want to reproduce with humans. Aren't they supposed to be more advanced then us?"

Keyvine resisted the urge to chuckle. "Every piece of science fiction I can think of says it." He offered instead, shrugging a shoulder.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Membrane ordered into the microphone again. "We can let people back out into the city within the next couple hours. Do not take everything with you, as it will be safer for everyone to stay here at night, when not rebuilding. We will send everyone out in large groups. Please go back to the rooms you are residing in and wait for instructions on when to leave." Membrane waved at the cheering crowd and walked off the stage.

000

Zim, Dib, Keef, Keyvine, and Gaz sat around in Dib and Zim's room. The Prince and the Membrane heir sat on the bed together, while Gaz, Keyvine, and Keef occupied chairs at the table. Gaz was playing her game, as usual. Dib's other friends and the other GLASS members were scattered about in other rooms. Simmons had stopped by to let them know that they were part of the first group going out of the shields, which was leaving in about ten minutes. Having already been outside the shield once, the boys didn't need to bother getting ready to go out. Gaz had only planned on bringing her Game Slave, anyway, so preparing didn't matter to her, either.

"So what are we going to do first?" Keef asked. "I want to make sure my house is still intact. We know Keyvine's is."

"We have to check ours, too." Dib agreed, nodding once at Gaz, and once at Zim.

"Then what, though?"

"I want to see if the school's been destroyed." Keyvine offered.

"And the Mask." Zim and Dib said as one.

They both laughed before pecking one another once on the lips.

"Where?"

"Where we…uh…" Dib flushed.

"Where we first hooked up." Zim offered.

Dib nudged him.

"What? It's true, we did." Zim giggled. "Remember?"

"Yes, I remember, but you don't need to _tell_ them." Dib answered.

"Hey, it's where we first started dating." Zim said. "Not where we first had…"

Dib clamped a hand over his mouth. "Okay, Zim, I think that's enough talking about our history together for now."

"Yeah, I don't want to throw up my food." Gaz informed.

"I thought two guys going at it didn't bother you, Gaz?" Keef asked.

"It doesn't." Gaz said. "But I don't need to know about my own brother's sex life."

Keef giggled. "I guess you have a point."

"I wouldn't want to know about my brothers' sex lives either." Zim shook his head.

Keyvine paled. "Gross." He agreed, having known who Zim's brothers were personally.

"I agree." Zim laughed.

Someone knocked on the door. "Kids?" Simmons' voice asked. "Are you ready to go out nto two?"

"Yeah, we are." Dib answered.

"Then let's go to the front gates, please."

The five teens stood as Simmons opened the door.

"Everyone ready?" Zim asked.

The four others nodded and they all left together.

000

Zim and the gang stood outside of Keef's house…well, what was left of it. The roof was over the first floor, making the house look like a one-story house instead of a two-story house. Most of the windows were blown out, and the left wall was leaning on the house next to it, the chimney crumbled around it on the ground.

"My house is ruined." Keef moaned.

Keyvine rubbed his back in small circles. "Don't worry." He said. "It will get rebuilt."

Keef sighed and clung to him. "I hope so."

"The townspeople won't stop until the entire city is rebuilt." Dib said. "And Membrane Industries is funding all of it, so as long as it's reasonable, it will get finished."

Keef smiled softly. "I guess." He said. "I just hope my parents are alright."

"Oh yea." Dib said. "Everyone's parents are out of town."

"How convenient." Zim muttered.

"Do you want to go in the house, Keef?" Keyvine asked. "See if there's anything you want to salvage on the ground floor?"

"Do you think it's safe?" The redhead's posture betrayed the unsure tone of his voice.

"You know you want to." Gaz told him. "Don't put it off, because we're not going to be able to stay out here forever."

"It should be safe." Keyvine said. "And if not, I'll be there to protect you."

"Aw…" Keef threw his arms around Keyvine's and pressed their lips together.

Keyvine kissed back, arms encircling Keef's waist and pulling him closer. Keef's fingers entwined in Keyvine's false hair, pulling him closer and moaning.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Zim advised, as he noticed one of Keyvine's hands trailing down to grasp at Keef's behind. He was happy Keyvine never kissed _him_ like that when they were together…no matter how brief that time period was.

"Sorry." Keef giggled. "Let's go inside."

"We'll wait out here." Dib said.

"Okay." Keef nodded. "Come on, Krill."

"You sure you want to go inside?" Keyvine asked.

Gaz cocked an eyebrow. "Either go or don't."

The lovers glared at her before walking towards the destroyed house.


	39. Reflection

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Keefvine! Yes, I know I'm a day and a half late. Sorry. ^^' I blame it on a lack on inspiration. But then I talked to my boyfriend and a couple other friends for a bit, and inspiration hit ^^

Nbld: It's still a little short, but we wanted to get something up before we had to go to bed (on the night from being awake since Tuesday morning…late Tuesday night, early Wednesday morning?) So without further adieu, and before we get yelled at to go to bed by my parents, let's go to the all important review corner! Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Zayn noob, sailingspace14, Achlys, and SamsunG for reviewing! Virtual video cameras for you all! To…I don't know…whatever you want to do with them is your business. All the more power to ya. XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Even Membrane has his stupid guy moments ;) The city just doesn't see his a lot. Meef's fate will be explained in this chapter. –Hides because of how that sounds-

Zayn noob: Keef thanks you for the cookie. He made some new ones for you. (Hands them over) from Keef ^^ Aw! I'm happy that it made your day better :)

Sailingspace14: Yay for rebuilding! It will be a long process, but I'm sure the gang is up to the challenge! :D

Achlys: I can just imagine what would happen ;) At least Zim wouldn't walk on them doing anything together. They're not Hikaru/Kaoru XD (OHSHC references, ftw XD) I think pretty much anything is legal on Irk, as long as it won't hurt the species/armada/planet. I'll figure out something for Dib and Gaz's mom. Maybe in this, but maybe in the next one. That would have been epic. Membrane having Tama-chan breakdown brings a funny image. Thanks for that :D I'll remember that for the next time he screws up ;) On a side note, I just finished OHSHC. Wah!

SamsunG: I'm sure Red and Purple share details with one another, compare notes. -Shudders- I just gave myself a chill. *Keef hugs you back* Keef: Thank you for worrying about me! Dlbn: O.o

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any characters/themes/species/locations from that series. I only own Keyvine/Krill, his computer, his SIR, and other things that don't exist in this chapter, so I won't waste space naming them.

000

Keef used his foot to push aside what looked like remnants of a bookshelf, though he wasn't sure that it was.

"My house…" Keef muttered. "My whole house…"

"We kind of expected it…" Keyvine muttered, hoping Keef hadn't heard him.

Keef didn't respond to him, so Keyvine was sure he hadn't caught it. An Irken would have, but not a human. Keyvine picked up a framed photo off the ground. The glass was cracked, but the picture looked unharmed. He slid the picture out. He recognized Keef's dad. The female in the picture must have been his mother, and the small boy with green hair had to be his brother.

"Hey, Keef?" Keyvine asked.

"Yeah?"

"Was your brother with your parents when everything happened?"

"The lockdown, you mean?" Keef asked.

"Yeah."

"They went out of town for some Junior Manly Rangers thing." Keef said. "An award ceremony, I think…why?"

Keyvine held out the picture towards where Keef was. "I found a picture that wasn't damaged, and I just wondered where he was. You never mentioned why they were out of town."

"Oh." Keef walked over and took the photo from his boyfriend. "I guess I wasn't thinking about it much. I knew they were safe, so I was more concerned about…"

"About…?" Realization dawned on the disguised Irken's features. "Oh, Keef…I…"

"I didn't know where they'd taken you, or what they were doing to you, or even what they were…I was just so worried that I would get to you and you'd be ten feet under. Or hung like a trophy to warn anyone else that tried to do what you did…" Keef wiped tears out from his eye. "I mean, I know now, that you didn't actually do anything wrong, but…when you told me why you were here, I…"

Keyvine took a step or two to get closer to Keef and pulled him into his arms. "I love you, Keef." He said. "I really do." He pulled back and tilted the redhead's chin up. He kissed him for a moment. "Nothing is going to happen to me, okay? I'm here, and I'm not leaving. And no Slerks or Irken armada, or Resisty, or Galactic Senate or whatever is going to make me leave." He paused for a second, thinking of what to say next. "I don't want you to worry over me, okay? I'm not worth the worry."

"How dare you say that?" Keef asked, looking into Keyvine's false eyes. "You are definitely worth the worry! It's because I love you that I worry so much. I know being a soldier is dangerous work, but your job seems even more dangerous. And if it's full of enemies that want to kill you, then I worry even more."

"I don't want to cause you any necessary worries. I _am_ an Invader, after all. Not to sound like a pompous douche, but you have to go through a lot of heavy stuff to make it as an Invader. And I survived that, didn't I? I don't think anything can really take me down."

"Yeah, not pompous at all." Keef rolled his eyes. His fingers toyed with the collar of Keyvine's shirt. "I was kind of wishing that half of my house would still be standing…so we could…you know…"

Keyvine tickled his fingers up and down the redhead's sides. "That would have been quite the experience." He chuckled. "Maybe when we get back to Membrane Labs, we could…you know…Dib said there's some soundproof rooms in there…"

Keef giggled, flushing dark red. "That sounds like a plan to me."

000

Back in the streets, Zim and Dib sat on the sidewalk across the street with Gaz. The girl was playing her Game Slave, as was usual for her, but Zim and Dib just sat cuddled together.

"I wonder what they're going to find in there." Zim wondered.

"I don't think they're going to find much." Dib offered.

"The place is a dump now." Gaz said. "Burn it to the ground completely and then rebuild it."

"How nice, Gaz." Dib told his sister. "It's his home."

"It's ruined."

"It can be rebuilt. Everything around here can." Dib said.

Gaz shrugged. "You're an optimist."

"It's 'better to be an optimist then to be a pessimist'." Zim stated. "As my dad always said."

"You have an interesting dad." Dib laughed.

"That sounds like something _our_ dad would say." Gaz informed.

Zim flushed. "I guess." He said, shrugging. "He's got to be interesting to deal with my mother…not that she's a bad person or anything. She's just…" Zim sighed.

Whether he liked to admit it or not, he did miss his mother. Sure, she grounded him for things that weren't his fault. Sure, the punishments sometimes didn't fit whatever she accused him of doing. Sure, she favored his brothers more sometimes. But she was a good mother. And she did save his life. He'd probably be dead in the streets, wouldn't even be here with his boyfriend, if it wasn't for that woman. He had to apologize to her. If he ever saw her again, that is. As far as the Irken Empire, and probably her, was concerned, he was a runaway. A rogue Irken, like Krill was.

"A little overbearing?" Dib offered.

Zim nodded.

"Hey…what's wrong…?" Dib asked, pulling Zim a bit closer as he noticed the tears forming in his eyes.

"It's nothing." Zim wiped away the tears with a finger. "I was just thinking about home is all. I'm a little homesick, I guess."

"You miss Irk?" Dib asked. "I'm surprised it took you this long…er…no offense…"

"Well, I just…" Zim didn't know how to tell him. "I guess, just being around Krill, and talking about our home, and the past, and everything…" He paused. "When I ran away from home, it was a mistake. Not that I regret it, because I don't. If I hadn't run off, I wouldn't be here right now, with you."

"Want a shovel for the whole you're digging?" Gaz wondered.

"Stop." Dib ordered. "Let Zim speak."

"I was thinking…my mom…for all the problems we had, with the grounding me and whatnot…" Zim paused. "I mean, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. I should have thought before I ran off. But I really don't regret my decision. As strange as the past few months have been, they've still been the best parts of my life." He smiled. "I just wish I'd said goodbye while she was asleep or something."

"Do you want to go home?" Dib asked. "To Irk?"

"Well…eventually…I don't want my family to think that I've been dead this whole time, when I've just been hiding out. But me and Krill are basically rogues; traitors. If we go back, we'll be in serious trouble."

"So wait until the trouble period passes, and then go home." Gaz offered. "Not that you have to stay. Just to visit."

"My mother would never let me out of her sights, or the guards." Zim admitted. "I wouldn't be able to get back to you."

"What if we go too?"

"She'll assume you're there to negotiate my safe return, or something like that." Zim muttered.

"You're a real downer, you know that?" Gaz snapped.

Zim and Dib glared. "I wonder how much longer we should wait for them." Dib said, trying to steer the subject away from the uncomfortable one at hand.

"I'd give them ten minutes." Zim said, nuzzling into his boyfriend. "I don't want to move."

Dib laughed.

000

Once ten minutes or so had passed, Zim stood.

"I think I'm going to go and retrieve them." He said. "Provided they're not…busy…or buried under something."

"Probably the first one." Dib told him.

"Go in with your hand over your eyes." Gaz warned.

Zim laughed before crossing the street without looking-hey, there was no need to-and walking to Keef's house.

"Guys?" He whispered. "Are you here?"

He heard no answer, but his antennae caught the sound of something scraping across the ground, and a moan.

_Oh, please let them be trapped under something_. Zim thought. _And let Krill be trying to use his spider legs to get out._

It was better then the alternative. Zim cautiously rounded the corner, eyes closed. One eye slowly slid open. Keyvine had Keef pinned against one of the remaining walls. Both males were shirtless, and Keyvine was latched onto Keef's neck. Keef's hand over his own mouth made his moans sound quieter then they probably were. Zim watched for a few seconds longer, but when Keyvine's hand slipped down to Keef's belt, he had to intervene.

"Uh…guys…?" Zim asked.

Both stopped what they were doing. Keef's green eyes popped open and shifted to Zim's, the human's face flushing in embarrassment at being caught in such a position. Keyvine released the boy's neck and turned to look as well.

"May we help you?" He asked softly, trying to sound more embarrassed then he probably was.

"Uh…we should get going if we want to investigate more of the town…" Zim looked down and to the side.

"Uh…yeah…we…um…probably should…do that…" Keef muttered.

Keyvine looked at him. "You really want to stop?"

Keef flushed. "Not really…" He looked at Zim. "Could you guys maybe go on without us?" He asked. "And come back to get us later?"

"Uh…sure." Zim answered, finally looking up again. Keef looked away. "I'll uh…leave you two to your business now…"

"Please do, unless you want to watch." Keyvine winked.

Zim flushed.

"Hey-!" Keef protested. His protests were cut off by Keyvine's lips on his.

Zim turned, flushing darkly and not wanting to see any more, and walked off. "See you later…"

Gaz and Dib were standing outside Keef's house when Zim returned.

"Are you okay?" Dib asked. "You're beet red."

"They weren't trapped under something, were they." Gaz stated, not looking up.

Zim shook his head. "They weren't."

"They were going at it, weren't they."

"Uh huh."

"How long did you watch before you interrupted them?" Gaz asked.

"Two seconds, out of shock." Zim answered honestly. "They uh…want to finish…so we should just, you know…go on without them."

"Sure?" Dib asked.

Zim nodded. "They said to pick them up once we're done scouring around town."

"Alright, then…" Dib said.

They heard Keef cry out.

"Let's get moving." Gaz said, walking off.

"Right behind you!" Dib agreed, grabbing Zim's hand and dragging him off as well.

Zim stumbled along before his feet found the ground under him again, and he began walking on his own will.


	40. Reflection Part II

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! First things first, so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o sorry about the lateness! I was going to update it both on Thursday and Friday, but we lost power Thursday night, and I took ibuprofen that made me sleepy, so I went to bed early.

Nbld: But enough excuses, because we're back with another chapter!

Dlbn That's right! Since this is coming out so close to the usual-or what used to be usual-Monday updates, the next chapter should come out Tuesday-Wednesday, and then the chapter out of that will be the following Monday.

Nbld: Hopefully. Let's not make promises that might fall through.

Dlbn Right.

Nbld: So let's move onto the Review Corner, so people can get away from our rambling and get to the actual story! For what was originally chapter 40 (That short little note thing) Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Codelulu-chan, sailingspace14, and HiddenShadows798 for reviewing! Lollipops for you all.

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: Thank you. She's doing better now.

Codelulu-chan: I'm sorry to hear that your winter hasn't been going so smoothly. Good thing stuff is slowing down for you, though. It's getting better on my end a bit, thank you.

Sailingspace14: Thank you. Everything seems to be better now. Not great, but better ^^

HiddenShadows798: I love it too ^^ I got it for my birthday in November and just finished it two weeks ago. (I was putting off watching the last disc XD) Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! I hope your friend is okay and doing better. And has a full/quick recovery!

Nbld: And for chapter 39, thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, SecretlyTTfanTT, Achlys, sailingspace14, and SamsunG for reviewing! Lollipops for you all, as well!

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: I was thinking about Meef being somewhere around town, but I needed a reason for Keef's parents to be out of town. So that's why Meef is safe. They're bringing smexy back ;)

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: I'm sure Dib can help him…recover…if you know what I mean ;)

SecretlyTTfanTT: Thank you ^^ Yes, Zim got to see the former love of his life getting it on with his current best friend. He must feel so honored. Hope you had a good and non-stressful time at work :D

Achlys: Thanks! I love it. My boyfriend's starting to watch it now. (Partially my fault XD) If I ever walked in on my friends doing that, I think I'd have to burn my eyes out with bleach and battery acid. I was thinking about Membrane having a Tamaki freak out, and I think that if he ever discovers alien life, that's when he'd do the Tamaki freak out XD But I might have him do it for something else as well. Oh, Miyuki's going to be a fun person to write for again ^^

Sailingspace14: I'm sure Zim doesn't appreciate the awkwardness XD The poor boy's just having a bad day. Maybe Dib can make it better for him later ;)

SamsunG: Most of the town is that way. Poor Keef's the first one to see it…other then Dib and Gaz, but that wasn't there house, so they don't count XD Zim's an odd one when it comes to his guilt. One minute he's feeling guilty about everything, the next minute he doesn't really seem to care about it. Boy needs to make up his mind XD I wouldn't want to walk in on something like that between my friends either. It's bad enough my friend once described to me what sex with his boyfriend was like. That's nice that he's with someone he loves, but I really don't want to know the details like that U_U

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any characters, species, themes, places, planets, activities, or languages contained therein. Keyvine/Krill is mine. As are the Slerks, Universal Council, Galactic Senate, Ann Lee, the prisoners from the dark side of Slerka, etc, etc. Invader Zim and anything contained within belong to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

Dlbn: Just a note! The note we left as chapter 40 has been removed and this chapter has replaced it. Just so there's no confusion!

000

Once Zim and the Membrane siblings reached the place they called their home, they weren't really surprised to see it in shambles. The roof had caved in towards the middle of the house, and the walls were fanned out a bit. The electric fence the Professor had installed may as well have never existed. Blue sparks jumped out from a perimeter around the lawn, but that was the only sign that there was anything electric there. Dib's bed, and coincidentally Zim's, was lying inclined against the wall. Gaz's was poking out from the rubble. A few other miscellaneous pieces of furniture were poking through the rubble.

"I half expected this." Gaz shrugged.

"Agreed." Dib told his sister.

Zim just shook his head. "To think that the Slerks did this much damage." He said. "So much for being a docile species."

"The light Slerks might be. The dark Slerks were just hiding behind a ruse, remember?" Dib pointed out.

"They sure had everyone else fooled. Even the Galactic Senate. Though, I admit, they're a bunch of morons…"

"Morons who saved us."

"Yeah…"

"This town is going to take forever to fix up." Gaz commented. "It's a total dump now. I doubt even dad's robots could get it done quickly."

"And cheaply." Dib said. "You know dad doesn't like to spend a lot of money, if he can help it." He sighed. "Which I never got, since we're pretty well-off…"

"My mom's the same way." Zim said. "Unlimited funds, but she hardly spends it. And complains when we do…and she wondered why I started making illegal weapons and selling them for cash…"

"What a rebel." Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Hey, its dangerous stuff."

"I bet."

"Making _illegal_ weapons, Gaz?" Dib asked. "Illegal ones that were made illegal because people got hurt using them?"

"Not all of them." Zim interrupted. "Some of them are just old models of things that the government and the military have upgraded…er…the Vortians have upgraded…most of our stuff is admittedly Vortian in design…"

"Another alien race?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "Conquered by Invader Larb, the Vortians…"

"I didn't ask for the history of the Universe, Zim." Gaz corrected him. "A simple yes or no would have sufficed."

"Sorry." Zim apologized, rubbing his arm sheepishly.

"The rest of the town has to look like this, too." Dib commented, looking at the other houses in the neighborhood.

"I want to see what the school looks like." Zim offered, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

"Here's a hint." Gaz said. "It doesn't look any worse then it used to."

Zim giggled. Dib tried to hide his laughter, but Zim spotted a small smile tugging at his boyfriend's lips.

"It can't look any worse then it used to." Zim said. "If it managed, I'd die of shock."

Dib stopped trying to hide his laughter at that. "You two are horrible."

"You were thinking the same thing, babe."

"I know, but you're the ones who said it aloud." Dib chuckled.

"So?" Zim laughed. "No one's around to hear but us."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "I think it's about time we get back to the two lovers. So we can go check out the school." She informed. "And hope they have their clothes on…"

"Somehow, I doubt it." Zim muttered. "Krill seems like the type of person who would purposefully stay undressed just so we'd walk in on him that way…which is why _I'm_ not going to be the one to retrieve them this time."

"Dib is."

"Why me?" The raven haired male wondered.

"Because I don't want to see that either." Gaz informed.

"What makes you think _I_ want to see it?" Dib put his hands on his hips.

"I didn't say you did." Gaz countered, glaring at her brother. "But you're male, so you have the same thing they do."

"So what?"

Gaz glared. "Don't argue with me."

Dib immediately straightened under her gaze. "Yes ma'am."

Gaz smirked. "Better." She said. "Now let's go."

Knowing better then to argue, Zim and Dib followed quickly after her.

000

Keef sat on what appeared to be the remnants of his couch, tying his shoes. His shirt was the only article of clothing that he was missing, but that was a quick fix. Keyvine, however, was just in boxers. But, at least, he had boxers on to cover himself.

"You know they'll be back soon, right?" Keef wondered.

"So?" Keyvine smirked. "I know Zim won't come back to get us after last time, so I figure I can creep out one of the siblings."

"You're weird." Keef informed.

"That didn't bother you a few minutes ago, babe." Keyvine winked. "Besides, the look on Zim's face was priceless. I want to see the others' reactions, too."

"Well, at least you have boxers on…"

Keyvine chuckled. "I'm not flashing our friends."

"Thankfully." Keef said. "What's under there should be for our eyes only."

Keyvine laughed. "You have that right, babe."

"I'm telling you, I'm not going to go get them." Dib's voice spoke from our in the streets.

"Zim's already walked in on them, and I don't care to do that." Gaz said. "It's your turn."

"Exactly. If Zim goes, its old news to them." Dib said. "If I go, it's going to be awkward."

"Aw, they're onto you, babe." Keef giggled.

"Damn." Keyvine snapped his fingers before grabbing his jeans. "I guess I'll have to spook them another time."

"Sicko."

"Actually, I'm an Irken."

Keef rolled his eyes. "You're just weird."

"Love you, too." Krill pulled Keef to him and pressed their lips together.

"I know you do." Keef told him with a smile. "I love you too, Krill."

They kissed again. The sound of rubble being crunched made them separate.

"Are you two dressed?" Dib asked. "I'm coming over with my eyes closed."

"Don't walk into anything!" Keef offered a warning.

"I won't." Dib said. "I think it's a clear…" He cried out, obviously having smashed into something.

"You were saying, Dib?" Keyvine laughed, pulling on his jeans.

"Never mind…" Dib muttered. It sounded like he was holding his nose.

"Are you okay?" Keef asked.

"I'll survive." Dib rounded the corner, one eye open. When he saw that the other males were dressed, more or less, he opened his other eye. "Good, no one's nude."

"I can be in a few seconds, if you want me to be." Keyvine made a move to pull down his jeans.

"No!" Dib flushed. "We want to go and see how the school is."

"Now that you mention it, I wanna see, too." Keef beamed. "Let's go, let's go!"

"You need a shirt first." Dib informed.

"Oh…yeah…"

"I need everything first." Keyvine said.

Dib and Keef rolled their eyes.

"Well, hurry up, and meet us out in front of the house." Dib said. "I'm going to go wait with Zim and Gaz."

The other two nodded in agreement before Dib left.

000

By the time Zim and his friends made it to the school, it was starting to get dark. They had insisted at stopping at every house and building that had some type of meaning to them first, so they could report stuff back to their other friends at Membrane Labs. The school was almost completely destroyed, but there were a few walls that were still standing. The walls that were still standing had broken windows, and one of them once had a door; but it looked like it was snapped off its hinges.

"This is just funny." Gaz chuckled to herself.

"How is it funny, Gaz?" Dib asked. "The majority of our town has been destroyed."

"The hole became even more of a hole."

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you know what?" Keef asked.

"What?"

"Now is finally our chance!"

"To what?" Gaz asked, a little irritated that he didn't just finish his thought at once.

"See if Mrs. Bitters' threats of the Underground Classrooms have any bearing to them!"

"Haven't you had enough adventure for one month?" Keyvine asked. "It wasn't exactly rainbows and picnics when we were on Slerka."

"I've always been curious." Keef said. "We might not get another chance!"

"I don't see what the harm would be in just looking around." Dib offered, shrugging one shoulder.

"Exactly!" Keef grinned. "So let's just look for a trap door or something in Mrs. Bitters' office!"

"Why in her office?"

"Because she would circle her finger over a red button on the desk every time she would threaten to send people there. That must open a trapdoor or something." Keef said.

"Maybe she did that in her old classroom." Zim offered. "But why move it to her office?"

"Let's just let him go and look for the trap door." Gaz rolled her eyes. "It'll shut him up."

Keef folded his arms and pouted childishly. "Fine, we won't go."

"Actually, I'm curious, too." Keyvine said. "Who threatens to send children to an Underground Classroom? I wonder if anyone's challenged her threat. If so, what happened to them? What happens to people who don't relent and she decides to send them to the Underground Classrooms? Do they really go to Underground Classes? Or does she send them somewhere else? Have them taken away somewhere, perhaps? But then by who? And…?"

"Your boyfriend's so much like you, Keef, that its pathetic." Gaz snickered.

"How are we so much alike?" Keyvine asked.

"Neither of you shut up."

Zim laughed at that.

"Shut up!" Keyvine ordered him. "How are you laughing with sore ribs?"

"They're a little better." Zim giggled. "You know that we Irkens heal really fast." He winked.

"True." Keyvine chuckled. "Let's get going before everyone's called back to Membrane Labs."

"Good idea." Keef nodded, grabbing his boyfriend by the wrist. "Let's go, let's go!"

Keyvine and the others trailed after the redhead. After twisting and turning their way through the rubble that was once a barely-functioning school, they finally arrived at Mrs. Bitters' office. The front door to it was standing, her name etched onto it in a writing style that Zim could only describe as demonic.

"Who's going in first?" Keef asked.

"I feel a draft…" Keyvine complained.

"Coming from the trap door?" Zim snickered.

"Not funny, Zim!" Keef glared at his friend. "I really wanna know what's down there!"

"So go look." Keyvine offered.

"You're the soldier." Dib said. "You first."

"I'm not going in there. Who knows what could be hiding in wait?"

"Oh for God's sake!" Gaz walked past the four males and around the door, entering Mrs. Bitters' office. "Come on, you big babies!"

The four males looked at one another. Keef shrugged and walked around the door after Gaz, looking around for anything that might be a trap door. Keyvine and Dib followed suit a few seconds later.

"Coming, Zim?" Gaz wondered.

"Yeah." Zim called after her. He grabbed the handle on the door and swung it as if to open it. The doorknob broke off in his hand, the actual door falling to the ground with a loud crash. The others turned to look at the blushing Irken in disguise.

"Oops." Zim commented.

"Smooth move." Keyvine told him.

Zim flushed darker.

"You can drop the doorknob, babe." Dib informed. "And help us look for Keef's trapped door."

"Right…" Zim threw the doorknob over his shoulder. It landed in a pile of rubble as he began the search.

A few minutes of searching turned up no results.

"I don't think it's real, Keef, sorry." Keyvine informed his boyfriend.

"I was hoping it wasn't." Keef admitted. "It was a creepy idea. Underground Classrooms…you'd have to be a mole to navigate it."

"Or a worm." Zim pointed out.

"Worms are icky." Keef stuck out his tongue.

"I love you." Keyvine said suddenly, chuckling at his boyfriend's actions.

"Aw!" Keef squealed and latched onto his waist.

"Okay, you two, I think you did enough of that today." Zim said. "Let's go before it's too late to get back into Membrane Labs. We're not going to find any shelter out here, if we're late."

"Point." Gaz nodded. "Still, would have been cool to actually find something."

"Yeah, it would have been." Dib smiled softly. "No one would believe us, though. And I don't have my camera."

"Me neither." Gaz agreed.

Dib sighed and leaned back against Mrs. Bitters' desk. The desk moved backwards slightly. Suddenly, the floor began to rumble slightly. Dib backed away from the desk.

"You _had_ to say that you wished we found something, didn't you?" Zim groaned, slapping his forehead with his palm.

"Should have had a V-8!" Keef informed him.

Zim cocked an eyebrow. "Sure…?"

The ground continued to open slightly to reveal a trap door of sorts, with a chain on the handle to pull it open.

"Sure, the desk and the ground are advanced technology." Keyvine said. "But the trapdoor is a primitive piece of junk."

"I'm surprised anything is slightly advanced in this dump." Gaz said, walking over to the trapdoor and kneeling down next to it.

"What are you doing, Gaz!" Keef interrupted her, as her left hand moved to grab the chain.

"I'm going to open it." Gaz answered, as if the redhead was a moron.

"Why? You don't know what's down there!" Keef proclaimed. "Mutants? Zombies? Werewolves? Ghosts? Aliens?"

"What's wrong with aliens?" Zim asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, come on." Keyvine argued. "You just had sex with one, for Slerek's sake."

"Didn't need to know that." Dib pointed out.

"But we already knew." Zim said. "You walked in on them getting dressed after it, and I walked in on them about to get into it, remember."

Dib shook his head as Gaz pulled on the chain for the trapdoor. The wood creaked and groaned in protest.

"What the hell?" Gaz asked.

"What?"

"It's just a drawer." She informed.

"A drawer?"

"In other words, someone was hiding something in here." She said. "There's a lockbox."

"Take it out, and we'll open it." Dib told her.

"I don't take orders from you." She glared.

Dib stepped back, putting his hands up in a defenseless position. "Sorry."

She did as he'd said anyway, picking up the lockbox. Gaz set it next to her and tried to pull it open a few times, but the top didn't budge. "It's locked." She informed.

"We'll open it at Membrane Labs." Keyvine told her. "I can use my PAK's weapons and tools there."

"Why not do that here? We can't sneak this into the labs." Dib informed.

"He has a point." Gaz nodded.

Keyvine sighed. "I thought we didn't want to be late getting back."

"Keyvine has a point, too." Zim agreed.

"Don't you have a gun that you can just blast the lock off with?" Keef asked.

"Not if we want the contents intact, no." Keyvine shook his head.

"Pick the lock with your spider legs." Zim told him. "Or I'll do it. and I'm not good at picking locks."

Keyvine sighed. "But we want to…"

"If you and Keef can find time to have alien sex, then we can find time to open a damn lockbox." Gaz said. "Now do it."

"Do what?"

"Krill!" Zim scolded, rolling his eyes. "Just open the box, already."

"Fine, fine." Krill reached back and fiddled around near his back. He was most likely digging through his PAK, but it was invisible to the others due to his hologram. His hand came away with a screwdriver. He walked over and kneeled down next to Gaz. After he was sure he had his balance, he pushed the metal end of the screwdriver into the lock and twisted it a few times. The lock crackled against his attempts to break it open, but finally the lock shattered. Pieces of the lock fell to the ground.

"There we go." Keyvine said.

"That didn't take so long, did it?" Gaz rolled her eyes at the male. She pulled open the top of the box.

Inside was a photograph, but that was it.

"A photo?" Zim asked looking down at the picture. He kneeled down with Gaz and Keyvine.

"Waste of time." Gaz scowled, pushing the box away.

"Who's in the picture, though?" Keef asked, picking it up. "I think it's Mrs. Bitters."

"And…Mr. Bitters?" Dib wondered, pointing to the man who had his arm wrapped around the principal's shoulders.

Both Mrs. Bitters and the man looked younger then she was now. The photo was old.

"I guess she really was married…to some…"

"Unfortunate soul." Gaz offered.

"Gaz, be nice." Dib chuckled.

"Okay, I think it's time we got back." Keef offered. "We really don't want to be locked out."

"Agreed." Gaz sighed. "I wish we found something more interesting, though."

"Me too." Zim sighed. "Maybe some other time."

The three that were kneeling stood up.

"Let's go." Dib said.

The five of them walked off into the dusk.


	41. A New Adventure Begins! Sorta

Dlbn: Hey there everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Keefvine!

Nbld: We know we're a few hours late, but this works. The next post SHOULD be on Monday.

Dlbn: We know this chapter is a little short, but we feel it works out better being this way.

Nbld: And now that we've gotten the length issue out of the way, it's time for the Review Corner! Thank you to geckofan1, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, SecretlyTTfanTT, Servant of Time, sailingspace14, PoYD95, and Zayn Noob for reviewing! Candy for you all! (Tosses out candy like they do at parades)

Geckofan1: Coincidences like that are always fun ^^

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: She was probably better looking before she became the old crone we all know. XD Or maybe he was blind. I don't know XD

SecretlyTTfanTT: I figured she needs someone in her life. Not that he's still around. I don't know he survived with her for so long…The secrets of the underground classrooms should come back later. At least as a side-story for the sequel to this one ^^

Servant of Time: I can actually see her doing that XD The others would shit bricks. Keyvine/Krill would probably just be like, "I'm a soldier in the Irken military. I've seen horrors you wouldn't even dream of. Try again, you old bat" XD I think in the commentary for the episode that reveals that, Jhonen himself even questions if she's a vampire XD my boyfriend walked in on two friends going at it when they were all at a convention once. Thankfully, they were clothed XD If I caught my friends doing that, someone would lose an eye. Just kidding ^^" Something happened to him. Something…horrible… (Mr. Dwicky references, ftw) Yay for you! :D

Sailingspace14: I think she might have been better looking when she was young and not as hateful of everything XD

PoYD95: Yeah, fanfic is like that sometimes -_- At least it just recognizes pennames, and not computers. Thank you :) It's most likely just something she'd rather forget and doesn't want anyone to know or remember, so she keeps it locked away. Or something…XD

Zayn noob: That WOULD explain a few things about the Membrane family. Hm….Ancient family secret ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anything contained within. I do, however, own a ton of merch. I also claim ownership of the Slerks and any specifically named ones in this fic, the Slerk prisoners, Keyvine/Krill, his computer, his SIR, the galactic Senate, and the Universal council. Anything else is from Invader Zim directly, and thus the property of Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

000

There were no words to describe the utter chaos that erupted when the released search party returned, and told all the others of the destruction of the town. Zim and his friends had told their friends about the school, and both the homes of the Membranes and Keef. Most of the others had taken it well, but Jessica had broken down. She spent the next half an hour complaining that she had _finally_ got her room the way she wanted it, but it was all for nothing. Zim had rolled his eyes at her and resisted the urge to tell her to grow up, because there were other, bigger things to worry about. Like how to restore the town to its former glory…if one could call the town they lived in 'glorious' in any way, shape, or form. The others had been saddened by the news, of course, but they hadn't reacted as strongly-or dumbly in Zim's opinion-to it. Torque had shrugged it off, saying that things could rebuilt and replaced. Gretchen had been able to relay the news that the town was off quarantine, so the teens' out-of-town parents and other family members should get allowed back in town within the hour. Membrane had shut himself in his lab, trying to figure out what had gone wrong with his machine. He hadn't been seen or heard from since the group left to scout throughout the town.

"I hope everyone gets into town and Membrane Labs alright." Keef expressed his worry.

"Apparently my dad said that everything was safe, and that they could all return home soon." Dib offered comfort. "He's a man of his word…most of the time…"

"As long as it concerns science or the safety of the town, he is." Gaz nodded in agreement.

Zim shrugged. "He seems pretty on-par with his promises to me."

"You haven't known him long enough." Dib sighed. "But whatever. Let's not argue."

Membrane Labs' sound system crackled to life.

"Hello there, everyone!" A familiar voice spoke. "I just thought it was high time I made you all aware that the so-called meteors that caused all this damage weren't meteors!"

"Is that…?" Keef asked, eyes wide.

"They were my people. Looking for someone who attempted to kill one of my people's leaders. I'm the leader he didn't try to kill." There was a chuckle in his voice. "That's right, kiddies, I have escaped the custody of the Galactic Senate and am here to finish what I started!"

"That's Caiuk." Zim gaped. "B-But how…?"

"I'm not going to bother you with how I escaped or when I escaped. That's all trivial bullshit." Caiuk prattled on. "You see, this whole ugly mess could have been over a long time ago, if not for the little bug that hides amongst you and threatens the future of this planet!"

"We have to cut the power to the speaker system." Keyvine said. "Before he says too much and causes too much drama."

"This man infiltrated half of our planet with the intentions of relaying information back to his leader. They plan on taking it over and destroying it when it is no longer of use to them." The Slerk went on. "He was discovered by a former ally of my people, who has since turned against us. When the guards tried to stop him from causing problems, he attacked the other leader; King Ekoa!"

"What a liar." Dib sneered.

"Come on." Gaz told them. "I know how to shut off the power to the intercom before he says too much."

The boys ran after her, down the hall.

"He managed to escape and hid down here, on your planet." Caiuk's voice was ringing throughout the halls as they ran.

Worried adults and their families were crowding the halls, talking nervously amongst themselves. Zim and his friends weaved in and out of the masses of people, trying to get to the power switch as fast as they could.

"Hey, watch it!" Some parents called after the teens.

Whether they'd been run into or not was unclear. Zim's friends didn't really care about that at the moment. Their main concern was shutting Caiuk up before he released anything important. Like names and such.

"He's been in hiding. And he's the reason your town was devastated! We had to destroy anything and everything in order to find him." Caiuk went on. "And we did. We captured him and brought him back as a prisoner, but he had friends. They somehow left this planet and got to my own, hoping to free him. By some mind trickery, they were able to turn my allies against me."

Zim's squeedly spooch beat faster and faster, throbbing in the area that a human would call their stomach. Caiuk was getting closer to the end of his tale, which meant he'd be revealing names.

"After knocking out me and my guards, they freed other volatile prisoners and escaped." Caiuk said. "They called a police force on me and made up a bogus story that even my fellow King agreed upon."

At least he got some parts right. The Resisty _had_ turned against him, but that was because Zim and his friends brought to light what was really happening at the dark King's palace.

"These people have been brainwashed by the alien that claims to be one of you; claims to be one of their friends." Caiuk spoke. "There is a group of four of them, including the alien scum himself."

"The switch is right around the next hall. Left at the fork." Gaz told the others.

"I have forces ready to attack again and search for this madman." Caiuk spoke.

The group turned the corner where Gaz had said to, trying not to slip on the linoleum flooring.

"There's the switch!" Dib called, pointing to a red power button on the wall at the end of the hall. "Hurry!"

"So if you find his friends and him by extension, and return him within the next three hours, I will not unleash my forces for another devastating blow. I will announce over the loudspeaker when time is up and reveal my location." Caiuk offered up a challenge.

They were only a few feet away, but people were in the way, making them duck and weave around them. Hoping not to get stalled, Zim briefly thought of using his spider legs. But that would give him away as not being human.

"I do not know his human name, but I am well aware of one of his cohorts."

Zim sped up a bit, trying to reach it before Caiuk name-dropped.

"Find the cohort, you'll find the man responsible."

Zim was almost at the end of the hall where the button was. He could see the big red circle on the wall, displaying a power symbol like the one on Gaz's game system.

"So, without further adieu and biding my time…"

In a last ditch attempt to get to the button on time, Zim slid under the legs of a man standing in the middle of the hall, blocking the button. He scrambled to his feet.

"His name is…"

Zim leapt and splayed his fingers out, reaching for the red button.

"Zi…"

Zim's fingers pressed against the red button, making the glow of it fade off. He heard the loudspeaker system die out a few seconds later. Families in the hall were whispering amongst themselves, looking from Zim to each other in confusion. Dib and the others finally made it to Zim's side. The teenage Irken sat on the ground, holding his sore ribs. He knew it was a stupid move, but he had to do something to shut Caiuk up before he said his name. Dib got on his knees with his boyfriend.

"You did it." Dib said, hugging him. "Scale of one to ten. How bad does it hurt?"

"Six." Zim answered honestly, hugging Dib back as well.

"Nice work." Gaz complimented him, looking around at onlookers to glare and scare them off.

It worked on most of them, and they dispersed. But one man remained standing at the end of the hall. It was Simmons. There was no mistaking the Professor's assistant, especially when he was close to the Membrane family, and Zim.

"What's with the show, Zim?" Simmons asked. "If you wanted to shut that off, all you had to do was say 'excuse me'."

"The guy talking sounds like a madman." Dib informed. "We didn't want him corrupting everyone's minds. He needed to be shut up."

Simmons nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more." He said. "But, really, Zim, you shouldn't have done that if you have cracked ribs."

"I'm on medication." Zim said. "I didn't feel the pain until after."

Simmons shook his head. "Whatever you say, kid." He shrugged. "I think that's enough adventure for one day. Why don't you kids go rest, and we'll work on finding this man."

Dib opened his mouth to argue, but Keyvine beat him to it.

"You have a point." He said. "We just got back from looking around town, and now we have to deal with this psycho? It's way too much." He faked a yawn. "We should get going. Come on, everyone."

"But, Keyvine…!" Keef protested.

"I don't think we have room for buts." Keyvine admitted. "We should go and rest so that the adults can find this psycho. Wherever he's hiding." He gave Zim a look that he was sure the Prince could interpret.

"Keyvine has a point." Zim agreed. "I think I'm overdue for my medicine, anyway. Let's go. Dib, can you help me up?"

Keef still looked confused, but the siblings seemed to get it.

"Sure thing." Dib put one arm under Zim's and helped him stand. "Come on, Gaz. You too, Keef."

Gaz pulled Keef along by the wrist. The five of them left the hall and continued on towards the room Zim and Dib had been using. Gaz looked over her shoulder slightly to see Simmons walking the other way.

"He's leaving." Gaz said.

"What the hell, you guys?" Keef asked. "I thought we were going to try and find him. He could tell other people directly."

"He can't directly interact with people without a hologram, and I doubt he has one." Keyvine informed. "So he's in hiding."

"But I thought we were going to find him." Keef pouted. "We can't if we're in our rooms, resting."

"We just told Simmons that, you moron." Gaz told him.

"Something's off about him." Keyvine said. "I don't trust him much. He's been acting weird."

"He said he doesn't think that the meteors were really meteors." Dib confided in his friends. "So I guess he believes what Caiuk is saying."

"I wonder if he's a Slerk in disguise…" Zim offered.

"We've known Simmons since we were really little." Gaz answered. Her tone suggested that her brother's 'boy toy', as she'd called him the other day, was a moron. "We've only had the problem with the Slerks for a little while, from what I gather. They're only here after you, right?" She directed the last statement to Keyvine, her voice a whisper. Keyvine nodded in response. "I don't think they'd have any interest in the planet otherwise…uh…no offense…"

"We don't need to worry about taking offense to anyone's statements right now." Zim offered. "I think we need to go on the search for Caiuk. He's got to be somewhere that he can access the PA system from. Any idea?" He looked at the Membrane siblings.

"Dad's office has one." Gaz informed. "And so do most of the labs, I think."

"We know your dad's locked in the lab working, right…?" Zim paused. "You don't think…maybe…?"

"Maybe he's not holed up in his lab, but rather being held prisoner by Caiuk somewhere?" Keyvine asked.

No one said a word for a few minutes, then;

"Let's split up." Gaz offered. She looked at Zim and Dib. "You two go check the Labs in the west wing. Keef and Keyvine, you two check the east wing. I'll check the northern Labs. We'll meet up here again in 45 minutes. If someone isn't back, the ones who are go looking for them. Then we'll check the south end together, before going to dad's office."

"It's in the south end anyway." Dib pointed out. "Are you sure you're fine on your own, Gaz?"

She gave him a look. "It's _me_, dumbass."

"Right…" Dib paused. "Alright, I guess we split up here, then. 45 minutes to look, that's it."

The others nodded in agreement. "Stay safe." Keef said.

He and Keyvine shared a look before running off in the direction Gaz had pointed.

"You be extra careful, okay, Gaz?" Dib asked. "I know you can handle yourself, but you don't understand what a madman this guy is."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. You have 45 minutes. Get moving." Gaz walked the way she'd designated for herself.

"Let's go." Zim said.

Dib nodded. "Right."

Hand in hand, they ran off down the hallway towards the west wing.


	42. The Search Continues

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to an hour and a half late chapter of Keefvine! (One hour and a half by our clocks, at least)

Nbld: This week is getting stranger and stranger, but we've actually got the time to update now. Thank god XD Time for the review corner! Thank you to Achlys, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, SecretlyTTfanTT, and sailingspace14 for reviewing! Here's chocolates for you all!

Achlys: He is acting strange. Very strange indeed. Membrane doesn't know about his believing in aliens. He hides it well ;) Of course. Being the bad guy that he is, Caiuk knows to come back just when it seems like everything is over, just to have one last hoorah. Apparently no one in the Iz world thinks logically enough to have passwords to protect anything. Morons, hm? Ah okays.

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: And I love writing new chapters :3 Only Caiuk would come back and try to start problems. Stupid Galactic Senate can't even hold him for a bit. They need to up their security at their HQ…

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Thank you ^^ Update, ahoy! :D

SecretlyTTfanTT: It's always the one that doesn't believe in the thing that's attacking that goes first. (In this case, Membrane's the one that thinks aliens aren't real, so he goes missing) Typical horror film, no? XD Ooh sounds interesting (Goes to read)

Sailingspace14: I couldn't let that happen, now, could I? ;) Though I doubt people would believe Caiuk. They're oblivious creatures, after all.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anyone/thing contained within. Keyvine/Krill, his robot, his computer, the Slerks, Caiuk, the Galactic Senate, and anything else not easily recognizable as Invader Zim canon are mine. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

Dedication: Since I'm not sure I'll be able to update again before then, I want to wish everyone a happy Valentine's Day! This chapter goes out special to my boyfriend. Happy Valentine's Day to him, and all of you!

000

After checking around the eastern wing of the labs, Keyvine and Keef gave up the search for Caiuk.

"I guess he's not here." Keef said, shrugging. "No one but us."

"Which is a little weird." Keyvine said. "I mean, it's a laboratory. Not a cemetery."

Keef shrugged.

"What are you kids doing down this way?" A voice asked.

The lovers turned to see one of the Membrane Labs' guards standing at the end of the hall.

"Well?" He wondered.

"Oh…hi…" Keef said. "We uh…"

"We took a wrong turn and got lost." Keyvine answered. "I thought our rooms were down this way, but I was wrong. Could you tell us how to get back to the residential area?"

"You mean where everyone's staying while the town isn't safe? They're old labs, not a residential area." The guard said. "Follow me."

"Thank you." The boys gave each other a look as the guard walked away.

"Let's go before he gets mad." Keef whispered.

"Mad_der_, you mean." Keyvine corrected him. "But I agree. Once he thinks we're in our room, we'll split for the south end."

"Deal."

"Let's _go_ boys!" The guard called to them.

"Coming!"

The two of them sped off after the guard, hoping this wouldn't cause too much of a problem.

000

Zim and Dib crept through the Northern Labs, careful to not run into anyone that would stop them from looking around. A few scientists passed by every once and a while, but they were all too engrossed in their work to really notice the teens.

"I sure hope we find Caiuk quickly." Zim whispered. "We don't want the speaker system to get back online so he can reveal my name."

"He's so dumb, he probably hasn't noticed that the speakers are off, and is still speaking." Dib informed.

Zim giggled at that. "I can see it now. He's still talking into the microphone, not noticing that no one's hearing him." He said. "At least it'll let him blow off some steam."

"And keep him occupied."

Zim nodded. He peered in the door of a lab they were passing. "Nothing." He informed. "Just a robotic weasel…"

"I don't want to know." Dib put his hands up. He checked a lab. "Nothing in here, too."

They continued down the hall, checking in the labs they passed.

"I'm finding nothing." Zim said.

"Yeah, me neither. And we're back where we started." Dib pointed to the switch that shut off the intercom system.

"I guess we should head south then." Zim sighed. "I hope he's down there, and we didn't just miss him around this area."

"I doubt it." Dib said. "We were as thorough as possible, and he might be hiding in dad's office."

"Let's hope Membrane's okay, then."

Dib nodded. "I agree."

They headed southward towards the southern labs. Once they met up with everyone and checked around, they were sure to find some answers.

000

Gaz was the first to get to the southern wing of the labs. She tapped her foot as she waited for the four boys to catch up to her. The corridor was a bit dark, though there were emergency lights on. It was a little cold as well. It didn't seem like the southern wing was used very much. Although she'd report later that nothing spooked her, Gaz couldn't hide from herself the fact that she was disturbed. Being all alone in a dark, quiet, cold place was, after all, what little girls were warned about. About creepy men and monsters that would attack form the dark and take them away. She'd never listened to that kind of stuff, since darkness seemed to follow her around anyway, but now she was remembering some of her father's stranger teachings. Besides, this was Membrane Labs. Who knew what deranged experiments were roaming free in the dark, ready to pounce? She hoped the boys would hurry up so they could continue investigating. If that. What if they'd found Caiuk already? How would they let her know? She almost face-palmed. That was something that they should have planned from the beginning; before they left.

Gaz heard footsteps coming closer and hid behind a corridor. If she could confirm it was a pair of the males, she'd come out from behind the wall. For now, she needed to stay safe.

"I hope we find him soon." Keef's voice carried through the corridors. "I don't trust this guy."

"Who does?" Keyvine wondered. "Now that we know what type of person he is."

"That's not a person." Keyvine corrected. "That's a monster."

Keef giggled. "I guess so."

Once she was sure they were close, Gaz popped out from behind the wall.

"Boo." She greeted them.

Keef shrieked and jumped back into Keyvine's arms. Keyvine laughed, holding his boyfriend close.

"It's only Gaz, Keef." He said.

"You jerk!" Keef swiped at her. "You scared me half to death, don't do that!"

"Sorry." She wasn't that sorry. "Where are the other two lovebirds?"

"They're not with you?" Keef asked.

"If they were, would I be asking you where they are?"

"They could be hiding behind there with you!" Keef pulled from Keyvine, much to the Irken's distain, and looked behind the wall Gaz had been hiding behind.

"I'm telling you, they're not there."

Keef glared at her, green eyes ablaze. "How am I supposed to know you're not just hiding them so they can spook me, too?"

"Because I told you they weren't there."

"You could have lied."

"Why would I lie?" She was becoming aggravated now.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Dib asked, as he and Zim rounded the corner together, holding hands loosely.

"Gaz jumped out and scared Keef." Keyvine said. "He thought maybe she was hiding you guys back there to scare him, too, but she insisted you weren't there. He didn't believe her, and she's mad that he wouldn't."

"I wouldn't trust Gaz, either." Dib confided.

Gaz glared.

"Just being honest." Dib told her, throwing his free hand up in an innocent gesture.

"Whatever." Gaz sneered. "I take it no one found him."

"Nope." Keyvine said.

"No luck on our end." Zim agreed. "I guess he's down in this area. Unless he hacked into the system from the outside somehow."

"I doubt it." Dib said. "He was never here physically himself, as far as we know, so I doubt he'd know where and how to hack into the system."

"It probably isn't hard." Keyvine flushed. "I mean, I've hacked tougher things for the military."

"We should discuss your skills later." Gaz said.

Zim laughed. "Come on, let's get going. Before the P.A. system comes back up and he keeps talking."

"Or at least becomes audible to people outside whatever room he's hiding in." Dib corrected, making Zim laugh at the inside joke.

"Mind explaining…?" Keef asked.

"I doubt we have time. It's of the essence, here." Keyvine said.

"So what's the plan?" Dib asked.

"We check the rooms one at a time. Last stop is dad's office." Gaz informed.

Keyvine popped open his PAK and fished around. He pulled out two guns. "Here, Zim, take one." He handed the Prince the weapon.

Zim happily took it and cocked it once so it would be ready to shoot.

"Only shoot if absolutely necessary, okay?" Keyvine asked. "We don't want any senseless casualties."

"Agreed." Zim nodded.

Keyvine cocked the gun as well. "Keef and I will take the left side of the hall." He said. "You three take the right side."

Gaz glared at him. How dare he give her orders? Just because he was older…and had military experience…and had dealt with the Slerks earlier…and was an alien…

"Sounds like a plan." Zim nodded.

The others agreed and they walked down the left corridor together. After searching through to the end and coming up empty, they went back the way they came to check the hall that had been to their right earlier.

"Has anyone noticed that Simmons has been appearing, vanishing, and reappearing recently?" Zim asked. "I wonder what he's been up to."

"Yeah, I noticed it, too." Dib agreed. "He wasn't like that before the invasion started. I wonder what…do you guys remember what we said earlier? You don't think…"

"Think what?" Keef asked.

"That the real Simmons could have been hauled off somewhere, and that this Simmons is a Slerk in disguise."

"Why would they abduct Simmons, of all people?" Gaz asked. "And how would they even get in here? Use that large head of yours, Dib, and think things out more before saying them."

"Okay, first off, my head's not big." Dib argued. "Second, I don't know, but Caiuk managed to slip in here somehow, didn't he?"

"He could have a hologram." Zim offered. "And disguised himself as a human when we came back with the scouting party, so he could sneak into the Labs."

"And Simmons was acting weird before we left at all." Keef said. "So a Slerk couldn't get in, disguised as a human, when we came back. Caiuk may have managed to, since Professor Membrane hasn't been seen in a bit…"

"What are you saying?" Dib asked.

"That maybe Caiuk hid Professor Membrane somewhere." Keef said. "And that's how he was able to do all this stuff without the Professor getting in the way, or trying to assure us that aliens don't exist and that Caiuk is mentally ill or something. Get the Professor out of the way, and everyone else will be easy to get rid of."

"You think like an evil dictator." Keyvine said. "And I like it."

Keef giggled. Gaz rolled her eyes and carefully nudged open a door. Looking around, she saw nothing and shut it behind her. "Nothing in there." She said.

"Checking over there." Keef said, practically bounding over to the other side of the hall. He opened the door on a crack and looked around, Keyvine behind him and ready to shoot if he needed to. "Nothing." Keef whispered.

Keyvine helped him quietly shut the door behind him as the group crept onto the next set of doors. They continued looking in the different rooms and labs in this manner until they reached a door at the end of the hallway. A gold colored plaque read "Professor Membrane" on it.

"Why is dad's office in the darkest parts of the Labs?" Gaz wondered.

"He's never in it." Dib said. "He's always working in the lab and, sometimes, he's home with us. But that's rare."

Zim lightly twisted the doorknob to see if it was opened. The knob turned all the way and the door slowly and softly opened.

"Follow me." Keyvine whispered. "Zim, come up last in case anyone comes up behind us."

"Okay." Zim nodded. He would have argued, but it made more sense to have one guy with a gun at the back, since the three humans were unarmed.

Gaz followed right behind Keyvine, then Dib, Keef, and, finally, Zim. The five of them slowly entered the room, looking back and forth for any sign of Caiuk. Or anyone else, including the strange-acting Simmons and the missing Professor. No one said a word, instead focusing on looking around for any danger or clues to where anyone was. The faint sound of shuffling came from inside a closet on the back wall. The group of teens, and one adult male pretending to be a teen, froze. They looked at one another and then to the closet. Without saying a word, Zim and Keyvine crept up to the door together, the humans following. Dib reached out between them and grabbed the doorknob.

"On the count of three, Dib pulls open the door, and Zim and I aim our weapons." Keyvine whispered.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"One." Keyvine spoke. "Two…three!"

Dib flung the door open and quickly stepped back. Zim and Keyvine stepped forward and aimed, ready to shoot.

"Mm!" The person they were aiming at spoke.

"Dad?" Gaz asked.

Keyvine reached up and pulled a strip of duct tape off of the Professor's face, which had been covering his mouth. The Professor took in deep breaths, as if he were gasping for air.

"What happened?" Gaz asked.

"I don't know." Membrane panted. "I was working on fixing my machine, and the next thing I know, I'm being knocked unconscious. I woke up in here, and I've been waiting for someone to find me."

"Did you see who attacked you?" Keyvine wondered.

Membrane shook his head. "No idea." He confided in the teens. "Could you kids do me a favor and untie the ropes holding my arms behind my back? It's so uncomfortable."

Keyvine reached around to do as he was told, looking over the man's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Hey, dad, I have a quick question for you." Dib said.

"Yes?" Membrane flexed his arms once Keyvine had freed them. "Thank you."

"Have you noticed that Simmons has been acting…strange…as of late?"

"What do you mean?"

"He appears out of nowhere, he acts like he knows things we've never said aloud, he's a bit rude, he's cold…" Gaz answered for her brother.

"He suddenly started believing that the meteors were actually aliens…" Dib added.

Membrane gave Dib a confused look. "He said that?"

Dib nodded. "I told him I didn't think they were meteors, and he agreed with me."

"I think I should have a chat with him about those ridiculous theories…" Membrane thought aloud.

"I think we have bigger problems." Dib admitted. "Did you hear the announcement over the PA system?"

"That nut job?" Membrane snorted. "I bet he's the one who attacked me."

"We're looking for him." Keyvine nodded once. "We want to stop him. I wouldn't be surprised if he did attack you. The man's insane. We've witnessed that."

"Keyvine…" Zim hissed. "I don't think we should tell…"

"You know the nut job?" Membrane cocked an eyebrow.

"His name is Caiuk." Keyvine admitted. "We've…had a run in before…he's just trying to cause a panic. He almost called poor Zim and alien over the PA."

"How do you know it was Zim?"

"Who else's name starts with 'Z-I'?"

"It's not a common way to start a name, I admit." Membrane agreed. "Wait…how would he know Zim?"

"He's mad at the four of us." Zim motioned to the three other males. "It's a long story, but we messed up plans of his once…"

"So you know this psycho personally?" membrane sighed. "I hope he doesn't think you're a bunch of aliens."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Caiuk didn't _think_ they were aliens. He _knew_. At least that Zim and Keyvine were, since Dib and Keef were human. Then again, on Caiuk's planet, all four males were aliens.

Membrane nodded. "Good." He said. "We should get back to where everyone else is. I don't know if he's still around…or where he got to…"

"Where could he use a PA system?"

"In here." Membrane said.

"Anywhere else."

"In any of the labs…"

"We checked everything." Gaz argued.

"Did you check the underground labs?"

The others exchanged bewildered looks.

"Underground labs?"


	43. Simmons and the Underground Laboratories

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day and an amazing week!

Nbld: Sorry for the delay! Serious case of writer's block/laziness. ^^"

Dlbn: I debated waiting until Monday to post, but the next post can come on Tuesday/Wednesday next week, since this is so late. Cool?

Nbld: Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to SecretlyTTfanTT, VixenOfTheWolves, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Achlys, sailingspace14, and Zayn noob for reviewing! Chocolate covered strawberries, candy hearts, and flowers for you all!

SecretlyTTfanTT: That they do. Hopefully they won't have to deal with them at the same time. There are a lot of underground things, I admit. It seems like Dib's town would be the type to hide secrets.

VixenOfTheWolves: Thank you! Next chapter is right here!

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: It would be an interesting place for an office ^^

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: That's true. I didn't think of her XD Then again, I believe Caiuk said that the culprit was a male…I should double check that XD Haha a pile of dirty socks! Or Santa paraphernalia. We all know Membrane's reaction to Santa ;) It might be best not to know, actually ^^ Zim and Dib will get hot sex time, as will Keef and Keyvine, after everything gets wrapped up with the villain/villains. ^^

Achlys: Yea, there is. A lot of secrets in a big city ^^ More so then in Eureka, though that's a small town. (Kudos to anyone who gets the reference XD) I guess he just doesn't know how to react. Foolproof security he probably designed and all. It's the shock of everything that's getting to him. All will be revealed soon ^^

Sailingspace14: They're faces were probably: O.o XD Of course! There's underground everything in this town!

Zayn noob: A little too common XD The underground labs do have a back story, however. Membrane shall explain later on. Membrane being a bad guy would be an awesome plot twist. They might have Membrane somewhere :O

000

Professor Membrane led his children and their friends down the stairs that led to the Underground Labs.

"There are a lot of underground things in our town." Zim commented.

"How so?" Membrane asked.

"Mrs. Biters always threatened to send us to the Underground Classrooms." Dib explained. "It's just a running gag, since they don't exist."

Membrane cracked a smile behind his collar that the teens couldn't see.

"Of course not." He said. "Like aliens and UFOs, they are just legends."

Zim glared, but it went unnoticed by the adult. Keyvine rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Professor." He sighed.

"So what are these labs for, anyway?" Dib asked.

"There was a…accident…at the lab back when you kids were very young." Membrane explained. "The land caved in under the labs and sunk it underground. We just smoothed it over with concrete, for the most part, and built new labs. As you noticed, however, there is a staircase leading down for emergency evacuations and stuff of the like. I'm not sure what's down here, though."

Keef waved the flashlight he was carrying. "So we're going blindly down here?" He asked. "Is there anything dangerous?"

"Just some broken glass and expired chemicals, but that's nothing you won't find in the actual labs." He paused. "But the chemicals up there aren't expired."

"Hopefully." Gaz remarked, making the boys chuckle.

"But there's no…experiments…running around, are there?" Keef wondered.

"Like cyber cats?" Keyvine laughed.

Membrane looked at him. "Those are upstairs." He said. "There's nothing of any concern down here."

"Except King Jackass." Zim muttered.

"King?"

"Well…he said that 'other leader' was King something-or-other." Zim covered for himself. "So I thought maybe that meant he was another ruler of these people, and another King."

"Makes sense to me." Dib nodded.

"Sure." Membrane shrugged. "Let's get to searching for this guy."

"We shouldn't split up." Keyvine said.

"Why not?" Membrane asked. "We'd cover more ground."

"Haven't you seen any horror movie ever made?" Keyvine wondered. "A group of people go into a dank, dark place, and then split up; they systematically get taken down until there are only two people left standing. And they go off and save the day, but everyone else is dead." He paused. "So what I'm saying is, we split up, only two of us walk out alive. If we stick together, we can get all of us out. We just have to be on high alert, and let the ones with the guns go first."

He waved his gun towards Zim to indicate him as well. He accidentally squeezed the trigger, making a ray of light come out at Zim. The younger Irken jumped to the side and into Dib's arms.

"Damn, Keyvine, are you trying to kill me?" Zim asked. "Bashude!"

"Huh?" Keef asked.

"He called me a dumbass." Keyvine replied. "Sorry, man."

Zim glared, but gingerly let go of Dib.

"Why do you have weapons?" Membrane asked.

"Long story." Dib answered.

"We don't have time." Gaz said. "Let's just get working on finding him before he causes an uproar."

"Agreed." Membrane nodded. "Let's go."

He reached out to a door to his left and twisted the handle. Before he could open it and get in the way, Keyvine shoved his way past him, looking in and moving the gun from side to side in case someone or something popped out at him. When nothing did, he cautiously stepped into the room.

"Come on." He whispered to the others.

The six of them trailed in after Keyvine, keeping an eye out for anything. Keef looked up and let his green eyes trace the ceiling. When nothing moved across the dark surface, he looked around the room as well.

"Nothing." Membrane said. "No hints of anything."

"So we move on." Gaz rolled her eyes. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"Agreed." Zim said, aiming his weapon towards the ground. "We'll cover more ground in a shorter amount of time if we don't take too long on every room."

"Just a quick sweep with our eyes won't be enough." Dib agreed. "We come in, look around, and if we see nothing, we just leave to check out another room."

The others nodded in agreement and single-file exited the room.

000

After checking most of the underground labs and coming up empty, the gang was starting to get fed up and wanting to give up the search.

"I don't think we're going to find him down here." Keef sighed. "I mean, what if he hears us coming, and escapes through an air vent or something to the next room?"

"No King would lower himself to crawling through an air duct." Keyvine said. "No matter how desperate they were to get away and escape detection. It's simply beneath them."

"Especially Caiuk…" Dib muttered, hoping his father hadn't heard.

Even if he did, the eldest Membrane didn't seem all that interested in what his son had to say. He'd found some old chemicals in one of the labs that hadn't seemed to expire yet, and was fascinated by them. He'd insisted on bringing the chemicals with him so he could analyze them in the labs upstairs once their little nightmare was over. He was still convinced that it was just a prank by some of the high schoolers. If his kids and their friends were in on it, then he might as well just play along. Where could be the harm in that?

"Maybe because he's not down here." Membrane said. "Maybe this is all a scheme you and the other high schoolers are using to have a little fun."

"Seriously?"Keyvine glared. "Denial, denial, denial."

"It's not just a river in Egypt." Keef said with a nod and a smile.

"Stop doing that." Zim ordered him. "You sound like Mr. C."

"Compliment accepted, order heard, and murderous glare acknowledged." Keef beamed.

Zim rolled his eyes. Why was his best friend such a tool? Keyvine seemed to enjoy it and pulled Keef close, before kissing him on the temple.

"All jokes aside, we should keep going." Dib reminded them.

"If this guy's as…unstable…as dad's claiming, we want to stop him as soon as possible." Gaz agreed. "Move. Now."

The males did as she said, following the purple haired girl down the hall to a lab at the end of the hall.

"This is the last one in this hall." Zim said, looking at the digital notepad he'd been making a map on. "We need to take a left at that fork now to go down another hall."

Keyvine grabbed the doorknob and threw it open, making the door crash into the wall. The glass of the window in the door shattered and fell to the ground in pieces.

"Keyvine!" Zim scolded.

"Sorry." Keyvine said, walking in with his gun poised and ready to shoot.

The others followed behind him, scouting throughout the room.

"Nothing." Dib said.

The others had the same results.

"Dad, what about you?" Gaz asked.

She got no answer.

"Dad?"

The others looked around. "Where'd he get off to?" Zim asked, noticing that the professor was absent.

"He's probably in the hall, enthralled with his chemicals." Dib sighed. He looked out into the hallway. "Dad?" He didn't see the older man around. "Shit. He's not there." He called over his shoulder.

"Leave it to dad to vanish." Gaz said.

"This is annoying." Keyvine moaned. "Now we have to find _him_ too."

"He probably went down the hall we need to go down next." Zim said. "I doubt he was watching where he was going, after all."

"True." Keef said. "Let's go and get him."

They left the room and entered the hallway, before going to the corridor they suspected Membrane was going down. Zim spotted the man walking down the hall.

"Professor!" He called.

Membrane froze and looked over his shoulder at the teens. "Oh, there you kids are." He greeted them. "I'm going to check down this way."

"Just wait for us." Dib said.

"I don't think that will be necessary…"

"What's wrong with you?" Gaz asked, ever the straightforward one.

"Nothing's wrong." Membrane said. "There just used to be some dangerous things down this way, and I don't want you kids hurt."

Keyvine cocked his head to the side a bit, reading into Membrane's voice. Something was off about his tone. Almost…like it was rehearsed…Keyvine leaned close to Zim.

"He sounds almost robotic." He whispered.

"Huh?" Zim looked up at the elder male.

"Membrane." Keyvine elaborated. "He doesn't sound like him. It's like he's being forced to say this."

"Hm…"

Zim listened to the eldest Membrane argue with his kids for a moment or two. He didn't turn to face them at any point in their conversation. "I wonder why he won't face them. Maybe he's hiding something?"

"I wonder…" Keyvine looked to the side and noticed another hall. "Do you think this connects to the other end?"

Zim shrugged. "Take a look. I don't think anyone will notice."

Keyvine nodded. "Cover me."

Zim nodded in agreement.

The elder Irken slowly crept to the hall in question and disappeared. Zim turned back to the conversation between the Membranes.

"You said there was nothing dangerous down here." Dib argued with his father. "Why the sudden change?"

"I just remembered. There's a strange creature that was left down here, and it may be lurking in the halls, waiting for a snack that stumbled down the stairs."

Zim's eyebrow rose at the man's strange choice of words. He spotted a figure moving around a ways down the hall, silently creeping closer. He heard a gun cock.

"Freeze." Keyvine ordered.

"Keyvine!" Dib scolded. "That's just my dad!"

"Not from this side!"

Zim realized what he said and bolted down the hall Keyvine had vanished through.

"Zim, wait!" Keef followed after him.

Zim slid around the corner at the end of the hall and continued on until he could clearly see Keyvine. Keyvine's gun was aimed toward where the Professor was. When he and the others finally got around the corner to Keyvine's position, they were shocked to find…

"Simmons?" Dib wondered, mouth agape.

"I knew there was something off about him…" Gaz muttered, as Zim aimed his gun at the human as well.

Simmons held a knife of some sort at the Professor's throat. "Don't come any closer!" He warned, a crazed look popping into his eyes.

"Simmons, what's wrong with you?" Dib wondered. "You're dad's personal assistant!"

"Tired…" Simmons said. "I work my fingers to the bone for this man, and do I even get a single 'thank you'? No!"

"So dad's inconsiderate." Dib said. "He doesn't appreciate things me and Gaz do either. It's always 'you can do better', or a general ignorance of it. It's nothing personal, Simmons, believe me. He just doesn't have the ability to appreciate the little things that others may do for him."

Simmons glared and pressed the knife at Membrane's neck, eliciting a tiny speck of blood to appear.

"Don't make me shoot you." Keyvine warned, pulling back on his laser's hammer.

Simmons glared. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with finding the person who's making those announcements? Isn't he a _problem_ for you? I heard what he was saying. He started to say your little boyfriend's name, Dib, didn't he?" Simmons looked pointedly at Zim. "But you shut off the loudspeaker in order to save your asses."

"I'm afraid that I have no idea as to what you are talking about." Zim informed.

"Liar!" Simmons pointed his knife at Zim. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Zim pointed his laser at Simmons. The man put his knife back at Membrane's throat. "I'm sorry, Simmons, but I don't know." He lied. "I'm sorry for your predicament. You have every right to be angry at him, but this isn't the way to solve things. You'll just in a lot of trouble and go to prison. And be forever known as the guy who threatened Professor Membrane. You don't want that, do you?"

"Shut up! You can't possibly know!" Simmons growled.

"But I do." Zim said. "Everything you do is never good enough. You can always 'do more' then you've already done, but you know you've exhausted everything inside of you. Trust me, I've been there. My mother is a perfectionist. Is it any wonder why I left?"

Simmons glared at the teen. "Maybe you know something about it, so what?" He asked. "That doesn't change anything! I'm tired of living in the shadow of this…idiot!" Simmons pressed the knife to Membrane's throat; a little harder then before.

"Simmons, please, he's our dad!" Dib practically begged.

"He's as much of a father to you and your sister as he is!" Simmons pointed to Keyvine. "_I'm_ the one who knows the most about you. Who was the one who took care of you when he was 'unable' to come home or go to school meetings because there were 'important' things going on in the lab. _Me_!"

"But he's our _biological_ father…" Sib went on.

"You're not getting anywhere, Dib." Gaz sneered. "Alright, listen here you psycho. I'll give you to the count of ten to let him go, before I give Keyvine and Zim permission to open fire. And I can guarantee, they won't miss."

"Well…" Zim muttered.

He wasn't afraid to admit that his aim was horrible at times. Simmons didn't need to know that detail, though. Zim was sure that Keyvine's aim was spot on.

"You wouldn't dare." Simmons pressed the point of the blade into Membrane's skin again to make a point.

"Ten."

"Not the time for games, Gaz." Dib warned.

"Nine."

"They could hit dad!"

"Eight."

"Gaz, _stop_."

"Seven."

"Keyvine don't listen to her."

"Six."

"Zim, baby, please don't listen."

"Five."

"Gaz stop it right now!"

"Four."

"Gaz! Enough!"

"Three."

"Simmons, just give up."

"Two."

"_Stop_!"

"One. Fire!"

Neither Irken fired their weapons, making Simmons laugh.

"I'm sorry." Keyvine said. He aimed and fired.

The laser blast hit Simmons' hand and made him drop the knife and, consequently the Professor in order to hold his now injured hand. Membrane scrambled to the side as Keef ran to the injured lab assistant and grabbed the knife off the floor. He jogged back to his friends quickly, hoping to escape any attack Simmons might have had planned for anyone who got too close.

"You could have missed!" Dib scolded.

"But I didn't."

Zim walked over and quickly jammed the butt of his laser into the side of Simmons' head. The man's eyes slipped closed and he collapsed to the ground. The others stared at the Prince.

"What?" Zim asked. "It was nicer then killing him."

The others murmured in agreement.

"Now what do we do with him? We can't leave him here, in case he wakes up." Keef told them.

"There's a lab chamber that only locks and unlocks from the outside." Membrane said. "We used to keep intelligent, dangerous experiments in there."

"Let's put him there then." Zim said. "He qualifies as dangerous."

"But not intelligent." Dib laughed.

Keyvine rolled his eyes and put his laser in his pocket. "Let's just drag him there so we can get back to looking for Caiuk."

"Who?"

"Uh…a nickname we made for the alien. It means 'killer' in mine and Zim's native language…"

"Oh, alright then." Membrane agreed. "Let's get going."

Keyvine grabbed one of Simmons' arms, and Membrane grabbed the other. "Let's go." The Irken said.

Together, the group hauled the unconscious lab assistant down to the chambers they would keep him in until the mess was all over.


	44. I Shall Name Him Squishy

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! And welcome to the first in a long time on-time new chapter of "Keefvine!"

Nbld: Since we're not playing facebook games at the moment, due to an issue of both me and my boyfriend having our accounts suspended for 'suspicious activity' that we didn't recognize after reactivating and looking over our accounts, we've actually had the time to get to work!

Dlbn: Plus, there were no classes today for President's Day, so we had extra time to think and work more. And since I sprained my ankle yet again, that gives me more time to sit on my behind and do some creating. ^^

Nbld: Oh you. -Shakes head in shame- Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Zayn noob, Achlys, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, unknown reviewer, HiddenShadows798, and sailingspace14 for reviewing! Functioning laser guns for you all! Don't kill anyone now. I'm liable ^^" Jk

Zayn noob: I'm not sure if Simmons is evil or just mentally instable. Living in the Professor's shadow has to be one heck of a chore, you know? They have their moments. Being soldiers and all…well…Keyvine's a soldier. Zim tried and never made it. ^^" I assume they have horror movie on Irk. Irkens seem like the type of people who like horror stuff. He had to give subtle hints or Simmons would kill him. Thanks. I like that part myself ^^ Yeah, Keef does need a bit more. He's a little hard to write for in here, but I'll try to give him more dialogue. And a little more action too. (has two meanings ;) ) Strangely enough, I was listening to "Room of Angel" from Silent Hill 4 throughout writing most of the last few chapters. Yes, that's what it's supposed to be like. All spooky and stuff. But they can see, so there's a bit of light. Thanks for the feedback :)

Achyls: Yes you were ^^ There's only so much a person's mind can take of stuff like that, after all. All that pent up anger and resentment. Professor's kind of dumb like that. he'll probably go look up Caiuk's name somewhere, find it in something like Dungeons and Dragons or whatever, and go, "those poor, insane, boys." XD That would have been something's he'd do probably. Or think that their Irken appearances are the holograms. I thought about making him an alien in disguise, but I kind of wanted to see someone break down and just go bat-shit crazy XD Thanks ^^

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Of course he is! How can someone so smart be so damn _dumb_? XD

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Glad you liked it ^^ I love that line actually. Go right ahead and use it ^^ It was unexpected. But inevitable, I suppose.

Unknown reviewer: Bad suspense, bad! Hopefully the suspense is going down now :)

Hiddenshadows798: He hid it kind of well, didn't he? Well, well enough until he snapped XD

Sailingspace14: That he is. I think the stress and some type of hatred for Membrane's fame was what pushed him over the edge. And the fact that he thought there were really aliens, but couldn't voice those beliefs. Caiuk shall be captured soon! …I hope…Well, I know, but I can't give it away ;)

Disclaimer: Caiuk, the Slerks, Ekoa, any other Slerks, Keyvine/Krill, Squishy (He appears soon), and Keyvine/Krill's Computer and SIR are mine. Zim, Dib, Gaz, Keef, Simmons, the Irken race and anything else pertaining to Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off of writing this work of fiction. It's just for fun.

000

After backtracking the way they had come, the gang continued straight down the hall they'd confronted Simmons in. There seemed to be more behind the man randomly snapping then they first thought. Maybe someone had put the idea in his head that the Professor wasn't giving him enough credit, or attention, whatever the case had been. But no one in town would do that, right? So maybe Caiuk had gotten to him…

"I hope we find him soon." Keef said, nibbling his nails. "I don't think it's safe to leave him running around here."

"We'd cover more ground if we split up." Membrane said. "I'm telling you."

"And I'm telling you that it's a stupid idea." Keyvine huffed. "I don't have to be trained by a military or watch horror movies to know that. Separating only causes more causalities then necessary."

"Point." Zim nodded. He hadn't thought that maybe Keyvine's military training was driving him at this point. It was like a search and rescue mission in the enemy's territory. Like it had been back in the chambers of King Caiuk.

"I guess." Membrane sighed. "Dangerous, maybe, but it's logical, as well. Covering more ground gives us more of a chance of finding him."

"But what if one group finds him first?" Keyvine asked. "They'd be alone with him, two against one. Sure, the odds sound good, but this is the leader of a planet that we're talking about…"

"Allegedly." Membrane held up his pointer finger, still refusing to believe that he was wrong about alien life.

"Fine, allegedly." Keyvine rolled his eyes. "If he's the leader of another planet, one would assume he's trained in combat. Ergo, he'd outdo the two that find him and overpower them right off the bat. No chance of winning. It's smarter to stay together."

"But if he's _not_ an alien species' leader, then he might just be a common psychopath. And apparently knocking them in the head with a gun takes those out."

"Two of us have guns." Zim pointed out. "The third group, if we split into groups of two, would be defenseless."

"So we separate into groups of three." Membrane sighed. "Zim, I know he's your friend and you should support his decisions, but think logically."

"I _am_ thinking logically." Zim said. "And I agree with Keyvine. Talking form a military standpoint, it makes more sense to move as an entire infantry then as separate small clusters."

Dib sighed, looking up from the map he'd taken over the construction of. "We're getting close to where we started, you know." He informed them. "I don't think there's anything else down here."

"This hall continues straight." Membrane said. "I think the hall we started in was a dead end, except for a right turn."

Dib looked at the map again. "Oh, yeah…" He blushed.

Zim giggled. "Are you sure you don't want me to take control of the map?"

"No, I can handle it." Dib argued. "You've done most of it anyway."

"Sure?"

"_Yes_."

"Can we stop arguing?" Keef asked. "It's doing nothing but breaking our group down. And that will just help Caiuk."

"He's right." Gaz growled. "And the fighting is annoying on top of it."

"I still say we should split up…" Membrane muttered.

Keyvine stopped and turned to him. "Really?" He asked. "Let's drop it and just stick together."

"Who put you in charge?" Membrane wondered. "I'm the adult here."

"I hate to inform you, but so am I."

"Keyvine…" Zim scolded.

"What?" Keyvine asked him. "Where we're from, you're considered an adult at age 14, no?"

Zim sighed. "Yeah, we are…"

"Okay then."

"So we're all adults here, then." Gaz said. "Going by you two's logic."

"Technically yes."

"So shouldn't the oldest be in charge?" Membrane asked.

"Trust me, dad." Dib spoke. "It's best to let Keyvine take charge. He knows what he's doing."

"Thank you, Dib." Keyvine offered, before continuing on his way.

"Okay, so let's just go…"

Zim was cut off by a loud clang down a hallway just ahead and to the left of them. The group froze.

"What was that?" Keef whispered.

"Stay behind me." Keyvine ordered, cocking his gun. "Zim, bring up the rear."

Zim nodded. "Gotcha." He whispered back, cocking his gun as well. The others fell between them.

Zim walked backwards to keep an eye behind them, as Keyvine lead the group forward. Dib had a hand on Zim's arm, leading him. "I'll squeeze if you need to stop." He whispered to his boyfriend.

Zim nodded. "Roger." He agreed.

The group moved forward slowly. When they reached the end of the hall, where the other hall intersected, he stopped. They all leaned flush against the wall, Zim still looking behind them and aiming his gun in the same direction.

"Zim." Keyvine whispered. "You come with me, okay? I'll need assistance."

Zim nodded and walked backwards to Keyvine's position. "What's the plan?" He whispered.

"On my count, run to the opposite side of this entry way, alright?"

"Okay." Zim nodded.

"I'll motion for when it's time to go, and we jump out and yell 'freeze'." Keyvine went on to explain. "Whoever is there will freeze."

"Hopefully."

"Yeah." Keyvine used his antennae to listen for any sounds that would betray someone being there still. When he heard nothing, he nodded his head to the left.

Zim dove across, rolling to a stop a little ways away from the entryway. He quickly sidled up to the wall and stood.

Keyvine nodded. He listened again as something scraped down the hallway. The scraping noise continued on in the opposite direction of him and his group. It was now or never. Keyvine put two fingers to his right temple and flung them forward, before waving them a bit. Zim caught sight of the motion and nodded in agreement. Keyvine held up three fingers and counted them down, moving his lips to from the numbers. Zim did the same and they nodded once before jumping to the entryway.

"Freeze!" They wondered, aiming their guns at whatever was down the hall.

"We're armed!" Zim warned.

A deep, loud roar rocked the area and echoed.

"That's not Caiuk…" Zim informed.

"Ditto on that." Keyvine said. "Look."

Whatever was at the other end of the hall inched forward a little bit and cocked its head to the side. It was large in size, the same color as lime green Jello. It wiggled its way along the floor like a large slug. The creature had about six glowing yellow eyes, each looking in a different direction. Its tentacles scraped softly down the hall. Each one carried a small piece of metal, which made the scraping noise Keyvine had heard earlier.

"What is it?" Zim asked, watching the creature open its large mouth in a yawn.

It had several rows of sharp, pointy teeth. A long green tongue slithered out of its mouth and it yawned.

"It's probably one of the Professor's experiments." Keyvine said. "Yo, Professor! Come look at this!"

Membrane and the others peered around the corner. "Oh!" Membrane spoke. "It's Experiment 91720!"

"What is it though?" Zim asked.

"A recreation of the mythical beast known as Cthulu." Membrane said. "I wanted to prove that it wasn't possible for such a creature to exist, so I built this. I thought it would fail and thus prove everyone wrong. But it lived, so I kept it hidden."

"Does it have a name?" Zim asked.

Membrane shook his head. "I'm afraid not, no."

"I'll name him." Zim offered, enthusiastically.

"Name him what?" Keyvine snorted. "Blobby?"

"No." Zim shook his head. "Is it friendly, Membrane?" Zim asked, stepping forward.

"I've never had a problem." The eldest human said. "Unless you provoke him."

"So don't shoot." Keyvine said. "Got it."

Zim reached a hand out to the monster, aiming his gun to the ground so as not to spook it. The creature gurgled happily and green drool grouped together at its smiling mouth. The creature threw a tentacle at Zim, landing the sticky appendage on the Irken's hand.

"Aw, it knows how to shake hands." Zim said. "That's so cute."

"Uh, Zim?" Dib asked. "Baby, we have more things to worry about now then making friends with the blob thing…"

"Experiment 91720." Membrane corrected.

"I don't like that as a name." Zim informed. "I'm calling him Squishy."

"That's no better then Blobby…" Keyvine pointed out, knowing Zim had shot down his name idea.

"Blobby seems like it would be over done." Zim looked up at the newly named 'Squishy'. "Do you like that name? Squishy?"

Squishy bounced up and down, making more gurgling noises.

"I think he likes it." Zim said, laughing happily.

"Great." Gaz said. "You named Jello." She rolled her eyes. "Don't we have to find a psycho?"

"Yeah, true." Zim smiled sheepishly. "I doubt he's down this way. You'd think that Squishy would have seen him."

Membrane nodded. "He likes to play, but it looks like he's just gathering scrap metal."

Zim nodded. "Okay." He said. "My friends and I need to go now, Squishy." He took his hand back from the monster. "Bye bye."

Squishy gurgled unhappily and watched as Zim turned and walked away. He scampered down the hall by bouncing and sliding. He made a whimpering noise.

"He doesn't want you to go." Keef pointed out, giggling.

"Sorry, Squishy, but we _have_ to go." Zim said. "I'll play with you after we get Caiuk, okay?"

Squishy seemed to understand.

"Bye, Squishy."

The group left the hall, without Squishy following them. The monster stayed where he was, gurgling unhappily after them.

000

It took another half an hour to check every room they could come across down the hallway they'd waited to ambush Squishy in, and another hall at the end. Still no sign of Caiuk.

"This can't be everything." Dib said. "We looked everywhere."

"I told you we should have split up." Membrane said. "The closer we got, he must have backtracked through other halls to get to where we previously looked, undetected."

"If he went near Squishy, I think we'd hear him roar." Zim offered.

"Squishy's friendly." Dib answered. "He might have thought Caiuk was another playmate."

"Damn…" Zim frowned.

Keyvine sighed. "Membrane, are there any other layers under this one?"

"No." Membrane shook his head. "I mean, there's one large experiment room down there, but that's it…"

"That's where we have to go then." Keyvine nodded.

"Dad, why did you hold out that information on us?" Dib asked.

"I thought he'd be around here. More places to hide."

"We need more people to look around the whole thing." Gaz went on. "If it's large enough."

"We are more then sufficient. One of us just has to guard the door." Membrane argued.

"Where are the stairs?" Zim asked, looking over the map he'd stolen back from Dib. "We didn't see them, since they're not marked."

"Um…"

"They're not back with Simmons, are they?"

"…I don't remember…"

"You what?" The others asked as one.

"Great. Real helpful, dad." Dib rolled his eyes. "Your best guess?"

"There should be a door in the main lab at the end of this hall…" Membrane muttered.

"Let's go then." Keyvine nodded, leading the group the short way to the end of the hall.

He opened the door to the lab, aiming his gun around to make sure nothing would ambush them. Suddenly, a shot rang out in the room. Out of instinct, the entire group ducked down and leaned against the wall under the glass. A bullet hit the glass above their heads, but it didn't go through.

"Found him." Keyvine muttered.

"Now what do we do?" Gaz asked.

"You guys take cover in another hallway." Keyvine said. "Zim and I will handle this. We're the only ones with weapons."

"Wherever you go, _stay_ there and don't move." Zim ordered. "No matter what. We'll get you when the coast is clear."

"Be careful." Dib told Zim, kissing him.

"You too." Zim offered.

"Stay safe." Keef kissed Keyvine.

"I will." Keyvine nodded. "You do the same."

Dib got on his hands and knees. "Come on, crawl." He ordered, before leading the other humans off to the side and down a hall.

"Now what?" Zim wondered.

"I don't hear any more shots being fired." Keyvine said. "Use a PAK leg to inch the door open."

Zim nodded. He activated one of his PAK's spider legs and used it to push the door open. A shot rang throughout the large room, before shooting out into the hall. The two Irkens lay flat against the walls behind them to avoid being shot. Zim's PAK leg retracted.

"So a direct approach won't work." Keyvine said. "Got that in my memory."

"Now what, though?" Zim asked. "I don't think there's another way into the room."

"There shouldn't be, if it's an end room." Keyvine whispered. "Let me think."

Zim let him do what he needed to, beginning to think himself.

"What if we call out to him, let him know he's outnumbered?" Keyvine wondered.

"I don't think he'll care about numbers." Zim argued. "He was outnumbered on Slerka, and look how that ended up."

"He wasn't outnumbered. He had guards."

"And now he's…"

Realization dawned on them. They were dealing with Caiuk alone. A man who was used to being surrounded by guards, and having them fight for him. But how good were his skills?

"We're gambling on the fact that he's not trained to fight." Keyvine said.

"My brothers weren't trained to fight until they entered the military." Zim said. "Since Caiuk is a King, he has a cushy job that will never end. I doubt he'd had military training. And I'm pretty sure that he's used to just standing there and letting guards fight for him. He doesn't seem to do anything on his own."

Keyvine took it into consideration. "I've never seen him with a weapon." He agreed.

"Caiuk!" Zim called. "We know you're hiding in there! There's two of us with weapons. You're outnumbered!"

He received no response from the King.

"Ignoring us won't make us go away, Caiuk!" Keyvine told him. "You know you can't win!"

"Watch me!" Caiuk answered. "I'm armed!" To make a point, he shot again at the glass.

Zim sighed, recognizing the voice clearly. "It's definitely him."

"I know."

"We know you're armed." Zim told Caiuk. "You've shot towards us three times already!"

Another shot rang out. It seemed to hit the door and bounced off the handle. Caiuk cursed. "Shut up!" He ordered. "You two _ruined_ me! Ruined my plans! It was all supposed to go so smoothly. Then _he_ escaped, and together, you brought my plan to light for the Resisty, _and_ for Ekoa!"

"It was insane!" Keyvine argued.

"You sent one of your guards to kill Ekoa, disguised as an Irken. Hoping that Ekoa would then join you to try and take down the armada. Thus starting an intergalactic war, you psycho!" Zim scolded him. "Of course we took you down!"

"It's already an intergalactic war!" Caiuk called. "No…intergalactic extermination!"

"We leave some of the native species alive, Slerek." Zim rolled his eyes.

Keyvine rolled his eyes. "We're not here to be sarcastic." Keyvine hissed. "Your plan would never have worked! Ekoa would have figured it out! Now just give up before we're forced to open fire on you, or call down the Galactic Senate to take care of you!"

"He never would have figured it out! He's as dim as a burnt out light bulb!"

Zim snickered at that.

"Do whatever you want! I'm not going down without taking one of you Irkens down with me!" Caiuk went on.

"Not happening, Caiuk!" Keyvine called back. He looked to Zim. "What do we do now?"


	45. Ramblings of a Madman

Dlbn: Hey there everyone, and welcome to another sort-of-on-time chapter of Keefvine! This chapter is a long one. Woot!

Nbld: This chapter is also special because it makes Keefvine two chapters longer then Iz Moth. And we're not done yet!

Dlbn: No we aren't! And since we're going to a convention nearby for two days this weekend, it's good that we got this done and out now!

Nbld: Agreed. But to avoid rambling, I will bring you the Review Corner! Thank you to sailingspace14, Princess-Of-Your-Doom, SecretlyTTfanTT, Achlys, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Zayn noob, and Experiment G1T8L1 for reviewing! Plushies and/or action figures of Squishy for you all! And some Ramune! (Japanese soda you get at conventions and FYE)

Sailingspace14: Caiuk will most likely pull some crap like he always does. But that's nothing new with him. I knew the line, I just forgot where it was from until I got your review. Thanks for reminding me ^^ I haven't seen that movie in so long…

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: I-I-I-It's Super Squishy! :D I would love to see Caiuk run into a wall and pass out over something so stupid XD Hm…now I'm thinking of writing a parody of this and making him do that XD Yeah, it does. Facebook is fixed though, for now, so it's all good. ^^

SecretlyTTfanTT: Yay for finally finding the psycho!

Achlys: Haha thank you ^^ Squishy will definitely come back. I was thinking of having him be Zim's blob that was supposed to eat Spork and Miyuki in the show, but they're alive, so it wouldn't work XD Of course he won't. He's so determined to win, after all. Membrane's a moron with an ego the size of Europe. Of course he'll hide his failures XD I'm going to have Membrane's reason for not believing in aliens come around. It might be at the end of this, or in the next sequel. It depends on if I can fit it in.

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: I love Squishy, too ^^ I'm not sure how many more chapters exactly, because I'm not sure where to cut them off yet, but we're getting close. We need to stop Caiuk, tie up some lose ends, and some smexy times for Zim/Dib and Keef/Keyvine-Krill.

Zayn noob: Caiuk's always up to something. Sneaky little bastard XD thanks. I'm trying to make it more exciting then just people yelling at one another and making sarcastic remarks XD

Experiment G1T8L1: Yeah, you would. But it's Zim, after all. He either doesn't care, or it's just no overused on Irk. I was going to have him call Squishy "Cthulu", since the description for the show's version of Squishy is "Cthulu-like creature", but I don't think Zim would know about Cthulu. Seems like more of a human thing.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim! Invader Zim and all characters, places, themes, species, locations, and other such stuff belong to Jhonen C Vasquez. Whom I am not. Keyvine/Krill, Caiuk, anything Slerks, anything having to do with the Galactic senate, Squishy, and Keyvine's SIR and computer ARE mine, however. I make NO money off of the writing of this fictional work.

000

Professor Membrane couldn't believe his ears. The boys had to be in on this psycho's plan. To know all the details like that. It wasn't like the psycho was really an alien something or other. But Zim and Keyvine were acting like this guy really _was_ an alien. Impossible! Aliens didn't exist!

"I don't know what they're going to do." Dib was telling his sister and their redheaded friend. "I mean, Caiuk's a freaking nut job."

"I remember." Keef said fondly, nodding. "It sounds like he's armed, but I think Zim and Keyvine are banking on the fact that he probably has no experience with shooting."

"Since neither of them has been hit, I'd think he's a bad shot." Gaz said. "They have lasers, and all I've been hearing are gunshots."

"How do we know neither was hit?" Keef asked, starting to chew his fingernails. "We can't see."

"I'm sure we'd know." Gaz rolled her eyes at the redhead's nervousness. "Relax. Your boy toy is safe."

"Sex toy." Dib corrected, remembering how Zim had walked in on them going at it when they were out in town. "I'm getting worried. I don't think they have a plan. And the longer they let him go, then the more time he has to prepare and plan his next move. He might end up hitting one of them on one of his next few shots."

"Your friends seem really committed to this whole 'alien' thing." Professor Membrane spoke at last, hoping to stop the children's bickering at such a crucial time.

"Committed?" Dib glared up at his father. "I wish you'd stop acting like this is all just a game. It's not."

"Not when weapons are involved, of course." Membrane agreed. "But when they claim its aliens behind it…"

"Just shut up, dad." Gaz ordered her father. "You're making a hostile situation even more volatile."

Membrane looked at his daughter, surprised that she knew words like that. Sure, she was a high school student, but those words seemed too advanced.

"Gaz is right, dad." Dib said. "Just stop with the making excuses for aliens existing thing, alright?"

"But…"

"Sir, please…" Keef pleaded. "Now is not the time for this…"

Membrane sighed. Perhaps the boy was right. He wouldn't say anything about it. But he'd think it.

000

Zim sighed, leaning his head back against the wall he was leaning on. Caiuk hadn't said anything for a few minutes, but that didn't mean that he wasn't lying in wait for one of the Irkens to stand or make any sudden movement. As for the disguised Irkens, neither had a game plan.

"Any ideas?" Keyvine asked for the third time in ten minutes.

"Nope." Zim responded as he had the last two times.

"I think we're screwed." Keyvine sighed.

Zim thought for a moment. "Wait a minute." He said. "Let me speak in Irken so he can't understand."

"Okay."

"I have some scrap metal in my PAK still." Zim spoke in Irken, as he had requested Keyvine to do. "I can throw something together quick with my PAK legs and a screw driver. Then I'll throw it in as a distraction."

"Okay."

"And while Caiuk's distracted, we get in there and aim at him." Zim said. "He won't fire if he's got two weapons pointed at his skull."

"Are you sure it could work?" Keyvine asked in Irken.

Zim shrugged. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Keyvine sighed. "No, I don't. Alright, go ahead." He said.

Zim nodded. His PAK popped open and three spider legs popped out. One was holding pieces of scrap metal, the second held a screwdriver and a wrench, and the third held some screws, nuts, and bolts in a tiny canister.

"What else do you have in there?" Keyvine wondered.

"Now's not the time." Zim answered. He set his laser down and got to work.

After a few minutes of attaching pieces of metal together using his spider legs and the tools at his disposal, Zim had something to use. It looked like a little spider.

"Better then nothing." Keyvine commented.

"Thanks, jerk." Zim scowled. "I'll throw it." He added the last part in Irken.

Keyvine nodded, making sure his weapon was charged and ready to go. Zim hurled the spider across the floor to the other side of the room. He heard Caiuk cry out and open fire. Both males dove into the room, Zim grabbing his laser at the last second. Caiuk was busy looking for the source of the noise in the room when they entered and hid behind a desk. After a few seconds of waiting for Caiuk to speak or some closer to them, both boys risked a glance above the table. They were met with the end of a gun.

"Hello, Irkens." Caiuk smiled darkly. "I'm King Caiuk, and I'll be sending you home in body bags this evening."

Zim's eyes widened. This guy really was a psychopath! They hadn't been wrong. Who _said_ stuff like that so nonchalantly?

"You might want to put down the guns and stand slowly with your arms in the air."

Zim and Keyvine did as told. Though they outnumbered him, Caiuk would be quicker and shoot them before they even had the chance to aim their guns, since he was already situated. Neither Irken said a word.

"Please don't shoot." Zim thought. "I have to get back out there to Dib. And mom. And dad. And my brothers. Please, please, please, don't shoot."

"If you shoot either of us, I'll contact the Resisty through my PAK, I swear." Keyvine thought, as he visibly glowered at the other alien.

"I'm so very sorry it had to come to this." Caiuk prattled on. "But you got in the way and ruined everything. And your deaths will send a message to the Empire. That we're out to get them, and no one is going to stop us." He looked pointedly at Zim. "I feel really sorry for having to hurt you, especially." Caiuk said. "You're just a kid, after all. But, nevertheless, you're an Irken, and for that, you will serve as a prime example as well."

"If you hate to kill Zim, then let him go." Keyvine offered. "Just kill me off. I'm more then enough of a warning. But Zim has nothing to do with this and…"

"Quiet!" Caiuk snarled, shutting Keyvine up. "You're forgetting that he had a hand in exposing my plans and getting me and my men captured! He must pay as well!" He chuckled darkly. "I wonder, though. Who should I shoot first?" He pointed his gun at Zim. "The kid, so you can have that on your conscience before you die?" He pointed his gun at Keyvine. "Or you for being the biggest problem and being such a mouthy know it all?" He pointed the gun back and forth between the two Irkens. "Decisions, decisions."

"Well, this is it." Zim thought to himself. "I'm going to die here, next to Keyvine, at the hands of a madman. And mom will never know what happened to me. She'll think I was kidnapped for ransom, or that I ran away and got killed or just didn't want to come home. Maybe she'll sit up for the rest of her life, searching the universe and combing through the planets to try and find me. But she won't. So she'll die old, and unknowing of where her son happens to be. Maybe the Membranes will give me a nice funeral…" His eyes shifted to Keyvine. "Poor Keyvine. He was framed for an attempted murder that he had no part in, and now he's going to die by the hand of the exact man who framed him. I wonder if he has family on Irk? I never asked him. Poor Keef will be miserable…and Dib…"  
>Well, at least he'd experienced true love before he died. And he wouldn't die a virgin. That was a plus in his book. Though Zim hadn't been listening, and had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts, Caiuk had continued to go on about which Irken he should kill first and why they would be first. He seemed to be in the middle of long list, judging by the look on Keyvine's face.<p>

"This really is a tough decision. And the looks on your faces aren't helping." Caiuk sighed. "I suppose I could just point and shoot randomly. There's a slim chance that I'll miss at this close range."

"My life depends on whether fate wants to decide whether he's a horrible shot, or an okay shot." Keyvine thought. "Great. Just great. Perfect, even."

Zim practically held his breath. If only there was a way for them to get to their weapons and blast Caiuk with them before he had the chance to pull the trigger. He couldn't think of any, and using his PAK's spider legs would only attract unwanted attention from the psychotic King. The humans were out of the question, since none of them were armed and didn't know their Irken friends' present situation. As for Membrane, he'd probably freak out at the sight of Caiuk in his alien form. Or claim that he was a hallucination brought on by chemicals that were released into the air when this part of the lab had collapsed. So he wasn't much help either.

"Actually, I might let you guys live for a while." Caiuk said. "The absolute fear on your faces is truly exciting." He giggled.

"Psycho." Keyvine muttered in Irken.

Thankfully, it didn't appear that Caiuk understood Irken. Though Zim already knew that he didn't. If he understood Irken, then he most likely would have said something about the plan that they had been discussing earlier…unless he pretended not to, in order to lure them into the room…damn. Why didn't they think of that earlier? Zim didn't open his mouth to ask if the King spoke Irken, fearing that any words would only make him shoot.

"You say something?" Caiuk wondered, his tone daring Keyvine to answer him aloud.

Keyvine shook his head.

"Thought so." Caiuk took a seat at a desk chair near the desk, his gun still pointed towards the Irkens. "Hm…so now what…?"

Neither Irken spoke, just kept their eyes trained on Caiuk for any sign that he would falter for even a brief second; giving them the opportunity to make their own offensive move. The silence that rang through the air for the next few minutes was deafening. Caiuk shifted his position in his chair a couple times, smirking at every flinch the Irkens let slip through as he did so. Keyvine could feel his own muscles tensing up, getting ready to duck down and grab his weapon quick. But doing so might make Caiuk shoot at Zim, and Zim being killed because of one stupid move wasn't something Keyvine wanted on his conscious, or to happen at all. They had to do something, though, because right now they were just pieces in Caiuk's sick, twisted game of mind manipulation. Maybe if they quietly conversed in Irken, Keyvine could get Zim to duck down with him.

"Hey." Keyvine whispered in Irken. "We need to duck down to get our lasers, and then fire around the desk at him."

"He's watching our every move." Zim whispered back. "How can we do that without him noticing?"

"Fake someone coming into the room." Keyvine offered. "Then when he looks, we get down."

Zim nodded slightly. "Okay. Agreed."

"Wait, don't!" Keyvine called. "He's armed!"

Caiuk stood up quickly and turned around, pointing his gun towards the door and firing. Without even thinking about it, both Irkens dropped down and picked up their lasers. When they stood, Caiuk was still looking around for whom Keyvine had 'seen coming in'. both Irkens readied their lasers and aimed. When Caiuk turned, he had two little red dots on his forehead, and two lasers pointed at him by not-so-happy Irken hostages. Caiuk looked back and forth between the two, switching his aim from one Irken to the other.

"Clever!" Caiuk laughed once. "Pretending someone was coming as a distraction!" He laughed again. "I _can't_ believe I fell for that!"

"Hmph." Keyvine scoffed. "I can."

Caiuk glared. "So now that he's got a weapon, the little Irken has a big mouth and isn't afraid to use it. I should have killed _you_ first."

Keyvine smirked. "But now you're unconfident." He informed. "And outnumbered."

"I suggest you drop the gun and put your hands behind your head." Zim told him.

"Oo, it would appear that I am under arrest." Caiuk let lose a false shiver. "I'm so scared."

"We're serious, Caiuk!" Keyvine ordered. "Put down your weapon and put your hands behind your head! You're going down!"

"Not without a fight!" Caiuk sneered. "If you want me, you have to shoot me!"

"Shoot yourself." Keyvine chuckled, pulling back the hammer on his laser.

Caiuk glared. "I never found word puns to be amusing." He informed.

"I didn't intend on amusing you." Keyvine began to squeeze on the trigger.

A surprised cry in the hall made the three aliens stop and look out the door. It sounded like Keef. They didn't hear another noise from in the hall, so their attention turned back to one another.

"Where were we?" Caiuk wondered.

"I believe I was just about to shoot you dead, since you weren't cooperating with us." Keyvine said.

"Why would you say 'shoot you dead', instead of just 'shoot' or 'shoot you'? Is there any other way to shoot a person? Shoot them alive, maybe?"

"Shoot them to wound them so they can stand a trial later on." Zim offered. "But there's no trial for you."

Caiuk glared at the boy. "Indeed." He commented.

Keyvine started to pull the trigger again, but a loud roar rang down the hall.

"Squishy?" Zim wondered briefly. Maybe the creature had found the four humans in hiding.

"No more distractions!" Keyvine complained. He pulled on the trigger.

Before it could fire, a large blur flew into the room, snatching up Caiuk in its jaws. Caiuk screamed out in a mix of surprise and pain as he dropped his gun. A door on the other side of the room was open, the side opposite the entrance to the lab, and the blob disappeared through the opening.

"Squishy, no!" Zim complained. "We were just about to kill that!"

Keyvine nudged him. "Come on, let's go." He said. "Squishy can't get far."

"Let's get the others first?" Zim offered. "Caiuk's unarmed now."

"He could have more hidden weapons." Keyvine said. "It's best not to get them involved until he's dead or captured with no way of escaping."

Zim nodded. "I guess I can see that." He agreed. "But…"

Keyvine groaned. "Tell them to wait up here." He ordered. "I'll wait for you."

Zim nodded and ran out the door. He sped down the hall to where everyone was and pounced on his waiting boyfriend. "Dib!" He greeted.

Dib fell onto his backside with an 'oomph', pulling Zim down with him. "Zim, h-hi!" Dib laughed. "Did you guys catch him?"

"No, but Squishy did and fled down the stairs in the lab."

"Stairs?" Gaz asked, looking up at her father.

Membrane flushed.

"Is Keyvine okay?" Keef asked. "Where is he?"

"He's fine, Keef." Zim said, after pecking Dib on the lips once. "He's waiting for us so we can go and get Caiuk and Squishy."

"So let's go!" Keef started to run towards the lab, but Zim grabbed him by the hell and made him stumble.

"Not so fast." Zim said. "Keyvine says you guys should stay up in the lab, just in case Caiuk can get free downstairs. He dropped his gun, and Keyvine has it, but we don't know what else he has on him. You know?"

Keef nodded. "Okay, I got you." He said. "But lemme go!" He pried Zim's fingers off and ran towards the lab.

"Are all bottoms this excitable when it comes to their boyfriends?" Gaz wondered.

"Shut up, Gaz." Zim said. "That's an offensive stereotype, you know. Not everyone fits into the 'bottom' or 'top' categories."

"You and Keef do."

"I'm not arguing that point." Zim sighed.

"Well, if Keyvine's waiting for us, we shouldn't make him wait too long. He'll go without us." Dib informed. "So let me up, babe?"

"Oh, sorry." Zim crawled off of his boyfriend and stood up.

Dib stood as well. "Let's go." He took Zim's hand in his and led him down the hall, with Gaz and Membrane following.

000

When Zim and the humans made it back to the lab Keyvine was waiting in, they found the Irken and his redheaded boyfriend going at it against one of the lab tables.

"Hey, hey, keep it PG!" Zim scolded, laughing as he covered his eyes.

"My eyes." Dib complained, looking away.

Keyvine backed up and zipped his pants back up. "Shut up."

"It's been five minutes since Keef left the group to come find you." Gaz said. "There's a madman down there," She pointed to the stairs Squishy had fled down with Caiuk, "and you two are already going at it on a table like we just stumbled on these labs on accident." Her tone was deadly. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Come on, Keyvine, let's go." Zim grabbed the disheveled older Irken's left wrist. "We have a madman to capture, you know."

Keyvine nodded. "Yeah, I know." He agreed. He looked to Keef. "We'll finish _that_ once we deal with Caiuk."

Keef giggled. "I agree." He zipped his jeans back up. "Hurry up, guys." He was obviously eager to continue what had been interrupted a few seconds prior.

"And be safe." Dib said. "Mine ad Keef's libidos aside." He winked at Zim. "You're not off the hook either."

Zim giggled.

"We'll be careful." Keyvine promised. He looked at the Professor. "How big is the room this leads to?"

"Not very big. It's a store room." Membrane said.

"Great. Chemicals. Just what I love to be stuck near with a psychopath, a blob creature, and laser beams flying around." Zim complained. "Alright, let's go, Keyvine, before I change my mind."

"You better not change your mind." Keyvine snarled. "Alright. Ready?"

"Ready."

The two walked to the door and descended the stairs.


	46. Confronting the Psycho King

Dlbn: Hey everyone! My laptop works great if I leave it plugged in when I use it, so no worries! Here's one hell of a late update.

Nbld: Time for the review corner! Thank you to VixenOfTheWolves, Princess-of-Your-doom95, Zayn noob, Achlys, SecretlyTTfanTT, sailingspace14, and Invader Ang for reviewing! Some apology cookies for you all!

VixenOfTheWolves: Hehe sorry. Cliffhangers are a bit of a specialty ^^"

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: I hope those are happy giggles that you can breathe through ^^ Thank you!

Zayn noob: Glad you were entertained ^^ Membrane just needs to be ignored sometimes, no matter how much he's ranting and raving XD I've never played Pokemon in my life ^^ But yea, he could be classified as a Pokemon ^^

Achlys: Membrane's hiding a lot of things, I suppose. Or he's just forgetful. Thanks ^^ I've seen pictures of sketches of him from Jhonen on sites, so I went by that, with a little twist ^^ Depends on where the jello comes from. My high school, it would probably burn you alive. Seriously, when you turned the container it was in upside down, it stuck to it and wouldn't come out. Yeah, enough of his insanity, already. He's the kind of guy you love to hate.

SecretlyTTfanTT: I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Membrane knowing about Zim yet, so probably not. I would love to see his reaction, though, if he knew his son was dating/sleeping with something that 'couldn't ever exist'…

Sailingspace14: Squishy deserves some loving. He's got a bad rap form eating Spork and Miyuki in canon-Iz-universe. He's like Zim's pet now ^^ Of course they can't. They haven't been able to have any proper fun time together in a while, after all…

Invader Ang: Welcome back! I was wondering where you'd got off to ^^ You just kind of poofed ^^ Aw, sorry it does that. He's an alien. He can't spell properly XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any cannon characters, places, species, themes, things, etc. that is all Jhonen C Vasquez's. I only own Squishy, The Galactic Senate, Illy, Keyvine/Krill, his SIR and computer, Caiuk, and the Slerks. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

000

The lab at the end of the stairwell was much like the one above it; small, and filled with what appeared to be broken glass and spilt chemicals. Luckily, it all looked dried. Zim could see Squishy in the corner, nibbling on something. Zim had a feeling that it was Caiuk and, judging from the pained moans, he was probably right. Keyvine held his gun steady at the creature.

"Squishy?" Zim asked, his voice ringing into the room.

The monster moved around until it was facing Zim. Caiuk was in his mouth, and it appeared that he wasn't injured too badly. Squishy had a bit of blood on his mouth, but not enough to show that he was losing too much blood. Good, he could withstand a trial or whatever the hell they wanted to do with him. Maybe they'd call the Galactic Senate down to deal with him. They'd have to come down into the Labs without being seen in order to retrieve them. They could probably use a teleporter if they needed to.

"Hey, Caiuk." Keyvine addressed Squishy's new chew toy. "Are you alive?"

One of Caiuk's eyes flickered open, a bit of color barely visible in the slit between his eyelids. "Of course I am…idiot…" He muttered. "Doesn't…hurt…" He went limp.

"Sure it doesn't." Zim rolled his eyes. He looked directly at Squishy's beady eyes. "Squishy! Put him down!" Zim ordered. "And put him down _now_!"

Squishy gurgled, seemingly upset.

"Please, Squishy?"

Squishy blinked before shaking back and forth, jarring Caiuk around with his movements.

"Stop, Squishy!" Zim ordered, putting up his gun to aim it at the creature's face. "I don't want to hurt you! Please put him down!"

Squishy stopped twisting Caiuk around and looked upset. He leaned down and set Caiuk on his back on the ground. The creature wiggled back away from the Slerk. Keyvine stayed put, but Zim inched forward towards the King.

"Watch it, Zim." Keyvine warned. "He could be playing dead."

"I think he might have a concussion." Zim said, continuing to Caiuk's side. He lightly nudged the man with his left foot. When he had no response, he turned back to Keyvine. "He's out cold."

"Well…alright." Keyvine relented. "But be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." Zim rolled his eyes. "What do I tie him up with?"

"Rope?" Keyvine nodded at some rope sitting on a nearby lab table.

"Oops." Zim flushed. He went to grab the rope, but felt something swipe at his legs and take them out from under him. With a cry of surprise, he fell. His gun skidded away from him. He tried to grab it, but something had a grip on his ankle. When he looked behind him, he saw Caiuk grabbing onto his ankle, sitting up on his knees.

"Hey! What…!" Zim protested.

Before he knew what was happening, he was floating in the air, upside down. Zim twisted, trying to get away from the alien holding him.

"Damn it!" Keyvine groaned. He _knew_ he shouldn't have let Zim near the King. "Let him _go_, Caiuk!" Keyvine aimed his gun at the man.

"Don't shoot!" Zim ordered, not wanting to be caught in the line of fire.

"I'm afraid, my little Irken, that you might not make it out of here alive." Caiuk snickered. "I was having a hard time deciding who to kill first, but you've made it so easy for me."

"Don't even think of it, Caiuk." Keyvine growled. "Hurt him, and I drop you where you stand! …Float…"

Zim tried to do a sit up to prevent the blood from rushing to his head, but found he couldn't. The second he was up enough, Caiuk shook him to make him fall back again.

"Now how to do this?" Caiuk wondered. "I could either drop you on your little head, or I could shoot you with my other gun." Caiuk pulled a gun out from one pocket, holding it in the hand that wasn't holding Zim. "Each one is a good idea…or I could drop you _and_ shoot you…."

"Do anything to him, and I swear." Keyvine growled.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to be worried about?" Caiuk asked. "I know it's not this one. It's the redhead, isn't it? Do you really care about this boy that much? Is it out of respect for your fellow Irken, or is it something more?"

Zim was the Prince. Of course it was because Keyvine was devoted to his species! Zim looked at Keyvine, eyes wide in fear, and noticed that the other was blushing. Wait…did Keyvine still have feelings for him…?

000

Keef paced around the upstairs lab, getting even antsier with each passing minute. Dib was biting his nails as he watched Keef pace back and forth. Gaz was just sitting on a lab table and Membrane was looking through the chemicals and checking their expiration dates.

"Oh, I can't stand it!" Keef complained. "I want to know what's going on!" He started to walk towards the door that led downstairs, but Dib grabbed him by the arm.

"We promised Keyvine we wouldn't go down there." The Membrane boy said.

"But they're taking so long!" Keef complained. "I just know that something's going wrong. They should be back by now. He's got to be unconscious, if he's in Squishy's mouth! I mean…"

A cry from the lower labs made everyone stop what they were doing and look towards the door.

"Zim!" Dib called, recognizing the yell. He darted for the door, but Keef grabbed his arm.

"_What_ did you just tell me?" Keef asked. "Same thing goes for you!"

"But…" Dib protested. "That was when we didn't know what was going on. Now I can hear that Zim's in trouble, and…"

"Keef's right, son. It applies to all of us." Membrane told his son. "I'm sure Keyvine can handle things."

"I hope so." Dib finally stopped struggling against the redhead.

"Have a little faith in them." Gaz ordered. "Whiner."

Dib glared. "I just wish I knew what was going on…"

000

Zim covered his head with his arms as Caiuk continued to bob him up and down in the air, coming dangerously close to the ground.

"Would. You. Stop. That?" Zim asked, speaking every time he was moved down.

"Caiuk, I swear." Keyvine spoke through gritted teeth. "Let him go."

"Let him go?" Caiuk asked, grinning wickedly. "Why, Krill, I thought you would never ask." He let go of Zim's ankle a little, causing Zim to cry out.

"Don't!"

Caiuk's fingers closed around Zim's ankle again. "Would you make up your _mind_?" He huffed.

Keyvine aimed at the floating alien, making him lift Zim up to be in the line of fire. Keyvine snarled, lowering his weapon until Zim was lowered as well.

"It appears that this stalemate isn't going any further. No progression." Caiuk said. "You'll fall asleep sometime."

"Irkens don't need to sleep." Keyvine said. "Do your homework. You, on the other hand, need to sleep."

"And when I do, there won't be any warning." Caiuk said. "I'll simply crumple to the ground and use the boy to break my fall."

"You're insane!" Zim accused, making Caiuk shake him back and forth a little. "Stop it!" Zim felt his antennae brush against the grimy floor. He'd really need to find a way to wash them off.

Squishy roared in annoyance. Caiuk turned to look at the creature. "What in the world do you want?" He asked.

Squishy lashed out with a tentacle, but Caiuk bashed it away.

_Fear the wrath of Squishy_. Keyvine thought.

While Caiuk was distracted, the elder of the Irkens aimed his gun, poised and ready to shoot.

Caiuk must have seen him out of the corner of his eye, because he lifted Zim into the air as a shield. Zim cried out again. This was _not_ how the Prince wanted to go out; dangling upside down in the air, at the hands of a madman, with a good friend and ex lover pointing a gun at him. He thought of Dib and hoped that his cries weren't making him worry. He didn't want the teen to see him like this. Or to come downstairs and get hurt. Zim closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was happening around him anymore. He knew Keyvine wouldn't shoot if he was in harm's way, but he didn't know how to get out of this situation. His own gun was too far away to reach, so that was a no go. Squishy continued to lash his tentacles out at Caiuk, but they were deflected as easily as they were shot out. The creature roared in frustration. He looked ready to lunge, but yet apprehensive because Zim was in harm's way. If he made it out of this, Zim vowed to take Squishy home as a pet. Zim opened his eyes and locked them with Keyvine's; silently pleading for help that he knew the other couldn't give. Keyvine's eyes held a look of determination in them. He was about to do something stupid and reckless. Zim could sense it. Zim smiled softly at him and closed his eyes, waiting for Keyvine to do what he had to do; whether it meant Caiuk might drop him onto his skull or not. Even though Zim, and Keyvine, would both like him to come out of it without any injury, Zim knew that stopping Caiuk was a high priority. If he had to be hurt, or killed, to do it, then so be it. Zim silently pleaded with whatever force would listen-Slerek maybe-that whatever Keyvine did wasn't going to hurt him.

Suddenly, Zim heard something that sounded like glass shattering. His eyes flew open as he felt himself falling. He saw something under him and grunted when he hit it. Instead of hitting the floor, he fell right into Keyvine's arms. Zim looked up at the elder male.

"Gotcha." Keyvine said, smiling.

Zim looked behind him. There was glass all over the floor, and Caiuk was sitting on the ground in a daze. Dark navy blood was oozing from places on his skin where glass was sticking out.

"How did you…?" Zim asked, as Keyvine set him on his feet.

Keyvine pulled out his gun and aimed it at the fallen King. "I didn't." He said, nodding back towards the stairs.

Dib was standing on the stairs, a glass beaker in his hand to throw if he needed to. Gaz and Keef were behind him on the stairs. Membrane was leaning against a wall, staring at Caiuk with his mouth open.

"Told you aliens existed!" Zim snapped at the man, waving jovially.

Membrane looked downright destroyed. As if the rug had been pulled out from underneath everything he believed in. It looked like he was talking to himself.

"Not the time, Zim." Gaz scolded the Prince.

Zim waved her off.

"It's over, Caiuk." Keyvine said. "You're outnumbered, so you might as well just give up."

Caiuk glared up at the Irken, his eyes seemingly spinning. "I'll never surrender to you Irken scum!" He spat at Keyvine's feet.

"How disgusting." Keyvine said, ignoring the glob of saliva. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, bug."

"_He's_ a bug?" Zim muttered. "Have you seen a disguise-free Irken lately, Keyvine?"

Caiuk snorted. "Gonna call the Galactic Senate? Won't that cause a scene here?"

Keyvine opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Squishy getting closer. "Squishy?" Keyvine asked.

It sounded funny coming from the older male's mouth. Squishy gurgled and leaned down.

"No, Squishy!" Zim ordered.

But it was too late. Squishy's long tongue scooped Caiuk up and yanked him into his mouth.

"Drop it!" Zim ordered.

Squishy tilted his head back and swallowed hard.

"Squishy!" Zim groaned.

Squishy looked at Zim and gurgled happily.

"That's…" Gaz started.

"One way to get rid of him…" Keef offered.

"I was going to say disgusting, but okay, that too." Gaz agreed.

Dib dropped the beaker in his hand, making it shatter, and ran down the stairs to Zim. He grabbed the Irken in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered against the other's scalp.

"So…what do we do about Caiuk…?" Gaz asked. "I can see him moving in there…"

Sure enough, the King was visible through Squishy's body. He was flailing around, but it looked like he was being burned alive by Squishy's stomach acid.

"I don't want that back." Keyvine said, an expression of disgust on his face. "I know where it's been…"

Gaz rolled her eyes as she and Keef pushed past Membrane to join their friends. "Now isn't the time." She said.

"I think one of our bigger concerns is what to do with him." Zim jutted a thumb towards Membrane, who was now slumped on the stairs, hugging his knees to his chest. He looked positively broken. He was muttering to himself.

The others looked back and forth between Caiuk and Squishy, and Membrane. Caiuk seemed to be disintegrating. He was yelling something, but the goop that made up his insides filled the King's mouth, making him unintelligible.

"So…do we leave him in there?" Dib asked. "Or do we induce vomiting from Squishy?"

Squishy made a noise of surprise and backed off.

"I think Squishy's stomach acid has him taken care of," Zim answered, "but I think we should at least call the Galactic Senate. They must be looking for him by now."

Keyvine reached behind him, most likely into his PAK, and pulled out a little communicator. He pressed a button.

"Hello?" He asked. "Illy? You there, man?"

"Who?" Keef asked.

Zim shrugged. "The Galactic Senate's leader, I suppose."

The communicator crackled to life. "Yes?" A voice asked. "Who is this, and what is it? We're in the middle of a situation…"

"This is Krill. Uh…we found Caiuk…but our monster thing…ate him…"

"Oh, hello." Illy responded. "Wait…you found Caiuk?"

"Long story." Zim said.

"And something ate him?"

"Yeah…we think the thing…"

"Squishy." Zim corrected.

"We think that _Squishy_'s stomach acid is eating him alive…"

"Well…that's better then throwing him in jail, I suppose." Illy commented. "How much is he digested?"

Krill and the others looked. Most of Caiuk's flesh was gone, and he wasn't struggling.

"Very much." Dib stated.

Illy sighed. "We would have loved to hold a trial, but whatever." He said. "He's your guys' problem now. Let him be digested. Goodbye."

"How rude." Keef complained.

"They're abrupt." Keyvine turned to Membrane. "Are you okay, over there?"

"Aliens…" Membrane said. "They can't be real. This has to be a joke."

"If I take my disguise off, will you believe us?" Zim asked, reaching for his hologram watch.

Dib grasped his wrist and stopped him from deactivating it. "Don't." He ordered softly.

"But he was floating…and talking….and Squishy's eating him…" Membrane looked up from his knees. "This just isn't logical!"

"Neither is Squishy's existence, but right now he's sitting here, _digesting_ our mortal enemy." Keyvine informed. "Just accept it, Professor, you were wrong. No one else has to know. Just us. It won't leave the group."

Membrane stared. "Really?"

"Dumbass." Keyvine rolled his eyes. "I don't know about you guys, but I miss having more light. Let's go."

"I agree." Gaz said. "I want to get back to my game, but it needs to be charged."

"Are you okay?" Dib asked Zim. "Caiuk didn't hurt you?"

"My ankle hurts a bit from where he held me, I admit, but I'm okay."

Dib wrapped one arm around Zim's waist and bent down. He put another arm under Zim's legs and hoisted him into his arms.

"Dib!" Zim squealed. "What the hell!"

"I figured this could ease the pain." Dib pressed their lips together.

"Aw." Keef swooned. He looked at Keyvine. "Any ideas?"

Keyvine pulled him close and dipped him backwards, pressing their lips together. Gaz made a sound of disgust and looked at Squishy. "Come on, Squishy." She said. "Let them have their little make out fest down here."

Squishy gurgled and followed her. He picked Membrane, still in his fetal position, up in a tentacle before following the girl up the stairs. When Dib pulled away from Zim, he looked around for his family.

"Where'd they go?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Zim wondered.

"We'll be upstairs." Keyvine said, pulling Keef after him. "Don't come up."

Zim giggled. Once they were gone, he looked to Dib. "If we can't go up, let's make use of our time down here."

"I like that idea." Dib set Zim down on a short table and kissed him again.


	47. It's Tiring To Do It Twice In One Day

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Keefvine!

Nbld: After this week, we will return to the normal Monday/Tuesday updating schedule we started with and deviated horribly from.

Dlbn: And how.

Nbld: Thank you to Lord Rebecca-Sama, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Achlys, Invader Ang, and sailingspace14 for reviewing! In honor of Pi day, here is some pie for you all!

Lord Rebecca-Sama: Thanks for your help! I got a-hold of some computer guys that I got my first laptop from, and they can order me one. I haven't heard back yet since I asked how much it would cost. (Shrug) For now, it seems to be working ^^

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Zim will definitely keep his promise. I want to see Squishy interact with Gir ^^ There is always something for them to do ;) That can be as suggestive as you want it to XD yeah, they really can be. It's a pain. Especially when replacement parts cost so damn much :/ If Squishy ate him, I could see Zim yelling at him to 'spit it out' XD I'm not sure exactly, it depends on how long I decide to make them, but I'd say three-four more max. I don't want this to drag out too long ^^"

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Hehe It will be a slow recovery process, but I think he'll manage ^^

Achlys: Technically he can deny, but it will haunt him forever XD I like that line too. Honestly, Squishy might not WANT to know where Cauik's been.

Invader Ang: No apologies are necessary ^^ Life likes to get in the way of a lot of things. Yay Squishy! -hugs him-

Sailingspace14: That's okay, don't worry about it ^^ Tornado? O.o Glad to see that you're safe ^^ And boy do they NEED it. It's been so long. Especially for Zim and Dib, since Zim refused to do that in the ship ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters, themes, places, plots, species, etc. I DO own Caiuk, the Slerks, the Galactic Senate, the Universal Council, Krill's SIR and Computer, Squishy, and Keyvine/Krill. Everything else that isn't listed by name belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. The man who just tweeted a tweet he got and did not understand. ^^

000

Zim stretched as Dib threw his shirt to him, so that he could get redressed. Clad only in a pair of socks himself, Dib dug around the lab floor, looking for his boxers and jeans. Zim was done getting redressed first and slipped his arms around Dib's waist as the other dug around for clothing.

"God, it's been so long since we've been able to do that." Zim giggled.

Dib chuckled. "I know, right?" He asked. "So much has been going on, I'm not surprised we've had such a gap between…escapades…"

Zim laughed at the term. "Nice word, baby." He said.

Dib smiled. "I'm aware of this." His fingers graced over fabric and he smiled. "Aha!" He said triumphantly, turning the boxers to figure out which way they went on.

"I've never seen someone so excited to find a pair of boxers." Zim informed. "You could just go without them, you know. After all, it would make things so much easier if we decide to go for a round two later." He winked.

Dib flushed. "Sure it would. But I don't want to get scraped to death by the zipper and the material the next time you get me going."

Zim laughed. Now that Caiuk was dead and gone, it seemed like everything was more easy going. All full of humor and calm instead of adrenaline and fear. It was like everything was back to normal. The way it was before the whole Slerk mess began. With Keyvine and Keef off to have their own little romantic adventure, it really seemed like things were back to way before; like when Zim and Dib were meeting as Iz and Moth at The Mask. They really had to go back to that place. It had been too long and the bartender, the one Dib was friendly with, had to have been wondering where they'd gotten off to. It wasn't like the man could call the cops, considering that he didn't know their real names or voices, so he'd really have to wait until they got back to find out if they were okay.

"We should go to The Mask sometime." Zim informed.

"It might not be standing anymore." Dib responded softly, digging around for his jeans again.

"Yeah…but when it's rebuilt and back up and running, we should go. And bring the other two with us."

"What's the fun in that?" Dib winked. "We'd probably be in the VIP room all night anyway."

"Not when we're living here and have our own room on the other side of the compound." Zim answered. "And no one can hear us scream."

"Hear _you_ scream." Dib corrected, finally finding his jeans and tugging them on. "You're the vocal one."

"Oh, and you're not?"

"Nope."

"Perhaps I should try to make you more vocal, then."

"Go right ahead." Dib stopped wrestling with his jeans and kissed Zim instead. He pulled away from his boyfriend once he felt his jeans sliding back down, and grabbed them in one hand. "I dare you." He winked and pulled his jeans up all the way, holding them since he had yet to find his missing belt.

"Challenge accepted!" Zim exclaimed, pointing a finger at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah." Dib rolled his eyes, though he was smiling as well. "Help me find my belt, would you?"

"This?" Zim grabbed the belt of the back of a nearby chair and handed it to Dib.

Dib flushed red. "Gee, thanks." He said. "Why didn't I just leave my clothes there, too?"

"Because you were so lost in the heat of passion that you weren't thinking straight."

"True." Dib nodded in agreement and pulled Zim closer to him. "I love you, Zim." He pressed his lips lightly to the other teen's before pulling away.

"I love you, too." Zim said, breathlessly.

"Come on. We should get going back upstairs."

"We don't know if they're done."

"Hey, Keyvine! Keef! You two busy?" Dib called.

"Give us…one minute!" Keef answered. "Keyvine!"

Zim shuddered. "Lovely." He said sarcastically.

Dib sighed. "Well, we might as well make use of our remaining time."

Zim smirked. "Bring it on."

Dib smirked back. "Challenge accepted, baby."

000

It was about half an hour later when Keef and Keyvine finally told Zim and Dib that they could come upstairs again. The redhead and his boyfriend sat on a lab table together, Keef cuddled against Keyvine. When the other two came out of the doorway leading downstairs, Keef hopped off the table and pounced on Zim instead.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" He exclaimed, burying his face in his friend's shoulder. "I didn't know what to think when Caiuk had you upside down!"

Zim gingerly patted the upset redhead on the back. "Thank you, Keef." Zim said slowly. "I'm just glad Dib threw a beaker when he did."

"I didn't want to see you hurt is all." Dib muttered, digging at the ground with his toe. "I love you, after all, you know."

"I love you, too." Zim smiled, pushing Keef off of him and leaning onto Dib.

An arm went around the younger male's waist, almost by instinct.

"I know." Dib said, kissing the teen's temple.

Keyvine got off of the lab table he was sitting on as well. "We best go and find Gaz and your dad." He said.

"I hope they don't get lost." Dib said sheepishly, grabbing the map they had made off of a nearby counter. "We have the map."

"I don't think they would have gone too far." Keef said. "Gaz closed the door so she wouldn't hear anything, so she must be somewhere close."

"Or, because it's Gaz, she locked us in here because she thought it would be funny or something." Dib said.

Zim snickered. "I hope it's not the second one, but I wouldn't be surprised."

"If we're locked in here…" Keyvine paused. "Foursome?"

Zim's face deadpanned as Keef slapped his boyfriend upside the head. "No, you pervert!" Keef giggled.

"Perverted old man." Zim scoffed.

"I'm not old!"

"Note." Dib said. "He doesn't argue against us calling him a pervert."

"He's having sex with a teenager." Zim said. "I think he knows he's a perv."

Keyvine glared. "Whatever, little boy." He chuckled.

Zim glared at being called 'little'.

"And before any fights start breaking out, I'm going to make sure we can get out of here." Keef interjected, slowly making his way from the group to the door.

"Hurry up." Dib told him.

Keef jiggled the door handle and the door creaked open a bit, before coming off the hinges and falling to the floor. Keef squealed as the glass shattered at his feet. He took a step back, still holding the doorknob and looked to his friends.

"It wasn't locked." The redhead said.

Zim slapped himself on the forehead.

"Nice work, babe." Keyvine chuckled.

"Come on, you guys, let's leave before we get injured." Dib offered. "This place seems dangerously unstable."

"Your dad seemed dangerously unstable when we were downstairs." Keyvine told the boy. "It looked like his realization that aliens exist killed him a little inside."

"He'll mope for a few days, then go onto his next greatest project, and revel over that." Dib answered. "All the while forcing himself to forget about what happened. He'll be his blissfully ignorant self again in a few days. Promise."

"Speaking of dangerously unstable people," Zim said, as they began to leave, "Simmons is still locked up down here."

"I almost forgot about him." Dib sheepishly grinned.

The four boys cautiously stepped over and around the glass from the door. Once clear, they continued down the hall.

"What are we going to do about him?" Zim asked. "He's probably awake by now, and we can't have him near your dad."

"But we can't leave him here either." Keyvine offered.

"Zim can knock him out with the butt of his gun again." Keef said, pointing one finger up.

"Do you think I'm crazy enough to be willing to go into a cell with a conscious, highly aware, highly unstable human-being?" Zim asked. "Because I don't believe I've ever given off that vibe."

"Too bad we don't have knockout gas." Keyvine said. "Or an illegal weapon that explodes."

"Well…" Zim paused. A spider leg came out of his PAK, carrying a weapon.

"And when were you planning on telling us about this?" Keyvine asked. "We could have stopped Caiuk a long time ago and wouldn't have risked your life down there."

"I forgot I had it until you mentioned it." Zim admitted. "But it's of better use now. Simmons a little more dangerous then Caiuk, really."

"They're tied." Keyvine corrected the prince.

"In a crazy competition, Simmons definitely wins points for hiding it so well." Gaz's voice interrupted.

All four boys cried out in surprise, Keef latching onto Keyvine's arm. Gaz chuckled as she appeared from behind a corner, Squishy in tow. The monster still held Membrane in his tentacle. Membrane was still in a sort of fetal position, hanging upside down like Zim had been earlier.

"Not funny, Gaz." Dib scolded his sister. "What's wrong with dad?"

"Aliens." Gaz shrugged. "It freaked him out."

"Aliens…" Membrane muttered. "It's not scientifically possible. It's just not, there's no way. No evidence, no studies, no science. Aliens can't be real. I'm hallucinating. Hallucinating. I'm dreaming. Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming. That must be it. Only logical explanation." He began pinching his arm. "I'll awaken soon. Pinching the arm always wakes you up. Pinch, pinch, pinch…"

"Um…" Keyvine paused. "I think we found someone crazier then Caiuk _and_ Simmons…"

"Dad's just in one of his moods. He does this every time he's proven wrong or his experiments don't work." Gaz said. "Remember when the radiation sucking machine didn't work?"

"That wasn't as bad as this." Zim shook his head. "It looks more like his mind just collapsed from the pressure and the shock."

"Could be." Gaz slapped her father, who was now nibbling on his shoulder in an attempt to awaken himself. "Stop it, dad. You're not dreaming."

Membrane's eyes sparkled under his goggles. "I have to be." Membrane argued. "It's the only logical, _scientific_ explanation."

"Yeah, Membrane. Yeah, it is." Keyvine patronized him. "You're in a coma from the chemicals in the air down here, so you're not going to wake up that easy. We'll wake you up soon, okay?"

"Asleep…dreaming…aliens…not real…"

Squishy gurgled in confusion, tipping his head to the side and shaking Membrane around a bit.

"Stop, Squishy!" Zim ordered. "Bold Squishy!"

"Maybe that's why he's so loopy." Dib rolled his eyes. "His brain's becoming acquainted with his skull."

Gaz snorted at her brother's attempt at humor. "Whatever." She smirked. "I'm bored being down here. Let's go back upstairs."

"We need to get Simmons." Dib offered.

"Leave him." Membrane muttered.

"Dad's right." Gaz answered. "People must be looking for us by now. We can send guards down to get the nut-job."

"I guess…" Dib muttered. "I feel bad about it, though."

"Gaz is right." Zim spoke. "Letting guards handle him is a better idea. We can't do it when we have Membrane…especially acting like this."

"I guess." Dib sighed. "Whatever, I'm too tired to argue. Let's go."

They all began walking down the hall.

"So…you guys had sex, then?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah…why?" Dib asked, flushing.

"You're tired."

"That's what happens when you have sex. It's tiring." Keyvine said.

"Especially when you have it twice in a row." Zim added.

Dib slapped his forehead.

000

Once upstairs with everyone else again, Zim couldn't help but notice that a bit of mass hysteria had come down on the humans waiting above.

"Maybe the guy from the speakers kidnapped the Professor!" An elderly man offered.

"Maybe one of the Professor's experiments exploded in his face, and now he's in a coma!" A teenager offered.

"You idiot!" A boy scolded. "The Professor doesn't make those kinds of mistakes! His experiments are flawless!"

"He's only human, you know." Dib offered.

People stopped their chatter and turned to the five teenagers.

"What is _that_?" A woman screeched.

"And why does it have the Professor?" A man asked.

"This is my Squishy!" Zim said, grabbing a tentacle from the floor. "The Professor had an accident in the Lab and fell. Squishy is just carrying him. He's a little out of it right now."

"But where's Simmons?" A man asked. "Even _he's_ missing!"

Dib turned to a guard, ignoring the citizen. "Simmons is locked in a lab downstairs." He informed him. "Be careful, he's dangerous. Here's a map." He handed the map to the confused guard. "The old wing? Go there and downstairs."

"Uh…sure…" The guard asked. "Dangerous? How so?"

"He went insane and attacked dad." Gaz shrugged. "You might want to sedate him."

The guard blinked. "You two." He told two other guards. "Come with me. We'll go find him…the 'X'?" He looked at Dib.

"Yup." Dib nodded.

"Move out." The guard ordered.

The three left together, in search of Simmons.

"So if everyone would go back to their routine, we will take care of the Professor and get all this mess sorted out." Another guard spoke. "Everything is okay now, folks. You can await the arrivals of any out of town visitors, and get back to whatever it is you were doing before!"

Slowly, people began going their separate ways.

"Wait…out of town visitors?" Keef asked. "You mean like people that were out of town when we were quarantined?"

The guard nodded. "That's right." He said. "We got word from the next town over that they're ready to let people cross through to come home." He shrugged. "You waiting for someone?"

"My parents and my little brother." Keef grinned. "I can't wait to see them again!" Out of sheer joy, he latched onto Keyvine.

"I'm sure they're just as excited." Keyvine said, hugging him back. "Which means we better have some more fun before it gets too busy around here to do so." He winked.

Keef flushed. "Oh, Keyvine…"

"We'll be off." Keyvine said, removing Keef from him and pulling him off towards the living area.

"Great." Gaz said. "They're going to go have sex again."

The guard paled. "Let me take the Professor down to the medical bay."

"Squishy? Give your toy to the nice man, oaky?" Zim asked the blob-like creature.

Squishy gurgled in disappointment.

"_Now_, Squishy."

With a slight cry, Squishy handed the Professor over. To a guard, who took him and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Thank you, kids." He said. "You all go and get some rest."

Zim stretched and yawned. "Resting seems like a good idea." He agreed.

"I'm going to go play my Game Slave." Gaz said quickly. "See ya." She left quickly.

"I don't know about you," Dib said, "but I could use a nap."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Zim agreed. "It's been a long day, and I think the blood is still pooled in my head."

Dib tried to hold back his laughter.

"Double meaning, I know." Zim kissed him. "Now come on. Let's get some sleep."

"Agreed."

Together, they walked off for some much needed rest.


	48. The Morning After

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to another update of Keyvine!  
>Nbld: We know this is short, but we wanted to get something out relatively on time, so this is it. The next chapter will have more in it. Promise! Now onto the review corner! Thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, TTfanTT, Achlys, Zayn noob, sailingspace14, and SamsunG for reviewing! Candy for you all!<p>

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: Hehe sorry. I left something slightly smexy in there ;) There's slightly smexyness in this chapter, but the real stuff will be coming up soon. He is such a pedo, it's not funny ;) Haha I couldn't resist with that one XD I have friends that will point out that you argue against one statement but not the other, so it's a little real life inspiration XD Haha yup XD A bit of pervyness for Zim there ;)

TTfanTT: That he is ^^ I couldn't resist ^^ Thanks! ^^

Achlys: Hehe glad it was ;) I can see him doing it to someone in the show, too, which is the sad thing XD He's crafty, that Simmons. He might just play innocent for a bit. You never know ^^ Squishy can live in the garage at the Membrane's home with Zim's ship, once they rebuild. For now, though, he's in a lab room. Hm I don't know :P Nice -insert evil laugh here-

Zayn noob: Thank you :) But its true ;) I like insane/losing it Professor Membrane XD

Sailingspace14: Thank you ^^ Simmons might have a chance of getting treatment, so things might end up looking up for him. Yeah, things aren't going so great once you've been eaten by a giant blob ;) I think Membrane's just having a mental breakdown. I'm sure that once he gets his head back into the game of science, he'll be okay…maybe…no guarantee… ;)

SamsunG: (Chapter 44) I couldn't resist it either ^^ Don't worry, it's ok. I know the internet sucks sometimes.

SamsunG: (Chapter 45) That he is. That he is -nods- but it makes things interesting ;)

(Chapter 46): Aw, but he was hungry! And he doesn't know what he did. But true, he shouldn't go around eating people.

(Chapter 47): Zim will buy him a new toy. Maybe a rubber piggy? ;) Exactly. I used that phrase the other day to my boyfriend. He found it hilarious XD

Disclaimer: Squishy, Keyvine/Krill, the Slerks, Caiuk, and anything else you DON'T recognize form the fandom belong to ME. Invader Zim and all related characters, places, themes, species, etc belong to JHONEN C. VASQUEZ. I make NO money off of this. If I did, my parents wouldn't be forcing me to get a summer job.

000

Once the next day rolled around, Zim and Dib were shaken wake by the sound of someone frantically banging on their bedroom door. Zim groaned and rolled off of his boyfriend's pale chest, towards the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Zim asked, yawning as he spoke. "It's early!"

"It's Keef!" Keef's hyper voice carried through the solid metal door. "Today's the day all our families come back into town! Come on! Get up, get up!"

"It's not _our_ families!" Dib called back, rolling over and throwing an arm over Zim's naked waist. "Let us sleep!"

"But I'm so excited, I can't stand it! Keyvine kicked me out of his room. Come on, guys, please! Join me for lunch, anyway?"

"You mean breakfast?" Zim wondered. "It can't be any later then 10 a.m. That's breakfast."

"I can't see the clock." Dib answered. "No glasses on."

"So put them on." Zim muttered.

Dib rolled his eyes at the snippy comment and kissed Zim's shoulder.

"It's noon!" Keef told them. "There, I saved you the trouble. Now come on, let's go. Lunch!"

Zim groaned. "We just woke up, Keef!"

The door to the room suddenly slid open, throwing light over the recently awoken teens. "What the hell?" Dib asked, covering his eyes. "How did you get in here, Keef?"

"It's not Keef who opened the door, it's your sister." Zim glared at the purple haired girl before squinting his eyes against the sudden light. "What the hell, Gaz?"

"Dad gave me a master key." Gaz said.

"I thought Dad was having a mental breakdown?" Dib asked. "Did he recover?"

"Okay, so 'dad gave me' means I stole it from his lab coat last night when he rocked himself to sleep with his chemicals." Gaz answered. "Same thing."

"Not the same thing, and such an invasion of privacy." Dib shook his head. "What if Zim and I were having sex, for god's sake?"

"Dib, I'm a straight girl in GLASS. I think I could handle seeing that." Gaz responded. "Then again, it IS my brother and his extraterrestrial boy toy…"

"Gaz!" Zim scolded. "What if someone hears you?"

"Everyone's in the cafeteria eating." Keef said. "That's why we came here to get you."

"Why didn't you get Keyvine?"

"I tried!" Keef pouted and folded his arms. "I told you, he kicked me out. Said he wants to sleep because we had a long day yesterday. And said that it wasn't his family coming back, so he didn't need to care."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Keef, but didn't Dib just tell you that a few moments ago?" Zim wondered. "So if it works for your boyfriend, then it works for us, too."

"No, it doesn't." Gaz told him.

"Jerks." Dib accused.

"Well, we're up now…" Zim muttered. "And I smell food, and it's making me hungry, so…"

"Fine, fine." Dib rolled back to his boyfriend and kissed the back of his neck.

"Yay!" Keef cheered. "Come on, let's go!"

"We need to get dressed." Dib informed, glaring at the redhead over Zim's shoulder.

"So get dressed."

"Completely dressed." Dib went on.

"Yeah, completely. You can't go with just your underwear on, silly." Keef giggled.

"No, I mean we have to get completely dressed…"

"I know…"

"We had sex, Keef, and now neither of us are wearing clothes." Zim clarified. "So get out and wait in the hall so we can get dressed."

"You can get dressed with us here…" Keef winked.

"Gaz!" Dib addressed his sister. "Drag his perverted ass out of here!"

Gaz snorted. "I don't normally take orders from the likes of you, but this is an exception." She said. "I don't want to hear him talking about how he saw you guys naked." She grabbed Keef by the wrist and dragged him into the hall, slamming the door shut with her foot.

"Finally." Dib muttered, nuzzling into Zim's neck. "Turn over."

"Don't order me around." Zim chuckled, doing as Dib asked. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. "Did you need something?"

"Just one little thing." Dib chuckled, leaning down to Zim's neck. He nibbled lightly on the flesh, sucking it up between his teeth.

He placed kisses up Zim's neck to his jaw, and down his jaw-line to his chin. Their lips met once he was done with his trail. Lips moved simultaneous and tongues danced together to music neither could hear. When they pulled apart, Dib pecked Zim on the lips once.

"I love you, Zim." Dib informed the Irken.

"I love you, too, Dib." Zim pecked Dib on the lips once in return. "But we better get moving before your sister kills us."

"Agreed."

000

The other GLASS members and Dib's group of friends were already sitting together at a large table when the others arrived. Keyvine wasn't there, but that was expected. The cafeteria seemed to be buzzing about the return of other citizens a little later in the day. The guards had made another announcement saying that others would arrive at about 2. Keef bounced in his seat instead of eating.

"I know you're always excitable, Keef, but this is a bit much…" Brian told the hyperactive redhead.

"It's been forever since I've seen my family last!" Keef's joy seemed to explode. "I can't wait! I missed them so much!"

"We've been so busy, how have you had the time to miss them?" Dib muttered, twirling his fork through the spaghetti he'd gotten.

Zim snickered, but no one seemed to hear them over the other noise in the cafeteria….and Keef's insane babbling about everything he was going to show his brother and parents when they got back. Zim caught wind of something involving Keyvine, but he didn't know what exactly. Probably showing off what a sweet guy he was dating, that had taken care of him since his parents were gone. Which was a bit of a lie, considering the whole King Caiuk and his abduction of Keyvine nonsense. But whatever helped Keef's parents accept the elder male was good enough in his book.

"Who are you guys waiting for?" Keef asked the others. "Your parents, I know, but anyone else?"

"I have a sister that's out of town too." Jessica said.

"Only child." Torque muttered.

The others agreed with him. "My brother's gone too." Morla shrugged.

"And we're all set." Dib said, nodding to his sister.

"Same here." Zim informed. "I mean, my family doesn't even know where I am, after all." He laughed a little bit, but he felt bad.

He did miss his family. He really did. But there was no way he'd go back and be under his mother's oppressive rule of him. Red and Purple got off easy all the time; never grounded or yelled at for what felt like hours on end. Of course, they were both 24 years old, and therefore were adults. So Miyuki didn't have much of a say in what they did, as long as they didn't do anything really stupid. Like get themselves into an accident, or slept with someone and caught something from them. Then Miyuki would yell. But as for them dating? Who cared. Sure, Zim was also in trouble for what the illegal stuff he made, but whatever. His brothers didn't do that, so it was something different, but still. Zim didn't like being treated differently then them simply because he was the youngest and happened to sell illegal weapons to get money his mother wouldn't ever let him. Not that his dad wouldn't, but his mom would find out and cause a whole new set of problems.

"You should probably get around to informing them." Gretchen said. "Aren't they worried?"

"I don't know." They probably were. "They might not have even noticed." They knew the second he left. "I mean, even if they noticed, it doesn't mean they'd drop everything and send out a massive search party." They probably did do just that.

"So you're saying they wouldn't care at all?" Brian asked. "Harsh, man."

"He's just trying to justify why he hasn't bothered to get a-hold of them." Keyvine said from behind them. "I mean, I wouldn't want to face his mother either; if I was her son and I ran off like a spoiled brat." Keyvine plopped down next to Keef.

"Hey!" Zim scolded, frowning and folding his arms. "What's got your antennae in a knot?"

"Antennae?" Torque wondered.

"Alien joke." Dib quickly covered. "He's been cranking them out ever since that guy went on the loudspeaker yesterday."

"I wonder what happened with the guy." Zita stated, twirling her hair. "Maybe it was just a prank."

"Or a psychopath." Dib said.

"That sounds more like it." Zim agreed, trying not to laugh.

"Speaking of psychopaths," Brian spoke. "You said that Simmons went nuts and attacked the Professor? You think he was the one making the announcement?"  
>"It didn't sound like him." Sarah argued.<p>

"He could have used some form of voice changer." Rob offered.

"True…"

"Anyway, back to the earlier topic." Gaz said. "What _is _wrong with you, Keyvine? You never insult Zim like that."

"I'm tired." Keyvine answered. "Sorry, Zim."

"Yeah, whatever." Zim was still annoyed with the elder Irken.

Keyvine rolled his eyes, not ready to snap back a comment. From the look Dib was giving him, that seemed like a very good decision. Keef looked at his watch and bounced a bit.

"Only an hour and a half left. Oh, I'm so excited!"

"It's adorable." Keyvine commented, laying his head on his arm and looking at Keef through half-open eyes.

Keef giggled. Zim sighed. This was going to be a long day. He could feel it now…


	49. Reunions and Recovery

Dlbn: I'm ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-ack! *Grins* Sorry about the long wait. We only have a couple weeks of classes left, so papers and things are due. ^^" But now that it's all done for now, I am able to get to writing more. This chapter is one of my favorites in this story, to be honest. I had a great time writing it ^^

Nbld: Glad you enjoy yourself, sis.

Dlbn: You know you do, too. Now, just so people know, next week, we'll be sure to get the chapter out early and on time, because I am leaving on Thursday for ANIMEBOSTON 2012! Yes, it's an anime/manga/video game convention. I wouldn't feel right leaving without posting a new chapter. I'm late enough on chapters already, after all XD

Nbld: Now, time for the Review Corner! Thank you to invadermakayla, Princess-of-Your-Doom95, Servant of Time, sailingspace14, Codelulu-chan, Invader Ang, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, and Zayn noob for reviewing! Here's some glowing beaker light decorations for you all!

Invadermakayla: Thank you! And thank you for reading!

Princess-of-Your-Doom95: Perverted Keef is always fun ;) You don't sound like a pedophile XD They're all close to the age of consent (17 in NY), so it's okay ^^ I think Keyvine just needs a break from Caiuk and the Slerks is all. They just won't go away. I'm sorry you week was so bad -hugs- glad I could make you smile :) It is definitely slightly longer then the last one ^^ GIR has taken the gift and wants to glomp you. I'll make sure to bring him back as soon as I can!

Servant of Time: Welcome back to your account, then ^^ I wouldn't be in the mood to deal with him either in the morning. I hate mornings. Hm…define "soon"? ;) He'll act as normal as he can for the guards, but everyone knows the truth. They won't let him go so easily.

Sailingspace14: I love little excited Keef. His family is in for a real treat XD Yeah, everyone seems to want to make Zim feel bad about his parents. Poor Zim.

Codelulu-chan: Um…define "soon"? ^/^

Invader Ang: I know what you mean. Some of my friends happen to talk about it like crazy XD Then again, I have strange-ass friends ;) The other day my friend flat out said that his mind is half made up of candy, and the other half is, point-blank, penis. -_- He also once described his boyfriend's package in complete detail and told me about them having sex. Most awkward conversation of my life XD Haha nice. That's true, none of them are. One's a runaway who makes illegal weapons, two are humans that are in love with aliens, one's addicted to video games, one has an ego the size of Asia, etc, etc. XD Squishy shall return in the next chapter. Unfortunately, I didn't get to fit him into this one beyond a simple mentioning or two. ^^"

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: That he does. They shall be reunited one day… ^^

Zayn noob: Hehe thankies :) Keyvine has to have a bit of an attitude, too, after all XD He;s been a little too sweet and charming recently, I think, personally. Keyvine thanks you for calling him cute and wishes to hug you.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any related characters, logos, places, species, etc. Keyvine/Krill, his computer, SIR, the Slerks, Caiuk, Ekoa, the Universal Council, Squishy, and the Galactic Senate all belong to me. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone, it's me again! Anyone who can guess the real-life identity of the psychiatrist gets an honorable mention in the next chapter. I know a few people will probably figure it out, and they will ALL get mentions. Good luck, everyone!

000

Keyvine waited with Keef and the other humans that were waiting the return of their families around 2 pm. They were in one of the unused labs, which had been cleared out and decorated with beakers full of glowing chemicals for the occasion. It was mostly teenagers in the room, though there were a few adults scattered here and there. Guards for the Lab were standing watch over everyone to make sure nothing remaining inside got broken. Dib's group of friends was anxiously awaiting the return of their parents as well. Keyvine sat with them, but Keef was busy bouncing around in front of him. The elder Irken found it cute, though he was too tired to really pay attention to anything around him. He only knew that he and Keef wouldn't have any time alone for a while, but he understood why. He could always hang out with Zim and Dib, anyway. He was sure they did things together for fun that would interest him. Zim was Irken, after all, so maybe he got Dib involved in some Irken things? The only thing Keyvine wouldn't want to do is be there if Zim ever taught the boy Irken. It would be boring, since he was fluent in both already. He vaguely wondered how Zim was so fluent in Irken, but he figured most of it came from the months of living on Earth _before_ Keyvine arrived. Other then that, he didn't know. Tallest Miyuki wouldn't have taught him…would she? It made sense to, since a lot of transactions with other planets were done in English to make things easier, but it also didn't make sense because she wanted to keep him at home and safe under her wing. Zim may not have known it, but the Tallest did care for him more then anything. What Zim saw as unfair punishment, she saw as teaching him how to be a man.

"Oh, I don't know how much longer I can wait!" Keef exclaimed. "I want to see them so bad. It's been forever!"

"It's only been a few months, Keef." Keyvine commented softly.

"I know." Keef nodded. "But a few months is a long time to be away from your family, when they're all you've known."

"I miss my family like crazy, too." Jessica commented. "Keef's not the only one, Keyvine. It's hard."

Keyvine shrugged. Since he didn't have parents like Zim and the humans did, it didn't seem like a big deal to him.

"Don't you miss yours?" Torque asked. "We haven't seen them once since you moved here. Are they out of town or something?"

"My father's on a business trip." Keyvine picked at his nails, hoping the others would just think he was uncomfortable talking about his family situation, and not lying. "No mom, no siblings."

"Oh, Keyvine…" Keef spoke sympathetically, though he knew his boyfriend was lying.

Keyvine shrugged. "It's fine." He said. "I'm not alone." He winked at the redhead.

Keef flushed and giggled. "No, you're not." He said, plopping onto Keyvine's lap. "And I'm not either."

"Because you have me?"

"Exactly." Keyvine pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Zita swooned.

"Sickening." Torque muttered.

"Sickeningly cute." Keef put the words together, winking at the bald teen.

Torque rolled his eyes, but he was smiling at the couple.

A guard walked into the room from outside. "Attention everyone!" He addressed those in the room. "The out-of-town visitors will be arriving over the next ten minutes. There is a second lab room open down the hall. If your last name begins with the letter M through Z, please follow em to the next room. Otherwise, stay here. Your family members will greet you in ten minutes time, in the designated rooms. That's M through Z, follow me. Thank you!"

About half of the room, if not a little more, left after the guard. Out of Keef's group, it was only Keef, Keyvine, Morla, Rob, and Jessica left.

"It was a good idea to separate people." Keyvine commented, looking around. "We can actually accommodate more people. It's not as crowded now."

There were about ten or twenty teens and one adult left in the room. The room was big enough to fit probably four family members each, though that might be stretching it a bit.

"I was wondering how they planned on fitting everyone…" Morla picked at the mole on her forehead.

"By removing half of the people, apparently." Keef giggled.

Keyvine sighed and droned out their meaningless chatter. He'd pay more attention once the relatives came into the room. That was when it mattered. He had to put on his 'good boyfriend that isn't sleeping with your son' act, and hope they didn't see through it. They most likely wouldn't, being too excited to be reunited again to really care. When Keyvine tuned back into what was occurring around him, the guard that had taken half of the people out had returned. He was blowing on a whistle to quiet down the excited humans in the lab. The sound echoed off the walls, making some of the humans cover their ears with their hands. Though, to be honest, the fire alarm at the school was louder.

"Sorry, everyone, but it had to be done." The guard informed. "To get down with business, family members will be coming in now. We will let them come in five minutes apart, to avoid a rush and anyone being hurt. I know it might be hard to, but refrain from hugging them or jumping onto them, or however you plan on greeting your family, until they are near you. If you don't, we'll have people colliding as their relatives filter in. Alright?"

Once the guard received a chorus of positive responses, he smiled. "Relatives will come in with no particular order in mind. It's just how they managed to get here."

"That's a particular order, though!" Poonchy, a kid from Dib and Zim's class, called out from the back of the lab.

The guard gave him a look. He stepped to the side and leaned out the door. "You may come in!" He told the first family.

000

Keef's family was last to enter. Meef ran over and jumped onto his brother, but their parents took a much calmer approach to greeting him after so long apart. His mother hugged him, as did his father afterword. His father regarded Keyvine with an extended hand.

"I trust you've been keeping an eye on my boy?" He asked.

Keyvine smiled widely. "Yes, sir." He said, shaking the offered hand. "Keef was worried about you all."

"We were worried over him, too." Keef's mother hugged the boy tightly again. "We didn't know what to think once we heard about the space debris."

"Space debris…yes…" Keyvine muttered, remembering that the whole Caiuk incident in the basements hadn't been revealed to even the most trusted scientists at the lab yet.

He wondered if Membrane would ever release the truth to anyone. Most likely, it would stay between the scientist, his kids, Keef, and the two Irkens. Maybe Simmons knew something too. Maybe that was what pushed him off the deep end? It was no secret that Simmons had been dragged through the labs, kicking and screaming and biting at guards, after Zim had sent them after him. That much was revealed. Squishy had been revealed as well, and now had his own little room. Zim still promised to bring Squishy back to the Membrane's house once the city was reconstructed. Damage reports had come back from outside cities, and it appeared that their city and only one other was affected. Though the other one was only affected by shockwaves and shrapnel, it was still damaged enough that extensive repairs would be needed there as well.

"It's amazing to think that meteors could have done so much damage." Keef's mother spoke. "I mean, I know they're dangerous and everything, but to take out almost the entire city?"

"Almost?" Keyvine wondered.

"If it was all of it," Keef's dad explained, "then buildings would be completely razed down, and the city would be a wasteland until you hit the next closest city."

"True." Keyvine nodded.

He'd seen what 'all' did to a planet numerous times before. Most planets taken by the Empire were razed to the ground, then reconstructed to be whatever the empire needed…or whatever the Tallest decided to make it into. Keyvine knew that a couple planets were designed by Red and Purple when they were younger. Such as Foodcourtia. What Tallest in their right mind would make an entire planet devoted to food service? Then again, it made for great revenue for the Empire, and saved the empire money by paying a couple hundred Irkens based on what the restaurant made in a month. Sure, the Empire paid some of the paycheck, but most money came from the individual restaurants' daily earnings.

"I wonder how long it will take to rebuild." Meef stated, sitting on a lab table with his brother.

"A long time." Keyvine informed. "I mean, there's a lot that has to be made from scratch."

"Yeah." Keef nodded. "And I don't think president Man is going to refund building everything, so we're on our own for some things."

His parents nodded.

"But enough of that!" Keef exclaimed, grinning like a madman. "It's so good to see everyone again! What have you guys been up to?"

"Forget about us, hon." His mother ordered him. "What have you two been up to? Why aren't Zim and Dib here too?"

"They don't have anyone to wait for." Keyvine responded. "Gaz and Membrane are here, and Zim's on his own."

"By choice." Keef added quickly. "But Dib's family took him in, so he lives with them anyway."

"So Zim's own family doesn't know what happened?" Keef's mother looked shocked.

That was putting it mildly.

"So what's been going on around here?" Keef's father asked. "We know about Mr. Simmons, but that's it. What did you two do this whole time we were gone?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Keef said.

"Just taking our minds off of things and spending time with our friends." Keyvine added.

The lovers shared a knowing glance. They wouldn't believe them, even if they were told.

000

While Keef and Keyvine were greeting Keef's family and lying about their activities, Dib and Zim went to check up on Professor Membrane. Gaz had stayed with the Professor the entire time they'd been back, but that was mostly to poke fun at him and mess with his already damaged psyche. Dib opened the door to the medical bay his father was being held in for testing. The Professor was sitting on a bed, hugging his knees to his chest. His normally hidden mouth and eyes were visible; his goggles removed and his lab coat exchanged for a hospital gown. He was covered in white blankets, but that was mostly for decency issues. Membrane's eyes were a dull amber color. It looked like all the life had been sucked out of them. His face seemed a little thinner and longer, adding to the lackluster look of the man. His arms were wrapped around his knees, but they appeared to be shaking a little every so often. The spiked scythe that had made up his hair was drooping down to the side. He had a darkened aura around him. Gaz sat in a chair next to the bed, playing her game as usual. Every so often, she would glance up at her father, shake her head, and then go back to her game. Though it was a hospital wing, her game system's volume was on. The sound of squealing pigs was the only noise in the room; outside of the medical equipment keeping an eye on the Professor's heart, pulse, and blood pressure.

"Hey, dad." Dib greeted slowly. "How you feeling?"

Membrane didn't look up from where his eyes were trained; on his knees.

"He hasn't changed." Gaz said. "At least he stopped muttering to himself."

"Sorry to correct you, Gaz," Zim said, knowing he was going into dangerous territory, "but technically that _is_ a change, since he stopped doing it."

Gaz rolled her eyes, not looking up from her game as she mashed buttons.

"Shouldn't you have the volume off in here?" Dib scolded.

"The nurse told me to turn it down." Gaz said. "She's pretty much in the same state as dad now. I think she may have quit."

Dib wiped his hand down his face, smudging his glasses. He took them off and cleaned them as Zim started laughing.

"Hey, Professor?" Zim greeted, taking a couple steps closer to the hospital bed the Professor was sitting on. "How are you feeling, buddy…?"

Stopping his cleaning of his glasses, Dib cocked an eyebrow at the term 'buddy'. "Buddy?" He asked.

Membrane acknowledged Zim with his eyes. They flicked to the boy for a second, before going back to his knees. The madness and sorrow in his eyes made Zim shudder inwardly. The flicker of his eyes and the beeping machines were the only things that proved that Membrane was alive. He was breathing, which was fairly obvious, but otherwise he looked like a doll of some sort.

"Have the Doctors said anything, Gaz?" Dib wondered.

Gaz shrugged. "They think he's having some sort of mental breakdown." She snorted. "I could have told them that, and I don't have a medical degree."

Dib rolled his eyes. "What _else_ did they say? Is there anything they can do?"

"They're bringing in a psychologist later." Gaz informed. "One of our classmates' uncles is one, so he's coming in."

"They're taking him away from his family? Can't they give them time?" Zim wondered. Everyone had just gotten their families back, or they were about to, so it didn't seem right to yank them apart again just to work on the Professor's issues.

"They said it won't take long to do an evaluation and come up with something to do." Gaz replied. "I think it's just them flaunting their power."

Dib sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Professor Membrane needs, Professor Membrane gets at the snap of fingers, hm?"

That made the Professor's eyes flicker to his son. They trained on him for a good five minutes, which the others spent in complete silence outside of Gaz's game. When Dib didn't say anything more, Membrane returned to glaring at his knees and muttered something about being a burden. Zim's antennae twitched, picking up the words. "You're not a burden." He said. "Your staff's just demanding."

Membrane's head picked up a bit and a small smile was plastered on his lips. No sooner then it was discovered, the smile faded away and he put his head down on his arms again. The door to the room slid open and a man walked in.

"Hello, everyone." He greeted. "I'm Mr. Scolex, and I am the Psychiatrist you have all been awaiting.

"Hi." Dib greeted. "I'm Dib. That's my sister Gaz, and my boyfriend Zim." He pointed to Membrane with his thumb. "I'm sure you recognize him."

"That I do!" Mr. Scolex ran his fingers through bright, dyed red hair. "Professor Membrane himself…uh…what's wrong with him…?"

"Mental breakdown."

"He should see a therapist about that."

"Aren't _you_ the therapist?" Zim asked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I am." Mr. Scolex grinned. "Bright boy."

There was something off about the bespectacled man. Zim didn't trust him.

"Well, let's see what we have here." Mr. Scolex walked over and tapped Membrane on the head with his index finger. "Are you alright, Professor?" He asked. "Why don't you tell good old Dr. Scolex a-a-a-all about it?" He sat on the edge of his bed and folded his legs, clasping his hands together on top of his knee.

Membrane didn't even acknowledge the man with a glare.

"Ignoring me, Hm?" Mr. Scolex leaned in close and looked at the Professor with one big eye and one little eye. "That's rude you know. So what happened to make him all vegetable-like?" he sat up and looked expectantly at Dib.

"We're not sure." Dib lied. "I guess the shock of everything has finally gotten to him. Simmons did attack him, after all."

"Ah, yes, I did hear that." Mr. Scolex tapped his bottom lip with one index finger. "Perhaps the idea that someone so close to him would dare to attack him set him off the edge? It sure would frighten me if my assistant attacked me…"

"Where is your assistant?"

"Nonexistent." The man gave a creepy, half-twisted smile. "This is just a hypothetical. My word, you're bad at this game."

Dib glared at the man.

"I don't think it's a game…" Zim informed. "The man obviously needs some sort of psychological assistance…"

"Well, aren't you just the trained medical professional?" Mr. Scolex laughed before quickly composing himself and clearing his throat. "But you are right. This is no game. This is life or death!" He stood and pointed to the ceiling.

"Isn't that a bit…" Zim paused.

"Dramatic?" Gaz offered.

Zim nodded in agreement.

Mr. Scolex rolled his eyes. "You kids are no fun." He pulled a prescription pad out from his pocket and scribbled furiously on it. "Anyway, I think Membrane here is depressed. I can tell by looking. I'm a trained medical professional, you know." Zim doubted that. "Just get this prescription filled here in the hospital wing, and give him one pill every morning." He ripped the sheet off and handed it to Dib. "Any questions?"

"No."

"Then that is all I am needed for. I'm going to go and eat food." Mr. Scolex said. "Ciao!" He practically leapt out of the room in two bounds.

"I want a second opinion." Gaz said.

Dib crumpled up the prescription. "Dad's not depressed, I don't think." He shook his head. "He's just suffering from shock. PTSD, maybe. I mean, everything he knows was challenged by Caiuk in the basement."

"Wait a minute." Zim slapped his forehead. "Why didn't we think of this before?"

"What?" Gaz asked, pausing her game and looking at the other male.

"If him seeing a real live alien made him go into shock, then maybe…"

Both Membrane siblings looked confused.

Zim rolled his eyes. "That was something that happened in the basements, huh, Professor?" He asked.

Membrane looked up at him, but he didn't say anything.

"I mean, aliens? Really? Someone must really want to mess with our heads." He went on, hoping the siblings would catch on. "Must have been Simmons."

Membrane's eyebrow lifted.

"Who would think of making robot aliens and having them cause terror around the Labs?" Zim asked. "Simmons must have done it in case his attack didn't work. Or someone really wanted to mess with your head."

"Robots?" Membrane asked.

Gaz looked surprised. "That's the first he's spoken since we got him here…"

"Yeah robots." Zim asked. "No one told you?"

Membrane shook his head.

"When Squishy ate the so-called alien, some type of synthetic skin peeled off. There was a robot skeleton underneath. I guess you didn't see it."

The siblings couldn't believe their ears. Was he really going to listen?

"So…they weren't aliens?"

"Aliens?" Zim laughed. "Of course not. How silly."

"I thought you believed in them…"

"I was just kidding with you, Membrane." Zim said, offering a false reassuring smile. "I guess it wasn't that funny. And I really only said "UFOs". never aliens." He shook his head. "And I only called the space stuff UFOs in the beginning because they were, quite frankly, unidentified flying objects at the time."

"They were really robots?" Membrane looked between his children.

"What else would they be?" Dib wondered. "Aliens? Come on, dad, even _I_ don't believe in that anymore."

Membrane looked to Gaz.

"Yeah, robots." Gaz agreed. "It was creepy, watching that skin peel off. The skeleton underneath was just so…" She faked a shudder.

Membrane lay his legs down and leaned back against the wall. "Someone was messing with my head…so…does that mean…Simmons didn't try to attack me?"

"Oh, no, it doesn't mean that at all." Zim responded. "The guy's nuts. Crazy, batty, out of his mind, insane, psycho, cuck_oo_!"

Dib suppressed laughter. Membrane laughed once. "Robots." He said, seemingly breathless. "Of course! How could I not think of that in the first place? Besides, they flew. Jet packs or propulsion systems in their feet. Ingenious!" He broke into a smile. "Thinking they were real aliens. What was I _thinking_?" He got off of the bed and walked towards the door. "Thank you, kids, I owe you one." He opened the door and left.

"You might want to put on pants, dad!" Gaz commented. "I can see your ass!"

Zim and Dib broke into laughter. "I can't believe that worked!" Dib said.

"We just had to appeal to his sense of reason that aliens aren't real." Zim shrugged. "Reverse psychology."

"Can you teach Mr. Scolex about that?" Gaz asked.

"There's no hope for him." Zim shook his head. "The man needs counseling of his own. He shouldn't be helping people."

"Helping?" Gaz asked.

"Attempting to."

"That's better." Gaz nodded.

A female voice screamed from down the hall. "Professor Membrane! Where are your pants?"

The teens laughed.


	50. Membrane! Where Are Your Pants!

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Wow, I'm only a day late!

Nbld: I'm scared too. Well, it had to be done soon because we're leaving Thursday and not going on the computer tomorrow so we can get to bed early.

Dlbn: Yeah, and it's so rude and annoying for us to be late.

Nbld: True. Anyway, it's now time for the Review Corner! Thank you to invadermakayla, PoYD95, TTfanTT, InvaderJor, Achlys, Codelulu-chan, sailingspace14, and Experiment G1T8L1 for reviewing! Pants to throw at Professor Membrane for you all!

Invadermakayla: Thank you ^^ yeah, I can't believe it either. The semester flew by. Glad you enjoyed ^^

PoYD95: My eyes are burning XD He definitely needs some. And SOON.

TTfanTT: I couldn't keep him silent for too long. It was a little creepy ;)

InvaderJor: Oh, there's no need to apologize ^/^ That poor assistant of his, right? XD Aw thank you!

Achlys: It is? Hm, that's a little strange…yeah, I get annoyed when I'm woken up and get real…uh…bitchy…I tell my parents the bare minimum most of the time, too. It works so easily. It is a little creepy, I admit. I think I scared myself XD I like robots to a degree, but only if they're interesting. Like GIR and SIR. I feel sorry for the people who have to see him pants-less -shudder- No, it wasn't Simmons. His whereabouts are explained in this chapter. And I'll reveal who Mr. Scolex is after the Review Corner ^^

Codelulu-chan: They most likely aren't appearing in this fic, except for in a preview for the sequel at the end.

Sailingspace14: As I say about certain people I know, "how can someone so smart be so stupid?" XD I want to see Zim as a psychologist. It would be scary, yet amusing as all hell XD

Experiment G1T8L1: Take a deep breath! There are worse things you can be high on. ;) Glad you're enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any characters/places/themes/species/languages that you recognize as being from the show. Membrane's female assistant, Keyvine/Krill, Keef's parents, SIR, Krill/Keyvine's computer, and anything to do with the Slerks belong to me. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez, one of the funniest men alive.

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! It's time to reveal the true identity of Mr. Scolex! Drum roll please!

Nbld: (Rolls a drum past Dlbn)

Dlbn: not funny! The true identity of Mr. Scolex is…Jhonen C. Vasquez! Yes, it is actual Jhonen. In the credits for Invader Zim, he is credited as "Mr. Scolex" instead of his real name. Just a little interesting fact for everyone. No, he won't be back later. Thank god. He might make things worse XD But that was my little salute to the man who envisioned and created the show I'm writing about. Here's to you, Jhonen!

000

Professor Membrane running through the Labs without pants on was a sight to behold. Many of the teenagers and their parents covered their eyes as he ran past, letting out shouts of disgust. A lab assistant chased him down the hallways with pants, screaming frantically at him to 'put some damn pants on' and 'get decent'. After Membrane passed the room they were in for the fourth time, Keyvine stuck his foot out the door and tripped the man. The assistant skid to a stop behind him, almost losing her balance and falling onto the man.

"For Slerk's sake, man!" Keyvine scolded as the Professor landed with an 'oof'. "Cover up! No one wants to see that!"

"Huh?" Membrane asked, sitting up a bit. He looked behind him and noticed his lack of pants. He scrambled to his feet and covered his backside with his hands. "Sh-Sheryle!" He called the woman that had been chasing him. "Why didn't you tell me that my posterior was exposed?"

"I did, sir." She informed. "Several times." She scratched the back of her neck and offered the Professor a pair of black slacks that were in her hand. "You just didn't listen to me."

Membrane quickly pulled on his pants and flushed bright red. "I'm so sorry about this." He told the families reuniting in the room next to him. "I was so excited about something that I forgot I was in a hospital gown and not wearing pants." He looked to his assistant. "Sheryle? Would you happen to know where Simmons is?"

"Um…you can't go there…he tried to kill you." She flushed.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. How silly of me. Well, now I feel ridiculous."

"You didn't feel ridiculous running around here without pants on, in a hospital gown?" Keyvine asked, leaning on the doorway.

Keef leaned on his shoulder and peered out into the hall. "I bet Dib's embarrassed." He said.

That earned some laughter from the families, and even the assistant.

"Gaz, too." Sheryle added.

"Yes, well…" Membrane paused for a moment. "Carry on." He ran off down the hall.

Sheryle wiped a hand down her face. "I don't get paid enough for this job." She informed, giving chase to Membrane.

"Awkward." Keef commented.

"Very much so." Keyvine nodded in agreement and followed his redhead lover back into the lab room.

"What happened with Simmons?" Keef's mother wondered.

"The pressure of constantly living in Membrane's shadow caught up to him." Keyvine explained to her. "And he ended up attacking the Professor. Luckily, we were all there and stopped him."

"We?"

"Me, and Keyvine, and Dib, Zim, and Gaz." Keef answered.

"Ah, how is Zim, by the way? I haven't heard much about him since the reunion." Keef's father said. "It's been 'Keyvine' this and 'Keyvine' that since you showed up." He winked at the disguised Irken, making him blush.

"Dad! Stop telling people!" Keef flushed and folded his arms.

"I only told Keyvine."

"He's a people!"

Meef snickered. "He's a 'person', Keef." He corrected his brother. "One that you happen to be obsessed with."

"I am _not_ obsessed!"

"Yes you are." His parents said as one.

"I hate you guys." Keef muttered.

Keyvine had to laugh. "Don't worry about it, babe, it's fine." He said, wrapping an arm around the teen's shoulders. "I'm obsessed with you, as well." He winked.

Keef flushed.

"That's enough of that." Meef stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "You two are so flirty, it's gross."

"Sickeningly cute, I believe is the appropriate term." Keef's mother giggled.

"We've been called that before…"

"Zim and Dib are the same way!" Keef jumped in. "And they've been together longer!"

"Speaking of, I believe the beginning conversation was along the lines of 'how is Zim'?" Keef's father asked.

"He's oaky." Keef shrugged. "He just misses his home and his family is all."

"Can't they come into town now?" Keef's mother asked.

"It's a touchy subject." Keyvine informed. "I wouldn't go too deep into it. But he thinks they wouldn't come, even if they knew where he was."

"They don't know…?"

"Like I said." Keyvine stated. "A touchy subject."

"I won't butt in, then."

"But, dear, butting in is what you do best."

Keef's mother gave her husband a look that could kill. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

000

After being informed that Membrane had put on pants and returned to work, Zim and Dib retired to their bedroom for the night. Gaz went off to hers as well to plug in her Game Slave while she played, since the batteries were low. Dib lay on the bed, one knee bent up and his arms behind his head, while Zim worked on some weapons at the table. Neither had spoken for a while. Dib was going through the night's events in their heads, but Zim was immersed in his technology. A bomb could go off and he might not even notice until he looked up to see the walls gone. It was amazing that Membrane was so easily tricked into believing something so stupid. Maybe his psyche was just looking for a simple thing to grasp on to, to try and pull him out of his mood? Zim wasn't a therapist, and this was his first time using some form of psychology to try and assist in a problem, so he had no idea what caused it to work. Membrane seemed fragile and defenseless when he was sitting in the hospital room. If Zim had been easily frightened, he would have shivered whenever membrane's eyes flickered to someone in the room. He was glad that Membrane was oaky, though. Even though he really did deserve to have the truth knocked into him, Zim didn't want his eyes open to the truth if it meant that he would shut down so easily. It had seemed like Simmons was the only one of them that would crumble into madness, but Zim had seen the look in Membrane's eyes; even when they were trained on his own knees. He was about to break and fall. Fall _hard_.

Dib wondered what they were doing with Simmons. Sure, they had him locked up, in a straight-jacket, and on constant watch, but what were they actually doing with him? Keeping him locked up wasn't going to keep him away and keep Membrane safe forever. Perhaps they were interrogating him? Or sending in a psychiatrist to try and diagnose him with something? It was all a mystery, and Dib knew that no one would know what was being done with Simmons until he was 'cured'. Dib didn't think that what was going on with Simmons was solvable. The man had a mental breakdown because he was being surprised and forced into the shadow of someone else. It was as simple as that. How did one recover from such a meltdown? If at all…

"Hey, Zim?" Dib asked the Irken.

"Hm?" Zim grunted back in response.

"Do you think there's anything they can do for Simmons?"

Zim stopped working and looked over his shoulder at his human lover. "I don't know." He said, after a few moments of thinking. "I sure hope so. He's a nice guy, regardless."

"Yea, he is."

"Just a victim of circumstances." Zim turned back to his work, discarding a wrench for a smaller one.

Other then Zim tinkering, there was no noise in the room for a while.

"So…what are you making?" Dib asked after a few minutes.

"Remember the weapon that I made explode so that we could escape Caiuk back on Slerka?"

"Yea."

"More of those." Zim smirked, though Dib couldn't see. "They might come in handy."

"Yeah."

Silence reigned once more.

"Hey, Dib?"

"Yes?"

"When do you think we can go back into the city? I want to get GIR, and SIR, and computer, mine and Krill's ships. It's not fair to leave them all over there."

"I'm not sure. They haven't made an announcement." Dib shrugged. "Probably in the next few days. Once everyone's settled back in and had time to be with family before they set everyone to work."

Zim stopped working and rubbed at his still slightly sore side.

"Your side okay?"

"It still hurts from the tumble we took in the ship."

"Well, they _are_ cracked ribs, after all. They need time. All this running around after psychopaths isn't helping you at all."

"Don't yell at me." Zim pretended to be upset. "It's not like I did it all on purpose or anything." He added in a false sniffle for good measure.

"You're a great actor." Dib said, smirking. "You should be on Broadway."

"On what?"

Dib's face fell. "Never mind, babe."

000

A few days passed before the four friends managed to spend time together again. It had been announced a few hours before that they were allowing people out into the city to start the rebuilding process. Keef and his family were going to their house to start working on it. Dib and Gaz were going to their own house, but Zim was accompanying Keyvine to his in order to get GIR and his half of their conjoined ships. They weren't allowed to leave for another hour, so the group of five decided to get together and formulate a plan.

"So let me get this straight." Gaz said. "Zim has a robot that he himself made. And it's in the labs of Keyvine's house?"

"Yeah." Zim nodded.

"So Zim wants to get his robot and bring it back here, though it's insane and highly destructive."

"Yup." Dib added.

"So…where's the common sense in this?"

"There isn't." Keyvine shrugged. "But we can't leave both of our insane robots at my base. Not that we're planning on leaving any of them there anyway."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "So there are going to be two equally insane robots running around the labs, and we may not be able to control them…tell me how this is safe?"

"It's not." Keef admitted. "But we can't leave them in town on their own…they'd make things worse and undo repairs."

"And my computer can keep an eye on them when we're out." Keyvine shrugged. "I'm going to put him into a laptop and bring him into the labs too. That way they can be babysat and will only ruin my room."

"How are you guys going to…have relations…if you've got robots…?"

"They turn off." Zim blurted out. "So it's not a problem."

"Then why have the computer watch them?"

"A little extra insurance never hurt anyone…" Keyvine muttered.

"I guess." Gaz rolled her eyes. "And how exactly do you plan on fitting your ships into the labs?"

"They can shrink." Keyvine said. "Standard-issue ability for every Irken air and space craft."

"You sound like an advertisement." Zim pointed out.

Keyvine slapped him upside the head.

"Hey, if you have a way to get them here, then I guess I can't stop you, right?" Gaz asked. "It's not that I actually care, but I just think it's a little stupid…a lot stupid…downright insane, actually."

"Yeah, insane like Simmons or Caiuk, or your father's mental breakdown, hm?" Keyvine chuckled. "I think we all know how to deal with our own fair shares of insanity by now."

The loudspeaker crackled to life before Gaz could give a witty retort.

"Attention citizens!" The head guard's voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "We are now allowing the release of citizens back into town to start reconstruction. Small supplies are ready at each exit for people to take. One bag per person, please. And bigger materials are already out in place at the homes of every citizen. Please use materials wisely, as we only have a limited amount at this time. We will start with the Northern parts of the labs now. Another announcement in half an hour will allow the south side to leave. Thank you, and everyone be back by 9:30 tonight, the latest. That is all."

Keyvine looked at the clock. "That gives us…11 hours to work…"

"That should be enough to transport everything." Zim nodded.

Keef stood. "What are we waiting for?" He asked. "Let's go!"


	51. Robot Retrieval

Dlbn: Hey everyone! And welcome to a late…

Nbld: A week late.

Dlbn: Fine, a _week late_ update of Keefvine.

Nbld: As promised we will explain why we couldn't update last week.

Dlbn: Well the convention in Boston left us tired as hell for three days straight. I seriously don't remember much of class last week. Also, I hurt my arm on vacation, and using it is such a pain. But that's beside the point.

Nbld: And then Thursday came around…

Dlbn: My poodle, Rosie, who I've had for 15 years, had to be put down Thursday after I got home from school. I just had no inspiration to write and I spent most of the night crying, so that wouldn't have helped my writing.

Nbld: Which leads us to today.

Dlbn: Taking it one day at a time, we're finally 'feeling the flow' (Kudos to anyone who catches that reference) and getting back to writing more. And since school is over on Thursday for the summer, I have MORE time to get to work and crack out some more chapters.

Nbld: Sadly, Keefvine will have to come to a close someday.

Dlbn: And we hope it's before I'm forced to get a job for the summer and thus lose all my free time, so I'll be sure to get the next chapters out on time. Plus, there's always the third story in this trilogy, which I'm itching to get started on soon too.

Nbld: So we won't vanish once Keyvine is over, and neither will the cast of the story.

Dlbn: This sounds like a bad farewell speech at graduation XD

Nbld: Yes it does. So, no more excuses, and no more complaining from sis and me. We're getting to work on completing the story so things will be up on time and we won't have another week-long wait.

Nbld: And no, without further ado, we bring you, the review corner! For chapter 50, thank you to Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, invadermakayla, Achlys, Codelulu-chan, sailingspace14, and HiddenShaddows798 for reviewing! Here's "I'm sorry this is so late" apology cake for you all! *Hands out pieces of cake*

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Haha it's okay. I call it 'selective laziness', and believe me, I suffer form it more often then not XD Haha really? Nice XD At least it's not an empty threat, right? ;) I know, don't they? It feels like just yesterday that this fic was a little baby fic with zero reviews and one chapter having just been published. They grow up so fast -dries tear- XD jk. So the line is two weeks, hm…? I promise I'll never be two weeks late. One week late is a possibility, though, as you've seen XD But those were special circumstances XD

Invadermakayla: God, I hate when I do that. Stupid fingers. I'll go back and fix the ones I find. Thanks ^^ Poor Membrane can't catch a break, hm? XD Um…eventually…? I can't give out too much because I don't want to give out spoilers.

Achlys: Ah okay. Makes sense. ^^ Yea, that's true, he doesn't. Since he was in a hospital gown though, and not his lab coat, he should wear them. Though him not wearing them is funnier XD That would be such a GIR thing to do. He's definitely going to be comedic relief for the rest of the fic, but I'm thinking of giving him an important role ^^

Codelulu-chan: Haha yes, I'm set on writing a third to this series. Maybe a fourth if it calls for it, but we'll worry about that when we get there ^^ Actually, I _was_ planning on putting Zim's background in the next one. :O Though I already have it set where he's come from, that's an interesting idea. I like it. Thanks for sharing it with me ^^

Sailingspace14: leave it to Keyvine to make people trip over him on purpose, am I right? XD SIR and GIR will be back shortly. ;) I can see it now…oh, that just gave me a great image. I'm so going to make them play with Squishy to make something funny happen. Thanks ^^ Haha that's not rambling. Me going on about "Loveless" for twenty minutes non-stop in the hallway of a college where I was attending an anime convention is rambling XD Glad you enjoyed ^^

HiddenShadows798: I don't think you have. Welcome to the Review Corner ^^ I'm glad you've enjoyed it ^^

Nbld: And now, for that little note that used to be chapter 51, thank you to invadermakayla and HiddenShaddows798 for reviewing. Cookies for you both!

Invadermakayla: Zim's parents have yet to find him, and the gang has not gone to Irk yet. I hope that answers your questions ^^

HiddenShaddows798: Uh…this is technically a few hours after. Depends on what you mean by 'few' XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader ZIM or anything related! I DO own the Slerk species/planet/characters that are Slerks, Keyvine, SIR, Keyvine's Computer, Membrane's secretary, and Keyvine's ship. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez; creator of all that is awesome as pie. (Just kidding, I'm not a pie person, but that's from somewhere, I think O.o) I make NO money off of this non-cannon work of fanfiction.

000

It had been about an hour since Keef and the others had left the Membrane labs compound. Keef's parents had made him go with them to work on their own house, and Gaz opted to go to the Membranes' residence to see what needed to be done. That left Zim and Dib with Keyvine to gather everything up. The others were around town as well, but they had other things to do and didn't need to see what Zim's stuff. They knew about SIR and Keyvine's computer, but that was it. They didn't need to know about the ships, or about GIR.

"So how do we get in here again?" Dib asked the Irkens.

"It comes apart quite easily." Keyvine leaned down and moved debris away.

There was a wheel like that on a submarine to open a door. Keyvine turned it with a bit of effort, grunting a bit as he did so, and pulled the door open. A fire escape-like ladder lead down the one side of the tunnel.

"Well…that works…" Dib flushed, a little embarrassed.

Zim chuckled a bit. "It's a little primitive, but it works in situations like this. Right, Keyvine?" He winked at the eldest of the males.

Keyvine rolled his eyes. "Come on." He said. "Let's go down."

"How are we getting everything back up here?" Dib wondered.

"You wait up here to take stuff from us, and Keyvine and I will retrieve everything." Zim offered.

"How are you going to carry everything, though?"

"PAK legs."Keyvine said simply.

His PAK deployed the spider legs and hoisted him into the air slightly, so as not to draw attention from other people nearby.

"It's very simple." Zim said, deploying his PAK legs as well. "See?"

Dib rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Show offs." He accused the males.

"Only for you, babe." Zim winked, before leaning down and kissing the teen on the cheek.

"Ew." Keyvine informed.

"I think that 'ew' is more appropriate for me walking up and seeing you and Keef going at it behind the ruins of his house." Dib informed him.

Keyvine snarled. "Whatever, boy." He said, eyes shifting to Zim quickly. "Come on, Zim, let's go before it's too late and someone sees." He looked back to Dib. "If people come by, act like you're busy."

"I'm not that dumb, you know."

Keyvine gave him a look.

"Come on, play nice." Zim said, nudging him. "Let's go now."

He used his PAK legs to go to the opening and begin climbing down. His PAK legs made little 'ping' noises as they hit every stair. Keyvine smiled softly at Dib before joining Zim on his path downwards.

000

"Stop touching things!" Computer scolded GIR and SIR. "Who knows when they're coming back, and I will _not_ have this place a mess!"

A robot arm with a dust pan and a robot arm with a broom extended from the ceilings of the lab, cleaning up the broken beaker the robots had knocked to the ground. GIR and SIR ran away, giggling happily.

"Ugh." Computer sighed to himself. "Master is going to kill me."

Suddenly, two forms fell through the elevator shaft, catching themselves on PAK legs.

"Master!" Computer greeted. "Zim! I'm so glad to see you! Get me _out_ of this deathtrap!"

A piece of piping fell and clamored to the floor to prove the Computer's point.

"Relax, Computer." Keyvine said, as his PAK legs vanished into his invisible PAK. "We're getting everyone out of here."

"The robots, too?" The Computer seemed to hope that the robots would be left behind.

"Of course." Keyvine nodded.

A screen displaying the Computer's face came down from above. The face displayed his annoyance at the idea; -_-

"We can't just leave them here unsupervised." Zim wagged his finger at the computer. He plopped down into a crouch as his PAK legs retracted.

"Why can't we?"

"No." Keyvine scolded. "Where are our ships?"

"You minimized them and plopped them into your PAK." Computer informed. "Remember?" He spoke as though his master were an idiot.

"If I did, would I be asking where they are?" Keyvine asked angrily. "I think I would remember…"

A robot arm came down from the ceiling and turned off Keyvine's hologram watch before opening his PAK and fishing through.

"What are you _doing_?" Keyvine asked. "Watch my memory banks!"

The robot arm pulled out a miniature version of Zim and Keyvine's ships stuck together. "Here." Computer said, dropping it into Keyvine's outstretched hand.

The Irken's PAK shut as his face lit up a bright lime green color.

"Attractive." Zim snickered into his hand. "Well, now that that is settled, you transfer Computer into a laptop system." Zim ordered Keyvine. "I'll go get the robots."

"Watch out for broken glass." Computer informed. "Those two are terrors. You better turn them off. Then I can get some peace and quiet."

"Don't worry, we have a plan." Zim smiled, before heading in the direction of insane giggling.

"The last time someone said they had a plan, we ended up here." Computer deadpanned.

Keyvine sneered. "Shut up, Computer." He ordered.

000

When Zim finally discovered the robots in the labyrinth that was Keyvine's labs, he wasn't too shocked with the condition of the room they were in. there were papers and shattered glass all over the floor, making it nearly impossible to step in, let alone walk around, without being hurt. The robots were running around, chasing one another, and screaming as usual.

"I'm gonna get chu!" GIR called after SIR, since he was the one giving chase.

"Can't catch me-e-e-e-e!" SIR giggled, running.

GIR flew through the air and tackled the other robot to the ground, where they rolled around in the mess they'd made. Glass crunched underneath them, making Zim grimace. The robots giggled and screamed as they rolled around. Zim himself had to chuckle at the sight, since it really was humorous.

"Caught you!" GIR called. "Caught you! Caught you! Caught you! Caught you! Caught you!"

"GIR! SIR!" Zim called.

The robots stopped moving and looked up. Zim giggled at the two of them.

"Master!" GIR cried, wrestling himself out of SIR's grasp. He launched at Zim, knocking the Irken to the ground on his back.

"Oof!" Zim cried out.

Within a few seconds, he felt something else crushing them further to the ground.

"SIR?" Zim asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes!" SIR called, giggling.

"Could you two do me a _huge_ favor?"

"Yes?" GIR asked.

"Yes?" SIR repeated.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Zim ordered.

Some of the weight lifted off of Zim, followed by the rest of the weight. Zim sat up, shaking his head a bit to get his bearings. SIR and GIR sat at his feet, tongues sticking out of their mouths. Zim giggled a bit.

"Where's Master?" SIR wondered.

"In the main labs." Zim pointed with his thumb.

SIR stood up quickly and flew out of the area.

"Are you staying here, master?" GIR asked.

"No, I'm not." Zim said. "And you're not either."

"Where we goin'!" GIR asked. "Are we goin' in to _space_ again?"

"No, no space." Zim responded. "We're going to our new home. At least just until everything's back to normal around town."

"Normal?" GIR asked. "Oh! Like how everything was all messy up there? Are we going to fix it, master?" GIR gasped, clutching his hands together over his mouth. "Are we going outside to dance in the streets and play with squirrels!"

"Uh…why squirrels…? You know what? Never mind." Zim shook his head. "I don't want to…"

"SIR! Get the hell _off _of me!" Keyvine cried from the main labs.

Zim laughed. "We better go help him."

"Okay!" Gir stood and activated his jets. He flew to Zim and picked him up by the arm. He flew off the way the screams had come from.

"Ah!" Zim cried out. "GIR!"

GIR laughed loudly, throwing Zim up into the air.

"Hey!" Zim screamed, as he flailed around to try and stop his falling to the ground.

GIR did a flip and landed under Zim, with the Irken teen's legs on either side of his body. "Whee!" GIR cried out.

"Hey!" Zim laughed. "Warn a Prince, GIR!" He held on tightly to the little blue spheres that made up GIR's shoulders and enjoyed the ride.

Under his hologram, Zim's antennae waved in the air that was flowing past them. He closed his eyes for a few moments before he felt a jerk and himself go flying. His eyes opened just in time for his back to slam into a shelving unit. Beakers shattered and fell to the ground, along with Zim. The Irken lay in a cut-up, painful heap on the floor. He moaned.

"Zim!" Keyvine wrestled himself out from underneath his robot and rushed to the injured prince's side. "Are you alright?" He shook Zim's shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

"That hurts!" Zim coughed out.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Keyvine pulled his hand away. "Damn…why were you taking a ride on your robot?"

"Not my idea!" Zim answered through gritted teeth. "Yell at me later. I'm in pain!"

"Master!" GIR called.

He flew over, but Computer threw out a robot arm and grabbed him by the antenna. GIR thrashed around and grunted.

"Are you okay?" SIR wondered, peeking around from behind Keyvine.

"His arm's injured." Keyvine responded. "Computer! Mobile x-ray!"

The machine he requested came down from the ceiling and scanned Zim's body.

"His arm's out of the socket." Computer informed.

Zim used his good arm to wipe his watery eyes. "Can you fix it?" He groaned.

"Yeah, hold still." Keyvine said. "Computer, give Zim a rag to bite down on."

Computer did as told. Zim took it and put it in his mouth.

"Okay, hold still." Keyvine pulled Zim's arm out a bit more, making him scream into the rag, and then popped it back into place. "There you go." He gently took the rag from Zim's mouth and rubbed his back a little. "Any better?"

"No." Zim shook his head. "But better then nothing."

"We'll get you patched up better at the Labs, but there's not much I can do here." Keyvine shook his head. "Come on, the robots can fly up on their own and I'll have Dib help me bring them back. You use your PAK legs to go up and we'll worry about it up there. I have to finish putting Computer into my laptop still, so give me a moment."

Zim nodded, sitting down on his backside and holding his newly reset arm. Keyvine went back to his laptop and did some more work on transferring Computer.

"Okay." Keyvine said. "I think I'm done." He nodded once and pressed a button. "Computer? Talk!"

"What?" Computer's voice came out through the laptop's speakers, a little grainy. "I'm here, sheesh."

"Good." Keyvine slapped the back of the laptop. "I guess we're good to go then. Zim? Could you carry the laptop or is that too much to ask? I don't want to hurt your arm."

"I-I think I'll be okay…" Zim muttered.

"Okay. Come here, then."

Zim stood, shakily, and joined the older male.

"Are you okay?" Keyvine pulled a couple shards of glass from Zim's shirt.

"F-Fine." Zim agreed.

Keyvine shut the laptop and handed it to Zim, who took it in one hand and tucked it under his arm.

"PAK legs?"

Zim's PAK legs sprouted out and hoisted him up into the air. "Okay."

"Good." Keyvine nodded. "SIR! GIR! Fly up to the top and wait with Dib! Wait _right there_."

"Yes, Sir!" SIR saluted as he spoke.

"Okay!" Gir saluted too.

The two robots flew off together, giggling.

"You go up first, Zim, and I'll take up the rear."

Zim chuckled a bit.

"There you go." Keyvine laughed. "If you can laugh at that, you're okay."

"Hologram." Zim informed.

"Huh?" Keyvine touched his antennae. "I'm not wearing it. Shit." He cursed, remembering that Computer turned it off to rifle through his PAK and embarrass him by finding the miniature ships inside. "I'll fix that." He turned it on with the flick of a finger. "There we go." He nodded once.

Zim smiled softly. His PAK legs reached up and grabbed onto the bottom of the elevator shaft, pulling him up. Keyvine quickly followed suit, hoping with everything in him that Zim's PAK legs wouldn't give out on him.


	52. Sneaky Little Men

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome a few hours later update of Keefvine!

Nbld: We would have had this done sooner, but a mix of boyfriend troubles, TV, and a strange lack of inspiration lately delayed it.

Dlbn: But the inspiration came back, and now we're here! Anyways, this is a special chapter. It's the first chapter of my summer! Yes, school ended for me last Thursday, so I'm on summer vacation already. ^^

Nbld: Okay, enough of that. Onto the Review Corner! Thank you to invadermakayla, HiddenShadows798, invadermakayla, TTfanTT, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Achlys, sailingspace14, and invadermakayla for reviewing! Cake for you all!

Invadermakayla: Zim's parents have yet to find him. They haven't made a trip to Irk. No. maybe later on they will, since I do plan on it coming eventually, but probably not in this story.

Hiddenshadows798: Next few hours? Um… ^^" Do "a few days" count? XD

Invadermakayla: I would love to see the twins' reactions to Gaz. Something tells me it would be a lot like Ouran High School Host Club. They'd instantly cling to her XD GIR and SIR will go crazy everywhere and anywhere. Poor computer has to deal with it though XD

TTfanTT: That's okay. Glad you enjoyed ^^

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Actually, you turned it off, so I guess your selective laziness went away after a few moments XD just kidding. Thanks. Yeah, it does, but I'm trying to move on. She's always close by anyway *looks out the window* Zim's PAK legs' status shall be revealed soon XD That's okay, don't worry about it ^^

Achlys: Thank you. Aw your poor doggy. May he rest in peace. Computer will probably do something damaging sometime soon. He's Computer, after all XD Yeah, he's accident prone. The worst luck in the world, I swear XD

Sailingspace14: The boy attracts danger and injury, I think. It's probably possible for a Computer. If he has a virus, that is XD If I were Computer, I'd probably go on a malfunctioning rampage too. Thanks!

Invadermakayla: It's here ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anything affiliated. I only own, from this chapter, Keyvine/Krill, Computer, and SIR. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. There are also other things I own, but they aren't in this chapter, and my ownership is mentioned in previous chapters. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

000

Back on the surface, the two robots were dancing around Dib, singing something about squirrels and monkeys. Zim shook his head and flopped down on the ground just outside of the robot's dancing. Dib noticed and broke free of the robots to join his side.

"What happened?" Dib asked, noticing Zim's PAK legs slowly retreating into his PAK.

"GIR took me for a ride on his back and stopped dead." Zim explained. "My arm popped out of the socket."

"What?" Dib asked. "How did that happen?"

"He was flung into a bookcase of beakers." Keyvine responded, coming up and sitting on the ground. "And then fell to the ground. He must have hurt himself somehow." He shrugged. "I put it back in the socket, but he needs better medical attention from the Labs."

Dib groaned. "You just can't stop being hurt, huh?" He asked Zim.

Zim rolled his eyes and groaned. "Shut up!" He ordered. "Let's just get the robots and the Computer back to the Lab before they cause too much damage, and so I can get help for my arm."

"Understandable." Keyvine responded with a shrug. "GIR! SIR! Come here!"

The two robots bounded over to him.

"Master?" SIR asked, saluting.

"Yes?" GIR sang.

"Power down. Both of you." Keyvine ordered.

"I don't wanna!" Both robots cried.

"Do it!"

"Okay!" They agreed.

The eyes and other colored parts of the robots faded to grey and they crumpled to the ground.

"Stupid robots." Computer's muffled voice sneered from in the laptop.

"Shut up, Computer." Keyvine ordered. "This is no time for your jokes."

"I don't think he's joking." Dib laughed.

Keyvine rolled his eyes. "I guess not. Could you carry a robot for me, Dib? My arms are full with one robot and Computer."

"Sure." Dib said.

Considering Zim wouldn't be able to pick something up, he would have to anyway.

"Thanks. Uh…take GIR." Keyvine hoisted SIR over his shoulder and made himself comfortable.

Dib picked up the robot bridal style. "Zim, are you going to be okay?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Zim said. "Let's just go now. Please."

"Sounds like a plan." Keyvine nodded.

The three of them walked off in the direction of the underground entrance to Membrane Labs.

000

Dib opened the trapdoor to the underground entrance and peered down into the dark depths. "So how are we going to get down there with all this stuff, and an injured Zim?" Dib wondered.

"Same way we got out of Keyvine's labs." Zim said.

His PAK legs extended from his PAK and picked him up into the air.

"So I guess I'll head down first, and you can drop GIR to me?" Dib asked.

"Sure." Zim nodded. "Then Krill can go down and I'll drop SIR and Computer to him."

"I don't want to be dropped!" Computer cried.

"I'll catch you." Keyvine promised. "Maybe."

"hey!"

"Krill!" Zim scolded.

"What?"

"You should really treat your tech better."

"Yeah, what he said!" Computer agreed.

"It was just a joke!"

"A horrible one!" Zim and Computer said as one.

"See, it's not just me! Zim thinks you mistreat me, too!" Computer cried.

"He didn't say that!" Keyvine stuck out his tongue at the laptop.

"Real mature, Krill, he can't _see_ that with the laptop shut." Zim said.

"Oh shut up." Keyvine rolled his eyes.

Dib groaned. "I'm heading down." He informed.

He left the Computer, Keyvine, and Zim to bicker amongst themselves. Once in the corridors, he pulled a matchbook form his pocket and struck a match against the wall. The flame burned brightly at the tip as he grabbed a torch from the wall. He'd come back to the entrance and left one there in anticipation of their next trip through, so that they could see better. He left the lit torch in the holder on the wall and looked back up at the entrance. He could hear the others still arguing.

"Hey!" He called. "Throw GIR down!"

He got no response, other then the faint bickering. "Throw GIR down!" He cried louder. He let a few moments pass. "Hey!"

Suddenly and without warning, and without the bickering stopping, GIR was flung down the hole. Dib caught him, falling to his backside as he did so. "Oof!" he cried out.

"Dib?" Zim asked, peering into the hole. "Are you okay?"

Dib gave him a weak thumbs-up. "Just peachy."

Keyvine looked into the hole as well. "Sorry, man." He said.

"Sure, you apologize to him, but not to me!" Computer complained.

"Next time I drop a robot on top of you, I'll be sure to apologize." Keyvine rolled his eyes.

Dib shoved GIR off of him and onto the ground, where he fell with a clank. Dib shook off the shock and stood. "Alright." He gasped, a bit out of breath. "Send down SIR. And gentle!"

"Will do."

Keyvine's hand appeared, holding SIR by the antennae. His hand opened up and SIR fell down into Dib's arms. Dib fell again.

"I said gentle!"

"That _was_ gentle."

Dib stood again. "You suck." He said.

"Only if Keef asks me nicely." Keyvine winked.

"Ew!" Zim shoved him away with his good arm. "I don't need to know that, you jerk!"

Keyvine laughed. "Alright, here comes Computer."

"Slerek help me." Computer prayed.

Keyvine dropped the laptop and Dib caught it. "Hey, you didn't fall on your ass for once!" Keyvine joked, laughing.

"Shut up and get down here!" Dib ordered.

"Fine." Keyvine nodded. He looked at Zim. "After you, milord." He bowed, crossing an arm over his chest.

"You're an idiot." Zim informed. His PAK legs moved to grab the ladder going down. He climbed down quickly on them, landing on his feet at the bottom. "That was easy."He said, joining Dib's side.

"Come on down, Krill!" Zim called, waving with his good arm.

Keyvine shrugged and climbed down the ladder. "Nice idea with the matches and the torch, Dib." He told the human teen.

"Thanks." Dib said, picking up GIR. "Let's go. Zim, could you take the torch, babe?"

"Sure." Zim nodded.

Using his good arm, the Prince grabbed the torch and pulled it from its holster.

"I thought I was a gonner." Computer said.

"Have faith in me, would you?" Dib rolled his eyes, though the program couldn't see it.

"I have complete faith in you." Computer said. "Just not in the one throwing me."

Keyvine glared at it.

"He can't see you, and he probably doesn't care." Zim informed.

"I know." Keyvine slapped the back of the laptop before picking up SIR. "Let's go to the Lab so we can ditch these things."

"How nice." Dib rolled his eyes. "Zim, you have the light. Lead the way."

"Or we'll all end up like you." Keyvine laughed.

"Not funny." Zim kicked him in the shin, making the older male cry out and hop on his other foot.

Zim led them down the hall, the glow of the torch lighting their way.

000

Dib inched open the door leading into Membrane Labs and looked around for security, his recently appropriately-clothed father, or other Lab personnel. Seeing none, he nodded.

"It's all clear." He said. "Let's get going."

He pushed the door open all the way and stepped out cautiously. The other males followed him.

"Keep quiet." Zim ordered. He has blown out the torch and set it in the holder near the exit.

"Naw, I don't wanna." Keyvine said. "I thought I'd just scream at the top of my lungs and attract attention."

"Don't be an ass, if you can help it." Zim ordered, lightly shoving the male. "Come on."

Dib rolled his eyes. Were all Irken males like these two? If they were, he was a little afraid to meet the rest of Zim's family. He wasn't sure how much more male Irken testosterone he could handle being around.

"Stop it and come on." Dib ordered them.

It didn't take long for the three males and the technology they were sneaking into their rooms to reach Zim and Dib's room. Zim unlocked and pushed open the door, letting the other males in. he shut the door behind him and collapsed to the floor, sitting Indian style. Dib set GIR on the bed, and Krill propped SIR in a chair, before setting the laptop on the table and opening it. A neutral face with a few letter 'z' next to it was on the screen. The face turned into one open eye and one closed eye, the letters disappearing, before turning into a regular neutral face.

"About time." Computer said. "I was falling asleep."

"We saw." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Why are you on the floor?" The face seemed to be looking at the youngest of the males directly.

"I'm tired and waiting to go down to the infirmary." Zim answered.

"We have to exit through the secret entrance and reenter through the front doors." Dib informed.

"What?" Zim groaned.

"They're going to wonder how we got in without being spotted and we'll be caught." Dib said. "I don't know about you, but I like using our secret entrance. If we ever want time alone and out of the Labs, we can sneak away."

Zim rolled his eyes. "You have a point, but that's annoying." He said.

"I know." Dib joined his boyfriend's side and pulled him to his feet. "But it's just a precaution." He pressed his lips to Zim's, pulling him close and being careful of his injured arm.

"Gross." Computer complained.

The two teens separated and glared at the laptop. Keyvine laughed. "He doesn't care what you think, remember?" Keyvine mocked Zim's earlier words.

"Whatever." Zim rolled his eyes and turned Dib's head to face him. "Hi." He giggled.

"Hey." Dib responded.

Without saying anything more, Zim pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. Dib's free hand caressed Zim's cheek, rubbing along it with his thumb. Keyvine sat in a chair and watched the little show the two males were putting on. He wished Keef were there at the moment so they could do a little show of their own, but separating had been necessary. Keyvine enjoyed himself for a bit more before he heard Computer make a sound like he was clearing his throat.

"Yeah?" Keyvine asked.

"You staring at them is a little creepy." Computer admitted.

"Shut up." Keyvine closed the laptop and picked up both it and SIR before Computer could respond with a witty retort. "I'm going to go put Computer and SIR in my room." He told the kissing lovers. "I'll be back in ten to sneak back out with you two. Try to be done by then, ok?"

The only response he got was Zim's hand waving him off from over Dib's shoulder, where it lay. He rolled his eyes and stepped up to the lovers before inching around them. He noticed Dib pulling Zim flush against his body and rolled his eyes. What had started this, anyway? Keyvine opened the door and looked around before noting that the coast was clear and sneaking out.

Zim didn't even notice that the elder male had left. His hand was too occupied with weaving into Dib's hair and pulling it closer, and his lips preoccupied with Dib's own, to really care. Dib began nibbling on his lower lip slipping his hands to Zim's backside and giving him a light squeeze. Zim stumbled forward into his boyfriend and moaned when Dib's teeth began working at his bottom lip; scraping across it. Zim pulled back from Dib for a moment, his lips still caught between Dib's flat teeth. Dib let him go and the Irken snuggled into him.

"I love you, Dib." Zim informed.

"I love you too, Zim." Dib kissed his forehead.

They stood there until a knock resounded on their door. Zim reached back with his good arm and twisted the doorknob. Dib grinned at Keyvine over the youngest male's head.

"Hey." Dib greeted.

"Hey." Keyvine nodded. "You two done?"

"For now." Zim winked.

Dib flushed. "Yeah, we're done."

"So let's sneak back then." Keyvine shrugged. "Ready?"

"Ready." Zim nodded.

"Ready." Dib agreed.

The three of them left the room together, locking the door behind them.


	53. The Doctors Zim Wants To Shoot

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Welcome to a few hours late update of Keefvine!

Nbld: Forgive us for the late update. Life is one big distraction.

Dlbn: And how.

Nbld: Thank you to Achlys, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, invadermakayla, PoYD95, and sailingspace14 for reviewing! Various sweets for you all!

Achlys: Aw man that sucks D: I trip over air all the time. I could see them freaking out until they turn and see Gaz. Then their response would be 'oh you'. Gaz would get a kick out of that XD That's…a very weird scientist XD Membrane would not approve ;) Thanks for the offer :)

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Keyvine doesn't understand to respect his technology. It has feelings too, Keyvine! -Smacks Keyvine-

Invadermakayla: Glad you enjoyed! More is on the way ^^

PoYD95: Yeah, they really do. So glad it's over, you know? Hehe we play mind games with each other all the time. It's fun ^^ Does she ever approve of what Zim does/says/thinks? Poor Dib's screwed over already, and she doesn't even know of his existence XD

Sailingspace14: I figured it was high time they had some loving. ^^ He's probably trying to see if Dib's a better kisser then he is ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dib, Zim, or any other related Invader Zim characters. I do own Keyvine/Krill, his computer, SIR, and anything original mentioned in the disclaimers of earlier chapters. Everything else belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. Well, actually, that's a lie. The doctors Zim encounters don't belong to Jhonen.

Contest: I plan on doing a special chapter dedication for those who guess who the doctors are (in other words, what they are from. Have fun!

000

Zim and friends stood at the front gates of Membrane Labs, waiting for the guards to come down to the guard station out front. Dib had pressed the button to call for them, but no one had responded yet. Zim wasn't sure how much longer he could stay there without passing out from the pain, or just giving up and going through the secret door. He was about to say something when a guard finally came out of Membrane Labs and made his way over to the three males.

"Why are you boys back so early?" The guard asked them.

"My boyfriend fell and dislocated his arm." Dib pointed to Zim, who was holding onto his sore shoulder.

"I reset it, but he needs proper medical attention." Keyvine informed.

The guard looked Zim over. "We'd better get you to a medical lab right away." He grabbed a walkie-talkie on his shoulder and pressed a button. "I need a medical transport to the front gates, ASAP. I have a teenager with a dislocated shoulder and two of his friends."

"Copy that."A voice came back through the walkie-talkie. "I'll dispatch someone right away."

"Ten-four"

"Well, you heard the man." The guard said. "He's sending someone on his way. How long ago did you hurt yourself, son?"

"A-about ten minutes ago." Zim lied.

The guard nodded. "That's not as far as the Membrane residence is from here…what were you boys doing?"

"We went to my place first." Keyvine informed. "I asked them to go with me for a bit before we went to the Membranes' place."

The guard nodded. "Alright, then. You trip on something, Zim?"

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "On the materials outside his place…er…what used to be his place." He shrugged his good shoulder. "When I fell, my hand slipped out from under me and my arm twisted the wrong way, I suppose."

"Understood." The guard nodded.

Zim got the feeling that he really didn't care, but had no other idea of what to do. A pickup truck with a larger flatbed came out of Membrane labs.

"Please tell me they're not transporting me in _that_." Zim moaned. "I would rather walk."

"It's what we have to do, and it'll get you into the clinic faster." The guard informed.

Zim rolled his eyes as the truck came to a stop.

"Who's injured?" A medic asked, getting out of the passenger's side.

Zim's face deadpanned. "Me." He said, pointing to the arm he'd been holding.

The medic flushed and pulled down the back to allow access to the flatbed. "Hop on up." He said. "You boys want to take a ride?"

"No, we thought we would walk instead. I thought that would be a fun thing to do." Dib said sarcastically.

With a little assistance from Keyvine, Zim got into the back of the flatbed. The other teens joined after, followed by the unobservant medic. The medic tapped the top of the truck's cap twice before the truck pulled off. He sat down with Zim and peeled up the sleeve on his injured arm. "How did you hurt it, son?"

"I tripped and it twisted when I landed on it." Zim answered.

The medic looked at his shoulder. "Well, it's definitely dislocated. I can see where it's completely out of the socket."

Keyvine flushed, knowing that he had done his own resetting of it earlier.

"Actually, he reset it for me." Zim nodded at Keyvine. "So it's not out of the socket. Just bruised." He looked at his injured shoulder. Sure enough, a large black and blue bruise was spreading around his shoulder and down his triceps slightly.

The medic looked it over. "We'll x-ray it inside. Tell me, does this hurt?"

He twisted Zim's arm a bit, causing the Irken to bite his lip and slam a fist into the truck bed.

"I guess that's a yes."

"You think?" Zim asked through gritted teeth.

Dib rubbed his back in small circles. "Once we're inside, they'll give you some juice to stop the pain."

The medic looked confused before he identified "juice" as a slang term for medicine. "Yes…juice…" He muttered.

They reached the emergency entrance to the medical bay. It opened like a garage before the truck drove inside. A couple doctors were waiting inside for them. When the truck stopped, the medic was first to get out of the back. Dib got off next, and he and Keyvine helped Zim to exit.

"The shortest one has a dislocated shoulder, but his friend reset it for him." The medic told the team of doctors. "And a bad attitude, too."

"I don't have a bad attitude." Zim insisted. "You're just a moron."

One of the doctors laughed. "No one's going to argue that with you, kid." She said, earning a glare from the medic.

"Enough chit chat." Another doctor spoke. "We have a busy schedule. Let's get you down to x-rays. You boys can go and wait in your rooms."

"I'd rather they stay here." Zim said, eyes wide.

He wasn't fond of hospitals when his parents or brothers were with him, let alone when he was by himself.

"It's best if they don't…"

"I want them here." Zim informed the doctor. "Hospitals freak me out. It's better if they're here."

"Just let them stay, Eric." The third doctor ordered.

Eric rolled his eyes. "If you insist."

The first doctor, the only female, smiled at Zim. "We'll do what we can to keep you comfortable, but they can't come into the x-ray room."

"I know."

She looked at Dib and Keyvine. "Go to room 14." She ordered them. "We'll have him there soon. You, come with us."

"Zim." He corrected her, before following her off down the hallway.

"Allison, don't go making decisions on your own!" The third doctor, a blonde male, called after her. She gave chase, followed quickly by Eric.

Keyvine looked to Dib. "Where's room 14?"

"Didn't those idiots tell you?" A voice said from behind them. "No surprise. They're not the most intelligent team in the world."

A male wearing a doctor's ID tag around his neck and twirling a cane around his fingers leaned on the counter behind him.

"And you are?"

"I'm Greg." He said. "Call me that and suffer."

"What do you prefer?"

"Master or Sir works fine." The man chuckled. "Room 14 is that way." He pointed with his cane.

"Thanks." Dib said.

He and Keyvine left down the hallway.

"Master or Sir, hm?" Keyvine asked. "Are all doctors insane on this planet?"

"I'm not sure if he was joking or not…" Dib answered.

"Maybe it's best not to ask."

"I've found that's the best thing to do around here."

000

When Zim made it to room 14 an hour and a half later, his arm was in ten times as much pain as before. Between the three doctors' arguing, his arm had been moved in about half a dozen different directions for different x-rays, then moved another half a dozen times because Eric disagreed with the positioning that Robert, the blonde doctor, had chosen. Allison had tried to keep him occupied, and yelled at the males when necessary, but it hadn't helped much. Zim was sure that his arm was in worse shape now then when they started. Damn earth x-rays. The ones on Irk wouldn't have required all that movement. It was just a standing tunnel that scanned the entire body and detected anomalies. Zim decided that he hated Earth medical equipment and, more specifically, Earth Doctors. That Mr. Scolex character was insane, but these guys were a dozen times worse. Zim instantly brightened when he saw his boyfriend and friend waiting for him in the room.

"Hey, he's here." Keyvine informed, kicking the chair Dib was sleeping in.

The human jolted awake. "Hey." He greeted sleepily.

Zim smiled. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said, taking a seat on the bed.

"What did they do?" Keyvine asked.

"They tortured me." Zim rolled his eyes. "They moved my arm in too many directions, and spent more time arguing with each other then actually working on getting the test done right."

"They seemed incompetent." Keyvine put in. "So what's an Earth x-ray like?"

"Horrible." Zim said. "It only does one body part, and they move that body part around in a million directions to get a bunch of images. I wanted to shoot something, but I didn't have a weapon."

The door to the room opened and the doctor with the cane walked in. "Now you know how I feel on a daily basis." He informed. He grabbed a chair and rolled it over before sitting. "Dislocated arm, hm?"

"Uh…yeah…" Zim paused. "And you are…?"

"Dr. Master. Or Sir. Whichever you prefer." The doctor chuckled again.

"You really need to do something to hint when you're serious or not." Dib informed.

"Here's a helpful hint. If I say it, I'm serious."

"Sure." Keyvine blinked.

"Anyway, the x-ray results should be here in a moment. The ones you want to shoot should bring them down for you."

"So…why are you in here?"

"Hiding." Dr. Master or Sir answered. "Don't ask why, I just am. I'm not here."

"Yes you are."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Are you an idiot or was that a joke?"

Keyvine glared. "Here's a helpful hint. If I say it, it's most likely not a joke. And no, I'm not an idiot."

"Sure you're not." The Doctor snorted.

A few moments later, the door opened and the three doctors that Zim wanted to shoot walked in. Allison wiggled her fingers at Zim, making him wiggle his back just to be nice.

"Here." Eric said, handing Dr. Master a file. "The results."

"Well, I had assumed this wasn't his last math test." Dr. Master rolled his eyes and took the file. He opened it. "Yeah, it's dislocated…and reset…?"

"The idiot did it." Keyvine glowered.

"Well, the Idiot did a good job. I'm surprised." He glared at him. "Are you a witch, kid?"

"What? N-No…"

Dr. Master just nodded once. "We'll put that in a sling." He pointed to Zim's arm. "Don't move it."

"Oh, really? I thought I should go play baseball with my friends. You know, I thought it would be a really fun thing to do." Zim told the Doctor.

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "I like this one." He slapped the folder against Robert's chest. "I'm done here, then. Do your job." Without saying anything more, he left the room.

"Just what we need. Another Greg." Eric complained.

"I thought we can't call him that." Dib offered.

"Not to his face." Eric said. "We don't need three people do to this. I have some paperwork to finish. Feel better, kid."

He left.

"Pompous asshole…" Robert said.

Zim rolled his eyes.

"Let's get that set up. I'll go get a sling." Allison said. "Robert, stay here."

"Yeah, yeah."

She left.

"So…do you all hate each other?" Keyvine asked. "Because you act like it."

"Things are stressful around here. Eric's a jerk, Greg is a narcissistic asshole, and then there's Allison and me."

"You like her."

Robert flushed.

"Knew it." Zim snickered.

The door opened again and Allison walked into the room, carrying a sling. "Let's get this fit so we can get you on your way, hm?"

000

Dib was happy when they finally released Zim from the medical lab. The younger teen was on heavy painkillers. That meant he'd probably be sleeping a lot, which meant no passionate nights between them for a while, but Dib could live with it. He made it the whole trip to and from Slerka without it. He could last a few more weeks. Zim was comfortable with his sling and was eager to get back out to help rebuild, but Keyvine had talked him out of working for the next week. He needed his rest, after all.

"So now what do we do?" Keyvine asked. "Just leave Zim alone in the room while we go and try to rebuild our homes?"

"That's all we really can do." Dib shrugged.

"I want to help…" Zim murmured. His eyes were slipping closed as he was walking.

"You're falling asleep as you walk." Keyvine pointed out. "KI don't think you should be doing anything that could injure your shoulder more."

"He's right." Dib nodded. "You just worry about getting better. Keyvine, Keef, Gaz, and I have everything taken care of. You'll probably sleep a lot, anyway, so it's okay."

Zim yawned. "I hate being so useless."

"I know how you feel." Keyvine nodded.

"You're not useless." Dib glared at the other Irken.

"Not completely anyway."

"Keyvine!"

Zim laughed. "Thanks, guys, I needed that." He yawned. "I guess I'm really tired. I'll go to bed, and you two can do what you want."

"I'll stay with you." Dib said. "Keyvine?"

"I'm going to call Keef so he knows about the situation." Keyvine answered. "Want me to call Gaz, too?"

"Would you?"

Keyvine nodded. They finally reached Zim and Dib's room. Dib unlocked the door by swiping a card like at a hotel. He pushed the door open and let Zim go ahead of him.

"Thanks for the help, Keyvine."

"Any time." Keyvine waved and offered Zim his hopes for a speedy recovery before leaving.

When Dib shut the door and turned around, he found Zim, already asleep in their bed. Dib chuckled and walked over. He picked a throw blanket up off of a chair and covered his sleeping boyfriend with it. After checking to make sure Zim wasn't lying on his injured arm, Dib crawled into bed next to the Irken and kissed his cheek. "Night, babe." He said.

Zim muttered something in his sleep.

Dib chuckled and wrapped an arm around the younger male to keep him from rolling over onto his sore arm. "I love you, Zim."


	54. Several Weeks of Reconstruction Passed

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to the next chapter of Keefvine! This chapter comes to you all with a bit of a heavy heart.

Nbld: That's right. It's going to be one of the last chapters of the story. We're planning on between two and four more, but we'll have it decided in the next chapter. Considering the fact that we have a thing about numbers-I prefer even numbers-we're aiming towards either two or four chapters.

Dlbn: But that also means that we should be starting the third story in the trilogy sometime soon!

Nbld: Right! But that shall all be covered in the next chapter. So for now, let's get on with the story! Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, PoYD95, Achlys, Lolibeagle, Codelulu-chan, InvaderMakayla, sailingspace14, InvaderMakayla for reviewing! Pocky and hugs for you all!

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Heh-heh…maybe ^^" I'll reveal the answer in the honorable mention section. They might come back briefly at the end, but I'm not sure.

PoYD95: It's ninja time! :D House, M.D. ^^ Since the x-ray is only on his shoulder, it won't show any organs. He just might be a ninja :O In fact, I'm pretty sure he is. Because Jhonen is disturbed by yaoi involving his characters? ^^" It makes him sick to his ill-prone belly. His words, not mine XD Pop tarts are yummy, though D: I hope what you did wasn't too boring.

Achlys: Some paranoia is downright scary, though D: This kind is just funny. Of course aliens use us as entertainment television. What other purpose do we serve to them? XD Zim should have done that XD But he's too terrified of people's reaction to him being an alien he doesn't want to get autopsied, after all.

LoliBeagle: I do too ^^

Codelulu-chan: Haha, nice XD I'm pretty good at hiding under a rock, myself. *Is proud*

InvaderMakayla: It's okays ^^

Sailingspace14: I went to my doctor because there's something wrong with my shoulder and my chiropractor wanted an MRI on it, but he couldn't write the script for it. My doctor said I did something to my ACL. My chiropractor kindly informed me that the reason I thought it didn't sound right was because the ACL is in the knee XD I think my doctor is dumber then these guys ;) If GIR's around, there's bound to be injury and trouble. Hopefully, not too much. At least, not in this story, anyway ;)

Invadermakayla: Here it is! I know people who have done that before. Ouch. Hope it heals soon!

Honorable mention/dedication time! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who guessed the identities of the moron doctors. Yes, everyone, they are in fact House's original team from the show House, M.D. That means that they are Eric Foreman, Robert Chase, Allison Cameron, and Gregory House-A.K.A Doctor Master/Sir-himself.

Those who guessed it in the reviews are as follows: kitty Tokyo uzumaki, PoYD95, Achlys, Lolibeagle, and Codelulu-chan. Some more pocky for all of you!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or any characters, places, things, and species affiliated with it. That all belongs to Jhonen c Vasquez. The moron doctors from the last chapter are not mine either. They belong to…whoever made the show "House, M.D." I'm a little too lazy to go and look it up…so yeah…

000

The next few weeks of reconstruction of the town turned out to be very successful. Most residences were rebuilt, though there were a few bigger homes that still needed to be rebuilt. Buildings and objects like parking garages, jails, and hospitals would take longer to rebuild. Zim had wondered where they had put the prisoners while everything was going on. According to Professor Membrane, who Zim had bothered with the question about fifty times a day until he answered, said they were in an underground prison. What was with this city and all the underground stuff? Underground classrooms, underground labs, underground parts of clubs-which Zim understood-, underground prisons? Did everything have an underground version of it? It was beginning to drive Zim crazy.

"Feeling better, Zim?" Professor Membrane asked the disguised Irken. "You seem to be walking around the labs a lot more."

Zim nodded. "My arm's almost completely healed." He said. "Those moron doctors checked it and said so, and even Keyvine says it looks healed."

"How would Keyvine know?"

"He dislocated his shoulder once before." A total lie, but Zim couldn't tell the truth.

"Ah, makes sense." Membrane nodded. "Do you think you'll be able to help restoring some stuff any time soon?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Zim shrugged. "I can only do simple things, since I shouldn't be moving my shoulder for a few more weeks after it's healed. I wouldn't want to send my recovery back."

Membrane shook his head. "No." He said. "No you wouldn't."

"I've been wondering something…"

"I already told you where the prisoners are."

"No, not that." Zim shook his head. "I was wondering what was going on with Simmons. I haven't heard anything."

"Simmons?" Membrane rubbed his chin. "Ah, yes. I was beginning to wonder about him, myself. I wonder what made him snap."

"He claimed that he was tired of being in your shadow and you not listening to him or giving him any credit for anything."

Membrane blinked. "That's hardly a reason to attack me."

"Irrational anger, no matter how well supported it is, makes a person do crazy things."

"Have you ever done anything crazy out of an irrational anger at someone?"

Zim flushed. "Yeah…" His irrational anger caused him to run away from home. But then again, he wouldn't have had all the amazing, and the some not so amazing, experiences he'd gone through while on Earth.

"I suppose your argument is valid." Membrane agreed. "I guess I can't _blame_ Simmons…I'm not sure what to do with him, though."

"I suggest some psychological help." Zim informed.

Membrane chuckled. "That might be the best course of action. He did attack me, but it was due to a mental breakdown of some sort, it would seem."

Zim nodded. "I couldn't agree more, Mr. Membrane."

Membrane looked at him for a moment. "Zim…perhaps…in light of the recent circumstances and your devotion to my son…"

"Yeah?" Zim cocked an eyebrow in question.

"You could call me 'dad', if you'd like."

Zim blinked in confusion. "Um…thank you…sir, but…I have a dad already…"

"I know you do." Membrane chuckled and pat Zim on the head. "You wouldn't be here if not for that fact, after all."

Zim laughed nervously. "Heh-heh…yeah…"

"Well, just know that the offer is on the table, okay?" He ruffled Zim's hair before leaving.

Zim watched the scientist leave and sighed.

He might as well go back to the room and wait for Dib to return.

000

Dib wiped sweat off his brow as he finished hammering the last piece of the Membranes' roof in place. Gaz had already started painting the outside walls of the house a light grey color, and the roof was the only missing piece. Well, that and the Membranes' electrical fence. Now that the roof was taken care of, however, Dib could help his sister out with the painting. Granted, she had two of the walls done already and was halfway done with the third one, but his assistance wouldn't go unwelcomed. They still had to paint the inside of the house as well, but that could wait for tomorrow. Hopefully, Zim would be able to help sometime soon. It wasn't that Dib wanted to rush his recovery, but that they could really use the help. Keef had his entire family to help him out, and Keyvine's house was done mostly by computer and other Irken technology anyway. As for the Membrane siblings, they didn't even have their father to help them. As usual, the Labs took precedence. Dib climbed down the ladder that was perched against the Membrane house and set his tools on the ground after he'd reached it himself. He wasn't much of a carpenter, but he had to admit that it wasn't that bad of a job. If Membrane didn't like it, he could just hire someone to fix it how he wanted it.

"I'm done with the roof, Gaz." Dib said.

"Which is why I heard you stop hammering." Gaz responded, not even looking at her brother.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Start on the back wall." She nodded.

Dib sighed. "Sure." A 'thank you' would have been nice. "Right on it. Then we're done for the day."

She grunted an acknowledgement as she returned to painting the wall. Dib grabbed a bucket of paint, a long-handled roller, and a paint brush before going around to the back side of the house. When he saw the expanse of the rear facing wall, he groaned. This was a lot to paint. Where was his boyfriend when he needed him…oh…right.

"Greetings, Membranes!" Keyvine greeted from the front of the house. "How's the manual labor going?"

"It would go a lot quicker with three people instead of two." Gaz growled.

Keyvine chuckled. "Want assistance?"

"Don't you have to fix your place?"

"Nope." Keyvine shook his head. "Mine is all done by computer."

Gaz stopped mid-brush stroke and glared at him over her shoulder. "_What_?"

Keyvine shrugged. "Military equipment from where I'm from." He said. "I can only use it once, so I couldn't help out here. Sorry."

"Whatever, Keyvine. Just help." Dib ordered, looking around the side of the house. "I suggest helping _me_, because _Gaz_ might kill you."

Keyvine caught the look on Gaz's face and gulped. "I agree on that one." He grabbed a paint brush before running to the back to help Dib, and escape Gaz's wrath. "Oh, good. You have a roller."

"It would be dumb not to." Dib chuckled. He poured some paint from the can into a tray and grabbed the roller. "Paint the trim. I'll get to work with the roller."

"As you wish, Captain!" Keyvine mock saluted before dipping his brush in the paint.

Dib rolled his eyes and began rolling fresh paint onto the wall. Keyvine began delicately tracing a window.

"Do you think Zim will be able to help in the next few days?" Keyvine asked.

"He might, but only with small stuff. He might be healed, but he still can't strain that dislocation."

"I know." Keyvine said.

"Why? Is manual labor beneath you?" Dib laughed. "We could use your help, even if we have Zim too."

Keyvine shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Shut up and paint!" Gaz ordered from the front of the house.

Without saying a word to each other or to her, Dib and Keyvine both wised up and followed her advice.

000

Later that night, Zim was awoken by the sound of the door to the room slamming and a thud on the floor. His sleep-weary eyes scanned the room until he spotted Dib lying on the floor.

"Dib?" Zim wondered. "Too tired to make it to bed?"

"I tripped." Dib said. "And I'm too tired to get up."

"Sure." Zim sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. He took sluggish steps to Dib's side. "Come on, I'll help you."

"Not with your arm."

"I'll use the non injured one." Zim grabbed Dib's arm in his good one and pulled him upwards.

Dib followed Zim's pull until he was standing. He wrapped his arm around Zim's shoulders, careful not to touch his injured one. Together, they trudged to the bed. Dib let go of Zim and flopped down face first onto the bed, before moving so his face was sideways on the pillow.

"Thanks, Zim." He said, pulling the cold pillow closer.

"No problem, babe." Zim kissed his forehead before crawling over him to the other side.

He made sure Dib was covered by their blanket before snuggling underneath it himself. He knew Dib was too sleepy to cuddle, so he faced the wall and put his hand under his cheek.

"Goodnight, babe." Zim said.

Dib's snoring was his only response. Zim chuckled and let his eyes slip closed before he faded away into sleep as well.


	55. Fragile Items and Robots Don't Mix

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! And welcome to a late update of Keefvine!

Nbld: We have decided that we will add at least three more chapters to this story, if not more.

Dlbn: And of course, a preview chapter of the third story.

Nbld: Yup! So let's skip the excuses and get to the best parts! Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to invadermakayla, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, Lolibeagle, Achlys, and sailingspace14 for reviewing! Waffles for all of you! "These got peanuts and soap in um!" XD

Invadermakayla: ^^ Thankies ^^ She's not appearing in this story, sorry…^^"

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Yeah, I think it was pretty short. The no-inspiration bug hit me again, I think…It seems like only yesterday that this fic was on its first chapter 3 um…43 in the first, and 55 in this one (including this chapter)…so 98 ^^ We'll get over 100 in a couple chapters. Thanks for the confetti ^^ Aw I'm honored :3

Lolibeagle: Zim's parents…may or may not find him…I can't exactly answer without ruining the plot of the third, sorry ^^"

Achlys: Yeah, it probably would. But since when does Membrane do anything normal? I mean, he leaves Gaz and Dib home alone unsupervised most of the time, so he's not exactly thinking right…I can't wait to get started on the next story, myself ^^ I don't know why I have a preference. I just do XD

Sailingspace14: He's done most of the work, after all XD You think Membrane would make better choices. Guess not. XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anything you recognize as being from the show. That all belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I DO own Keyvine/Krill, SIR, the Galactic Senate, the Universal Council, and Krill's computer. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

000

When lunch the next day rolled around, Dib was recovered from his busy day the day before. Zim had gotten the go-ahead from the doctors that morning to start helping the Membranes rebuild their house. Since they said it was just painting that was left in the house, they said that Zim could work if he didn't do too much. Dib's idea was to have him help put tape along the ceiling, around the windows, around the floor, and around the door to prevent them from painting something the wrong color. Once he got one wall taped and another started, the Membrane siblings and Keyvine would paint that wall. Then Zim could help do a little touch up if he was feeling up to it. It wasn't as much labor as it sounded like, since the house was now only one floor. It was longer and wider, but that was it.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Dib asked, finishing the last of his soda.

"I've been waiting." Keyvine informed, drumming his fingertips on the table.

"Not you." Gaz told him, looking at Zim. "We're the only ones left in the cafeteria."

Zim looked around. Sure enough, the cafeteria empty save for the four and a couple janitors cleaning up leftover messes.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Zim picked up the roll of blue painter's tape Dib had gotten for him that morning.

"Then let's get going." Keyvine stretched. "We have a lot of painting to do, and I think I wanna work on a fence today, too."

"We don't need a fence." Gaz said, as she drank from her soda. "Dad's got an electric fence he's going to install."

"Gaz, the electricity covers the entire lawn." Dib told her, standing. "We don't even get the newspaper some mornings because the newspaper boys throw it onto the lawn like morons."

"When they do that, though, don't you guys get free papers?" Zim laughed.

"No. When they do that, I have to go and buy a new copy, and therefore spend more money."

"Like what? A dollar?" Keyvine snorted.

"We're not ri-" Dib started.

"Don't finish that sentence, liar." Gaz ordered, cutting him off.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Gaz." He laughed.

"Let's stop talking about doing something and actually do it." Keyvine said. "Or I'm ditching you guys and going to Keef's."

"Don't even think about it." Gaz ordered him, her eyes shifting dangerously towards him.

"Okay." Keyvine said quickly.

The others laughed.

"Let's go."

000

Taping and painting the living room, kitchen, closet, and bathroom of the new Membrane residence took less time then they had expected. They still had to wait for three more colors of paint so that each Membrane could have their room a different color. It probably wouldn't come until the next day, so that gave them 24 hours to rest and relax so they wouldn't crash like Dib did the night before. Zim took a sip out of the soda he'd gotten from a vending machine. Dib had decided to go to their room and get some rest, so Zim was in charge of getting the drinks. Gaz had gone back to her room to play her Game Slave, no surprise there, and Keyvine had decided to accompany Zim.

"I hope the paints come tomorrow." Keyvine sighed, picking at his nails. "It would be a shame to waste a day doing nothing just because they're slow with paint."

"We can go and see Membrane about it." Zim shrugged. "Maybe he'll be able to put a word in for us."

"Using your connections wisely, I see." Keyvine laughed. "You'd make a great business man, Zim."

"Thanks." Zim rolled his eyes. "But that's not what I want to do with my life."

"You don't still want to be an invader, do you?"

"No way." Zim shook his head. "I'm not leaving Dib, for one. And for two, I've seen firsthand what kind of trouble that job leads you into, and I want no part of it."

Keyvine laughed. "I don't blame you for that. They make it seem all glitter and glory at the academy."

"I know." Zim nodded. "I went for a bit, remember?"

"I guess." Keyvine shrugged.

Zim laughed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"So what do you want to do with your life then?"

"Well first, I'm getting word to my parents that I'm alright, somehow, or going to see them personally."

"Good luck with that." Keyvine didn't feel like pointing out all the things that were wrong with his plan. "And second?"

"I'm going to stop Operation Impending Doom II in its tracks."

Keyvine shook his head. "I'm sorry, I think I've smelled too many paint fumes today. Did you just say you're going to stop Operation Impending Doom II?"

"It's not the paint fumes talking, I promise."

"You do realize that you're insane, right? Like certifiably?"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on, Keyvine." He said. "Be serious."

"I'm not speaking as Keyvine. I'm speaking as Irken Invader Krill." He corrected. "If you even try, your mother will have you locked up for treason. Or worse, lock you in a mental institution. And besides, it's impossible for one person to stop complete galactic conquest."

"You've been on both sides of the invasion. You've invaded, and you've been invaded." Zim said. "Are you telling me that after all that's happened, you are honestly still all for the operation?"

"I'm not saying I am. I'm just saying that its suicide to try and stop it. What are you going to do, hm? Ask your mother nicely? She won't listen to you. Join the Resisty? You'll bring shame on yourself. Galactic Senate and Universal Council don't do anything about it now. What do you think they'll do if you go to them? Just laugh you out of there."

"I don't know how I'm going to do it yet, okay?" Zim asked. "I'm still in the planning stages. When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know. I haven't even told Dib yet, because I don't want him to worry."

"You're insane." Keyvine shook his head. "But then again, you'd be boring if you weren't."

"You too, Krill." Zim grabbed Dib's drink from the table next to where Keyvine was sitting. "I better get this to Dib. Wanna come activate SIR and GIR for a bit while no one's around?"

Keyvine laughed. "Sure, Zim."

000

SIR and GIR both made squealing noises as they bounced around Zim and Dib's room, knocking over everything in sight that wasn't nailed down. Which was pretty much everything. Keyvine gripped the bridge of his false nose.

"Why did I let you talk me into doing this?" He wondered.

"I suggested it, you said 'okay Zim', and then we came here and did it." Zim said. "I didn't talk you into anything." He laughed as GIR attempted to swing from the light like a monkey.

Keyvine sighed. "SIR!" He ordered. "Knock it off this instant!"

The robot didn't comply and ripped pages out of an unused notebook he'd gotten his hands on. Dib dove at the robot to grab the book and save it, but the robot sidestepped him just in time. Dib crashed headfirst into a bookcase. Luckily, GIR spotted the falling vase before it fell and grabbed it, his eyes going red for a few moments. His eyes then turned blue again, and he threw the vase against a wall, leaving a wet stain dripping down.

"GIR!" Zim scolded.

"Boys?" Membrane's voice asked from the other side of the door, as he knocked.

All motion stopped in the room. SIR now held a book in his left hand and was ready to throw it, GIR was licking at the water on the wall, Dib was holding his head, Zim was leaning down to give Dib a hand, and Keyvine was reaching for the book SIR held. The five of them had their eyes trained on the door.

"Yes?" Zim asked.

"Is everything alright in her? I thought I heard a commotion…"

"I'm looking for something I misplaced is all." Dib informed his father, trying not to sound like he was in pain.

"So what was with all the noise?" Membrane wondered. "Should I come in?"

"No, no need!" Zim responded. "It's uh…kind of private!"

"What could be so private that you'd need to hide it from me?"

"We're not descent!" Zim responded.

Dib slapped his shoulder and gave him a 'get real' look.

"I've seen it before, no big deal." Membrane said.

"Dad!" Dib scolded.

Keyvine chuckled.

"Is…is that Keyvine in there, too…?"

"We're experimenting." Keyvine said. "Go away."

"Experimenting…" Membrane didn't speak for a moment. "Please tell me Keef isn't in there as well."

"He's not." Keyvine said. "Just us."

Dib heard a beep come from the door and groaned. "Dad, we're fine. Keyvine's just messing around!"

"messing around with the two of you." Keyvine winked.

"Krill!" Zim scolded without thinking.

"Keyvine!" Dib spoke at the same time.

The door swung open and Membrane stood in the doorway, not entering the room. His mouth was open wide as he started between the two robots. GIR smiled the best he could with his mouth open, and SIR's right hand waved.

"Um…" Dib started. "This…isn't what it looks like…"

"R-Robots…like the alien…" Membrane started, taking a step back.

"Dad…"

"R-Robots…your robots…the alien…that was you boys?"

"No!" Dib shouted. "That was someone else!"

"We made these robots to counteract the alien robot." Zim said. "In case whoever made it had made more."

"My own son…"

"Dad, I can explain…" Dib began.

"Hi tall man that looks like the guy that sleeps with Master!" GIR shouted, moving from the wall to turn and wave at the scientist.

"Hey!" Zim scolded, flushing.

Membrane just stared in wide-eyed shock.

"Dad?" Dib asked slowly. "Please say something…you're scaring me…"

Membrane just turned and ran down the hall, shouting something about killer robots disguised as aliens.

"I…cannot believe that just happened."

"We caused your dad to lose his mind twice." Keyvine informed. "I feel accomplished."

Dib glared. "That's not something to be proud of, Keyvine." He informed.

"Dib's right." Zim nodded. "Dib, why don't you go after your father? Keyvine and I will work on everything in here."

"Sounds like a plan." Dib stood, still holding his head. "Good luck, you two."

"You too." Zim and Keyvine spoke at once, then began laughing.

Dib shook his head before shutting the door and taking off down the hallway.

"SIR, come here." Keyvine ordered.

"You too, GIR." Zim added.

The little robots joined their respective masters and saluted. "Yes, master?" They both asked, eyes glowing red.

"Power down." Both Irkens spoke.

"I don't wanna!" GIR argued, eyes going blue. "Okays!" His eyes grew dark and he crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Do I have to?" SIR whined.

"Yes." Keyvine nodded.

"But!"

"_Now_!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." SIR's eyes went dark and he crumbled as well.

Zim knelt down and used the switch on the back of GIR's neck to shut him off completely. Keyvine, on the other hand, used a remote control from his PAK.

"That was easy." Zim said, sliding GIR under the bed.

"You can say that again." Keyvine nodded. "I hope Dib's having as easy a time as we did."


	56. Saving Membrane's Sanity

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! So sorry about being this late. This week has just sucked and I've had zero time or motivation to continue. I figured I'd post a little chapter so you don't think I'm dead XD Once I get back into the swing of things, I'll have a longer chapter. I'll probably post it Monday or Tuesday, depending on how I feel.

Nbld: Which honestly isn't good, but that's another thing. Stupid boyfriend decided to move back to the city and not consider other people's feelings, but whatever. -Slaps him-

Dlbn: Haha, thanks, sis XD

Nbld: Always happy to do that *Grins* Now it's time for the review corner! Thank you to kitty Tokyo uzumaki, invadermakayla, Achlys, Lolibeagle, PoYD95, and Sailingspace14 for reviewing! Cake and candy for you all! *Hands out some*

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: That they did XD He seems to get broken a lot O.o

Invadermakayla: Thank you ^^ well, four chapters now, considering this one XD I'm sad to see it end, myself. This was a fun one to write. Even if I lost motivation a couple times. Aw thank you! *Takes Gir's cake* I'm afraid to know what he put in it XD

Achlys: Zim only had one of those house building things, and he used it. Oh god, that's one heck of a plan XD No one would survive. He's just easily breakable. For being such a smart man, he's an idiot at times. I get how the robots could bother him and all, but… XD I just got that image, too. I wish I could draw well enough so I could draw it XD

Lolibeagle: I think he should just stay insane. It might be safer for him and everyone involved XD

PoYD95: Of course not. Haha yay ^^ They gladly accept the cookies :D

Sailingspace14: That they did. Then again, they can drive _anyone_ insane XD Of course he is ^^ I can't believe it's almost over either :/ But I'm excited to start on the sequel. ^^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim or anything recognizable from it. I DO own Keyvine and his SIR, however, and other characters that aren't in this chapter. You know who they are…I hope XD

000

Needless to say, Dib wasn't having a very easy time calming his father down. In fact, figuring out where the older male had run off to was proving to be a challenge. Dib tried his office, the hospital ward, and a few labs. However, none of them revealed his father.

"Dad!" Dib called out. "Where'd you go? Dad!"

He didn't receive any response, aside from a few lab assistants giving him strange looks.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my father?" Dib asked one of them.

"And who's your father?" He asked.

"Who's my…?" Dib shook his head. "Right. None of you are aware that he's my father." He sighed. "Never mind my father. Where's Professor Membrane?"

"He ran up the hallway, yelling about something." The man said. "That way." He pointed. "I think he went that to one of the higher-level security labs. You probably won't be able to get in. why do you need him?"

"My friends and I are the ones that freaked him out, and I wanted to apologize."

"Good luck making him listen." The man said. "And good luck finding him."

"Thank you."

Dib walked off in the direction the man had pointed, taking off into a run when he was sure that the man wasn't watching. "Dad!" He called.

When he reached the lab at the end of the hall, he stopped to pant for a little bit and catch his breath. Once he composed himself, he opened the door and walked in.

"Are you in here, dad?"

Sure enough, Professor Membrane was at one of the large lab tables, mixing chemicals. "Yes, son?" He asked. "What is it?"

"Just…making sure you're okay before we let you lose on everyone else…" Dib said.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Dad…"

Professor Membrane took a whiff of the air. "Nothing like the smell of sterile lab equipment and chemicals to settle the mind." He informed, not seeming to remember that Dib was there. He looked up from what he was doing. "Do you understand what I mean, son?"

"No, but that's fine." Dib said. "As long as you're okay about the robots…"

At the word 'robots', Membrane went back to furiously mixing chemicals together in a beaker. "I am afraid that I don't know what you're talking about, little boy."

"Are we back to you forgetting who I am again?" Dib groaned.

His dad went through these memory spells once and a while. He'd call Dib 'little boy' and act like he'd never met him. It hadn't happened for a few years, but whatever helped him calm down was fine.

"I'll…um…come make sure you're oaky…later…okay?" Dib asked.

"Of course." Membrane got back to work.

Taking that as his cue, Dib left the lab. He shut the door behind him and leaned on it, legs crossed out in front of him. He sighed and looked up.

"Oh, dad." He sighed again. "What an idiot."

000

About a week passed since Membrane's last mental breakdown. He seemed to recognize his son again, which was a good sign. Gaz had laughed when she'd found out about what had happened. An honest to god laugh. Dib hadn't heard that in years and, to be honest, it terrified him to hear it. So unusual…so not like his sister. Then again, so much had gone on in the past few months. Maybe she was just collapsing under the strain and couldn't hold it in anymore. Dib felt like breaking down into laughter himself. After all, traveling through space, being part of an intergalactic war, saving wrongfully imprisoned prisoners, and rebuilding a house would take a toll on any person's mental and physical health. Especially a kid Dib's age. Zim seemed to be okay with it, but then again, he was naturally busy, and his people seemed to be effective at handling a lot of crap before they broke down and couldn't do any more, especially when war and fighting were concerned. Keef and his family seemed to be tired all the time as well. Humans just weren't meant to do so much in such little time, Dib supposed. In fact, the only people even slightly rested and relaxed were Zim and Keyvine; the two Irkens.

Dib was happy that at least, now, he could collapse onto his own bed instead of a cot in the lab. Membrane had given his children the okay to move back into the house they had built. Furniture had been brought in from neighboring cities that hadn't been destroyed in the blast. Each bedroom had a bed and a night stand, the living room had a couch and coffee table, there was a full dining set in the kitchen, and a plumber was coming to reroute the sewage lines and fix the bathrooms and kitchen sinks. Once everything was in working order again, things could go back to normal. There were still buildings that needed to be remade. Hospitals were taking pretty long to complete, but that wasn't a surprise with all the medical equipment. The school was almost completely reconstructed, except for the bathrooms. That was cured by a series of outhouses outside, but a lot of the teens were complaining. Maintenance would be working on the plumbing to get the bathrooms in working order again during the school days, so it wouldn't take long for everything to regain a sense of normalcy.

Dib looked at the napping Irken next to him. Though he seemed well rested, Zim had developed a habit of falling asleep at random times and in random places. Dib had found him sleeping in a park the day before. He had been fine, of course, but it would still be better for him to fall asleep at home.

"Zim?" Dib asked. "Are you awake? Or are you out cold?"

"Both." Zim responded, turning to face his boyfriend. "I'm awake, but I feel out of it."

"Dehydrated?"

"Irkens don't need water." Zim shook his head. "Allergies, remember?"

"Sorry. I forget you're Irken sometimes." Dib then caught himself. "No offense!"

Zim cracked a smile. "That just means that if I were an Invader, I'd be doing my job perfectly. Don't apologize for it." He fluttered his eyes a little bit, trying to clear his slightly cloudy vision.

"Are you flirting?" Dib laughed.

"My vision is still hazy from waking up." Zim responded, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, I thought you were flirting. I'm sad now."

Zim rolled his eyes again. "You'll get over it, babe."

Dib laughed. There was silence between the two of them for a few moments before Zim spoke again.

"Krill thinks I'm insane."

"What?" Dib wondered. "Why?"

"I told him what I'm planning on doing."

"Which is?"

"Stopping my mother and her invasions."

Dib felt his heart stop. "Maybe you _are_ insane…"

Zim sighed in frustration. "You guys just don't understand it, do you?"

"Clarify for me?"

"What happened out there…on Slerka? That's just one example of how everything's going to hell." Zim responded. "My people have the reputation of psychotic murderers. There are people who will do anything, even exploit their own people, in order to stop us." He sighed. "And that's not even talking about all the people we've made into slaves. All the planets we've taken over, the people we've killed or forced into slavery. Is there really a point? The universe is in chaos."

"Yeah…I understand that, but…what can you even hope to do?" Dib wondered. "No offense, babe. I mean, you're smart, but you're one Irken. What can you do?"

Zim paused for a moment. "I'm still in the planning stages." He responded.

Dib sighed. "I really wish you'd think this through completely before you convince yourself to act." He said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You sound like Keyvine." Zim turned and faced the other way. "I'm sick of people telling me that I can't."

"I'm not saying that you can't. If you want to do it, I'm behind you one hundred percent." Dib explained. "I'm just saying to be smart about it."

He heard Zim sigh. "I'm not going to rush in recklessly like a moron with no plan and hope for the best." He said. "Hell, I'm not even going to go in expecting mercy from my mother when she sees that it's me. I'm expecting to be grounded for eternity and to get my ass kicked." Not that she was abusive to him or his brothers, but it was a figure of speech. "I'm just hoping I can make a difference and end this senselessness." He sighed. "This is why I wasn't going to tell you until I was completely finished with my plan. I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm going to worry. Whether or not you have a complete plan yet or not." Dib argued. "You're my boyfriend. I worry about you."

Zim laughed once, but it wasn't from humor. "Just trust me."

"I do."

Zim nodded. "Good…"

Dib sighed. "Going to sleep again?"

Zim nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to try to." He said. "I don't know why I'm so tired."

"It's been a long few months full of crazy stuff." Dib replied. "It would be strange if you _weren't_ tired."

Zim laughed slightly before yawning. "I guess." He said. "Night, Dib."

"Night, Zim." Dib leaned over and kissed the top of his head before turning over to sleep himself.


	57. Returning to Normal

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to the new chapter of Keefvine! I was going to post this tomorrow, but my plans for tonight were shifted to tomorrow night because of a stupid storm, so I won't be able to upload tomorrow night, and I don't want to upload on Thursday.

Nbld: Shut up, sis. There are more important things to worry about right now.

Dlbn: Yeah…I know…

Nbld: This chapter comes with a bit of a heavy heart.

Dlbn: After debating over it for a while (a couple days) I have decided that it is about time for Keyvine to end. As much as we'd like for it to last the three more chapters we promised, I don't think I can.

Nbld: It's been a fun ride, but at this point, more chapters would be no more then useless filler. Well, okay, not useless, but not relevant to the plot, you know what I mean?

Dlbn: Plus, with the way things are going, it appears that I might lose a bit of inspiration on this in the next few weeks, and I don't want to leave everybody hanging while I deal with everything (My boyfriend moving away being a huge part of that, plus some more private stuff that I don't want to bore you guys with)

Nbld: So that we don't drag this out too long and get everybody going "where the hell is she going with this?" I have sadly decided to terminate this story with this chapter.

Dlbn: Of course, there will be a preview for the third story, which I…have not decided on a name for yet. ^^"

Nbld: But for now, time for the Review Corner! Thank you to invadermakayla, Lolibeagle, kitty Tokyo uzumaki, Achlys, sailingspace14, and Princess-Of-Your-Doom95 for reviewing! Celebratory Easter eggs from the Easter Platypus for all of you! (Launches some hard boiled eggs)

Invadermakayla: Lots of food from GIR and SIR! Thanks so much! :D

Lolibeagle: It would be funnier. And a lot easier on everyone else XD He's adorable :3

Kitty Tokyo uzumaki: Aw glad you think so! Yay for summer break!

Achlys: It's very sad. I remember when I first saw "battle Dib" and Membrane called him "Little Boy" and didn't recognize him. I thought, "wow, his dad's a jackass". I was in fifth grade XD No, it's not going to turn out to be an Mpreg. I don't have any experience writing it, and I'd feel weird just randomly throwing it in. Plus, Zim being pregnant would really screw up his "stop the invasion" plans ^^" He's just tired. I feel sorry for Zim in that aspect. He's trying to do something good, and everyone that he's told just thinks he's insane.

Salilingspace14: Tired Zim is an image forever burned into my brain now XD He really knows how to ruin a moment, hm? Well, it's better that he told Dib now rather then later. I don't think she'll be pleased at all XD

Pricess-Of-Your-Doom95: It could be. But I think since he has no way to recharge his PAK (since I heard once that its canon to the show that Irkens need to recharge once and a while), that it is what's making him tired. He should steal Keyvine's PAK recharging station. I can't wait to start writing that his plan out. :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim, Zim, Dib, or any other characters mentioned in this work of fiction. I DO, however, own Keyvine, and assorted other things that do not appear in this fic anymore, so I don't need to worry about it now. Everything recognizable as being from Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I make NO money off of this work of fiction.

000

A couple days passed by before the school was open for use. Friends that hadn't seen each other in days due to the reconstruction efforts were joining together outside the school, and teachers that hadn't wanted to come back to school begrudgingly walked inside. The GLASS Club and Dib's group of friends were meeting to the left of the school building. There were no more steps leading inside, no overhang extending over the stairs, and no second floor. Dib wondered how they'd fit everyone in there.

"Zim!" Morla waved. "Dib! Gaz!"

The others in the group turned and waved as well.

"Hey, guys." Dib greeted. "How's your arm, Torque?"

"Almost completely healed." Torque said. "Thanks. I heard about your shoulder Zim. Any better?"

"As good as new." Zim nodded. "Thanks."

"Jessica's parents bought her something from the Outside." Sarah informed.

'The Outside' is what the majority of the townspeople had taken to calling cities that hadn't been hit by the Slerks' invasion forces.

"What is it?" Gaz asked.

Jessica pulled a locket out from under her shirt. It was a gold heart on a gold chain. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked.

"It's the first thing to come into town from the Outside." Brian said. "Other then our parents, and the other visitors of course."

"I guess things are starting to get back to normal." Dib commented. "As normal as can be after…whatever all that mess was."

"Hopefully we can get more help from the Outside." Torque commented, scratching the back of his head with his good arm. "We need to get certain buildings to be more levels, there's plumbing and electricity issues that need to be handled, the hospitals need some work before they're up and running, the prisons need to be rebuilt…"

"The idea of using an outhouse at school is disturbing." Sarah added.

The others laughed.

"It's better then going in a bush or behind a tree." Zim commented.

"In a what or behind a what, now?" Zita asked.

Zim chuckled.

Most vegetation had been wiped out in the invasion, as well. Luckily, Membrane Labs had enough food, water, and other drinks ready for emergencies. There were even some synthetic meals being cultivated and created daily to distribute to the families in a routine manner. Eventually, though, everyone knew they would run out.

"Hey, guys!" Keef's voice carried across the school yard, despite the amount of teens talking outside.

Keef and Keyvine were running to join them, Keef waving one bracelet-covered arm at them. Keyvine looked like he was too tired to be running, but was doing so anyway. Keef skid to a stop in front of the others, and Keyvine had to stop on his toes and flail his arms a bit to keep from falling into his shorter boyfriend and knocking him down.

"What's up?" Keef asked, giggling and apparently oblivious to his boyfriend's actions.

Zim grabbed Keyvine's wrist with his good arm and stopped him from falling.

"Thanks." Keyvine said, smoothing back his hair with his left hand. His shaggy bags fell into his eyes again.

"New hairstyle?" Rob wondered.

"Yeah, it's called 'we were almost late, so we had to rush here like morons and mess up my hair'." Keyvine snorted, though he was laughing.

The others chuckled to be polite, no one really finding the joke funny. Keyvine offered Keyvine a shy, consoling grin, before turning back to the others.

"Can you believe it's time to start school again, already?" The redhead wondered. "We might have to go to school through the summer months, too!"

"Don't say that!" Jessica exclaimed. "My parents were going to take my sister and me to the Outside for the beach!"

"I overheard a couple teachers talking!" Keef said. "If the school can't find a way to mash in everything we still need to learn this year and everything we missed because of the school being blown up, we'll have to stay here until we finish!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Jessica covered her ears and hummed to herself to block out the redhead.

"Jess…stop making a scene…" Torque moaned.

His girlfriend glared at him. "Do _you_ want to spend summer vacation here? Because I don't think any of _us_ do!"

"I don't, but we might not have a choice. Just take a week off for the beach." Torque rolled his eyes at her. "Sheesh."

The school bell, which was really a piece of metal being banged at by a teacher, went off.

"What is that?" Keyvine wondered.

"The new bell." Zim muttered. He'd overheard Membrane and a couple teachers talking about it a few weeks before. "Until we get a real one, we get that."

"At least it's not nails on a chalkboard." Keyvine said.

The others stared.

"Please tell me you know what a chalkboard is."

"Of course." Keef said. "But…um…oh dear…how should I put this…?"

"It wasn't funny, moron." Gaz answered.

Dib laughed. "Leave it to Gaz to be so brutally honest when everyone else is trying to be nice." He commented.

Other students seemed to recognize the noise as a bell and began filing inside.

"We don't want to be late!" Keef commented. "Where is everyone?"

"We have the same homerooms we've always had." Zim said. "They're just numbered differently. There's a list on the main office door that says where each homeroom teacher is. After that, we have to get our new schedules from our homeroom teachers. Same basic schedules, just room changes due to the building changes."

"How do you know all this?" Keyvine wondered.

"Spying on people is one of my hobbies." Zim flushed. He'd spy on his brothers a lot back home, and on his parents when they were doing something they didn't want the three brothers knowing about. "I overheard teachers discussing the scheduling issues the day before we all moved out of the Labs."

The others nodded. "Well, then, let's go." Torque ordered.

The others followed him into the building, Gaz and the four lovers taking up the rear after a few moments.

"Fighting, infiltrating enemy empires, motivational speeches, saving prisoners, making illegal weapons, effectively spying on people…" Keef commented. "Is there anything you _can't_ do, Zim?"

"Go outside in the rain." Zim said.

Dib and Keyvine laughed at that one. Gaz rolled her eyes. "Morons, the four of you." She commented. "I'm going on ahead to class. Don't wait up. See you in lunch." She pulled out her Game Slave and sped up walking, trying to get away from the four males.

"Time for school again." Keef said. "The four of us, sticking together to the end!"

"As it should be." Keyvine nodded once, taking Keef's hand in his.

"And how." Dib nodded. He offered his hand to Zim. "Shall we?"

Zim smiled and took it. "We shall."

The four of them walked toward the office together. After all the craziness that Caiuk and the Slerks had wrought upon the planet Earth, it was nice to have some semblance of peace and normalcy once again.


	58. Preview

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! As "Keefvine" is officially completed, it is time for a preview of the third story in the trilogy!

Nbld: We have no idea what we are calling the next one, to be honest, so the title can't be released yet. However, we will put in the summary of it that it is the sequel to Keefvine, so people recognize it.

Dlbn: As sad as I am to have finished Keefvine, I'm excited to begin the third story.

Nbld: And as we have a butt-load of drama going on right now due to people that won't take a hint and go away, it might be a week or two before the next is published.

Dlbn: But we will try and get the next one started and published ASAP! That's a promise! (Holds out pinky in offering) As an added not, the review count for this story is 411, which happens to be the pairing of Vexen/Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts; one of my favorite pairings. Sorry, I had to have a fan girl moment there XD

Nbld: So let's move onto the final Review Corner in this story! Thank you to invadermakayla, Achlys, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, LoliBeagle, SkyDrops, and sailingspace14 for reviewing! Candy and cake for you all! (Passes it out)

Invadermakayla: Aw that sucks. I like Jazz sometimes, but not constantly O.o My school never has a dull moment. Hehe…Nbld and Dlbn are both me, Dlbn. I just use Nbld as an alter-ego and such. Thank you so much :)

Achlys: Yes, that's very true. Where genius resides, there is also craziness, after all. I could so see him doing that when spying on people at the Labs XD As long as he doesn't get caught, that is ;) Of course not because normal isn't as entertaining ;)

Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: It's mostly necessary to the plot. Mostly to prevent me from dragging it out too long and being annoying about it. ^^" Thanks. Things are getting better, but there's always drama. Such is life, after all XD thanks for the correction. It made me giggle a bit at how I missed that. I'll go fix it ^^ Thank you! Yes, they've been quite busy. They should spend the weekend recharging at Keyvine's. The next book will be published ASAP. Aw, thank you :3 I'm actually working on an original story that I would try to turn into a book. Once I'm sure how to go about getting it published, that is XD

Lolibeagle: Glad you thought so :3 It _is_ depressing. Even to me. I love the story, and there's probably more I could have put in, but I didn't want to go overboard or accidentally start a whole new arch, you know? Yes, I am definitely making a third! :D

SkyDrops: Yes, that was the last chapter. I'm sorry for the abruptness of it, but I think it needed to be done before it was too late. Thank you. :3 I remember you from earlier reviews. How've you been? :D

Sailingspace14: Not many people I know are going to school over the summer, just a few. But yes, it's fun when you're off but everyone else is stuck going to school. I was like that with my friends form my old school for a while XD He's just too tired to come up with a good one. That is his excuse, and I am making him stick to it ;) Thank you ^^ Unfortunately, more will be another story and not more of Keefvine, but I can't wait to get started! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Invader Zim! Anything from there belongs to Jhonen C. Vasquez. I only own Keyvine, his SIR, his computer, and the Slerk race.

Notice: Thank you to everyone and anyone who read, reviewed, alerted/favorite my story, alerted/favorite me because of this story, clicked here by accident, clicked here on purpose, glanced through, and/or visited my account page. "Keefvine" was fun to write, and I can't wait to get started on the next, not yet named book! See everyone then! :D

000

Zim ran through the hallways of the school. This couldn't be happening. There was _no way_ this was happening! He had to be dreaming. It's the only way things made sense. He knew his life wasn't perfect, even though it was becoming close to that by being on Earth with friends and a boyfriend that loves him. But this was a bit too much. Was the Universe having fun by messing with him this way? It must be having fun, or else it wouldn't keep doing this to him.

Kids became blurs as Zim's legs pumped faster, pushing him through the halls. He _had_ to get to the auditorium before it was too late he couldn't let them do this to her! Zim burst through the auditorium doors without pausing. Kids turned to face him as he sprinted down the aisles, avoiding outstretched legs and backpacks on the floor. Teachers didn't seem to notice much, and neither did those on stage. Professor Membrane was in a semi-fetal position at a table on the right side of the stage, but Zim didn't pay him any mind other then to know he was there.

"Stop!" Zim called, as one of the black-clothed men aimed his gun at the woman Zim was trying to get to. "Don't shoot!"

Kids and teachers alike began to murmur. The other black-clothed men on stage moved to block the stairway leading to the stage. Ignoring them, eyes focused on one person only, Zim raced up the stairs. The black-clothed men grabbed him and held him back, though he was struggling to get them to let him go to get to her.

"Stop!" Zim ordered. "Membrane, make them stop!"

Membrane didn't acknowledge the boy.

"Hold him _back_!" The man with the gun ordered.

"We're tying!" One black-clothed man responded. "He's slippery!"

"He's a _teenager_!"

"Let me go! Right now!" Zim ordered. "Or face the consequences!"

The men chuckled, still trying to hold the disguised Irken back.

"Why do you care so much about this woman, boy?" The man with the gun wondered. "She's going to die here, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Watch me!" Zim snarled. "Don't kill her!"

Kids in the audience tried to talk him out of it.

"Zim, you're insane!"

"Stop ti!"

"Let them kill her! It's the only way!"

"Do you want to be killed, too?"

"They're not going to go easy on you! Just stop before you get hurt!"

Other miscellaneous warnings were thrown at him, but he didn't listen. He only cared about stopping the man in black from pulling the trigger at her.

"Stop!" Zim ordered.

One of the men finally got a hand over his mouth and they held him back as hard as they could. Zim's mouth opened and he bit harshly into the other man's hand, tasting coppery, salty blood. The man cried out and pulled his hand away. When he shook it, tiny specks of blood flew in every direction. A few landed on Zim's face, as well as surrounding items.

Finally, Zim gathered the words that made the entire room fall silent and stare holes through him.

"Don't kill my mom!"

-Six Months Earlier-

Life was far less stressful now that the town had been completely rebuilt. Sure, there were a few things that were missing, but it wasn't bad. The prison and hospitals were completely redone, and inmates and patients were slowly being moved back into them, respectively. After all, it had been a whole year since the Slerks invaded. Zim and the others were well on their way to graduating from High School. Prom was right around the corner, and everyone was excited.

00

SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE THIRD OF THE IZ MOTH/KEYVINE/? SERIES ;)


End file.
